Something Serious
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: With Lucy determined to get stronger, and her team off on a two month mission without her, who will Lucy turn to for help and friendship? My first fanfic. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Enjoy the story, it's my first, so go easy on me. **

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky. The people of Magnolia bustled to and fro going about their business. Yet, one celestial mage still lay in her pink comfy bed, snuggled down enjoying the warmth of the sun shining on her face. Lucy Heartfilia lay looking like a goddess with her golden hair practically glowing under the rays of the sun, the golden flecks in her chocolately brown eyes sparkling as she gazed out toward the welcoming morning sky. She sighed and rolled over, dreading the thought of leaving her warm bed and starting the day. Only when the thought of a certain impatient, pink haired dragon slayer breaking into her home to forcefully drag her from her bed entered her mind, did she decide to get out of bed.

Sitting up and stretching languidly, Lucy let out a yawn. The past few weeks had sure drained her. Both physically and emotionally. She was so happy that Fairy Tail won the grand magic games. She just wished she had been of more help. Stupid raven tail and there cheating ways, and stupid Minerva for making her look weak. She smiled to herself gleefully thinking of Laxus and Erza kicking their asses. Just as quickly as the smile appeared on her face though and frown quickly marred it. She silently wished to herself that she had been strong enough to take on Minerva, she knew that she could have taken Flare, but never Minerva. She sighed and thought to herself ruefully that she'll just have to get stronger. As she replayed the battles in her mind she scowled as she remembered that in both fights she had lost her keys. Without her fleuve d'etoiles and spirits she was defenseless... Unless she managed to get strong enough to cast Urano Metria without Gemini. Nodding to herself in determination, she lifted her shapely body out of bed, and headed off to the shower.

With the warm water cascading down on her scalp and the smell of her vanilla honey shampoo in the air, Lucy's thoughts again trailed off. Now that she was determined to get stronger, the question arose, how? She had rent to pay so she couldn't just go off and train for months. Not to mention that it would be lonely. Despite the fact that she had her own apartment, and always made a big deal out of her privacy, she kind of loved that her team was always barging in on her unannounced. Sure, it was annoying, especially when they snuck into her bed, and walked in on her in the bathroom, but still, it told her that they cared about her. She had been so lonely growing up. With her father never talking to her, and while she loved the maids, and they loved her, they were all paid to be there. Natsu, Gray and Erza, they chose to be her friends. Chose to care about her. They chose her. For who she was, and not for her money. So no, she couldn't leave them to train for months.

Lucy grit her teeth in annoyance as she washed the shampoo out of her hair and massaged the conditioner into it. If she didn't want to leave her team for a few months to train, maybe they could come with her... No, she quickly kicked that thought out of her head. They would just distract her the entire time, with their constant battling, and crazy antics. Plus, even if that would work, there was the object of rent. She needed to be able to go on jobs to get her rent. Not to mention food, for her and her constantly over teammates. She would have to find a way to train while going about her normal live. As she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, and started washing her body with a strawberry scented body scrub, she thought about ways to train while continuing her normal day to day routine. Physically, she could exercise before going to sleep. Do some sit ups and push-ups. However, she was more worried about her magic power. She would never be as strong physically as the others, but magically, she had a chance. Still though how? Sighing in frustration she resigned herself to thinking about it later, for now she had to get ready to head to the guild/

Stepping out of the shower, she quickly toweled off and head into her bed room. Stopping at her bureau, she quickly pulled out some lacy black boy shorts, with a matching bra. Next pulling on a black mini, and a pink cropped top. She buckled on her belt, and attached her keys and whip. And lastly threw on her standard black boots. Just as she was getting ready to leave though, a knock sounded at her door. Pulling it open, she found herself staring into the scary glaring face of her landlady.

"Rents due in a week and it better not be late this time," she threatened, she then shoved a large envelope at Lucy, " This was in my mailbox." She gave Lucy one final glare, and then turned and waddled away. Lucy shuddered and closed her door, turning around and leaning against it, she stared at the envelope curiously. Her name was written in elegant script. She wondered who could have written, she never got letters. Tearing open the envelope the pulled out a sheet of paper that was folded around the shape of three familiar objects. Opening the paper two gold keys and one blackish one with a serpent wrapped around it fell out into her open waiting hand. Yukino's keys. Placing them on the table, she sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ I know that you said you couldn't take my keys. You said that I care about my spirits as much as you do. That's true. I care for and love my spirits deeply. Because of this, and after much thought, I decided that you definitely need to have them. I know that you will care for them, and love them as I would. They deserve to be with the rest of the zodiac. They deserve to be together, and they haven't been in so long. In fact, I don't know if they've ever been together since they were first created. Your a stronger celestial mage then I am, you've even met the Spirit King himself, or so I've heard. You deserve these keys more then I do, and I won't take no as an answer. I've already ended my contract with them, and they all look forward to working with you. Take care of my friends, Lucy. Goodbye, maybe we'll meet again someday. _

_Yukino_

Lucy sighed and placed the letter on the table. She wondered what Yukino would do without her keys. She hoped that she would be okay. Glancing down at the keys, she smiled, "I promise I'll take care of them, Yukino, thank you." She whispered out loud. She then scooped the first key. Looking at it and memorizing the feel of it in her hand. She then reached out her mind, and accessing her magic she called out, "Open, gate of the heavenly scales, Libra!" Instantly a glow of magic appeared and formed itself into the celestial spirit Libra. She had tan colored skin and and black hair pulled into two buns on top of her head, with a golden headband. A white mask covered her mouth, and her body was clad in a green and gold bikini like top, with a green and gold open sided knee length skirt, and matching boots. In each of her hands dangled a golden scale. Lucy smiled to Libra, who in turn bowed. "Hello Libra, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, your new friend." She exclaimed happily.

Libra smiled, "I look forward to working with you and being your friend. I'm available to work whenever you need me."

Lucy nodded her head, they chatted for a few more minutes before send Libra back to the spirit world. She then took off for her apartment door. She was heading for a clearing outside the city. Based off Libra's advice and her own memory, Ophiuchus and Pisces were both to big to be called in her tiny apartment. Upon reaching the clearing she quickly called out, and contracted each of the spirits. Then, as it was nearing lunchtime, she started off for the guild.

She was surprised Natsu hadn't shown up looking for her yet. He was probably caught up talking with Lisanna, she knew that Lisanna still liked Natsu, and had a feeling that Natsu might like her in return, but was too dense to know. Contrary to popular belief, Lucy had no romantic interest in Natsu. Sure he was a very good looking guy. Scratch that, he was downright hot. With his abs, and spitfire personality, he was easily one of the most attractive men she'd ever met. But, he was her best friend, and that was it. He had rescued her, introduced her to this whole new life, and she would be forever grateful for that, and forever consider him as a close friend, but not a romantic interest. He was slightly too clueless, and hyper and destructive for her to want to spend her life with. Not that she was even looking for anyone to spend her life with. She went on dates with guys, but hadn't gotten serious with anyone. She didn't have time to get serious, not with her being on missions all the time with Team Natsu. But that was okay with her. She wasn't in a rush to get serious, it would happen when it happened. With that thought, she smiled contentedly and hopped up to balance along the canal.

Waving at the men yelling at her to be careful, she summoned out Plue to keep her company on the way to the guild. It was nice having him out with her, he kept her company, but also used her magic, thereby strengthening her. Wait. Thats it. Lucy fisted the air, and laughed out loud. Thats how she would get stronger. She would keep out one of her zodiac spirits. But which one. Ophiuchus and Pisces were too big. Libra seemed really serious, and she didn't want to have that around all the time. Aries would constantly apologize, and Virgo would ask for punishment. Sagittarius was a no. She was already teased by certain member for cosplaying and having cosplaying spirits. Cancer would worship and annoy Erza, and Taurus would faint of blood loss because of all the beautiful woman in the guild. Aquarius would definitely destroy the guild hall and hurt if she called her out for something she would deem mundane, and she would also beat her up for keep Scorpio away, so he was a no go. Which left Gemini or Leo. Leo would flirt with her constantly and she didn't need that. So Gemini. Hmm.. This could be fun. Gemini could copy members of the guild and tell me all their secret thoughts. Muahaha. She rubbed her hands together gleefully. Though, she didn't want to breach their trust, still. Gemini was her best bet. Plus, Angel used to do that with Gemini so they'd be used to it. Decided, Lucy pulled out Gemini's key, "Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

A bright light and then the twin figures of Gemi and Mini showed up, twirling around each other. "How can we help you, Lucy?

"I need to become stronger, while still continuing my daily life, I was hoping you could stick around for a little while and help me, if your not busy?"

"Sure Lucy, "Mini chimed," We'd be happy too" Gemi finished.

"Great, well, we've reached the guild, let's head in guys!" She smiled down at the figure of Plue and then up at the figures of Gemi and Mini, and then walked into the guild. Everyone looked and greeted her, and she waved and greeted them back, before making her way to her favorite seat at the counter.

"Hello Lucy, how are you today?" Mira asked, while looking curiously at Gemini.

"I'm great Mira! I made contracts with three new spirits! I now have the full set of the Zodiac! plus Ophiuchus. This is Gemi and Mini, there helping me get stronger by staying out. Don't mind them. Can I have a strawberry milk shake?"

"Sure Lucy," Mira quickly made her milk shake, and handed it to her, "So Gemini, there the ones who can turn into others and copy their magic, right?"

"Yup, they can also know a persons thoughts.. bet you'd love to have that power, eh Matchmaking Mira?" Lucy raised her eyebrows and then laughed at Mira's blushing and scowling face.

"It's not my fault everyone is so dense here," she huffed," and refuses to acknowledge when they are in clearly in love with someone, like say, you and Natsu?"

"I am not in love with Natsu, we're just friends."

"Sure, if you say so." Mira then smiled and turning on her heel headed off to help some other customers. Lucy smiled to her back,and then grimaced, thinking about how everyone thought her and Natsu should be together.

"Whats with the weird face Lucy?" Turning Lucy encountered the smiling face of Natsu, with Erza, Gray, and Lisanna behind them. "Nothing, just thinking about something, and my face isn't weird! What's up guys, we going on a job, my rent is almost due!?"

Lucy was surprised when everyones faces held guilty looks. "Well, actually Lucy, it's my fault," Lisanna spoke up, her blue eyes staring intently into Lucy's brown ones." You see, I really want to go on this two month mission, but it's too hard for me to go on alone, and Mira's too busy with the bar to leave for that long, and Elfman's out with the Thunder Legion, since him and Ever are dating now. So Natsu offered to go with me, and so did Erza and Gray, but the mission only calls for 4 mages, so, would you mind if they came with me?" Lisanna finished breathlessly, and staring pleadingly into Lucy's eyes. Lucy was surprised, and a little hurt that they all wanted to leave with out her. "Sure, that's okay, two month's huh?"She frantically started to think to herself on how she'd make her rent without them. She;d have to go solo. She grit her teeth nervously. An then noticed Team Natsu staring at her worriedly.

Erza spoke up, " Are you sure Lucy, Gray or I can stay behind if you need help with jobs or making your rent?" Gray nodded in agreement behind Erza.

"No, don't worry, i'll be fine. You guys go and have fun, I'll see you when you get back." She smiled brightly and tried to look reassuring.

Natsu smiled," Great Luce, we'll all go on a mission when I get back, okay?" Lucy nodded and smiled, and then watched as they all left the guild laughing and smiling together.

**What's Lucy gonna do without her team? Next chapter up soon.**

**Reviews welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter:)**

**Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. (Do i have to do this every ch)**

**Anyway Enjoy. Reviews welcome. Along with suggestions on Gemini's personality. I think i'm gonna keep on using her/him. **

After watching her team walk out the door, Lucy let out a long sigh. Now what was she gonna do for rent? She supposed that she could go on a mission on her own. She was sure she can handle it. Still, she'd rather have back-up with her. She had gotten so used to having someone there just in case, and was used to standing back and letting Natsu, Gray and Erza handle a lot of the heavy fighting. After all, they enjoyed it much more than she did, even if she did want to fight, she would barely have the chance with how quick they jumped into it. However, it would be good practice to go alone, and she was trying to get stronger. With that final thought in her head, Lucy stood up to make her way over to the mission board. Eyes flickering over the different available jobs, she mentally started crossing off certain options, while pulling into consideration several others. She didn't want to take any on jobs against mages, not if she was going solo, but maybe this one, she thought, while zeroing in on a flier. The reward was 90,000 Jewels and it was to take out a group of bandits that were ambushing people traveling between Shirotsume and Mt. Hakobe. Picking it up off the board, she walked over to Mira, "Mira, I'll be leaving on this mission tomorrow."

"Just you Lucy?" Mira asked, as she pulled out the request book, and started to fill in Lucy's name next to the specified request.

"Yup, just me, I want to try going solo. And that's an easy enough request." Lucy stated.

Mira smiled, " I'm sure you'll have no problems Lucy. But, just because your team is gone, doesn't mean you have to work alone, anyone would be happy to go with you, just ask." Mira said, looking across the bar at Lucy reassuringly.

Lucy smiled in return, "I know Mira, I think when I get back from this mission I'll see if someone wants any help on a job. It'd be nice to get to know some of the other guild members. I really enjoyed working with Cana In Tenroujima. Maybe I will ask her to go on one with me." Lucy looked over at Cana sitting on a table tipping a barrel of wine down her throat. "Well, if I can drag her away from her wine... and Gildarts." Mira and Lucy both laughed at that. Cana looking over and noticing them both staring at her, stood from her table and joined Lucy at the bar.

"Hey, Lucy. Noticed your team left without you. Guess no job for you today?"

"Not today Cana, but I am leaving on one tomorrow." Lucy answered.

"Good, that means you can join me for drinks this evening."

Looking over at Mira, she ordered another barrel of wine, and a strawberry daiquiri for Lucy. "Anyways, I still owe you for helping on Tenroujima, and finally helping me to tell Gildarts that he's my old man. So, drinks are on me tonight."

Cana laughed at Lucy's nervous face, and the way she reluctantly took the Daiquiri from Mira. Taking a sip Lucy was delighted to find that the drink was delicious. She couldn't even taste the alcohol in it. She greedily sucked down the drink and Cana ordered her another. Lucy smiled in thanks and then leaned in towards Cana and asking curiously, " So how things going with you and Gildarts?"

"I almost wish I never told him!" Cana scowled."He's scaring away all my boyfriends. Trying to drag me away on one of his crazy long missions. I'm an adult dammit! I'll drink when I want. Go on all my own jobs whenever I want, and I sure as hell will have sex with who ever the fuck I want to!"

After saying this Cana slammed her now empty barrel down on the counter, and signaled Mira for another round for both of them. "Still, I suppose it's nice, knowing that he cares for me." She stated grudgingly as she lifted her next barrel towards her lips.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. Slamming her third empty daiquiri on the counter, she found herself giggling, as she enjoyed the slightly euphoric buzz that the delicious drinks were giving her. Resting her head on the counter she looked over at Cana, now kicking back another barrel. Sex huh? She thought. Lucy blushed. Despite her many dates and boyfriends. She had yet to reach that major mile stone. She'd had some hard core hand wandering make-out sessions, but never felt right going beyond that. Natsu was the only guy who'd ever made it into her actual bed. And that was completely innocent. She thought about what having sex with Natsu would feel like, but found herself shuddering. Natsu probably didn't even know what sex was. He never seemed the slightest turned on by any of her revealing clothes, or any of the compromising positions that they'd found themselves in. Nope, he was definitely oblivious to the fact that Lucy was a downright sexy, voluptuous woman.

Musing over that, Lucy found her thoughts wandering to other men in the guild. Gray definitely knew what sex was. She'd caught him staring at her curves many times. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that told her that her curves weren't lost on him. Maybe that's why Juvia insisted on seeing Lucy her as a love rival, despite how many times, she'd assured her it wasn't like that. Gray was fun and all, but Lucy wouldn't want to ruin her teams dynamic by even thinking about entering into a relationship with him. She had a feeling he had surmised as much. Plus, she was pretty sure he secretly enjoyed the attention that Juvia lavished upon him. One of these days he would surprise them all, and welcome her attention. He was probably just waiting and making sure he was sure before jumping into that relationship. Startled out of her thoughts by Cana suddenly shaking her, Lucy looked at her questioningly.

"I said what are you thinking about?" Cana asked, an amused smile adorning her face. "You kept blushing and then you suddenly looked all serious."

"Aha. Oh nothing. Just random things." Lucy laughed nervously, trying to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks and having been caught thinking about sex.

"Sure. I know that blush, you were thinking about guys." Cana sighed glumly. "I need to get laid. It's been a few weeks... what about you, when was your last hook-up?"

Lucy blushed again and stammered out," I uh, I... I never.." She was quickly cut off by Cana's amazed look and then loud, raucous laughter. "No fucking way. Your a virgin! I thought Natsu slept over your house all the time?" She asked, clearly amazed about Lucy's virgin status.

Scowling, and slightly embarrassed, Lucy sat up straight, and lowering her voice, she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Then crossing her arms and scowling some more, she asked, "Does everyone think me and Natsu are doing that? We're just friends. How many times do I have to tell people that. Besides, I doubt if he knows what sex is." Lucy jumped when sudden male laughter sounded right in her ear. Turning she found herself staring into Laxus' stormy blue eyes. Oh no, please don't let them have heard that, she thought, noticing Gajeel grinning behind Laxus.

"You mean to tell me, that idiot flame brain, has slept in your bed countless times, and never made a move on you?" Laxus asked, clearly amused. Lucy blushed in embarrassment. She could not believe that Laxus had just asked her that, she watched him carefully as he sat down in the stool next to her, Gajeel following and taking the stool next to him. They both called for beer, and receiving them, along with a plate of iron scraps for Gajeel, they looked up over at Lucys bright red face, amusingly waiting for her answer.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Cana.

"That's right, Lucy is a virgin! Apparently both Natsu and Gray lack the balls to bang her. Shame too. I'd be curious to hear if they're any good in bed."

Cana quickly drifted off into thought, while Lucy sat there shocked still and completely mortified. Gajeel had risen his eyebrows in surprise at Cana's shameless announcement, but quickly drew his face back into his usual sullen expression. Laxus however was staring at her open mouthed.

"Virgin?" He asked, clearly shocked, "But your fucking gorgeous, how the hell are you a virgin?"

Lucy turned away trying to attempt to lose herself in the fifth strawberry daiquiri Cana supplied her with. Glancing up and seeing the three of them staring straight at her and waiting for her answer, she tried to think of what to say. It's not like she was purposefully a virgin. She didn't care about waiting for marriage or anything. But, she was raised a lady, and so she was kind of against one night stands. Looking up again towards Laxus, and willing the blush in her face away, she stared at him straight in the eye.

"Not that it's any of your business Laxus Dreyar, but I have been too busy to go on jobs, and being kidnapped by dark guilds," She said this part glaring at Gajeel, who kinda looked away slightly ashamed, "To even think about losing my virginity. Anyway, it's not like I'm saving it or anything, but, I do want it to be with someone special or at the very least someone I know, and I don't have time to date, and the guys I know tend to be moronic idiots. As for Natsu, and Gray, they're just my friends and team mates. I'm not interested in them like that."

Nodding emphatically to herself, she attempted to end the conversation and block them out. Turning her back to them quite obviously in her stool, and now facing away from the two grinning dragon slayers, she grabbed yet another strawberry daiquiri, and started to suck it down. Sighing inwardly in relief when they turned their gazes towards their own drinks. Free again to lose herself in her thoughts, Lucy glanced out of the corner of her eyes towards Gajeel. She was surprised that he had looked ashamed, if for only a brief moment, for what he did to her. Remembering the pain of his punches, and beatings, Lucy grimaced. Yet, he'd been in the guild for awhile now. Her grimace lightened as she thought of the way he worked tirelessly to free the guild from the lacrima in Edolas. Then there was the time he protected Levy from Laxus lightning bolt, along with protecting her and helping the guild fight off Grimoire Heart. There was definitely more to him than she originally thought. Staring at him, she noticed the scars covering his right arm. She wondered what could have caused them. Whether it was one fight that caused them, or the result of many battles. Her eyes traveled upwards, over his three rounded studs on his forearm, and up to his very muscular biceps. Wow, he sure is built. She let out a slightly breathy sigh as she imagined her hands running up his sexy and tightly muscled arms. Stiffening in shock and hoping his dragon senses didn't pick up on her sigh or her slightly heightened state of arousal, she quickly turned away. These daiquiris may not seem to have much alcohol, but she was pretty sure that she was drunk. After all, she had just entertained slightly dirty thoughts of Gajeel Redfox.

Still. He was damn sexy. Tilting her head, Lucy let her thoughts drift off. She bet he knew how to fuck. A vision of a her laying on a bed in a darkened room with Gajeel hovering above her, his bright red eyes staring intensely into hers entered her mind. Lucy gasped, blushed and practically jumped up from her seat. Simultaneously drawing the attention of Cana, as well as Laxus, and Gajeel. Finding herself again completely mortified. Lucy scrambled to think of something to say. Anything to get herself out of her current predicament.

"Bathroom!" She shouted. Quickly turning around, and stumbling over her bar stool, she took off for the bathroom, as fast as her definitely buzzed body could take her. Slamming the door closed behind her, Lucy took several deep breaths. She could not believe she just did that. She was an idiot plain and simple. It was one thing to think of sexing it up with a fellow guild member, but quite another to go dream right in front of that very guild member. Shaking her head, Lucy quickly used the bathroom. Washing her hands, Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. She had a light pink tint to her cheeks, a result of her yummy alcoholic drinks. Her eyes were shining brightly. She pouted to herself, and then smiled. Even if she was embarrassed, at least she was still beautiful.

A sudden knocking at the door, had Lucy sighing to herself. Opening it up, expecting to see Cana or Mira, Lucy was surprised to find instead her twin spirits bouncing up and down in the air. She had forgotten all about them, though now that she thought about it, she definitely felt quite drained of magic, as it was now late into the night and the twins and Plue had been their all day. Stepping aside to let them and Plue in she watched as they floated/danced into the bathroom, and Lucy closed the door behind her.

"So, how bad did I just embarrass myself?" She asked her little spirits. Plue responded by doing a wiggly shaking dance, which made Lucy smile. Gemini however, turned into Lucy, and then laughed, upon realizing just what Lucy had been thinking about.

"You didn't embarrass yourself. Cana was worried you were throwing up. She was mumbling something about too much alcohol consumption. Laxus just shrugged. Gajeel grinned." Gemi and Mini took turns telling her all of this.

"He grinned, why the hell would he grin!?" She wrung her hands together and hoped to God that he hadn't guessed what she'd been thinking about. Gemini, masquerading as Lucy followed her line of thought, and attempting to be helpful turned into Gajeel.

"While not completely sure you were thinking about him, he did feel you staring at him, and heard you sigh as you turned away from him, he also noticed a slight blush on your cheeks." They said , in Gajeels rough low voice.

Hearing that Lucy's insides both melted and froze up. She had been caught red handed practically. She found herself wondering what Gajeel thought of her. Staring at Gajeel/Gemini in front of her Lucy started to ask, but stopped herself. She didn't want to betray any trust that Gajeel had in her. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it and would likely kill her if he found out. Still, it was tempting. Staring into his red eyes, with their black slitted pupils, Lucy lost herself again. His face, with it's rough rugged edges, was very attractive. She'd always had a thing for bad boys. Though she'd never dated any. She could just imagine showing up with one in front of her father. She found herself wanting to trace his edges with her fingers, but quickly halted her musings, as she noticed Gemini/Gajeel's knowing face. Scowling, she thanked Gemini for there help that day, and sent both the twins and Plue back to the spirit world to rest up. Then, throwing back her shoulders, and attempting to muster up some confidence as well as some acting skill, she decided to try and play off her earlier freakout. Maybe if she played it cool, he would think he was wrong about what he thought he knew, and she'd be off the hook. Nodding once again to herself, Lucy reached for the door knob and taking a deep breath opened the door.

**Will Lucy be able to keep her cool for the rest of the night, or will she just continue to embarrass herself further. See you soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Here's the next chapter.**

**As always, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all it's wonderful characters. **

Closing the bathroom door behind her. Lucy started a slow yet confident walk back towards her little group. Glancing around the guild hall she noticed it was completely empty, everyone having already left for the night. The chairs had all been stacked onto the tables, and the hall looked like it had been swept. Sitting back down on her stool, she watched as Mira made her way over.

"You okay Lucy? Your ran for the bathroom really fast, did you drink too much?" Mira asked, with a concerned frown marring her beautiful face.

"Oh I'm fine. I think that last drink was a little too much. I forgot I had my spirits out and didn't notice my magical energy had drained. So the drink hit me a little harder than normal. I was just dizzy and wanted to splash some water on my face." She answered Mira, smiling reassuringly to both her and Cana.

"What spirit was that anyway, I've never seen it before?" Cana asked Lucy.

"That was Gemini, gate of the twins. They have the ability to take on the appearance and mimic the magic of anyone they see. They're also able to download that persons thoughts and feelings on a certain subject." Lucy answered. "There really useful, though I don't use them that often. I don't like the thought of betraying people's privacy. Even if they are the enemy. When Gemini belonged to Angel, they pretended to be Gray and Ichiya, and even me at one point. It was confusing. I really should use them more often though. I had them out today to help me strengthen my magical power. It's good practice keeping a zodiac gate open that long."

"I wouldn't have the self-control you do. I would want to know everyone's thoughts. It may even be more fun then secretly casting there future." Cana replied, with a malicious smile, and a evil twinkle in her eye. Both the the guys visibly shuddered at this, and glanced down towards Lucy's keys with suspicion.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you have that power and not Cana." Gajeel rumbled, with Laxus grunting in agreement. Looking over at him, Lucy happily noticed that his face portrayed his usual stoic sullen expression. All trace of suspicion having left his face, and with no trace of the grin Gemini had seen on his face, Lucy inwardly congratulated herself on playing it cool. Also noticing that he seemed to take her word for it when she said she didn't use Gemini to spy on people. Leaning forward and resting her head on her hand, Lucy mused on the way the low rumble of his voice made her insides twinge. What was with her today. Ever since Cana had mentioned sex, it seemed all she could think about was having it. She had never thought about Gajeel like this before. She had hardly ever even spoken to him before. Guiltily, Lucy thought of her best friend Levy. She was pretty sure that Gajeel and Levy were interested in each other. After all, Gajeel had partnered with her for the S-Class exams. Maybe they were just friends like her and Natsu, she thought, slightly hopeful. Mentally smacking herself, she chastised herself for hoping that. She should want Levy to be happy. However, Levy had never mentioned to her specifically whether she liked Gajeel. And Lucy had always been extremely forthcoming with the status of all her relationships, so maybe Levy really didn't like him. She could always ask, but Levy was gone with her team for a few weeks. Maybe she likes Jet... He obviously adores and worships her. That could be a good match, she thought. Though poor Droy. He liked Levy too, but he had gotten pretty fat.. and Levy was so tiny. Lucy was then interuppted from her thoughts by Mira speaking up.

"Sorry guys, time to close up. I'll see you all tomorrow. Will you be coming by the guild before leaving on your job Lucy?" She asked.

"No, I'm heading straight for the station. Leaving at 6, hopefully I'll be back tomorrow night." Lucy answered smiling excitedly.

"Going on your own, look whose all grown up." Laxus teased, as they all exited the building.

"Careful Lucy, see you tomorrow night." Cana called out, as her and Laxus took off in one direction.

"I will, bye guys!" Lucy called to their retreating backs. Lucy then turned and started to head off towards home. She was surprised at how much she'd enjoyed herself with Cana and the two slayers. She had been surprisingly comfortable, and completely unafraid, despite the dark past that both men had. But then again, she hadn't held that against Gajeel since he first entered the guild, and Laxus had clearly proven himself on Tenroujima and at the GMG. Smiling softly, Lucy looked up at the stars spreading out over the night sky. She couldn't believe how late it was. She'd have to get up in just five hours, and she would still only have an hour to make it to the train station.

While she was planning out in her head what to wear tomorrow. She started to notice the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She jumped when she heard the sound of footsteps right behind her. Screaming and jumping into the air, she spun around wielding Taurus key. And subsequently finding herself staring straight into the brilliant red eyes of a slightly shocked, and very much amused Gajeel.

"What the hell Gajeel, you fucking scared me! Why are you following me?" Lucy asked in surprise, while trying to tame her frantically beating heart. She was almost tempted to call out Taurus just to give Gajeel a good whomp on the head for scaring her, but thought better of it, because she didn't want Taurus to get hurt.

"Relax bunny girl. I ain't following you. I live this way." Gajeel said.

"Oh. Sorry for freaking out on you." Lucy said, feeling bad for swearing and yelling at him.

"It's fine. Good reflexes. I'm surprised you sensed me." Gajeel stated. He was staring at her intently. Looking straight into her eyes. Lucy found herself getting lost in his mesmerizing gaze. She remembered back when he was in Phantom Lord, she had been so scared of his eyes. The redness of them making her think of scary monsters in the dark. And well, he was kind of a monster back then. But now. Now she just couldn't stop staring into them. She can see how they could still be considered scary, especially if they were burning in anger. But currently, the brilliant burning redness of his eyes was nothing short of breath taking. She felt like he could see right into her very soul. And surprisingly, she felt completely safe. This was a man who had once found joy in beating her, and here she was standing in front of him, in the the middle of the night, on a dark street, with no one else around, and she felt safe. Smiling Lucy stepped aside, making room next to her on the sidewalk.

"Well don't walk behind me. It's creepy. If someone sees, they'll think your stalking me." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to join her.

"I don't know. The view is much better from behind, gihi." He said with a completely straight face, though it broke off in a wolfish grin after his trademark snicker. Scowling Lucy forcibly reached for his arm, and jerked him up beside her.

"Perv." She muttered under her breath as she once again started walking towards her house. Gajeel grunted beside her.

"Says the girl who kept staring at me all night." He retorted, with one studded brow raised. Lucy scowled at this.

"Whatever... You had something on your face." She quickly covered up for herself.

"No I didn't." He said glaring at her.

"Yes you did." She answered back, in a sing song voice. He was scowling now. She started to laugh.

"I did NOT have anything on my face, and you know it." He growled.

"You have piercings on your face." She bantered. Hoping he'd drop the subject. He didn't.

"You were staring at my piercings?" He asked, pulling his face back into his unreadable mask.

"Nope." She answered, while trying to hold back a laugh. Wow, her buzz was making her daring. She would never normally have the nerve to tease Gajeel like this, but damn if it wasn't fun.

"Fuck you bunny girl," He said, and he started to walk off ahead of her, shoulders hunched in rage. Shit, she didn't want him to go.

"Your scars." She called out quietly. "I was looking at the scars on your arm." He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. Silence enveloped them as they continued to walk quietly along. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." She whispered. He only 'hmphed' in response. Sighing loudly, Lucy took a step closer to him, and bumped his arm with her elbow. "Forgive me Gajeel?" She said, pouting slightly at him, while trying to make her eyes look cute and irrestistable. He stared at her.

"Fine. If you forgive me." He muttered, while turning his face away from her. Lucy's face immediately went slack. He couldn't be asking for forgiveness. Not for the whole Phantom Lord thing. Gajeel Redfox doesn't ask for forgiveness. At least, she thought he didn't. But, she was very quickly beginning to realize that everything and anything she thought she knew about Gajeel, was mostly likely wrong. Which only served to make her more curious, and desperately wanting to know him.

"What for?" She asked, lightly placing her hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

"For hurting you. You know wh-" Gajeel stopped when Lucy cut him off.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. My father's the one who hired you, the blame is on him, and your former guild master for using that to start a war with Fairy Tail. Still if it's important to you, then I forgive you." Gajeel nodded at that, finally looking towards her, his face as usual unreadable. His eyes glowing in the darkness. They had reached Lucy's house and were now stopped in front of the door leading up to her apartment. Lucy removed her hand from his arm, and pulled her house key out of her key holster, unlocking the door and opening it.

"You'll be careful tomorrow." He said gruffly, and then he turned and started walking back in the direction they came. Didn't he say he lived this way...

"Goodnight Gajeel. Thanks for walking me home." She called. Smiling brightly to herself, when his step faltered. She caught him. He had been following her. He must have wanted to make sure she was safe. How unlike him. Maybe Mira sent him. No, she wouldn't have sent Gajeel of all people to make sure she was home safely. Either way. She was happy. Very happy that he cared enough to walk her home. Still smiling she skipped up the stairs, and entered her apartment. Closing and locking the door, Lucy swiftly made her way to her bed and dropped down onto it, burrowing down into her blankets, feeling completely exhausted. She never stayed up this late. But she didn't regret a single minute of it. With that thought she drifted off into sleep.

Lucy awoke to the blaring of the alarm clock next to her bed. Groggily, she slammed her hand down over it. Trying to shut off the offensive noise. Why the hell did she decide leaving on the six-o-clock train was a good idea? Yawning, Lucy sat up, and then hopped out of bed to shower quickly. The pounding sensation of the water helped wake her up. Too bad she didn't have time to linger. After washing her hair and body Lucy jumped out and toweled off. Heading off into the bedroom to change. While normally Lucy was perfectly happy going on missions in her short skirts and revealing tops, she decided to dress plainer today, since she'd be doing all the work herself. Grabbing a matching pink satin bra and panty set, Lucy quickly pulled them onto her figure. Followed by a pair of short white shorts and a black halter top. Lucy then put on her brown belt and key holster set, and her black boots. Smiling at her appearence, and grabbing an apple, she set out from her apartment.

The sun was still low in the sky, just barely peaking above the tree tops, fog drifting lazily up from the canal. She smiled as the heat of morning sun battled away the lingering chill of the night. Now that she was up and about, she was happy she decided to get going early. Something about setting off first thing in the morning, when you knew it was gonna be a beautiful day, had her feeling very fulfilled and proud of herself. Pulling out Plue and Gemini's keys, she summoned them. Smiling brightly at them when they appeared, she wished them a good morning.

"Good morning Gemini, Plue. Ready for our mission today. We have to take out a group of bandits. Should be fun." She grinned at them, an excited bounce livening her step. She was happy she'd decided to go on a mission on her own. She was looking forward to kicking some ass. After a great night, and with such a beautiful morning, Lucy doubted anything could bring her mood down. Reaching the train station, she purchased her ticket, and hopped on the train, finding a seat for herself and her spirits. Once seated, Gemini turned into Lucy and sat next to her, with Plue bouncing and dancing between their two laps.

"So how'd it go with Gajeel last night Lucy?" Gemini asked, clearly curious, but not wanting to take the information for themselves.

"Good. He walked me home. Though he made up a lame excuse for doing so. He said he lived in the same direction I did, but then after dropping me off, turned around to head back the way we came."

"Sounds like he liiiikes you." Lucy laughed at the vision of herself purring the word 'like' like Happy does.

"Nah, we barely know each other. Besides he has Levy."

"Oh, I didn't realize they were dating."

"Well, there not, but, I don't know. I think there's something there, I'm not sure though."

"I can find out!" Gemini offered.

"No, don't. I'd rather find out the honest way." Lucy smiled towards Gemini. "Thats half the fun anyway." Lucy/Gemini nodded and then switching back into their own bodies, they swirled in the air above Lucy's head. Lucy contented herself with leaning against the window and watching the landscape blur by for the rest of the ride.

Reaching her destination of Shirotsume, Lucy and her spirits, departed from the train station and walking across the street, entered a cafe where she was to meet the client. Glancing around the near empty cafe, Lucy's eyes quickly alighted upon a man sitting at table by himself. He was in his forties with a black business suit. Walking towards him, with a serious business like expression on her face, she stopped when she reached his table.

"Excuse me, are you the constable, Mr. Gibson?" She asked politely.

"Yes, you must be the mage from Fairy Tail. Is it just you?" He looked at her dubiously.

"Yes, it's just me, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I can assure you, I can handle the situation. Where can I find the bandits?"

"If you head out on the path, they'll find you. Beat them up, and bring them into town, so I can arrest them. My people will go back for the stolen goods later. We just need you to handle the bandits themselves. Be careful." Nodding her head, Lucy wished the man a good day, and said she'd be back soon. Then she exited the cafe, and headed in the direction he said the trail was at.

When she reached the trail Lucy smiled and dismissing Plue, Lucy asked Gemini to turn into herself, hoping that the site of two woman traveling together would draw out the bandits, she also pulled out a money satchel and filled it with stones, making it appear bulging. In case that wasn't enough, she summoned Virgo and asked for a empty suitcase for each of them to carry. Turning towards Gemini, she smiled, noticing Gemini was wearing the clothes Lucy had on last night.

"Cute outfit." She smirked.

"Why thank you, yours is nice too. Your legs are looking long and sexy in those shorts." Lucy/Gemini waggled her eyebrows and winked, which sent real Lucy into a burst of laughter.

"Well well well." A buck toothed brute of a man asked, stepping into her path. "Hey guys, look at todays catch, a couple of cute girls.. Wait, Twins! Why this will be fun." The buck toothed man laughed, and licked his lips while staring at the two girls. He had been hiding in a cave surrounded by bushes, that was built into the base of one of Mt. Hakobe cliffs. The man was followed by about twenty other men, all equipped with various types of club like weapons, with a few swords thrown in the mix. Smiling Lucy stepped forward.

"I take it your the bandits that have been ambushing people along this path?" She asked, taking in the large group of men, and thinking that this should be easy.

"That's us. So you knew about it, and still walked this path. How smart of you, now me and the guys can all show you a good time." He leered at her, reaching forward to brush his finger across her bare shoulder. The second his skin made contact though, Lucy spun around and screaming 'Lucy Kick" sent him flying back several feet.

"Actually, it'll be me showing you a good time. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's celestial mage, and my job is apprehend you, and bring you to jail." Upon her last word, Lucy reached for her whip, and pulling it out, quickly set it to flying and taking down the bandits. Gemini standing beside her using her matching fleuve d'etoile. Then drawing all the men together in a tight circle. Lucy looked towards Gemini.

"Hold them here. I'm gonna try and cast it on my own. If it doesn't seem like I can complete it, join hands with me. But I want to do as much as I can on my own." Gemini/Lucy nodded her head. Smirking Lucy turned back to the men, attaching her whip back to her built, she reached within herself and quieted her mind. Closing her eyes and feeling her magic power welling up inside her, she pushed at it, willing it to gather, then when she was feeling like she might burst, Lucy opened her eyes. But gone were her brown orbs. Instead golden magic circles appeared in each of her eyes, with a star shining behind it. A matching magic circle appearing under her feet.

**Survey the heavens, Open the heavens**

**All the stars, Far and Wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**With such shine. **

**O Tetrabiblios...**

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect become complete...**

**Open thy malevolent gate...**

**O 88 stars of the heaven...**

**Shine!**

**URANO METRIA!**

Floating in the air, with a golden glow surrounded her. Lucy was truly a fierce-some sight. Her hair was floating a golden halo around her head. The sky darkened in the area above her, and brilliant balls of light started streaming down from the sky. The men screamed in fear as they were pounded away into oblivion and unconsciousness. The spell complete, Lucy dropped tiredly to her clenched her fists together and smile at her achievement. She hadn't needed Gemini's help. However she was tired. Sighing. Lucy stood up, and thanking Gemini, dismissed her. Pulling out another key, she dropped into a familiar stance.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Moooooooooo!" Taurus appeared, staring straight into the chest of Lucy's shirt. "What does Lucy's nice body need, Mooo?"

Too tired to complain about Taurus words, Lucy set about tying up the bandits together. Turning towards Taurus, she stated, "I need you to drag these guys back to town with me." Then Taurus grabbed hold of the rope, and with Lucy walking beside him, he set off dragging them off to town, neither of them worrying about the rough treatment of the criminals.

Reaching the town, the constable stared in awe at Lucy, and the giant bull walking beside her. They wordlessly exchanged the bandits, and she in turn received her reward. Waving goodbye, Lucy set off for the station dismissing Taurus along the way. Slumping into her seat on the train, Lucy closed her eyes to nap. She would reach Magnolia around mid afternoon, giving her time to shower and clean up before heading to the guild hall.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I'm glad your all enjoying the story. :)**

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy sat at her kitchen table eating a quick dinner. She was feeling remarkably refreshed after the nap on the train, and her shower. With the money from her job, she was all set for rent next month, and all set with groceries for the next couple weeks as well. It had been awhile since she was able to do all that after just one job. Between splitting the rent four ways with Team Natsu, and then constantly losing reward money due to the incredible amount of damage her team caused, she was always barely able to scrape by. Yet, in just one day, not even a whole day, in just a few hours, she was able to easily earn enough money to care for her necessities. Maybe she would pull a solo job off every month, she thought. Then she wouldn't have to nag her team about their destructive habits, because the reward wouldn't matter as much. Plus, it was a nice ego boost pulling off that job on her own. The bandits had never even laid a hand on her. Well, besides when he touched her shoulder.

Finishing her dinner, she carried her dish to the sink and washed it quickly. Time to go to the guild. She couldn't help the sudden shiver of excitement that spasmed over her body. She was excited to see Gajeel. Cana and Laxus too. But her main focus was Gajeel. Since joining the guild, he hadn't really opened up to anybody. Besides his partnership with Pantherlily, and his friendship with Juvia, their was only really Levy that he had been seen with. And that was only for the exams. She was determined to become friends with him. She found his stoic, yet irritable mannerism completely alluring. The fact that his face was so unreadable, just made her want to know him so much more. And he was hot. Why she never noticed before was beyond her, but now her thoughts couldn't seem to escape thinking about him. His long spiky black hair. His odd metal lined tunic, with it's weird feathered sleeve. His glowing red eyes. His metal studded face, with it's hard edges. She couldn't help but wonder if had metal peircings all over his body, and immediately felt heat pooling in her lower region.

Man, she needed to stop this. She was literally mind raping him, and he hadn't even shown even a hint of interest in her. Well, besides walking her home, but he probably just felt guilty about the Phantom Lord thing, and seeing as she was slightly drunk, he had just wanted to make sure she was safe. Sighing, Lucy glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good. Simple, casual, slightly sexy, but not like she was trying. She was wearing simple short dark blue shorts. With black combat boots. Along with a a slightly loose off the shoulder black sweater, that was slightly see through, so you could just make out her lacy black undergarments. It was a little chilly this evening, so she hoped she would be warm enough in her shorts, but didn't want to sacrifice showing off her legs for warmth. She traded off her usual show of cleavage, knowing the shoulder sticking out would be sexy in it's own way. Mentally cheering herself on, Lucy left her apartment, clipping her belt on along the way.

While she usually took her time heading to the guild, tonight she just couldn't get there fast enough. She had to mentally hold herself back from running so she wouldn't show up all out of breath. Finally though the guild was in view. Smiling to herself, and feeling all giddy inside, Lucy made her way up to the guild door. Throwing them open, she walked happily inside her favorite place in the world. She was immediately bombarded with shouts of hello. And congratulations on completing her solo job. Smiling at everyone, and waving in everyones direction, Lucy made short work of scouting out her three new friends. She quickly noticed them all sitting together. Cana and Laxus were sitting next to each other at the bar, with an empty stool between Cana and Gajeel. Perfect.

Making her way over, she plopped herself down right between them.

"Hey guys." She said brightly. " Mira, can I have margarita?" She asked.

"Sure Lucy. How did your job go? The client said he was very impressed." She said smiling proudly at Lucy, while making her drink.

"It was and I made quick work of them."

"Was there a lot of bandits? The client seemed surprised your were able to handle it on your own. And I notice you don't have any bruises and injuries?" Mira asked, handing Lucy her drink, and leaning on the bar, waiting for Lucy to tell her about the mission.

"There was about twenty guys. Most were normal sized, though there were a couple elf-man sized men. The leader made the mistake of laying his hand on my shoulder, so Gemini and I whipped them all together into one group and I cast Urano Metria on them. And that was it. I had Taurus drag them to town for me, and hopped the next train home. The whole thing took twenty minutes." She stated. She was starting to get a little peeved. The clients comments sparking a hint of self doubt within her. That along with Mira's questions were bugging her.

"Good job then Lucy." Mira congratulated her, and then went to help out some other guild members. Lucy watched her go, and then turned her attention to the handsome dragon slayer sitting beside her, who had been steadily ignoring her since she got there.

"Hey Gajeel, thanks again for walking me home last night." She said quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the two on her other side. Her face was portraying a mask of innocence on the outside, but inside she was trying to find out what his reasonings for walking her home were. He looked over at her and nodded, before turning back to stare at his drink. This made Lucy a little pissed. "You didn't have to though. I'm strong enough to take care of myself." She stated somewhat bitterly. She started to stand up to walk away, but he rested his hand briefly on her leg to stop her. Quickly pulling backhis hand to the counter he hunched back over.

"I don't think your weak if that's what your implying. Your a strong mage, you can handle yourself. I really did live in that direction, at least at first, but then you started talking and so I purposefully missed my turn off." Lucy flushed in embarrassment. He still wasn't looking at her though, so at least he didn't see. She wondered where he lived. Wait. He thinks I'm strong... Gajeel, one of the strongest mages she ever met, thought she was strong. Noone ever told her that she was strong before. Besides Levy and Mira. Looking at him, she blushed again and then looked away, but quickly turned back.

"You think I'm strong?" She murmured hesitantly.

Finally he turned and looked at her. Really looked at her. His expression calculating her. "You don't think your strong?"

"No. I mean Yes, I do. strong enough anyway. It's just, compared to my team, and Levy and Mira are the only ones who've ever told me I'm strong. And your Gajeel," She said this smiling lightly, quickly continuing on, "Black steel Gajeel, one of the strongest people I''ve ever met, and you called me strong. I'm shocked." She was now more embarrassed then ever before and starting to get flustered. She was ducking her face behind her hair, afraid to look up and meet the eyes she knew were looking at her. Finally, mustering her courage she looked up.

Wow. His eyes were staring at her so intensely. She had to remind herself to breathe. He was amazing. Oh man, what had gotten into her. Apparently eighteen years was too long to wait for sex, because she was literally going crazy.

"First off. You never screamed. When I beat you. You stayed strong, never backed down, not letting your fear take over. Then you were able to beat Bixlow. That surprised me. I thought maybe your were just brave, but that first told me there was more then that. Then I heard about the tower of heaven. Juvia told me you achieved a Unison Raid with her, something people strive towards their entire lives and can't accomplish. Then there was the whole nirvana incident with Oracion Seis, followed by Edolas. Where you assisted and even on your own were able to take out core members of the opposing team. Then on Tenroujima, you and Natsu took down Kain, while your Lion spirit freed Capricorn, so technically that one falls to you. So that's two and a half. Then you were still able to join your team and Laxus in taking down Grimoire's master. You did more on that Island then Mira, Gildarts and me, as well as doing more then the rest of the guild. Then there was the whole infinity clock thing and your were even chosen to represent the guild in the games. I also heard, though I don't know if it's true, that you were able to practically force the King of the celestial spirits to save your Lion spirit, and that you managed to call out all of your spirits at once when you did that?"

"Yes. Thats true." She whispered so quietly, even he had to strain to hear it. She was shocked. She could not believe what she was hearing. I mean she knew it was true. She just never knew he had noticed. She was completely dumbfounded that he had taken such an interest in her exploits, though she supposed they were all pretty big affairs, and it had been the talk of the whole guild. But still.

"So, you are definitely a strong mage." He finished. "Never doubt that." He then finally turned his fierce gaze away from her.

Lucy turned back to her long forgotten drink. She sipped on it slowly. Lost in thought. She now wanted more then ever to get to know Gajeel Redfox better. That right there was the most she'd ever heard him say at one time, and it had been one gigantic compliment. She shivered thinking how sexy his voice sounded. Practically whispering those words in her ears. It was just so deep and rough. Startled out of her thoughts, she noticed Laxus and Cana stand up. Looking at her, Cana mentioned that they were heading out, and waving goodbye left.

"Hmm, wonder where there going?" She murmured out loud to herself.

"They went home together last night. So there probably going to do That again." Gajeel said, again quietly, so a certain matchmaker wouldn't hear. Not that Cana would care, she was pretty open about her exploits. But Laxus probably didn't want to be beat up by Gildarts if he found out, so it would be better to have that kept quiet.

"Well, good. She said she needed to get laid, so at least that's taken care of." Lucy replied. Lucy then returned to her thoughts about Gajeels voice. It really made her insides melt. Smiling to herself, she started to swirl her finger around the top of her glass. Looking over at Gajeel, she contented herself with watching him. She knew he could feel her stare, but she just didn't care. Smiling, she tugged on his tunic. He immediately turned towards her, seemingly not at all bothered by her forwardness.

"Come watch a movie with me at my house?" She asked.

His studded eyebrows immediately raised in surprise. "Right now?"

"Yea, unless you have somewhere to be? The guilds closing soon... and most everyone's left. You can choose the movie." Lucy offered. Inwardly she was begging he'd say yes, though she was careful to keep it out of her facial expression.

"Sure." he conceded. "Let me run home and tell Lily first, I'll pick up one of my movies. Be there in fifteen." He then slid off his stool, and headed for the door of the guild. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Oh my god. Gajeel is coming over. And oh my god. He has a sexy walk. Its all smooth and stalking like a panther. Ha. He walks like a panther and his partners Pantherlily. Oh wow. She really was going crazy. Making up stupid jokes in her head. Jumping up off her own stool, Lucy quickly ran for home, calling out goodbye to Mira on the way out.

**Ahhh, I'm so excited to write the next chapter. However my husband needs my attention so I'm off to bed. I'll update again tomorrow. Assuming the baby takes nice long naps. :)**

**I Hope your all enjoying to so far. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy.**

Lucy stood in the center of her kitchen. She couldn't believe Gajeel was gonna be in her apartment in just a few short minutes. She had not expected him to say yes. She was happy he did, she just wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into. It's just a movie, she told herself, trying to curb the slight panic attack that was threatening to rise. Just a movie, in the middle of the night, on a small couch, in a dark apartment with a sinfully sexy dragon slayer. She was screwed.

As Lucy walked towards her closet, to change into something more comfortable, her thoughts wandered to her best friend. Shit. She really hoped Levy did not like Gajeel. Because she was in deep shit if she did. Going for her best friends man was not a good thing. Not if you wanted to keep your best friend. She definitely wanted to keep Levy. Still. Levy had never said she had a thing for him. So maybe she was safe. I could ask Gajeel, she mused, but then he'd know she was interested in him. Though, that might not be a bad thing. Her inviting him over, could still be construed as her wanting to be friends with him. If she asked about Levy though. That could change things fast, and she wasn't sure if she wanted that. Not yet anyway.

Looking through her vast array of clothes, Lucy quickly grabbed a pair of light blue yoga shorts, and a white tank top. With just the right amount of cleavage and midriff showing, she deemed the outfit perfect. It wouldn't give off the wrong ideas, while still showing off what she had to offer. Smiling, she exited the closet and head back into the kitchen. Pulling out a bag of popcorn, she tossed into the microwave, and settled back against the counter to wait for Gajeel. Just as the popcorn was finishing, Lucy heard the knock at her door.

Walking over to the door, Lucy reached for the knob and pulled it open. And there was Gajeel. Her eyes traveled down to his feet, before slowly making their way up his body. He looked just like his normal self. Loose white pants, blue tunic with it's iron studded sleeves. Dark spiky hairy trailing down his back. And bright red eyes watching her as she took in the sight of him standing nonchalantly on her doorstep. Stepping aside, Lucy beckoned him in. Closing the door behind her, Lucy grabbed the popcorn, before taking the lead and heading towards her bedroom, where the couch and t.v waited.

"So what movie did you pick, nothing scary I hope?" She shuddered at this. Looking over her shoulder, and straight into Gajeels evil smirk.

"Of course I picked a scary one. What do you take me for?" He then tossed the movie case at her. Looking at it, she grimaced. A zombie was tearing the face off a woman on the cover.

"Wonderful, I guess I asked for it letting you choose."

"Your lucky, I almost brought porn. Now that would have been fun to see you watch little virgin bunny." He grinned ludely at her.

"Ass. I would've had Loke beat you up." She retorted.

"That playboy couldn't hold a candle to me." He said with a defiant smirk.

"You'd be surprised."

Ending the conversation she bent down to insert the d.v.d into her player. Unknowingly giving Gajeel an amazing view of her ass sticking straight into the air. Standing, and turning to face Gajeel, she was surprised to see him, with a gigantic wolfish grin on his face.

"What?"

"Gihi. Nothing. Let's watch the movie." He then threw himself across the sofa, Looking at his sprawled out figure, Lucy tried to find a space for herself. Finally turning to level a glare at him.

"Comfortable?"

"Very." He grunted back.

Scowling, Lucy walked up and throwing her ass over one his extended legs, squeezed it into the one corner of the couch his body was occupying. Smiling to himself at the fact that Lucy now had to rest her legs on top of one of his legs, Gajeel reached for the remote and pressed play, while Lucy tried to ignore the fact that he'd gotten the better of her. Opening the popcorn bag she offered it to him, and he helped himself. Then they settled back to watch the movie.

Lucy was pretty proud of herself. Despite the fact that the movie was about to make her pee her pants in fright, she was managing to hold herself back from grabbing onto Gajeels arm. Of course in holding herself back, she had to grit her teeth and clench her fists together. Noticing this Gajeel growled slightly, and sitting up a bit, he leaned over so his arm was just lightly brushing against Lucy's. He passed off the gesture as him just trying to get more comfortable. Lucy however, was not fooled. Leaning into his arm gratefully, Lucy found herself really relaxing for the first time since he had arrived. Wiggling in a little closer, Lucy reveled in the feel of his warm arm pressed tightly against hers. The cold metal of his pierdcings a stark contrast to his warm skin. Looking down at his arm, Lucy again found herself considering his scars. They were definitely from a multitude of different battles. Some of them were clearly older than others. Lifting the hand of the arm that wasn't pressed tight against him, Lucy trailed her finger over the scars. She felt him stiffen slightly next to her, but ignored it. After a minute of her tracing the scars, he relaxed back into his previous state.

Looking up at him, she waited for him to turn his attention to her. It didn't take long, but as she waited she found herself admiring his profile. Everything about him was strong and hard on the outside. And yet, she kept catching him doing sweet and considerate things for her. Even if he tried to pass it off as nothing. She smiled thinking back to what he said to her at the bar. About her being strong. When he finally turned his eyes toward her. She held his gaze for a long moment before whispering, "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked gruffly. A look of confusion briefly flitting across his face.

"For what you said at the bar." She trailed off looking into his eyes. Then gesturing down to his arm, that still had her hand lightly running over his scars, "How'd you get them all?"

He looked down at her hand before meeting her eyes again. "My battering ram and iron sword is an extension of my own arms. When strong attacks hit it, it pierces through."

"Does it hurt?"

"It's nothing I can't handle."

Turning back to the movie, Lucy found it was just ending. Shit. She didn't want him to leave yet. She looked back at him again. He had leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful and content, Lucy had never seen him like that before. And she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Gajeel." She said it softly. Refusing to raise her eyes and meet his when he turned to look at her. "Are you and Levy..." She trailed off. She was scared to ask. She didn't want whatever this was with Gajeel to end. The feelings he was invoking in her, both sexual and emotional, were quickly growing stronger. If there was something between him and Levy, she had a feeling she might be crushed. Mustering her courage, she looked up into his eyes. "Are you and Levy dating?"

He stared at her. His eyes felt like they would pierce her soul. "Would I be over here if we were?" He then stated simply. Lucy found herself blushing a little. Had she been that obvious.

"But Levy. She's my best friend. I think she might have feelings for you." She said, turning her head away, slightly ashamed.

"She doesn't."

"But how do you know? And you seemed like you liked her, working with her and protecting her." She asked, narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Yea, and you and Flamebrain share a bed, but there's nothing between you." Gajeel's face held a slight scowl now. "I felt bad. For attacking that little shrimp during the Phantom Lord incident, so I felt like I'd be repaying her by partnering with her. As for Levy liking me, I know she doesn't, because I can smell the fast guy all over her."

Lucy sat back shocked. "Levy and Jet?"

He nodded his head once. "She never told you?"

"No, never. She doesn't really talk about boys. She just listens to me when I talk about that kind of stuff." Lucy couldn't help feeling a little sad. Her best friend was screwing a teammate, and she had no idea. Frowning to herself, Lucy leaned back into the couch. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Gajeel stand up.

"I'm going home." He barked out, nudging her foot with his iron boot.

She stood up quickly facing him. "Thanks for coming over. Will I see you tomorrow?" She then asked.

He turned away from her and started walking to the door, with her falling into step slightly behind him.

"I'm taking a mission with Pantherlily in the morning, so I don't know. Depends on when we leave the guild."

"Oh." He had stopped at the door and turned to look at her. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Lucy flushed and lowered her and found herself staring at his rock hard chest just barely visible.

"Can I come?" She finally asked. Raising her eyes to meet his, she caught a slight smile pass over his face.

"Yea. Pack enough stuff for a week." Smiling excitedly, she watched as Gajeel turned and opened the door.

"Wait!" She called. Turning around he gave her a slightly exasperated look, but it was knocked right off his face when Lucy threw her arms up around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He stiffened in shock, but other then that made no move. Not to push her off of him, or to return the hug. Letting go of him, Lucy let her hands trail lightly over his shoulders and down his arm. "Goodnight Gajeel." She whispered softly. She then stepped back and shut the door. Smiling to herself at his wide eyed stare, she turned around and leaned against the door. Today was a great day, she thought.

Gajeel exited her apartment and started walking towards his house. The memory of the bunny girl pressing her body into his as she hugged him fresh in his mind. He didn't know what to make of her. Clearly she was interested him. If he hadn't been able to tell from her body cues, the conversation about Levy affirmed it solidly in his mind. It had been awhile since Gajeel had been with a woman. When he was in Phantom Lord, he'd been with quite a few. But, he had never had a relationship. It had always been a quick fuck, and then he would ignore the woman's existence. He had after all, gotten what he needed. However, since entering Fairy Tail, he had tried to turn over a new leaf. Besides between missions for Fairy Tail, and his secret spying jobs for the master. He really didn't have time to pick up women. And he definitely couldn't just sleep around the Fairy Tail girls. Not that they would with him. They were either scared to death of him, or scary beasts like Mira and Erza. Even Shrimp was scared of him, despite their quick partnership. Not that he could blame her.

But then there was Lucy. Even when he had been beating the shit out of her, she had never lost that defiant look in her eyes. Silently daring him to keep on going. She truthfully had more reason then anyone to be scared of him. Yet she wasn't. They had never really talked or gotten to know each other. She was constantly busy on missions, and he enjoyed his solitude, and the shadow of his corner of the guild. Despite their lack of contact, he never sensed an ounce of fear from her. There was that one time when she had protested him joining the guild. But that wasn't out of concern for herself. That was out of anger of what he did to Levy and for destroying their guild hall. But once the Master said that he was a member of Fairy Tail, she had accepted it, and gone about her day. He had always admired her spirit from afar. Keeping up with the destructive members of team, and never really seriously getting mad at them, even when they deserved it. He hated how some of the guild members wrote her off as weak, just because she didn't show the same destructive force as her teammates. And now here she was, left behind by her team, and turning to him.

He was pissed that her team left her, so was Laxus. It's why they had gone to join her at the bar the other night. To make sure she was okay. And surprisingly she was. She wasn't even the least bit mad that they'd gone without her. Sure, they'd promise to work with her when they came back, and even offered to stay behind, but they knew Lucy would never have asked that of them. He knew that her team adored and loved her, he just didn't know what they were thinking leaving her behind. He was glad though. It meant he got to talk to her.

That first night, following her home. While it was true that he lived that way, he was following her to make sure she made it home safe. She was drunk after all. He had never expected her to sense him though. It had been hilarious watching her spin around and aim a key at him. As strong as she was, her spirits could do nothing to him. Or at least he didn't think so, and he wasn't gonna fight them to find out. Lucy would hate him if he hurt one of her spirits. Then she had physically pulled him to walk beside her, despite him rudely telling her he had basically been admiring her ass while she walked. Then again, she did wear short skirts, so she was asking for that, and couldn't blame him for taking the opportunity when it presented itself. Then she had gone and pissed him off. Teasing him about his face. He wasn't really angry enough to stalk away on her, but he hoped if he did, she would stop him, and she didn't disappoint. Still, he felt like an idiot at the end of the night when she caught him in a semi lie about following her.

The following day, he had spent training with Pantherlily. Inwardly he knew she was strong enough to do the job on her own, but he couldn't help worrying anyway. Lily had picked up on his change in attitude, and when questioned about it, he had freely told Lily that he was worried for Lucy. He was glad when he wasn't questioned further, instead, Lily offered to go train in a field near the train station. He had immediately relaxed when he caught the sent of her leaving the station still in the early afternoon. Lily had then gone home, and Gajeel, after showering the sweat off his body, had gone to the guild to wait for Lucy to show up, and man did she look hot when she walked in, he had definitely noticed, even if he pretended to ignore. It would be impossible to truly ignore a woman as sexy as that.

Then Mira had to go and keep on talking about the client, and how the client was surprised at Lucy's strength. He had seen the effect of the words hit Lucy, even if she tried to hide it, and again he was pissed that people thought she was weak. Just because she was a beautiful, sexy, curvacious blonde, didn't mean she couldn't fight. Then she had called him out for the previous night, clearly trying to tease him into a conversation, and she had somehow inadvertently taken what he said, and assumed that he was calling her weak. So he set her straight. His usual keep to himself, and rough demeanor being tossed aside. After all, what good was a rough attitude if it couldn't get you what you wanted, and he had decided that he wanted Lucy Heartfilia. So while he didn't plan on changing who he was, after all he was a dragon slayer, and damn proud of it. He was raised to be rough, and gruff, and strong. And he was proud of that. But just because he was raised by a people hating dragon, and just because he himself didn't exactly enjoy or need the company of others, didn't mean he didn't know how to treat a woman. And he was planning on treating Lucy right, even if it didn't quite add up to his usual not caring personality. Of course, everyone else was still doomed to deal with grumpy Gajeel. Lucy was just special.

He had been surprised when Lucy had invited him over. Purposefully choosing a scary movie, in hopes she'd be all over him, he was extremely annoyed when she failed to do as he hoped. So he had made the first move. And was rewarded with her cuddling right into him. He had never had a woman that close to him before, unless he was fucking her. And it felt good. He had to physically control himself to not pounce on her when she started caressing his arm. He had known the Levy question would arise eventually. After all, the girls were best friends. He was actually a little surprised she had waited so long to ask. She had been so cute when she looked ashamed for moving in on him before she knew if there was anything between him and the little shrimp. After telling her how it was between them, he hadn't expected her to go and lose herself in her thoughts. After waiting a few minutes, he decided to end the night. Give her some time to think about stuff. And then she had asked to go on the job with them. He was looking forward to that. Just him and Lucy for the week. And Pantherlily, but the cat would knew when to give him privacy, not like that idiot blue cat.

Then the hug. God her body felt so perfect against him. He had been shocked still though at the sudden contact, and then had to focus all of his attention on trying to stop the stiffening of his member before bunny girl virgin felt it. She had pulled away just when he had gotten it under control, and shut the door in his face. Guess no kiss for him today. Oh well. He now had a whole week full of Lucy, her hot body, and her strong spirit to look forward to. And he couldn't wait to get it started.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**I have to say, I'm completely obsessed with writing this story, in case you couldn't tell by my fast updates. I also want to apologize for any grammatical errors, or misspelled words. By the time I'm done writing my chapter, the baby is awake from his nap, and wants to be held. So I do my editing with him in my lap, while trying to keep the keyboard away from him. **

**Enjoy my latest chapter! :)**

Lucy woke up as soon as the morning light starting filtering into her window. Opening her eyes, and glancing towards her alarm clock, she saw she still had a half hour till she had to get up. Smiling at the extra time she'd have to get ready, she slowly rolled out of bed. Her body felt a little sore from the sudden drain of magic casting Urano Metria caused her. Still she had succeeded in reaching her goal, not even a day after she set it.

Lucy padded across the floor of her bedroom, and made her way into the shower. Humming to herself happily under the stream of water, Lucy decided to set a new goal. Now that she had the full set of the Ecliptic Zodiac, she wanted to start gathering silver keys. While not particularly powerful, they each had their different and unique uses. One of the great things about celestial magic was how versatile it was. If there were 88 celestial keys total, and she only had 18, that left 70 for her to gather. Hmm. I'll need a bigger key chain, she said laughing quietly. Her laughter died down though when she realized what a large task she had looming ahead of her. Still, she was motivated to accomplish it. No celestial mage in history had ever held all 88 keys.

Finished with her shower, Lucy head into her room to change. Dressing herself in a plain blue lacy under garment set. She then pulled on an army green tank top, with a pair of black shorts. Grabbing some extra clothes and throwing it in her travel case, along with her bathroom essentials and a first aid kit, Lucy then head into the kitchen to have a yogurt and fruit salad for breakfast. She ate hurriedly, eager to get to the guild and head out on her mission. She was slightly surprised in herself. She wasn't usually so eager to work, but ever since the grand magic games, and her new determination to get stronger, Lucy had found herself having a newfound joy for jobs, even it including kicking ass, something former Lucy hadn't always been keen on. Grinning proudly to herself, Lucy stood from the table, and grabbing her pink travel case, made her way to the guild.

Upon entering the guild Lucy was disappointed to find that Gajeel wasn't there yet. Then again, neither was anyone else beside Mira or the Master. Making her way over to the two, who were busy sorting requests, she sat down next to them. "Good morning Mira, Good morning Master." She murmured quietly, smiling warmly to the two.

"Lucy dear, I've never seen you up this early." Master said smiling at her, and sloshing his mug of beer in a salute. Mira nodded her head agreeing with the master, "What brings you here this early?" She asked, clearly curious.

"I guess I'm a little over eager. I'm going on another mission today."

"By yourself again?" Mira asked.

"Uh, no, I'm meeting Gajeel and Pantherlily." Lucy answered. A look of surprise instantly stained both the elder mages face at hearing this.

"Well that's an interesting match up. It sure is nice to see all my children getting along so well." The master smiled happily. He then hopped up, mumbling something about the 'damn council' and 'loads of paperwork' and 'idiot firebreather.'

Looking after him, Lucy raised her eyebrows at Mira. "What'd Natsu do now?"

Mira smiled widely at Lucy. "Oh dear, it seems he's gone and destroyed a mayor's prized apple orchards, during one of his brawls with Gray" Shaking their heads at Natsu's destructiveness, the two mages laughed. Then they stood and walked over to the request board, and Lucy helped Mira pin up all the new requests. Mira then looked over at Lucy and motioning to the doors, counted backwards 3-2-1. As soon she finished Nab came strolling through the doors to take his usual stance in front of the board, looking for the perfect job. Stifling a giggle, Lucy and Mira walked over to the bar. Sitting in her usual stool, Lucy rested her head on the bar, and watched Mira work. She was bustling back and forth getting everyones favorite drinks ready, and starting various meals to feed to the hungry members that were soon to swarm the guild. Lucy admired her dedication, always last to leave, and first through the doors. It was a lot of work, and least she now had Kinana to help.

Hearing the guild doors bang open, she turned in her seat and smiled. There was Gajeel. Wearing his usual attire with a black backpack thrown of his shoulder. Pantherlily flying above his head. He glanced her way, nodded and then made his way towards the mission board. Jumping up from her seat, Lucy joined him there.

"Good morning Gajeel." She said resting her hand on his arm briefly.

"'Morning Bunny Girl, your early." He said not making eye contact.

"I didn't want you to have to wait for me." she replied. "Did you have a particular mission picked out? I saw a new one this morning that I think would be good." Lucy looked at him hopefully.

"Whatever, as long as there's fighting and a good reward." He said turning his head to her. Grinning happily, Lucy reached for the job, and handed it to him. He immediately scoffed.

"So that's why you want it. Three silver keys for a reward. Along with 900,000 Jewel though. Fine, but I get 500,000 of the reward since your getting keys." He said glaring towards her, daring her to disagree. Instead though Lucy gaped at him. She couldn't believe how generous that was. She was expecting him to force her into some type of 80/20 bull shit, but here he was offering a fair deal. Actually she might even be getting the better half, depending on which keys they were.

"That's fine with me. Thanks Gajeel." He nodded his head to her, and then went to show the request to Mira. The job didn't look very difficult. But she was guessing it was harder than it sounded because of the high reward. It was to track down and subdue a group of three mages who had kidnapped the child of a wealthy family, and were holding her for ransom. So they would have to first find out where their hideout was, and then defeat the mages while making sure that the child didn't get harmed. Finally, returning the child to the family, and turning the mages into the authorities.

Having finished up with Mira, Gajeel returned to Lucy, and then the two, followed by Pantherlily left the guild, and started off for the train station. Lucy noticed that Gajeel was shortening his stride so that Lucy could easily keep up with him. Not wanting to embarrass him though, she kept that to herself. She watched as Lily descended down so that he was sitting on Gajeel's shoulder. "You must be happy you have an exceed companion now, like Natsu and Wendy." She stated.

He looked over at her, to see if he was being teased, but seeing her sincere expression, he nodded, and grinned. "Yea, and Lily's way better than those other cats with his battle mode."

"It is rather cool. I can't even imagine Happy bulking up like that. It'd be weird. Is that something that all Exceeds can do Lily?"

"If they wanted to, they could learn it, but most don't. Exceed's are not inclined to battle, so most choose instead to become farmers, or own shops. Just as most humans choose not to develop the ability to become wizards, most Exceeds are simply not interested in learning how to 'bulk up' as you call it." Pantherlily answered.

"I can't even imagine not being a wizard." Lucy mused aloud. "If I hadn't become one and run away, I would by now be married to a fat, nasty, perverted rich man, stuck bearing him his children, and keeping his accounts." Lucy shuddered. Looking towards Gajeel she added, "That's why my father hired you guys, to try and get me to come home and marry some guy to further his business. Awesome huh. Ignoring my existence my entire life, and then assuming he could just order me to marry someone, and I would obey. Idiot. Still in the end, he understood me. It just took losing everything to realize how important I should have been to him all along." Lucy smiled sadly at this. Looking up she noticed both Gajeel and Lily were sporting matching sad expressions.

"Sorry you had a bad childhood." Gajeel said, reaching over and ruffling her hair. "At least now you have Fairy Tail, there about as good a family as you can ever wish for. even if there all crazy." Lucy smiled at him, and nodded her head. Fairy Tail was definitely crazy, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Entering the train station, Gajeel motioned for her to wait with Pantherlily. She watched as he walked towards the ticket booth, and bought there tickets. She smiled. Gajeel really was a nice guy. She was so happy she was getting the chance to get to know him. She felt bad that most of the guild ignored him. It's not that they didn't like him, or didn't trust them. They just knew that Gajeel liked his space, so they gave him it. That and the fact that Gajeel's rough demeanor was hard to get along with. Though Lucy was having no problems. Then again, he was being uncommonly nice to her. She wondered why. Maybe he liiiikes me, she thought gleefully, rolling her tongue in her mind like Happy. She tilted her head as she stared at the man now standing beside her. He was leaning against a pillar staring off into nothing, his face as serious as ever. His tapping foot betraying his impatience at having to wait for a train. Smiling warmly up at him, Lucy lightly kicked his foot, drawing his attention to her. "How much longer till the train gets here?"

The sound of a train whistling in the distance answered her question. Straightening up, Gajeel readjusted his pack on his shoulder, also bending down and grabbing Lucy's travel case. As soon as the train door's opened, he walked onto the train and claimed a booth for them. Lucy sat down on one of the seats and watched as he hefted their bags over his head and stuffed them into the overhead compartment. His muscles bulging lightly. So damn sexy she thought, trying not to stare. Gajeel, glancing down at her smirked. "Is that why you wanted to come with me Bunny Girl. So you can admire my sexiness?" He asked, sitting down next to her and elbowing her lightly. Lucy immediately blushed a million shades of red, but laughed it off lightly.

"Well, that, and also your amazingly alluring personality." She quipped.

Reaching forward she poked his forehead lightly. This earned her a grin and another elbow. "You know you like it." He growled.

Lucy laughed again. "I do like it actually. Your not as rough as you'd like people to think Mr. Gajeel Redfox." She purred lightly.

Pressing her shoulder into his arm a bit. He scowled at this. "I am too rough, and don't you forget that. I just go easy on you." He added somewhat lamely.

Looking at him curiously, she tilted her head. "And why is it that you go easy on me?"

"Because you think I'm sexy and alluring. Gihi." Lucy laughed and shouldered him. She was really enjoying his company. She found it surprisingly easy to chat and joke around with him. He was nothing like the scary person she had thought him to be at one point. She wondered what caused him to join Phantom Lord, and why he had previously found enjoyment in beating up her, Levy and Shadowgear. She had a hard time believing that this Gajeel, and that Gajeel were the same person. They were just so different. This Gajeel would do anything to protect his fellow guild mates, and to represent his guild. Even at the GMG when he had been weakened by his motion sickness, he still gave his all for the guild. Yet, she had heard about how when Fairy Tail was attacking Phantom Lord, he hadn't given a shit about the fact that his guild mates were caught in his cross fire. She wanted to ask him about it, but didn't want to push her luck with him.

Yawning loudly, Lucy lifted her arms above her head and stretched. She was tired, staying up late and waking up early the previous two days, along with exerting herself on her mission, had exhaustion quickly catching up to her. Noticing Gajeel watching her she shrugged.

"Rest Bunny Girl, I'll wake you up when we get to Clover Town." He said, looking at her with a serious face, and yet a warm expression in his red eyes. Staring up at him, she nodded. Pulling her feet up and curling them underneath her, she surprised him by resting her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his arm. He couldn't help the blush that dusted across his cheeks, and she smiled when she noticed it. Then closing her eyes, she drifted off into sleep.

For the rest of the ride Gajeel contented himself with looking out the window, and watching the blonde girl resting on him. He was glad he had gone to see Wendy that morning to get some pills to help his motion sickness, as he didn't want the bunny girl seeing him in a weakened state. Plus now, he can keep watch for the two of them while she slept. Hearing a soft moan, he looked down at Lucy's sleeping face. Her cheeks had a slight flush covering them, and he noticed her twist her thighs a bit in her sleep. What the fuck, he thought, she can't be... Taking a deep whiff, Gajeel caught the faint scent of her arousal. He immediately felt himself stirring inside. Oh shit. He didn't know if he could bear smelling her like that, not while she had his arm practically squeezed between her large soft breasts. Her body pressed closer to his, seeking his warmth, and trying to draw it in closer. Gajeel grit his teeth together, causing a loud grinding sound.

Looking over at him, Pantherlily couldn't help but smirk. Gajeels face was going white with strain. But with every light movement of Lucy, a blush would stain his cheeks, and he would grit his teeth again, clearly trying to keep himself in control. Gajeel noticing Pantherlily grinning at him, giving him a slightly pleading look with his eyes. Quickly followed by a what the hell do I do. Shrugging Pantherlily hopped off his seat, and then left the booth. He wasn't particularly keen on hearing the sounds of Lucy caught up in the throws of some sort of sex dream. Glancing back once more at Gajeel's now glaring face, Pantherlily winced a bit. He was going to hear it from Gajeel later, but for now, he was free.

_Lucy was laying on her bed. The window closed tightly, locked, and the blinds drawn so no unwanted guests could come in. Gajeel was standing above her. Staring into her chocolate brown eyes. His usual brilliant red eyes, now glowing with lust and heat. Orange and red flashed in his eyes, with the occasional spark of white hot flame. It was liked watching an inferno blazing. And she couldn't tear her eyes away. She felt the bed dip down by her hip, and let out a small moan as she felt his pants enclosed leg brush up against her bare thigh. His eyes raked over her figure._

_She had meant to tease him. In hindsight, it was stupid, dressing up in a black bunny suit in order to try and get him to stop calling her bunny girl. She had a feeling her nickname would now be forever permanently engraved in his mind. The second he saw her his eyes had started burning, and she'd found herself backing up until her legs bumped the bed, and falling backwards landed on it, bouncing slightly. That small bounce was enough to set the dragon slayer moving. It had apparently jiggled her boobs, so precariously enclosed in the lingerie like bunny suit. And now she was paying for it, though she found herself looking forward to the punishment. _

_His legs now straddling her, he slowly leaned in, till his face was just an inch from hers. Eyes never breaking contact. Staring into her eyes, he brushed his fingertips across her collarbone. Immediately a moan escaped her mouth. And she squirmed, rubbing her thighs together as she felt warmth pooling in her stomach. Leaning in even closer to her, Gajeel's lips brushed her ear, earning him another moan. His tongue flicked out, tracing the outer curve of her ear. He then sighed lightly, "Bunny Girl."_

"Bunny Girl! Oii! Bunny Girl" Gajeel shook her roughly. "Wake up dammit! We're here."

Eyes bursting open, Lucy gasped, as she was rudely awakened from her dream. How dare someone break into her apartment and wake her up. Especially when she was dreaming abou-... Oh god. Lucy focused her eyes and saw Gajeel's face staring into hers. His look one of anger and annoyance, instead of the lustful heat filled expression that haunted her dream. Focusing heself, Lucy realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, hugging his arm, and had subsequently dreamed of him. Shit. She hoped she hadn't made any noise. Quickly casting her eyes over him, she noticed he was acting completely normal. Showing no signs of being aware of what she'd been dreaming about.

"You okay Bunny Girl, you look a little white." Bunny girl. Immediately a dark brush spread across her cheeks. Remembering the way he had whispered that same nickname in her dream. The words a sexually caress forcing her whole body into complete and utter awareness. Now every time he called her that she would be reminded of her dream. Maybe that wasn;t a bad thing. It was a very nice dream after all... Though she'd have to keep the blush out of her face.

"I'm fine." She breathed out. "Are we just gonna sit here, or go do our job?" She quickly added in a normal voice. He glared at her slightly, before grabbing her arms and roughly pulling her off the train behind him, muttering under his breath. He had both their bags in his other arms. Glancing around, Lucy looked for Pantherlily, finally spotting hovering just outside the trains doors waiting for them. They joined up with them, and then Gajeel threw Lucy's travel case at her, and took off in the direction of the client's house. Pouting Lucy hurriedly chased after him. Reaching his side, she looked over but he refused to look at her. Glaring instead, his eyes as sharp as steel, at anyone daring to get in their path. Lucy smiled weakly, looking apologetically at everyone watching the slayer barge his way through the crowd.

Finally exiting the herds of people that were crowded around the train station and market area, they made their way up to a large manor. It was tall and white, with gardens sprawling around the wrought iron enclosed yards. Stopping in front of the gates, Gajeel roughly started jabbing his finger into the buzzer. Lucy smacked his hand away as she noticed a butler hurrying down the steps and driveway, rushing to greet them.

"Behave will ya." She muttered. Gajeel immediately scowled, and turned away. What the hell was eating him, she thought. Raising an eyebrow slightly, she turned to smile at the butler, now panting in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and these are my companions Gajeel Redfox, and Pantherlily. We're Fairy Tail mages, here on behalf of your job request."

The butler's eyes widened and then brimmed with tears. "Oh thank god, I thought no one would come. Quickly come in, the Master will see you in his study immediately." The butler then opened the gates, and started ushering them across the path, and into the house. Practically shoving them into the study of his master. Tripping over the doorway, Lucy would have fallen flat on her face had Gajeel not reached out and steadied her. Turning to look at him she smiled in thanks, as he quickly removed his hands from her waist. Trying to hide his light blush, he glared at the butler, intending to yell at him his less then gentle treatment. Only Lucy's hand gently placed on the crook of his elbow held him back. Looking at her, she shook her head slightly, and then motioned with her head towards the desk. Looking up his eyes met the sight of the master of the house, looking up at them questioningly. His face held the signs of weariness, every slight move he made weighed down by exhaustion.

Again Lucy stepped forward and introduced themselves. The man immediately jumped forward and grabbing her hands, pulled her into a relieved hug. Gajeel roughly pulled her away, and back towards him.

"Please you must hurry. These three wizards kidnapped my daughter. She's only 6."

"We'll do our best to bring her home safe. Do you know what kind of wizards they are?" Lucy asked hoping to gain some more information.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I think one of them used gravity magic. I tried to chase after but me and the house guards found we suddenly couldn't lift out feet up. We just felt so heavy. The other two never had to do a thing." The man started to cry now. "I felt so helpless. They left a note saying that we had to pay 20,000,000 jewels if we want her back alive."

"Why don't you just pay the jewels then?" Gajeel questioned roughly.

"They kidnapped a girl from another town before, and killed her, even after the parents paid them. Please, they left and headed west into the forest. You must bring her home."

Lucy nodded, "We'll leave immediately." Looking at Gajeel, she founding a matching hardness in his eyes. She hoped they wouldn't be too late. She noticed Gajeel inhaling deeply through his noise. "Do you have the scent?" She asked. He nodded in return, both of them ignoring the confused looks of the master and butler. Then they both departed, walking quickly into the forest. Gajeel sniffing along the whole way.

The sun was starting to set, causing the forest they were about to enter to look dark and uninviting. Shivering slightly, Lucy looked towards her partner. Seeing his strength, and the determined gleam in his eyes, she felt reassured. She would be safe with him. He would never allow harm to come to her. Turning towards he caught her eye.

"I've got the trail. I'm gonna run. Fast. I don't want to waste time. Pantherlily will carry you above me so you can keep up." He then took off. She squealed lightly as Pantherlily suddenly grabbed her, and lifting up into the sky, they took off after the Iron Dragon Slayer.

**:) Hope your all liking it. Let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I'm glad your liking my story.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, and it's awesome characters.**

Pantherlily stayed low, so low that Lucy had to lift her feet at times to keep them from skimming the top of the trees. She watched as Gajeel ran full speed through the forest below. He was a man on a mission. Ducking below branches and swerving around trees like it was easy. She supposed for him it was. Lucy though couldn't even dream of running that fast. Watching the man below her, she realized he was amazing. She also realized that she wanted him. Not just wanting to get to know him better as a friend, but she wanted to love him. She wanted him to love her, and only look at her. She also realized there was a definite possibility of this happening. She had never seen him treat a woman how he treated her. Not even Levy. He accepted her invitation to her house, and even allowed her on a mission with him. He had walked her home, bought her a train ticket, slowed his pace to match hers, allowed her teasing, and carried her bags. All seemingly small things, but this was Gajeel she was thinking about. This proved that he at least thought of her as a friend, and maybe he didn't like her just yet, but if she played her cards well, she knew she could get him to. Smiling fondly down at him, she noticed him come to a halt, and signal them down. She immediately diverted her thoughts away from him, and started focusing on their task.

Reaching the ground, Pantherlily set her down gently. Never once complaining about her weight, which would've brought a smile to her face, had the situation not been serious. Gajeel made his way over to the two of them.

"Their scent is really strong near here, we're gonna go slow and on foot from now on. Stay close to me, okay Bunny Girl, and if we get in fight, I want you and Pantherlilys priority to be the girls safety. Once she's safe, you can join me. We have no idea how strong these mages are. The gravity mage has me worried. As soon as we figure out which one of them it is, we take em out." Gajeel was looking at her seriously. All about business.

"We don't need to worry about the gravity mage. I have Libra, she uses gravity magic too, so we're safe from that." Lucy smiled at Gajeel, as he immediately relaxed slightly.

"Good, summon her as soon as we spot them then." Lucy nodded to him, as she readied her keys in her hand, ready to call on her spirits at the first sign of trouble.

Looking at her once again, Gajeel suddenly clapped her on the shoulder roughly. "Stay safe Bunny Girl.. Let's get going." But before he could take a single step, Lucy grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him into a tight hug. "You stay safe too, Okay Gajeel." He pulled away and stared into her eyes. And found himself lost in their chocolaty depths. Only when Pantherlily cleared his throat did he drag his eyes away from hers. Both Lucy and Gajeel blushed a bit, but quickly pulled themselves together and refocused on the task.

The sky was now almost completely dark, and they were operating entirely by the light of the moon. Thankfully it was full and shining brightly right above their heads. Gajeel was once again leading the trio. With Lucy following close behind, trying to imitate his footsteps, so as to make the least amount of noise. Pantherlily was sitting on her shoulder, ready to jump into action the minute the opportunity arose. Suddenly Gajeel stopped. Turning around, he motioned for Lucy to look over his shoulder. Creeping forward, she saw they were at the top of a hill like ridge, and nestled in a valley below, were the three mages. Two men, and a woman. They were all laughing and joking with each other as they roasted their food on the fire. Scanning the camp site, Lucy's eyes spotted the girl. Tied up and on the ground, away from the fire. She was alive thankfully, or at least, Lucy assumed she was since she was tied up. The poor girl must be freezing, they didn't have her close enough to the fire to feel it's warmth.

Gajeel lay his body down on the ground, and Lucy quickly slid down beside him. "What's the plan?" She whispered quietly.

"Not sure. They picked a good spot. There's no way we can sneak up on them without them seeing. I don't want to just jump in, in case they make a grab for the girl and kill her before we get there." He was scowling now, clearly not pleased.

"Can you take them out with your roar?" She asked.

"No, it wouldn't be powerful enough by the time it reached them, and some metal might hit the girl. Can't risk it." Lucy nodded, and focused back on the mages. The first man had long red hair, tied at the nape of his neck. He was the size of Laxus, clearly very physically strong, and who knows how strong magically. The other male appeared weak. But appearances were deceiving, expecially when dealing with mages. He had scraggly tan hair, hanging over his eyes. He reminded her of an unkempt and dirty Max. The woman was tall and skinny. Long black hair tied into a braid that hung over her shoulder. They were now finishing their meal, Lucy noticed grimly that they didn't feed there prisoner. She jumped slightly when Gajeel started to speak again.

"We could wait till they go to sleep." He offered, unable to think of a better solution. Lucy shook her head.

"No, we're going in now. That girl is cold, scared and hungry. Who knows when they'll go to sleep. I'm gonna summon Horologium and Libra. We can do this." Standing up with a look of pure determination, and emanating strength, Lucy whipped out the two keys she'd specified. "Open, Gate of the Clock, Horologium! Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!"

Immediately bright light engulfed her. The three mages in the valley hopped up and turned to face them. Already though, Horologium had the girl confined safely within him. Pointing at them Lucy had Libra increase their gravity so they couldn't move. The weak looking one scowled, and stood up, working hard to loosen up Libra's gravity. Noticing this Gajeel jumped off the ledge, as he fell he yelled out, "Iron Dragon's Club!" It shot at the male hitting him squarely in stomach, the mage flew back and slammed into a tree, and slumped to the ground unconscious. Still though, not quick enough. Before passing out the gravity mage has managed to undo Libra's work, and the female mage had quickly used this opportunity to attack Libra. Pulling a sword out of thin air, she sent it flying. It flipped once through the air before burying itself into Libra's stomach. Looking up at Lucy the spirit bowed slightly, before fading into the spirit world.

"Libra!" Lucy called out. A tear escaping her eye. That's it, the bitch was gonna pay. Turning to the female mage, who was smirking at the pain she'd caused, Lucy growled. Turning back towards Gajeel, "I'll take the woman Gajeel, you take care of the man." She barked out. Gajeel grinned at her. Seeing her standing there angry, magic power swirling around her perfect curves, her chest rising and falling with the deep furious breaths she was taking, was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Lucy was one hell of a woman. Even if she did think she could order him around.

Lucy pulled out her whip and send it flying to the woman. Wrapping it around her leg, she pulled, causing the woman to come flying at her. "Lucy Kick!" Lucy screamed, throwing her leg up and kicking the woman in the jaw. Releasing her whip, Lucy watched satisfied as the woman twisted in the air before landing heavily on the ground. The woman slowly pulled herself onto her feet. Blood dripping from her split lip. She grimaced, and spit out a tooth. Then holding out her arm, her hand started to glow. Lucy watched, and waited. Even though it was only a few seconds, it seemed like forever. Lucy actually laughed when a sword finally appeared in the woman's hand. "You call that ex-quipping! I'm best friends with Erza Scarlet, the Titania. You've got nothing on her. You don't deserve to use the same magic as her."

The woman's face went white with fear. "Fairy Tail." She whispered. "Dammit, they're from Fairy Tail!" She yelled. The woman was clearly frightened, but there was no one to help her. One of her friends was already down and the other was facing Gajeel, so he was as good as down. Steeling her resolve the mage looked back at Lucy. "No matter, I'll have to beat you anyway, just because your in a guild doesn't mean you can beat me." Finishing her statement, she threw her sword at Lucy. Lucy quickly dodged out of the way.

"You know, you probably shouldn't keep throwing your weapons away, after all, it takes you too long to summon them back!" Lucy yelled out. Smiling when the other woman scowled. Her hand was glowing again, but a weapon had yet to appear. Lucy took this opportunity to pull out another key. She wanted to do major damage. Deciding to try out one of her other new spirits, and figuring they'd wanna get revenge for Libra, Lucy singled out one of the keys. Thrusting it into he air, she yelled out gleefully, "Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!"

A inky darkness appeared, surrounding the entire campsite in it's dark mist, overflowing into the forest. Black glowing eyes blinked out of the darkness. "Masssster." The darkness hissed. The shape of a giant snake was seen, churning in the dark. "Isss thiss the one who hurt Libra?" Sharp teeth, and a forked tongue flicked out towards her, lightly tasting the sweat on the females body. Said female was cowering on the ground, a spear having finally appeared, and waiting in her hand. But the mage was staring at the snake in utter fear, so the weapon was useless.

"It is. Show me what you can do Ophiuchus!" Lucy smiled at the giant snake. She watched as it suddenly whipped its head back, lifting the upper half of his body straight into the air. It towered high above the treetops. Curling its neck, it focused it's penetrating gaze on the cowering wizard.

"Your fear tassstesss good." Ophiuchus hissed. Then it's head darted down and slammed into the mage. Openings his giant maw, he grabbed onto the mage, and flung her into the air, before whipping his tail around, and slamming her with it back into the ground. Her scream cut off as she was knocked out. The force of the hit causing a crater in the ground. Ophiuchus then looked towards Lucy. "SSSo easssy... Anything elssse, my Massster." He asked.

"No, except, I'm your friend, not your Master." She then laid her hand on his chilly scales. "Thank Libra for me." She murmured. He blinked his eyes at her, and then disappeared.

After turning his gaze away from Lucy, Gajeel faced the man. He was standing and glaring at Gajeel. Suddenly he lifted his hands and roots came shooting out of the ground, wrapping around Gajeels legs. "Tch" Gajeel scowled. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" He yelled. Both his legs immediately turned into spinning swords, cutting through the roots. Then turning towards the now pale mage, he shouted, "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Spears of metal starting shooting at the man, slamming into his body. The mage was now kneeling on the ground. Breathing heavily. Bruises and blood covering his body. Now to finish, he thought. "Iron Dragons Roar!" A tornado shot out of his mouth, full of deadly metal shards, blowing the man back into a tree. The mage was finished.

"Tch. Too easy." He turned around to watch the Bunny Girl fight. He hadn't wasted time, hoping he could catch Lucy's fight before she finished. He didn't get the opportunity to watch her fight often. He laughed at the sight of Lucy teasing the other mage about her rudimentary ex-quipping skills. These mages really did suck, he thought. The laugh was cut short though as the he watched the thrown sword fly at Lucy. He admired the way Lucy dodged, spinning her amazing body out of the way. Another laugh escaped his mouth, as Lucy told the mage to stop throwing her weapons away. Again though, his laugh was cut off. A almost sadistic smile suddenly lit up Lucy's face. He watched, mesmerized as she pulled out her key. Taking a open legged stance, he watched as she thrust the key in front of her. Her hair lifting up with the swell of power. He smiled as her voice called out, strong and clear and full of power, and then stood in awe as her spirit appeared. Amazing, he thought. Lucy was definitely one of the most powerful women in the guild. He watched as the spirit quickly decimated the female mage. After the mage was defeated, he noticed how Lucy easily walked over to her spirit, not even the slightest bit afraid of the giant snake. Hmm. He found himself wondering what she'd think of his dad. Whether she'd be scared or not, and what his father would think of Lucy. He shook those thoughts out of his head though as the spirit disappeared. Walking up to the blonde, he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Oii! Took ya long enough Bunny Girl!" He smiled at her. Then reaching up her ruffled her blonde hair. "Seriously. You were awesome." He said in a slightly lower, huskier voice. Lucy immediately blushed at his praise.

"Thanks Gajeel. But we're not done yet. Go tie up those guys, I'm gonna check on the girl." She gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the enemy mages, smiling at him lightly. Then she turned to where the girl sat, watching them fearfully from inside Horologium. "You can go back now Horologium. Thank you."

"Your welcome Miss Lucy." And then he disappeared, depositing the girl on the ground in front of Lucy. Kneeling down, she started to untie the girls bonds. The girl had light brown hair, and bright green eyes, full of tears. Mud streaked across her young face, slightly covering her bruised cheek.

"Hi sweetie, my names Lucy, your daddy sent me and my friend to come take you home. Are you hurt anywhere?" The girl only shivered in fear, refusing to meet Lucy's eyes, causing Lucy to wonder if she was in shock. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. We're here to protect you and bring you home. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl finally looked up at Lucy. "Shaylie." She whimpered. "Are you really going to take me home Miss Lucy? They said I'd never see my family again." A fresh bout of tears started to pour from the girls face.

"I promise you we'll get you home." Lucy then tipped the girls chin to look up at her. "Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail, Shaylie?" The girls eyes widened, and she nodded her head. "Well, see on my hand, this is my guild mark, I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, and we always keep our promises. So when we say we'll get you home, we mean it." Lucy smiled as gently as she could to the girl, and held out her hand in an inviting manner. The girl, Shaylie, stared at her for a moment, before jumping up and throwing her arms around Lucy, causing Lucy to fall backwards. Letting out a light laugh, Lucy hugged the girl back.

Looking over the girl's shoulder, she noticed Gajeel watching them. A small smile on his face. Seeing her looking at him, he quickly scowled. Pointing to the pile of now tied up mages. "We gonna get going, or you just gonna sit there hugging all night." He growled.

Lucy pouted up at him, and the girl started shaking at his rough voice and mannerism. Not to mention his slightly scary looks. "Aww, don't be scared of Ol' Gajeel, he's just jealous your getting all my attention." Lucy whispered conspiratorially into the girl's ear, causing the girl to giggle. Lucy smiled widely at Gajeel's blushing scowling face, knowing he had heard her with his dragon hearing. Standing up, she pulled the girl up into her arms. "Shall we get going then?" she asked over her shoulder at Gajeel. He nodded his head, and started to drag the enemy mages behind him. "Do you want some help with them Gajeel? I can summon Taurus?" She asked.

"I can handle it." He muttered. Pantherlily was sitting on his shoulder, looking slightly put out at not having the chance to fight. His arms were folded and he was glaring at the three enemy mages. Probably hoping one would wake up so he could knock them back out. Lucy shook her head slightly at her fight loving companions, but then again, she was quickly turning into one of them.

Lifting the girl to readjust her carrying position, she noticed the girl staring at her in an almost reverent expression. The girl smiled at Lucy shyly. "Your so strong." She whispered, clearly in awe. Then blushing slightly. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" She stated, beating her chest in affirmation. Lucy laughed and hugged the girl tighter.

"Thanks Shaylie. I'm sure you will grow into a very beautiful and strong woman." Shaylie smiled at Lucy, and then yawning widely, rested her head onto Lucy's shoulder and fell asleep.

Smiling gently at the girl in her arms, Lucy looked over at Gajeel. He was glaring at the forest around him, daring anything to jump out and try and attack the girls he was protecting. Trudging roughly through the underbrush, pulling the three tied up mages behind him. He was somehow managing to maneuver them so that they hit every rock and root in their path. Lucy smirked at this. They were gonna be sore when they finally woke up, though by then they'd be safely tucked away in jail, and Lucy and Gajeel's pockets would be packed tightly with their reward money.

Looking ahead Lucy saw the ending of the forest. It was still a few hours till dawn. She looked over at Gajeel. She was about to open her mouth to ask what next, when he beat her to it.

"I wanna get rid of these guys before returning the girl. No telling what an angry father would do. I know if it was my kid, I'd kill the fuckers who'd dare take my kid." He announced gruffly. Lucy mouth dropped in shock. Gajeel, a father. Quickly closing her mouth before he could see it. She wondered if he wanted kids. She wanted them someday, that was for sure. She found herself wondering what kind of father he would be. Protective definitely. Gajeel noticed her staring at him.

"Oi, Bunny Girl! Pay attention to where your walking." Lucy caught herself, just as she was about to walk into a building. She immediately started blushing. Oh my god. How embarrassing. She was such a fool. Turning away from him, she tried to tune out the sound of his laughing voice. Scowling, she tried to kick his leg, but it was impossible to do with out waking up the girl. Just from the brief jostling that she did cause, made the girl turn her head slightly and groan. She turned and leveled a glare at him.

"Your gonna get it later!" She whispered angrily at him.

He smiled sexily at her. "Looking forward to it, Bunny Girl." He whispered back. Lucy face immediately went red. The husky way he whispered immediately bring her dream to the forefront of her mind. Oh boy, he was so hot, she thought.

Gajeel stopped in front of the police station. Leveling one more smirk in her direction, he banged on the door. It being still hours before dawn, it took a couple minutes before someone came. The minutes were spent with Lucy awkwardly shuffling her feet, and trying to avoid looking and thinking about Gajeel. While he leaned against the wall, an air of supreme confidence oozing off him. Straightening up when the door opened, he conducted the business of handing over the still unconscious mages. The police offer thanked them fervently, and then wished then a good day. Now, they just had to take Shaylie home.

Walking beside each other, they reached the gates of Shaylie's house. Gajeel immediately started assaulting the buzzer with his finger. Lucy glared at him, and stomped on his foot. He laughed at her. Suddenly the doors of the house were thrown open, light spilling out into the early morning. The master and butler, still in their day clothes, came running across the lawn. The father reached them first, frantically pulling the gate open.

"Shaylie!" He yelled, desperation in his voice. Scared witless at the unmoving form of his daughter. Hearing her father's voice, Shaylie stirred. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times, before realizing her dad was standing right in front of her. She was home, safe and sound.

"DADDY!" She screamed. Launching herself into his arms. The dad spun her around several times, before turning to face Gajeel, Lucy and Pantherlily.

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou." He just kept repeating himself. "I can never pay you enough for bringing my Shaylie home safely. Would you like to spend the rest of your night here?" He asked.

"We're good." Gajeel cut off Lucy as she was about to accept. "We'll just take our reward and head off." The man nodded at Gajeel before thanking them one more time and heading into the home, with Shaylie safely in his arms. She waved frantically over his shoulder at the two mages, before nestling into her father. The butler, thanked them, and gave them their reward, before returning to the house himself.

"Idiot!" Lucy said, tempted to hit Gajeel upside the head. "I'm tired, where are we gonna rest now?"

Ignoring her, Gajeel started walking in the direction of town. Lucy followed him, no idea where they were going. She grumbled the entire way, and then slammed into Gajeel's back when he stopped. He turned to her. "C'mon, we're here."

Looking beyond him, Lucy saw a cozy looking hotel. She immediately smiled at the thought of the warm bath that awaited her. She smiled gratefully at Gajeel. They would both be more comfortable in a hotel, where they wouldn't have to tread on egg shells around a paying client. Gajeel smiled back at her before making his way through the doors and to the front desk, Lucy trailing behind him. Reaching the desk, he asked for two rooms.

"I'm sorry sir, we have only one available room left, with a single queen sized bed, there's another hotel down the road if that's not suitable for you." The female worker offered. Gajeel glanced down at Lucy.

She looked up to meet his gaze. She shrugged, then looked at the worker, "It's fine, we'll take it." She said. Then looking back at Gajeel, "I'm too tired to walk to another hotel, that okay?" He just nodded, pulling out some of his reward to pay for it. Lucy started to grab some of hers to pay for her half, but he just shook his head.

"I got it Bunny Girl." She smiled at him gratefully again. She watched as he took the keys, and then both their packs, and made his way to their room, opening the door for her. Pantherlily immediately flew in and dropped down onto the armchair. "Goodnight." He said, and promptly fell asleep, leaving Gajeel and Lucy staring at him from the doorway.

"Guess he was more tired than me." Lucy laughed. Turning towards Gajeel, she smiled. "I'm going to take a shower." She opened the door to the bathroom and closed it tightly behind her. Gajeel heard the shower turn on, and the sound of Lucy getting under the water. A lude smile made it's way across his face. He looked down at Lucy's bag, with all her clean clothes in it. Grinning, he walked to the far side of the room, and put the back in the corner. Then stripping off his clothes till he was just in his boxers, he climbed into bed and waited for the show.

**Haha, evil Gajeel. **

**Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail and it's character's belong to Hiro Mashima. **

Lucy sighed loudly as she stepped out of the shower. She was in a state of utter bliss, thanks to the heat and relaxation of her shower. Grabbing a towel, she slowly started to dry herself off. Wrapping the towel up in her hair, she reached forward to wipe the mist from the mirror. She was happy to see that despite how tired she was, her face showed no signs of exhaustion. It had been such a long day, and she couldn't wait to get into bed. She hoped Gajeel was sleeping. She didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness of sharing a bed when they hardly knew each other. Even if she was incredibly attracted to him, she wasn't quite ready to _sleep_ with him. At least she was used to sleeping with a guy in her bed, thanks to Natsu. She hoped Gajeel didn't punch or kick in his sleep like Natsu. Or snore. Or push her off the bed. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about Gajeel setting the bed on fire. Smiling at that one solid fact, she reached for her travel bag...

"SHIT!" Oh god no, this can Not be happening. She forgot her bag. Stupid Gajeel carrying her bag for her. Though, it was really sweet, she thought. Still, it threw her off completely. Natsu and Gray always made her carry her own stuff. Not to mention expecting her to keep up with them. She tilted her head. They never buy her train tickets, either. Or leave her to fight her own battles. Or consult her before jumping into battle. Man. Gajeel really was being good to her. Maybe he left her bag right outside the door. That would be the considerate thing to do, she thought. She took her towel out of her hair, to wrap around her body. Then, she quietly cracked the door open.

The first thing she noticed was the light was still on. The next thing she noticed was no bag. Which really should have been the first thing she noticed. Okay. So the light is on which means he is still up, and my bag is not in front of the door, and he's not stupid so he must have purposely put it somewhere else. Damn him. He did this on purpose! Scowling she closed the bathroom door. Turning around, she went and sat on the edge of the shower. What now? He was probably up and waiting for her. Idiot. She smacked herself in the face. Of course he wouldn't be THAT considerate. He was a guy after all, and she was a very beautiful woman. And they were sharing a hotel room. And a bed. Okay, she thought. Lucy, you can do this. He has seen you in mini skirts, and short shorts, and even a fucking bunny outfit. A towel is no different. Hell, everyone in the whole world has practically seen you in a towel thanks to Gemini. Still, this was a little different. She sighed, it has to be done, she thought, at least let's show him some confidence.

Standing up straight and tall, Lucy opened the door. She strutted into the main part of the hotel room, swinging her hips a bit. And promptly stopped. A blush spilled across her face. Heat spread out across her body, pooling into her lower regions. She felt her legs start to get weak. Clearing her throat and blinking a few times, she turned away, and continued walking across the room. But despite the fact she was no longer looking at it, that sight would forever be in her mind. The sight of Gajeel Redfox sitting up in their bed, in nothing but some black boxers. Legs sprawled out over the bed like he owned the place. Strongly muscled arms clasped behind his head of think spiky black hair. The position drawing major attention to his washboard abs, and delicious pecs. The wideness of his shoulders tapering out to his narrow hips. And oh wow. his V. As if the amazing chest and abs weren't enough, the v shape beckoned to her, like an arrow, pointing towards a prize. A prize she suddenly wanted desperately.

And his face. His eyes were so dark red, like blood, but blood that was on fire. And their focus was entirely on her. Roving over her milky white skin, taking in the sight of her scantily clad body. A wicked grin spread across his face. His studded brows shifting downwards. Like a predator focusing on it's prey. His lips parted slightly, and she could swear she saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips. And that was the last straw. She had to look away. she had to get away.

Kneeling down beside her bag, Lucy quickly zipped it open. She heard the bed shift, she glanced back quick, but it was just the sounds of Gajeel lifting his body to pull the covers down. She turned back to her bag and stared at her clothes. Focus Lucy, focus. She told herself. Forget him. Stop thinking about him and his delicious, amazing, sexy body. Oh god, she was doomed. Well, it's not like she wanted to be a virgin forever. But then again, neither did she want to lose it in the early hours of morning, while drop dead tired from a mission. He was probably just as tired as her. Therefore, she mused, she was safe right? They were both simply too tired for sex. Not to mention Pantherlily. Feeling slightly relieved, Lucy grabbed a fresh set of underwear. And grinned. Well if he could tease, she could too. The panties she had picked were made mostly from black lace. At least in the front and back they were. The sides however were three delicate metal chains, and she knew how much a certain dragon slayer liked his metal. Glad that her devious grin was hidden from him, she slipped her finger around one of the chains, and lifted it up over her head, knowing Gajeel was getting a lovely view of it, before depositing it on the table. Grin widening when she heard the sudden intake of breath. Point one goes to Lucy, she thought. She grabbed the matching bra, this time with the delicate chains threaded into the straps, and the edges of her bra. She made sure to showboat this as well before placing it on the table. Finally grabbing a silky black nightgown, she stood back up and head back into the bathroom. Never once looking towards the bed, and the tantalizing man upon it.

Closing the door to the bathroom, Lucy quickly dropped her towel, and pulled on her clothes. She was immensely proud of herself. Sure, Gajeel had thrown her off by making her walk across the room in a towel, but she knew he'd be worse off. He would know exactly what she was wearing, and could use his imagination on just how good she'd looked dressed in black lacy undergarments mixed in with his element. And yet, she knew he wouldn't touch her. Not without her okay. Oh, was she going to enjoy torturing him. With one last look in the mirror, Lucy turned to head for bed. The silky nightgown just barely covered her mid thigh, and it showed off her cleavage, and metal entwined bra straps. She looked like a sex goddess.

Walking back out into the room, she saw Gajeel was still up, and still watching her. Smiling sweetly, she hopped onto the bed beside him. Landing on her knees, she leaned forward, her barely clad chest eye level with his face. She then flicked his face. He sputtered, having not seen it coming thanks to his eyes being busy taking in her attire. He glared up at her. She smiled back.

"That was for not leaving my bag outside the door." She teased quietly. Then dropping back onto her butt, she spun around, lifting her knees up to slide her legs under the covers. Her nightgown riding up dangerously high, giving him full view of bare thighs before being hidden by the covers. She then turned to face him, eyes hooded. "Goodnight Gajeel." She murmured, her voice low and husky sounding. She watched him as he gulped, before leaning over, back muscles rippling, to turn off the bedside light. Once the light was off, they both leaned back into the bed.

Gajeel lay on his back, facing the ceiling. He was trying desperately to block out the thought's of Lucy in her sexy undergarments. The last thing he wanted was a hard on scaring the girl next t him away. Still, it was incredibly hard to do. Gajeel was no stranger to sex. He'd fucked his fair share of girls. But that was awhile ago, back when he was in Phantom Lord. He was in the middle of quite a long dry spell, with only his hand to give himself some relief. And not only was the girl beside him immensely attractive, sexy and beautiful. But she was smart. And strong, and funny, and intelligent. She teased him fearlessly, despite him having beat the shit out of her. She accepted him for who he was, the rough slightly enigmatic, closed off man he was. And now here she was, Lying almost naked beside him. In a sexy nightgown, with sexy undergarments. He knew she wasn't stupid, he knew she knew he was no virgin. So he couldn't believe that she'd climb into bed with him, dressed like that. So, she must be teasing him. Probably pay back for him planting her bag across the room from her. He smiled lightly. Well, at least he could enjoy this pay back later, when he was next taking a shower. And probably every shower for the next few weeks. Oh he could imagine her doing all sorts of things dressed like that.

Finding himself again, replaying her walk across the room and the sensuous way she slid under the covers, showing off her long smooth legs, he suddenly realized, how much she trusted him. Her trust in him must be complete, he thought. He knew that she knew he wouldn't make a move on her. She trusted him enough to know he wouldn't. Trusted him enough to know that, no matter how much she teased, and made him angry, he would always have her back, and she trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't force her into something she didn't want. This realization brought forth a sudden well of emotions. No one had ever trusted him that much before. Even the few guild mates he considered friends, like Levy and Juvia, would never tease him like that. Sure they talked with him, maybe dropped a joke or two here and there. But everything they said, and every one of their actions was tempered with a respect, that he knew came from the fact, that deep down, they were probably in a way still scared of him. Well, maybe Juvia wasn't scared of him, she had worked and done horrible things for Jose too, but she was definitely careful to not make him angry. She knew his outbursts weren't something to be desired.

Yet, here was this woman. Bunny girl. Lucy. He had kidnapped her, beaten her, and laughed at her pain. Pain that he knew had haunted her for weeks. She had forgiven him, so had the rest of Fairy Tail, but she had gone beyond that, and while he knew she would never forget, she acted as if it had never happened. She was now actively seeking his friendship, gaining his trust, and he was pretty sure, that she wanted more than even that with him. And she had achieved it. He had never invited a girl along on a mission with him. Not to mention just casually hanging out and watching a movie together. One that he knew she wasn't crazy about, but she had watched it. For him. He let her get away with teasing him, and he didn't stalk off in anger or irritation. Instead welcoming it and teasing her back. He had never slowed himself down for another person, usually leaving them behind if they couldn't keep up. And yet with her, he had not only slowed down, but carried her bags, and paid for her train ticket and hotel room. And now here she was in his bed. This above all else told him she was different. This was a feat that no girl had ever achieved. He had fucked girls, countless times before, but then, that was it. A quick bang, and he was gone. He never lingered. Never cuddled. He did his business and left. He had never allowed a girl to sleep beside him. Frankly, because he didn't trust anyone. But here she was, sleeping next to him, and doing just that. Sleep. No sex, no kissing, just two friend sleeping in the same bed. And with that thought, he realized, that he trusted her too. Yes, Bunny girl had made it onto the very short list of people he could trust.

Listening to her breathing beside him, he realized that she'd already fallen asleep. Turning to look at her, he was taken aback with her beauty. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. With her golden hair splayed across the pillow and her soft plump lips slightly parted, he found himself thinking that she looked like a goddess. No, even more beautiful than one. He smiled softly as her face suddenly scrunched up for a second, before relaxing back into peaceful bliss. A light sigh escaping her mouth. Still smiling lightly, he reached up and brushed a strand of her hair, feeling the softness of it between his rough fingers. Letting the smile fade from his face, he drew his hand back into his side, and settled back to go to sleep. His movement though, caused Lucy to stir. And suddenly, she was on her side, her arm wrapped around him. Her face nestled against his arm, and in her sleep she took a deep breath, taking in his musky scent, before sighing, "Gajeel."

Warmth immediately flooded his heart, and he found himself turning over carefully, and pulling her lightly into his arms, to rest her head against his chest. He was being extra careful not to wake her. Then wrapping his arms tightly around her back, and with her nestled away safely in his arms, he whispered, "Lucy." A name that was so rarely spoken by him, but for now in this moment, felt more perfect than his usual Bunny Girl.

**Hope you all liked it. Thanks also for all the positive reviews, your making me want to keep updating daily. Something I hope I'll be able to keep up. **

**Let me know what you think. Thanks again everyone :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's character's.**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy lay in bed, still safely wrapped up in Gajeel's arms. A fact that she was still unaware of. Slowly though, awareness started to seep in, dusting away the last brushes of sleep from her mind. Her first thought of the day was warmth. She felt surrounded in warmth. Not over heating like she did with Natsu, but just the right amount. The next thing she noticed was the scent of forest, a sort of woody earthy smell. Then she felt skin. Tightly muscled skin wrapped tight around her, holding her close to the wide flat plains of Gajeel's chest. Her mind still lingering in sleep, Lucy found herself not the least bit bothered by this contact. Instead, she wiggled closer into it. Seeking more warmth, and more contact. More of the delicious smell, that she now identified as Gajeel. She slid her bare leg slowly up his, wrapping it around his calve. Then, slowly slid it back down his, till her toes lightly touched his, and then she started wiggling them against his. Then sliding her leg up again, she repeated the motion. She was now fully aware of where she was, and what she was doing, but she just didn't care. She had never felt this content before.

Lucy peeked up through eyelashes, from where her head rested on his chest, up towards Gajeel's face. He was still sleeping, a small smile resting upon his features. She smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, with her in his arms. She moved her arm from where it was flung over his stomach, sliding it so that her open palm was spread out upon his deliciously carved abs. She then started moving slowly over his muscles, reveling in the feel of the smoothness of his skin, and dipping her fingers into the crevices of his muscles. She slowly lost herself as she admired his body. Suddenly a rough hand overlapped hers, where it was still caressing his stomach.

"Mmm. Bunny Girl, that tickles." He murmured, voice hoarse from sleep. He then pulled her tightly against him, squishing her chest into him. She was now practically on top of him. She looked up at his face, and saw his eyes had yet to open, as he was still desperately clinging to what had to be the most restful sleep of his entire life. Lucy smiled, and moved herself slightly more on top of him, straddling one of his legs with her own. Reaching up, she lightly traced his jaw with her forefinger.

"Gajeel." She whispered. A low groan was her only response. "Gajeel, I'm hungry." She complained quietly. He slowly cracked open his eyes, and looked down toward the woman splayed out on his chest and body. He was suddenly fully aware of her breasts pressed tightly against him, and her legs entwined with his own. He also became aware of his usual morning hard on, resting against her hip. Which, she was blatantly ignoring. Seeing his eyes open and upon her, Lucy gave him a dazzling smile, that almost took his breath away.

"Good morning Gajeel." She murmured, slightly sensuous, and then teasingly bumped her hip into his hard on. He opened his mouth in a shocked hiss, and at that moment, she brought her lips to his. Stealing the hiss right from him. She wrapped her lips lightly around his lower one, sucking it gently. Slowly running her tongue over it once, before biting it gently between her teeth, and quickly pulling away. He was stiff with shock, staring at her in disbelief. She slowly leaned in towards his ear.

"I call first shower!" She all but shouted, before jumping off the bed, and running full speed into the bathroom. Flashing him a wonderful view of her full lacy covered backside in the process. Turning once to smile wickedly at him, she slammed the bathroom door shut, popping the lock into place. She then savored the amazing heat that had spread across her body from the short kiss she'd given him. She was mentally cheering herself on for making the first move, and absolutely proud of his shocked face. Still smiling with delight, she stepped into the tub to submit herself to a quick shower.

Gajeel for his part still lay stunned on the bed. She'd tasted so delicious, like strawberries and vanilla, just like her scent. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to savor the short taste of her he'd gotten, but only a hint of it remained. He groaned out loud. He should have flipped her underneath him, he should have showed her just how talented he was in the kissing department. Instead he had laid there shocked, as she planted one upon him, paralyzing him with the suddenness of it. Suddenly Pantherlily jumped onto his chest. He looked at Pantherlilys face to see a wide grin splitting across it.

"Well, that was interesting." Pantherlily said. Quirking an eyebrow at his partner.

"Yea, shes a real tease that one." He groaned. Sitting up in bed, he looked down at his partner now standing beside him. "Did you see what she was wearing? Holy fuck." He groaned louder this time. His groan was met with Lily's deep laugh.

"Seems like you met your match." He mused, looking at Gajeel's face.

"Maybe." Gajeel grunted, looking towards the bathroom, completely unaware of the smile playing across his face. Sighing, he shook his head and climbed out of bed. Reaching for some clean clothes, he walked over to seat himself in the armchair outside the bathroom, to finish waiting for the Bunny Girl to be done pampering herself. Seriously. She just took a shower last night, he scowled. No wonder why she always smelled so damn good.

Lucy shut off the shower and delicately stepped out onto the tile floor. Not in the least bit bothered that she once again forgot her bag in the other room. She simply walked up to the door and cracked it open. Finding Gajeel sitting in the armchair, she smiled.

"Can you get me my bag, Gajeel." She asked, smiling at the way he immediately stood up to do as she asked, grumbling a bit about needy girls. Walking back across the room, he turned away slightly, as he handed her bag into her. Closing the door again, Lucy quickly pulled out her toothbrush, and brush. and started fixing her hair while brushing her teeth. Once that was finished, she grabbed another fresh undergarment set. This time a metallic colored satin. Pulling these on, she followed it with light pink shorts, her black boots, and a black tank top, that showed off her flat stomach. Nodding in approval, she packed her dirty clothes into her bag, and opened the door, glancing at Gajeel, as he quickly took her place in the bathroom.

Throwing her bag down on the chair, she quickly rifled through it. Pulling out the objects of her search, she grinned excitedly at her three new silver keys. Eyes scanning them to determine which gates they'd open. Looking over the first one, she noticed the a sharp beak, and the wings of a eagle. Sifting through her memory of constellation gazing with her mom, she identified it as Aquila, the eagle. Looking over the next one, she once again found herself staring at wings, this time matched with the imprint of a hoof. She grinned widely to herself. Pegasus, she thought. How fun. Lastly she looked at the third key. It was the face of a wolf. Which means it was Lupus, gate of the wolf. She had just obtained three very useful spirits. The eagle was perfect for scouting, and the wolf for both scouting and tracking and hunting down prey. The Pegasus was great for fast travel, not to mention being able to fight astride him, she wouldn't have to worry about dodging as much, since he would watch for that. And, she'd be able to keep up with Natsu and Erza better. Not to mention Gajeel. She wrapped the keys up in her hand, already fiercely protective of her soon to be friends.

"What the hells that look for?" Gajeels asked. Turning her face to look at him, she blushed slightly, and smiled. Gajeel was rubbing the towel through his wet hair. He had his white baggy pants on, but his chest was still bare, his shirt tossed over his shoulder. Droplets of water were still sliding down his body. She followed them with her eyes, grinning as they descended lower and lower. Shaking her naughty thoughts out of her head, she looked up and met Gajeel's eyes.

"I was just looking at my new keys. Want to watch me contract with them?" He nodded his head, curiosity flooding his expression. "Cool, we'll have to wait till after we eat. I don't want to summon them inside." She added.

He nodded his head again, and then pulled his shirt on. He then grabbed their bags, and said, " Let's go." Throwing his back pack over his shoulder, and hers clutched loosely in his hand, he looked over at her, waiting for her to join him. She smiled at him, and walked to his side, bumping him on the hip, as she walked out the door, that he kindly held open for her. She smiled at Pantherlily where he sat upon Gajeel's shoulder.

"Morning Lily!" She said brightly.

"Good morning Lucy." He answered back. He then hopped off Gajeel's shoulder, wings appearing on his back. "I'll see you guys later, I'm flying on home."

Gajeel nodded his head and lifted his hand to wave goodbye. "Bye Lily" Lucy called. Then she turned and looked at Gajeel. "Let's eat, I'm starved!"

They made their way to an outdoor cafe, seating themselves under the early afternoon sun. After making their orders, Lucy leaned back, tipping her face towards the sun, and relaxing into it's warmth. Gajeel watched her, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"So how do you make a contract?" He asked, attempting to strike up a conversation. Lucy immediately pulled forward and leaned in excitedly. Before frowning and leaning back.

"Actually, as exciting as I find it, you'll probably think it's boring. Natsu thought I failed when he saw me contract with Plue. Idiot." She mumbled. Gajeel laughed.

"I'm sure I'll find it interesting, even if I'm not as excited as you. After all, it's you whose gaining a new friend, not us." He added.

"That's not true. My friends are their friends too. Horologium once saved Wendy's life, when we were facing Master Hades. And one time, during the Oracion Seis thing, Natsu and I went over a waterfall. It had torn all our clothes off, and Virgo appeared and dressed us before before we woke up. She could have left him there. Plus, the Spirit King invited all of us to the spirit realm for a party, while we were supposed to be training for the games. Also, Aquarius likes Juvia way better than me, actually she kind of hates me. But she really likes Juvia. Cancer has a crush on Erza, and Taurus kind of wants to be punished by her. But then, he likes anything with a nice body. Lyra has a soft spot for Gray, ever since he started crying while she was singing once. Then there's Leo, he's friends with everyone in Fairy Tail. So you see, as long as you stick by me, my spirits will get to know you, and become friends with you as well. Especially if your there at the summoning. It's a pretty sacred moment. I wouldn't let just anyone be with me while I made my contract. It shows them that your a close trusted ally." She finished her little speech, and looked up at Gajeel, to wait for his reaction.

"And you really want me there for the summoning? You really trust me." He asked slowly.

"Of course I do. Your my friend." She answered, while kicking him playfully under the table. He smiled to her then, before leaning back. The waitress came at that moment and gave them their food. They both ate their meals. Lucy a little more neatly than Gajeel, though he was still a gentlemen compared to the nasty way Natsu spewed food everywhere when he ate.

After finishing their meal, Lucy reached for her wallet to pay for her meal, but Gajeel scowled at her and shook his head. Standing up, he threw enough on the table for both of them, plus a nice tip for the waitress. Lucy smiled at him. "Thanks Gajeel." She said, as she moved to walk beside him. They were making their way out of the town, heading towards a clearing in front of the forest where'd they'd battled the mages. Reaching the clearing, Gajeel looked towards Lucy.

"This good?" He asked.

"Perfect." She stated. She watched as he walked over towards a tree and sat down, leaning against it slightly, but still watching her curiously.

Smiling towards him, she pulled out the first key. Swinging it forward in front of her, she opened her mouth and called out in an authoritive voice, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, Now! O Spirit, heed my call and pass through the gate! Open Gate of the Eagle, Aquilla!" A Light glow traveled down Lucy's arm, and entered the key, before flying out of it, a loud screech filled the air around them, and the golden glow manifested into the form of a giant eagle. It soared up into the sky, before turning around and diving towards Lucy. It pulled up slightly before reaching her. It lightly flew around her once before landing on the ground in front of her. Lucy kneeled down to it's level, and faced it, looking into it's eyes.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, your new friend. I'd like to form a contract with you." The eagle dipped it's head. And then focused it's golden eyed gaze straight into her eyes. Openings it's beak, he spoke out, his voice deep and gravelly.

"I am Aquilla, I look forward to working with you, friend of the Celestial King himself."

"Great." She then pulled out her notebook with all her contract details. "What days are you available to work?" She asked. Readying her pen for his answer.

"I am available any day, any time that you need me. I only ask, that you let me rest a few hours between each summoning. Unless it's an emergency. I've been cooped up in the spirit world for quite awhile, so I look forward to soaring the skies of this world." He stated solemnly. Lucy nodded her head, and scribbled his words into her notebook.

"Perfect, thank you Aquila. You can go back now, I look forward to working with you." She smiled one last time, then he burst into golden dust, and faded away. Turning towards Gajeel, she asked, "So, what did you think?"

"That was cool, Why do you have to make a contract though? Your their master so shouldn't they serve you whenever you need them?"

"Well, if I called they would come, there's always acceptances for emergency situations. But, I'm basically calling them from their world, where they have there own lives. They have boyfriend and girlfriends, and go on dates and vacations. How would you like it, if someone constantly called you forth, expecting you to be ready to fight, any minute of the day." She added, looking towards him.

"I see your point. How the hell do you keep track of it all though. You can't really pull out your notes in the middle of a battle." He said.

"That's actually easy. Aquarius is the only one who limits how much I call her. And through her I limit Scorpio as well. He's her boyfriend, and while he wouldn't care if I needed him while he was on a date, Aquarius would kill me."

"I thought spirits weren't allowed to hurt their masters?" He said, brows furrowing in distaste.

"Well, they aren't. But Aquarius kind of makes sure I get swept up in her attacks, and then claims it as an accident. She's also always telling me to get a boyfriend. Maybe she'll respect me more when I get one." He nodded his head, his face showing that he was lost in thought. "I'm gonna do my next one." Standing up she again drew out a key, reciting her initial summoning mantra, but this time ending with, "Open, Gate of the Wolf, Lupus!" A piercing howl sounded around them, and then a great pure black wolf manifested in front of her. He was scary as hell looking. Giant white canines pointing out of his mouth. He also seemed to be made partly of shadow. It drifted around his legs, and misted off his back. Again she introduced herself, and formed a contract with him. He agreed to serve whenever she needed him. Looking at the shadows again, curiosity over came her.

"I know that your generally used for tracking, and hunting down prey, but do you use shadow magic as well?"

The wolf grinned at her, tongue lolling out over his sharp teeth. "I can, thanks to you. The more powerful my master, the more powerful I am. You'll find it that way with all the silver keys. I've gained the use of shadow magic. I can do a shadow howl, as well as hiding you within my own shadows, especially useful for when sneaking up on prey at night."

"Wow, that's great. Thank you Lupus, you can go back now, I still have to contract one more spirit." He nodded and disappeared. She looked over at Gajeel, "Do you think you can eat his shadow as a power up, like when you ate Rogues?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"If I was desperate enough, sure. I still prefer Iron though."

"Of course. Okay last one. I'm super excited for this one." She then summoned Pegasus to her side. A White glow appeared in the sky, before descending steadily towards her, revealing itself to be a massive white horse. Majestic wings sprouting out of his sides. He whinnied in greeting, rearing up in front of Lucy. She stared up at him in awe, for a full minute before smiling, and introducing himself. After forming the contract, again being able to summon him whenever. She found out that he could super speed both in the air and on the ground, as well as being able to generate wind attacks with his wings. Lucy was grinning wildly by the time she was finished talking to him. Turning to Gajeel, jumping up and down in excitement she yelled out excitedly, "Let's ride!" Seeing Gajeel's hesitation, she ran forward and grabbed his arm, he allowed her to pull him up and he followed her to the Pegasus. The Pegasus knelt down, making it easier for Lucy to climb up behind him, Gajeel swung his leg over and climbed on behind her.

He wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, hoping he wouldn't get motion sickness. He felt her lean forward and grab onto the Pegasus' mane. Squeezing her legs, she signaled the Pegasus to ride. Immediately the wings lifted up, and with several powerful strokes, they were floating high up in the air. Lucy turned towards Gajeel. "You okay, motion sick at all?" She questioned.

"Nope, I'm good." He answered, smirking to her, and sliding his thumb against the skin of her stomach. She smiled back, and leaning forward again, signaled the Pegasus to fly forward. He immediately flew forward, the wind rushing through their hair, whistling past their ears. Her eyes were watering slightly with how fast they were going. And then suddenly, the Pegasus slowed, circling slightly, looking down, Lucy saw the guild hall below them. Wow, he was fast. She smiled gleefully. She couldn't wait for the next annual race. The Pegasus feet touched down upon the ground, and he slowed from a gallop to a walk, stopping a few feet in front of the guild door's. Gajeel quickly swung down off the horse, looking up at Lucy's excited and wiggly body, he decided to help her off too. Reaching up he gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her off. She immediately melted against him, almost falling onto the ground. The Pegasus whinnied in laughter, before disappearing. Lucy looked up at Gajeel.

"That was so cool!" She squealed. Standing up straighter, she tested her legs to see if they were working again. Seeing that they were, she bounced up and down a couple times. "Now I never have to pay for a train again!"

"What about your team? They can't all ride on the Pegasus." She glared up at him, before poking him in the chest.

"Don't try and ruin my good mood Gajeel, admit it, that was fun." He smiled to her.

"Yea, it was. C'mon, let's go inside." She nodded and walked beside into the guild.

Everyone's faces immediately looked up at them. Surprised at seeing them together. Only Mira and Master had known they'd left on a mission together. Lucy lifted her hand, and waved hello to everyone. Then seeing Mira talking to Cana, she hastily made her way over, Gajeel following more slowly behind. Sitting herself in the stool beside Cana, with Gajeel beside her, she smiled at them. Mira looked surprised.

"That was quick, I thought you'd be gone a week?"

"Nah, It was easy. Can I have a strawberry milk shake." Lucy asked.

"A beer for me." Gajeel added. "And metal." Mira nodded to them, before turning to get their orders ready. Cana turned from her barrel of wine.

"So, you guys went on a mission together?" She asked, "How did it go?"

"Good, easy. Beat up three mages, rescued a kidnapped girl. Finished the day we got there. What have you been up to?" Lucy answered.

"Nothing. Hanging around here drinking. It's been quiet. Almost everyone's gone on missions." Lucy nodded her head.

"Yea, there's hardly anyone here. Where's Laxus, did he head out?" Cana immediately smiled

"Oh he had a busy night last night." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy laughed.

"Nice, Cana." She said, grinning at the outrageous woman beside her. Gajeel rolled his eyes. Grabbing his beer, and metal from Mira, he turned and walked off to his corner. Lucy and Cana both watched him go.

"So, how was working with Gajeel?" Mira asked leaning in with Cana, waiting for Lucy to start gossiping.

"It was fine." Lucy answered, taking a sip of her shake. The two women beside her shared a glance, before looking back at Lucy.

"That's it?" Cana asked. "Spill girl. We're all curious. Gajeel almost never works with anyone." She added.

Lucy sighed. She knew she would be questioned when she got back. However there was no way she was gonna spill with the guy sitting in the same room as them. He had super hearing for goodness sake. Still, she knew she had to give them something.

"It was definitely different from working with Team Natsu. He included me in the decision making, valued my opinion. It was nice." She finally said. Mira somewhat satisfied, left to go cook in the kitchen. Cana however leaned closer.

"Still a virgin?" She whispered.

Lucy immediately blushed. "Yes!"

"Damn. You planning on working with him again?" She asked, curious.

"If he'll have me." Lucy answered, turning to sneak a glance at him. He was hunched over his food and drink. But she knew he was listening. Turning back to Cana. "He told me you and Laxus were together. You guys a thing now? Or just hooking up?"

Cana's brow furrowed. She then took a couple of swigs. "I don't know. I don't usually date guys, but Laxus is actually pretty nice. Not at all like people think. And he's definitely the best I've ever had in bed... Let's just say I'm in no rush to move on. So really nothing happened between you and Gajeel? He just left so you can spill." Lucy immediately turned and just caught the sight of the guild doors closing. Hmm. She couldn't help but wonder where he was going.

"Okay, but keep this to yourself, got it?" At Cana's nod, she continued. "You know how you said Laxus isn't like how everyone thought?" Another nod from Cana. "Well, Gajeel is surprisingly considerate. he paid for everything. Carried my bag the whole time. It was.. nice. And I maybe kissed him really quick this morning!" She finished and turned away, taking a few gulps of her drink. She choked though as Cana pounded her back.

"Way to go girl! So what's this mean?" She was now leaning forward, eagerly taking in every inch of Lucy's story.

"Honestly, no idea. Before we left for the mission, the night you and Laxus left together, I invited him over, and we watched a movie. Since then, we've been flirting a bit, and teasing, but besides the kiss, nothing serious has really happened. Well... We did sleep in the same bed..." She trailed off as Cana's eyes bugged out.

"That's serious." Seeing a confused look from Lucy, she continued. "Think about it, your used to sleeping with Natsu, and sharing tents with Gray and Erza. Gajeel always works alone. Plus, I've never seen him with a girl besides Levy. Which means he probably hasn't been with one in awhile. I also don't see him as the stick around and cuddle type, not with the way he was in Phantom." Awareness suddenly flashed into her eyes. "Wait. Levy. Doesn't she like Gajeel?"

"Umm. No. Gajeel told me that he could smell Jet all over her. Apparently they've been together since Tenroujima. She never even told me, and I'm her best friend. He also said he never liked her like that."

"Well, that's good... Her and Jet huh? He finally got her. I'm surprised she didn't tell you. I wonder why." Cana mused.

"I don't know, maybe we're not as close as I thought. I mean, I always told her about all my dates. Not to mention letting her read my novel. Who knows. Doesn't matter much anyway. As long as she doesn't like him, we're free to do whatever we want." Lucy said, finishing her milkshake, and planting her head on one of her hands.

"And do you want to? Ya know.. do stuff with him?" Cana asked. Her wine was long forgotten, Lucy had her complete attention.

"Yea. I do." Cana's eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around Lucy.

"Aww, Lucy's growing up!" Lucy laughed, and shook Cana off.

"Yeap. So what now?" Lucy asked, "Do I just invite him over and initiate it?" Cana shook her head.

"No, make him work for it. There's this new dance club. Let's meet at your house later, get dressed up and head to the guild, and invite Laxus and him to go dancing with us. Then take it from there."

"Do you think they'll go?" Lucy asked, "I don't really see them as dancing types. Though that does sound really fun." She added, gaze turning dreamy and wistful.

"Oh, they'll go, especially when they see how we're dressed." Cana added with a wink. She then slid out of her stool. "Meet you at your house in a half hour." Lucy nodded, and then got up and followed her out of the guild.

At her house later, the girls sat on Lucy's bed. Debating which dress Lucy should wear. They were torn between a tight black knit mini dress, a grey sparkily mini dress, or and the one they were leaning towards, since her target was Gajeel, another black mini dress. This one was made with leather. The leather wrapped tightly around her body, just barely covering her ass, and tight over and under the breasts, so it pushed them up, making them swell temptingly. But the Gajeel part, was of course, the metal. The front of the dress had metal studs and chained designs on it, creating delicate patterns. It was really quite beautiful, and would shine temptingly under the club lights. She matched this with some chunky high heeled shoes, covered with metal studs, and a metal twisted chain necklace. All three of the dresses looked great on Lucy, but the third was the best. Lucy was just worried it was too much, but after much reassuring from Cana, decided this was the one. Cana was already dressed in a black mini, though her dress, besides up by her chest, had no sides, instead it was attached by straps, criss crossing all the way down. She also had on strappy heels. The two looked amazing.

Calling out Cancer, she asked him to do their hair. He curled Cana's into soft waves that fell softly over her shoulders. He fixed Lucy's much the same way, but added a little length on it, so if fell to mid back. He then told the girls how amazing they looked, before wishing them a good night, and heading back to his world. Looking at each other and grinning eagerly, both girls looked at the clock, and decided it was time to find the men. Heading out into the night, they quickly set off for the guild. Allowing all the cat calls, and whistles to boost their egos up a bit. The men on the boats in the canal told Lucy and Cana to stop balancing along the wall, and good luck on their dates. To which Lucy waved happily. Seeing the guild in sight, they stopped outside the doors. Lucy was suddenly really nervous. It was around 9:30, and she was afraid that Gajeel and Laxus wouldn't be there. She also didn't want everyone in the guild seeing her like this. She turned towards Cana and voiced her concerns. Cana looked at her for a moment, before turning around and dragging Lucy around the back of the building.

"C'mon, we'll use the back entrance." She murmured quietly. Then slipping silently down the alley, they entered the guild. Sneaking down the hall, they peeked into the main part of the guild. Laxus and Gajeel were both sitting at the bar. Glancing around every few minutes, as if looking for the girls. Neither of them looked super happy at being alone. They both were drinking beer, and chatting casually with each other. A quick glance around the rest of the guild assured them that the men were alone. A light was on in the master's office, so they assumed Mira was up their working, since it was such a quiet night. Turning and nodding back at Cana, they both stepped out of the hallway and into the guild hall. Immediately two sets of eyes were upon them. Laxus' eyes raking over Cana's figure, hands starting to twitch with the urge to touch. Gajeel's eyes ran slowly up Lucy leather, metal clad body, starting at her feet, and slowly sliding upwards, stopping for a long few seconds at her breasts, before finally coming to rest on her face. A slow grin spread over both the boys faces.

"What's up ladies?" Laxus asked. Leaning forward and smiling a slightly menacing smile.

"Oh, we were just going to go dancing. Wondering if maybe you want to join us?" Cana asked. The men hesitated. Running their eyes up and down the girls again, trying to decide if it was worth it. You've got to be kidding me, Lucy thought... Maybe they just need some extra incentive, she thought while clearing her throat to draw their attention back to her face.

"If you guys don't want to, we don't want to force you. I'm sure Loke would more then willing to handle both of us for the night." Lucy purred, lifting her eyebrows questioningly towards the boys. Their reaction was immediate. They both jumped up, knocking back their stools. Yelling out at the same time, "We're coming!" The thought of the playboy lion spirit touching the scantily clad woman enough to push past their dislike of dancing. Laxus rushed forward, and pulled Cana into his chest, wrapping his arm possessively around her shoulders, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, before quietly whispering she was beautiful. Cana smiled back to him, then led the way out the guild doors.

Gajeel shuffled more slowly towards Lucy. Catching her eye, he smirked, then, he gently touched her metal chain necklace, and letting his finger drift downward, he hooked it on one of the chains of her dress. His hand lingering right over her breast, careful though, to not actually touch it.

"This for me?" He asked quietly. Lucy blushed a bit.

"Maybe. Do you like it?" She asked, just as quietly as him.

"You look amazing." He murmured. Lucy smiled then and stepped closer to him. She hooked her arm around his, running her hand slowly down his forearm, pausing lightly at the studs, before entwining her fingers into his. Looking down at his metal finger less gloves, now holding onto her hand tightly, she smiled.

"Let's go dance." At his nod, she tugged him lightly in the direction of Cana and Laxus.

**Longest chapter yet. And, I wanted to keep going. It's really hard to stop writing!**

**Let me know what ya'll think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

Entering the club beside Cana, with the two dragon slayers behind them, Lucy couldn't help but gape openmouthed in front of her. She had never been to a club before, and it looked awesome. Strobe lights were flashing. People were dancing, drinking, having a great time. The place was packed tight. Turning towards Cana she grinned, before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dance floor, smiling at the sound of Cana's wild laughter. She turned to look over her shoulder at the men, but they were already making a beeline for the bar. Pouting slightly, she shrugged it off, and turned to face Cana. Cana was also just turning away from the guys. Scowling slightly at the way they abandoned them.

"C'mon." She said, dragging Lucy deeper into the mess of bodies. Reaching the middle of all the people, she pulled Lucy in closer to her, and they started to dance. Listening to the pounding music and losing themselves in the beat. Within just five minutes Lucy could feel sweat starting to make it's way down her back. But she didn't care. She was having way to much fun. Smiling towards Cana, Lucy let herself go loose. In a way she never had before. Being raised in a strict upbringing, raised to be a delicate lady, for her dancing had always been a bother. Forced to stand in the arms of suitor, while he sweat nervously all over, staring at her boobs the entire time. Stepping on her toes, as he stiffly tried to box step. This though was entirely different.

She swayed her hips with every beat of the music, dropping her body down towards the floor, before wiggling her way back up. Spinning in circles beside Cana. It was by far one of the most fun moments of her entire life. There was just one thing missing. A man. Looking at Cana, she signaled that they should go get a drink. Cana immediately agreed, and grabbing onto the back of Lucy's dress, followed her to the bar.

They made their way over to the boys, who when they saw the girls coming, had already ordered them drinks. The bar man came over and smiling at the girls, handed them their drinks. Two shots of vodka for each, as well as a margarita. Both girls quickly downed the drinks. Enjoying the almost immediate buzz the alcohol gave them. Then Cana turned towards Lucy and winked slyly, before grabbing Laxus and pulling him away. Leaving Lucy with Gajeel. Lucy grinned as she watched them go, smiling as Laxus looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyes at them, before turning back and grabbing Cana's ass. Then they disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Turning back towards Gajeel, Lucy caught him in the act of, once again, running his eyes over her body. Smiling she leaned into his ear, and whispered, knowing he would hear her, despite the loud music. "You can touch all you want if you come dance with me." It came out as a delicate seductive purr. And Gajeel grinned wolfishly, he stood up and pulled her in tight against him. She laughed as her backside was pressed tightly against his already hard member.

Turning her head over her shoulder to look at him, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, she slowly rubbed her ass against him. He groaned slightly at the wonderful friction it caused him. She then pulled away, and reaching for his hand, led him away into the crowd. His eyes never left her, he watched the way her hips swayed back and forth with every step she took. He watched her long legs as they slowly made their way across the dance floor. He watched the way her golden hair swished to the side, as she dodged a wildly dancing person. And he watched the way she'd glance over her shoulder at him every few seconds, to smile excitedly. He didn't think he'd ever get sick of watching this woman.

Lucy found a good spot to dance. It was away from the middle of the crowd, more on the outskirts. It was a darkly shadowed spot, so no one would be able to see them too well. Smiling, she once again allowed the beat to take over her moments. She slowly leaned back into Gajeel. As soon as her back melded into his front, he slid his hands around her, splaying one hand across her stomach, and the other one on the curve of her hip. As the beat loosened her up, she let her head fall back against his chest. Then she started to grind her ass into him. The hardness of him causing heat to pool in her stomach. Reaching her hand back over her shoulder, she tangled her hand into his thick black hair, pulling his face down so that he buried it into her neck. Turning her head so that her forehead grazed the side of his face. Never once letting up in the sensual sway of her hips. She gasped slightly as he pulled her even tighter against him. He was now bucking against her slightly. She could tell he was holding back a bit though, and the thought didn't please her.

Feeling his breathing getting heavier on her neck, she tilted her head, offering more skin to him. Begging him to give it attention. And he didn't disappoint. He ran his nose over her neck, before letting his tongue slide out and graze the side of it. She immediately slammed her ass more forcefully into him, begging him to keep going. He opened his mouth then and started to suck on her neck. She slid the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair down, to rest over the one he had on her stomach, gripping it tightlyas he grazed his teeth against her neck. She was now audibly moaning. Rolling her hips in time with his dry humping. Suddenly he reached up and bit onto her ear lobe sharply, and she couldn't take it anymore. Pulling away, she turned away to face him. Her body was shaking with desire. Lips parted in want and need. His face mirrored her own. She stared up into his lust filled eyes. They were burning brightly, as they stared intensely into hers.

She reached her hand up, again locking it into his hair, and stepped back into him. This time though facing him. He bent down slightly, and grabbed onto her upper thigh. Letting his hand travel slowly down it, before hooking around her knee. He then roughly pulled it up and over his. Thrusting his thigh out he lifted her onto him, staring into her eyes the entire time. He then slowly rolled his hips into hers. She groaned as his thigh rubbed against her wet core. "Oh god Gajeel. More." She moaned. Closing her eyes and relaxing into him. He started to thrust a little faster, causing her to moan more and more. She then opened her eyes, staring once more into his red hot eyes. "Kiss me Gajeel." She whispered huskily. He quickly leaned down and sealed her lips against her. They were rough and warm, and everything she needed. His lips opened, his tongue darting out to run across hers. She responded by sliding her mouth open against hers. Inviting him into her mouth. His tongue thrust inside of her. Swirling around her own. Running over the inside of her mouth, and over her teeth, it felt so good. She pressed her chest tightly up into his. Squirming against him. One hand still tangled in his hair, the other sliding over his shoulder, before gliding past the collar of his shirt, to run along his bare skin. With another thrust from him, she sank her nails into his skin, scratching his back, as she tried desperately to pull herself closer to him. He was now rock hard, rubbing against her, and she was moaning loudly, neither of them caring who saw them. His mouth still frantically raining kisses upon hers. Suddenly she once again found herself unable to take anymore.

She pulled away from him sharply. Leaning down to place her palms over her knees. Trying to control her breathing. Once she felt more in control she looked back up to him. He had stepped back as well, and was now leaning against a wall, watching her. His body relaxing into the shadows. Stepping forward she took his hand, and pulling him along behind her. Making for the doors of the club.

Once they were outside in the night air, she turned again to face him. Smiling at him a little nervously, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. This time delicately. He responded in kind. Using his hand to tilt her chin up towards him. Deepening the kiss, but keeping it slow and sensual. He then pulled away slightly. Drawing in the scent of her arousal, delicious and sweet. He gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and laying her head against his chest. He pulled her tighter against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the safety and comfort of each others warmth. Then she shifted slightly, turning her head to look up at him.

"Spend the night with me Gajeel." She whispered. Looking up at him shyly. He drew his studded eyebrows in, staring at her intensely.

"You sure Bunny Girl?" He asked gently. She nodded her head at him.

"I'm sure." She murmured. He stared at her for another minute, before nodding.

"Okay then, let's go." He stepped out of their embrace, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Lucy hooked her arm around his waist, and they slowly made their way to Lucy's apartment.

As they drew closer to their destination, Lucy's thoughts started to run wild. Though she gave no outward indication of it. She had had so much fun with him tonight. And couldn't believe the way her body responded to his on the dance floor. Every single second of dancing, every bump and grind, sent sparks running throughout her. Every single second had her wanting him more and more. Until finally, she reached her decision. It was time. She was finally ready to take the step she had never felt comfortable taking before. She was finally ready to give up her virginity. So she pulled away, and led him outside. And just to make sure, kissed him again. And then hugging him, she realized she was sure. She trusted him, and wanted him. So she invited him over. And instead of rushing to drag her to her apartment, he had paused, checking to make sure she was sure, to make sure she was ready. He must have decided she was, otherwise he never would have agreed, no matter how much he himself wanted it.

The nerves in her body were starting to take over. She had to steel herself to stop nervous jitters from shaking her body. It wasn't that she was frightened. She was more excited. Slightly nervous because she knew it would hurt. And slightly nervous about him seeing her naked. Her genuine excitement though over powered her nerves. Helping to calm her. And then they reached her apartment.

Pulling away from him slightly, and blushing, she reached for her keys. And being the micro mini dress that it was, there had really been no safe place to keep them, except for safely tucked away into her bra. He laughed when she drew them forth from between her breasts.

"Gihi. Nice Bunny Girl. Bet playboy Leo would faint if he knew you kept his key there."

"Whatever, there was nowhere else for them, and I need to keep them on me at all times. I'm a trouble magnet." She growled back at him. She then inserted the key into the lock, and walked into her apartment, Gajeel following her, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. He followed her into the bedroom, where she deposited her keys next to her whip, on the bedside table. Then she turned to face him. He was once again leaning against a wall, watching her carefully. Smiling she walked towards him, and turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She looked up at him, a shy expression adorning her face. "Get my zipper, will ya?" She whispered.

He stepped forward, leaning down a placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, before running his hand up her arm. Sliding it down her shoulder blade before stopping at her zipper. He waited for a moment, likely giving her a chance to back out, but hearing nothing, he slowly pulled the zipper down. Letting the dress fall down around her feet. Pulling away she stepped out of it. Reaching her hands up to unclasp the necklace from around her neck. She was now dressed only in a lacy black boy shorts, and a black lacy bustier. Bending down she picked up her dress, and tossed it onto her couch, to be put away later. She then turned to face him. Allowing him to take in the sight of her scantily clad body. Seeing his expression once again darkening in lust, she backed up slowly towards the bed, stopping when the back of her knees hit the mattress.

"You coming?" She asked, tilting her head at him. He looked up at her face, his body still leaning against the wall.

"I've never done this before." He suddenly said.

"Sex?" She asked, disbelief apparent on her face.

"No, I've had sex, but not with someone I care about. It's different." He said, eyes roving around the room before landing on her again.

"Well, I'm glad you care about me. And I care about you too." She stated. "Which is why I really want to do this with you. Not just because your unbelievably sexy. All tall and full of muscles. Not because of how powerful you are. Though both those things make up who you are. No, I want you Gajeel, because I find you funny, and because I'm comfortable with you in a way I've never been around a man. Because your considerate and kind, at least when your with me. Now stop hesitating, and come over here, before I start to feel stupid."

His unsureness left him as she spoke, and finally he was his usual self again. Eyes roving over her body one more time, he grinned wickedly and suddenly leapt forward, lifting Lucy up into air. She yelped and giggled when he turned her around and slammed her into the wall. Her giggle instantly dying as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her eyes meeting his burning, hot, lustful gaze. And then his lips were on hers. There was no slow going this time. It was hard and rough, and screamed out Gajeel. And it was perfect. She opened her mouth, and slid her tongue out to meet his, twirling it around his before taking turns exploring each others mouth.

He pulled away after a few minutes to let her catch her breath, moving down and sucking wildly on her neck. Biting and grazing his teeth over it. Leaving no spot untouched. He moved back up her neck, running his tongue over her outer ear, causing her to moan and wiggle against him. She felt him smile against her neck, before capturing her lips again. He bit her lower lip, and tugged it out into his mouth, sucking on it, and running his tongue over it, like she had that morning to him. But he didn't stop there, releasing it, he swirled theirs tongues some more, while running his hands up and down her curves. She was desperately clawing at his shirt, trying to get it off his body, till finally she had it. Summoning some magic power, she used it to level her strength up, and tore his shirt open, revealing his finely muscled chest. Every damn muscle bulging as he held her up. He almost dropped her in shock when he realized what she did, and stared at her open mouthed for a half second, before grinning widely. He shrugged his shoulders and let the ripped fabric fall to the floor. She purred happily, now that she was able to run her hands over his skin unhindered. He leaned forward and started licking and kissing his way over her collarbone and across her chess. Groaning, as she raked her fingers over his nipple.

Slipping his hand behind her back, he expertly unhooked her bra, and ripped it off her. He stopped for a second to stare at the delicious mounds before diving in for a taste. Reaching up with one rough hand, he grabbed onto her right breast and squeezed it tightly, causing her to moan loudly. Then he lowered his mouth and sucked her left nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple. "Gajeel!" She cried out, and bucked against him. He grinned slightly as he began alternating sucking and biting down on her nipple. Her moans were near constant now, and it was like music to his ears, spurring him on. He quickly switched breasts, reaching up to squeeze the left one, while kissing and sucking the left.

Her moans were getting louder and louder, and she was rubbing her core against his erection, losing herself in the amazing friction. Heat was everywhere. Crawling all over her body. But especially down in her core, it felt like it was burning, and she couldn't get enough. She quickly unwrapped her legs from around him and hopped off. Pushing him backwards until he fell on the bed. Then standing over him, she grinned. He licked his lips, and watched her, as she leaned forward and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants, then with one quick pull, they were off, and he was in nothing but his black boxers. She stared at the massive tent that his erection created. Then slowly slid her gaze back up his body, resting finally on his face. The raw desire she saw there sent a fresh wave of heat rolling through her innards.

Biting her lip slightly, she crawled up onto the bed, positioning herself over him, she then leaned forward and started kissing his lips. His hands traveled their way down her body to cup and squeeze her backside. He slid his hands under the black lace, feeling the smooth skin of her fine ass. Squeezing it hard and digging his fingers in when she pulled away to bite his neck. Then she started kissing her way down his body. Tongue grazing over his nipples, and dipping over and around his muscles. While she was lavishing her attention on his stomach, she slid her hand down, hooking it into his boxers, then glancing up at him real quick, she started to slide those off as well. She got them down to his knees before he took over, kicking them to the floor. Still kissing his stomach, she slid her hand down again, towards his dick. She teasingly ran her finger up its length. She heard him hiss, and the grip on her ass tightened even more. Smiling, she glanced down to see what she was dealing with.

"What the fuck!" She panted. Eyes widening. Gajeel chuckled quietly. She gulped as she stared at his massive size, tall and thick, but what really drew her in, were the peircings. Thick studs lined the sides of his upright shaft. She quivered in delight, before glancing up to look back at Gajeel. He was watching her carefully, gauging her reaction. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I know how stupid this sounds," She carefully said. "But will that fit?" She asked, staring wide eyed at him. He sat up, and pulled her onto him.

"You bet it will Bunny Girl." He growled. "And your gonna be screaming in pleasure every second it's inside of you." He then flipped her over underneath him, and dove back into kissing and worshipping her body. His hands running all over her, awakening a burning warmth everywhere they touched. He slid his hands down, and gently slid her panties down her thighs, and off onto the floor. She immediately squeezed her thighs closed, nervously protecting her innocence. "Relax Bunny Girl." He murmured. Instantly, her muscles loosened and she let her legs fall open. He stared into her soft golden curls, before lightly running his finger over her slit. His finger coming up wet and warm. He stared up at her, and while holding her gaze, plunged two of his fingers inside of her. Her back arched, and she moaned loud, hands gripping the sheets. He starting thrusting his fingers back and forth inside of her. Listening as her moans rose in pleasure.

Lucy didn't think she could bear the heat and pleasure that was coursing through her body. Gajeel's fingers were relentless, plunging in and out of her, making her want to scream. Her eyes were closed, and her back arched, and she could hear how loudly she was moaning, but she didn;t care. Because every move Gajeel made awakened something inside her, drawing her closer to something she's never felt before. Suddenly she felt Gajeel's face dive between her thigh, his lips capturing her clit between them. He started sucking on it, tonguing it rapidly. And then she released, screaming out his name, white hot pleasure coursing through her body, shuddering as Gajeel lapped away at her. She blinked her eyes open and stared down at him, just as he was looking up at her. Meeting his eyes, her body shivered, turned on even more by the sight of him down there.

Moving upwards, he leaned forward and kissed her again, slow and lingering. The taste of her fluids still on his lips. She immediately started squirming in need for him to be inside her. She wrapped her legs around his back, and rolled her hips upward, to caress against him, trying to signal that she wanted him inside her without opening her mouth to ask. Still kissing her, she felt him reach down to adjust himself, and she gasped as she felt his tip enter into her slightly. He pulled his lips away from her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, but only for a minute." He murmured, his voice thick and low. She nodded her head at him. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back to wait for the pain. He lowered his head into her neck, kissing it lightly as he suddenly bucked his hips. Pushing himself into her in one rough fluid motion. He felt the slight resistance of her hymen as it gave way to him, and couldn't help a small twinge of pride at being her first. He looked up at her, checking to see if she was okay. Her teeth were gritted against the pain, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. But there were no tears, and within a minute he felt her body relax, as she started to feel the pleasure. Taking that as his queue, he started to move. Slowly he drew himself out of her, before just as slowly sliding back in. His jaw tensed at how tight and warm she was inside. It had been way too long since he'd last done this. But he was glad he waited. It made doing this with her that much more special.

Lucy was slowly rolling her hips to meet with his slow thrusts, reveling in the feeling of being filled up by him. She could already feel an orgasm starting build up again. She let out a soft whimper, begging him with her eyes for him to give her more. She stared up at him, his brows lowered in concentration, she watched as he readjusted his angle slightly, before suddenly slamming into her, hard and rough. She screamed out as he hit that special spot inside of her. "Gajeel, Faster!" She moaned out, digging her fingertips into his shoulder.

He growled slightly, glancing up at her one last time, before he started frantically pounding into her. Setting a rough fast pace. The sound of his skin slamming into hers filling her ears. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, as she lost complete control of herself. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was mumbling his name in between moans that were heightening in pitch, as the build of her orgasm grew. Until she once again felt that blinding heat crash over, and she again screamed out his name, her voice droning out his low groans.

He had been so close, trying to hold himself back, because he could feel her walls tightening around him. Just a little bit more, he told himself. And then she released, screaming out his name, and he pounded into her three more times before letting go, a loud groan roaring out of his mouth as he spilled inside of her. With one final shudder, he lowered his body down, half on top and half off to the side of her so he wouldn't crush her. He turned slightly and watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, as she tried to calm her breathing. Flipping off of her, he rolled onto his back, lifting his arms up above his head to enjoy the loose feeling of his body. His breathing had now calmed down, and he was waiting for Bunny Girl to come down from her high.

Lucy slowly blinked her eyes open. Her body felt amazing. She gently stretched her legs out, enjoying the feeling of her worked out muscles. Smiling, she turned over, wrapping herself around the dragon slayer next to her. She buried her face into his neck, breathing in deeply. Loving the scent of him, now mixed in with sweat. She nuzzled into him for a minute before pulling away to look at him. He turned to face her. She smiled wider, and leaned forward to lay a soft slow kiss on his lips.

"You okay Bunny Girl? Sore at all?" He asked, while reaching his arm down to wrap her in a close hug. His hand gently caressing her lower back.

"I'm good Gajeel. Maybe tomorrow I'll be sore, but right now I feel amazing." She answered quietly. Not wanting to ruin the peace that seemed to fill the room. She reached up to cup his face with her hand. Running her thumb across his eyebrow studs. She then smiled to him softly, staring deeply into his eyes. "I'm happy it was you Gajeel." She murmured. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"Me too Bunny Girl." He finally whispered back. He then turned over, to wrap her more tightly in his arms, as they both drifted off into sleep.

**Sorry it was so long again. But I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy decided that waking up in Gajeel's arms had to be one of the best things in the world. She had opened her eyes when the morning sun filtered into her window, and found herself sprawled naked across his chest. His arms holding her tightly. She had never felt so safe and warm in her entire life. She gazed up at his still sleeping face. Last nights events flashing through her mind. Shifting slightly to loosen his hold on her. She gently wiggled her way up his body. Stopping when her head reached his. Listening carefully to his breathing, and determined he was still sleeping. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling back quickly to see if he would wake up. Nothing. Leaning forward again, she kissed him a little longer. Still nothing. She pouted, and stared at him for another minute. She grinned as a new idea settled into her mind. Leaning forward once again, till her lips were almost on his, she lifted her hand and plugged his nose. She waited patiently for a few seconds. Grinning when his mouth opened to suck in air. Trying to hold back her giggle, she leaned forward to kiss his still sleeping form again. This time, gently snaking her tongue in and rubbing it against his. When she pulled away again, she grinned widely. His eyes were open and he was staring at her.

"You know I was awake the whole time?" He rumbled. She pouted, and flicked his nose.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. He grinned, and closed his eyes again.

"I was tempted, but decided to see how far you'd go."

"Oh." She murmured. "You know.. Your really good at it. You must have done it a lot before." She said.

"It?" He asked, opening his eyes to look down at her.

"Sex." She stated calmly.

"I guess." He conceded.

"But never with someone you cared about?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"It was just with girls who'd hit on me at bars... and I'm not a very caring person, I was never with anyone more than once." He answered back calmly.

"But you care about me?" She whispered this, almost afraid to hear the answer. Scared he would say he didn't, even though she was pretty sure he cared a lot for her.

"Yes, I care about you." She smiled widely at him, leaning down to kiss him again. He kissed her back, running his hand through her hair. After a few moment's she pulled away again.

"So does that mean we're gonna do it again?" She asked, wiggling her naked body against his. He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle.

"Yea. We're gonna do it again. One request though." He said looking down at her seriously.

"What?" Her mind was racing through all the possibilities, but she had no idea what he'd ask. She stared at him, her full attention on his next words.

"If we're still doing this when he gets back, no more letting fire breather sleep in your bed. It smells like him and it's weird." She laughed loudly. "I don't wanna be smelling him when we're fucking." he muttered this last part.

"Deal." She agreed. "And I hope we are... Still doing this then. I really like you Gajeel." She added, while lowering her head to cuddle into his neck. "So what now?" She mumbled against his skin.

"I don't know. Like I said, never done this before. You wanna be my girlfriend or something?" He asked gruffly. She looked back at him, shocked he was the first to ask.

"Yes." She answered immediately. "I do. But can we keep it quiet. Just Cana, Laxus and Pantherlily for now?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Fine with me. Why?"

"I feel like my team should know before the rest of the guild." She answered back. "Besides, think of how fun it'll be sneaking around." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Though Mira will probably figure it out... shit. If she finds out, everyone will know."

"We could go on a long mission together." He offered. She frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't see any on the board, but I suppose we could check again." Her face suddenly brightened. "We can take a series of missions, never staying at the guild for more than a day before leaving again. I actually want to start collecting all of the silver keys, I have 67 more to collect. We can go to different towns and check the magic stores for them." She looked at him excitedly.

"Sure. Nothing better to do."

"Yes!" She started kissing him excitedly. Pulling away, she sat up. "This is gonna be so fun! Let's get ready and go take a mission." She then sprang out of bed, without waiting for a reply. She stopped as soon as she was up though, and winced. "Ow." Gajeel quickly sat up, reaching for her, and pulling her back down, and against him.

"You okay?" He asked, his features furrowed in concern.

"Yea, just sore... I think I'm going to take a bath. That will help." He nodded, and released her. They both stood up and Lucy walked into the bathroom to turn on the tub, completely confident, despite the fact that she was in nothing but her skin. He watched her, a smile on his face. She entered back into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her.

"You know Gajeel. I have never seen you smile so much. Your usually so expressionless. I like it." She teased. He immediately scowled, and then let it fade into his signature stoic mask.

"Tch. Whatever Bunny Girl. It's only around you." He growled.

"I know. It makes me happy." She watched as he pulled on his boxers and pants. Stopping as he stared at his ripped shirt. "Umm... I might have one of Gray's shirts here. Sorry." She mumbled. Slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, it was fucking hot. I got plenty of money, I can get new clothes. And fuck no, I ain't wearing stripper's shirt." He scowled again.

"Yea, it wouldn't fit you anyway. Your taller, and are way more muscled than him. And sexier for that matter." She winked, and laughed at his grin. He walked up to her and laid another kiss on her lips.

"I'm gonna run home, shower and pack up. Meet you at the guild in an hour." She nodded her head and watched as he walked out into her kitchen, and through the door, thinking to herself that at least someone knows how to enter and leave a house properly.

As soon as he left, she turned and head back into the bathroom, turning off the faucet as the the tub was now full. Stepping into the tub, she slowly sank down into the water, inhaling the strawberry scent the bath bubbles threw off. She felt her sore muscles relax, as the warm water soothed them. Plugging her nose, she dipped down under the water wetting her hair, before easing back up. She then leaned back, closing her eyes and allowing her body to rest as it soaked in the warm heat. Her mind hazily ran over all of the events from when her team left till now. She couldn't believe it'd only been three days since her team left, and that she was now the girlfriend of Gajeel Redfox. Even if they were gonna keep it secret for awhile. Other girls may have fucked him, she thought, but no one had ever managed to make him care. She was proud of herself for capturing that little piece of Gajeel's heart. Even if she wasn't his first fuck, she was his first girlfriend.

She smiled as she realized that though he had been with plenty of other girls in a sexual way, he had never dated them, or stuck around. Whereas she had dated, and been many a guy's girlfriend, but had never let any of them in her bed. She smiled as she realized in way they were each others first. At least for the important stuff. Feeling that the water was quickly getting cold, she hurriedly scrubbed her body down, and washed her hair. Now finished, she stood and stepped out of the tub, flicking the drain with her toe to let the water out. Toweling off as she walked to her closet. She grabbed the first undergarment set she saw, a simple pink lace duo. Slipping them on as her eyes scanned over her clothing choices. She decided on a navy blue mini skirt, with a white tank top. Pulling out a pink backpack, she stuffed it with clothes and other essentials for the next week.

Tossing her bag on her sofa, she walked back into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair. Lingering at the mirror to stare at her reflection. She knew she didn't look any different. But she felt different. She felt more confident. She didn't know if it was her getting more powerful, or Gajeel telling her how strong she was, or the fact that she'd finally done the dirty deed, or maybe it was a combination of all of it. Regardless of what it was causing her to feel more confident, she only hoped the feeling lasted. And she had a feeling, that with Gajeel by her side, it wasn't going anywhere.

Walking back into her bedroom, she picked up her back pack, and shouldered it. She slipped her feet into her boots, and buckled on her belt, attaching her keys and whip. Then she left the apartment. She was running a little early, but she wanted to have breakfast at the guild. She was feeling too lazy to make something for herself.

Exiting her apartment, she jogged to the guild. She couldn't wait to see Cana and tell her that it had happened. So when she entered the guild, and saw no Cana, she frowned. I guess it is a little too early for her, she thought to herself. Making her way over to the bar, she dropped her pack on the ground by her stool and sat down. Mira saw her, and came right over.

"Good morning Mira. Can I have a strawberry smoothie, and some bacon and eggs?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure thing Lucy, I'll be right back." Mira turned around and set about cooking up Lucy's order. Lucy watched Mira work, drumming her fingers on the counter as she waited. It only took a few minutes, and then her food was in front of her. She dove right in, eating the food fast. It was delicious, and she was so hungry after her exertions from the previous night. Mira watched her, eyeing her weirdly.

"What's going on with you today?" Mira asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked up from her now empty plate, and leaning forward to start on her smoothie.

"First off, you never order food, just drinks. Second, your eating really fast. And Lastly, your smiling a lot." Lucy quickly started to try and think for ways to cover. Damn Mira and being so perceptive... and nosy.

"Oh, I'm just in a hurry, and didn't have food at home. Gajeel and I are going on a mission together. He is going to help me look for silver keys." She answered. Smiling inwardly at her quick thinking.

"You and Gajeel again?" Mira asked, leaning forward excitedly.

"Umm, yea. Everyone else is out. And he's nice enough." She said, trying to not sound too enthused.

"Oh. So you don't like him?" Mira pouted.

"Gajeel? I'm pretty sure him and Levy got something going. Besides I thought you were trying to get me with Gray or Natsu." Lucy attempted to redirect Mira's thoughts away from her and Gajeel. It worked.

"Yes, Natsu would be perfect. He's so protective of you." She smiled, hearts appearing in her eyes. "So you do like him then?" She asked. Practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Lucy sighed.

"No Mira, I don't. We're all just friends. Stop trying to match make me. I'll meet some one when I meet some one." Mira pouted, but then nodded, and turned to walk away to serve others. The instant she left, a new figure slumped down beside her.

"So?" A woman's voice slurred. And the slur meant it could only be...

"Cana!" Lucy threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight. She then pulled away and grinned happily. Cana looked at her, grinning back.

"I take your excitement to mean it happened?" She again prodded. Lucy's grin widened.

"Yup. It happened." She whispered, eyeing Mira across the room. "But keep it quiet. I want my team to know before anyone beside you and Laxus." She quickly added. Cana looked at her curiously.

"Know what? That your no longer a virgin?" She asked.

"What!? No! That Gajeel and I are.. ya know. dating." Lucy whispered. Cana's eyes widened.

"You mean, your dating, like he actually said that?" She asking, seeking clarification.

"Yup, he said he cared about me, and that he wanted me as a girlfriend." Lucy smiled triumphantly.

"Wow, way to go girl. How the hell you gonna keep that a secret for two months though?" She asked, nodding her head over towards Mira.

"Easy, we're gonna either take a long mission, or a ton of short ones." She answered back. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna go pick one out. He will be here soon. Oh, and Cana, thank you. For everything." Giving Cana one more quick hug, she slid off the bench, grabbed her backpack, and walked towards the board.

As she scanned her eyes over the different missions, she felt a presence behind her. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gajeel.

"Hey." She murmured. She saw his lips twinge, but he otherwise ignored her. Looking back at the board, she settled her eyes one. It was a lengthy one, taking a whole month. Because of the time it paid 2,000,000 jewels. It was to pick up an item in the capital of Fiore, which was Crocus, and transport it to the capital of Bosco. They could technically do it in no time, with Pegasus, but they would take their time, stop in all the cities on their way to check the stores for keys. Picking it up she handed it to him. She watched him look it over.

"It'll do." He muttered, turning to walk away and show Mira. She went and waited for him by the guild doors. She watched him talk to Mira for a minute, before turning to join her. As soon as they were outside, and away from the guild, he stopped and leaned down to kiss her. Pulling back, he stared at her back pack.

"Do you have any bags that aren't pink? I really don't want to carry around a pink back pack." Lucy laughed.

"But I like pink. I was thinking maybe, since I ripped your shirt, I'd buy you a new one. And I think pink would be the perfect color." She teased, nudging him with her elbow. His face paled. "Just kidding."

"Better be." He grumbled, relief evident on his face.

"I would never make you do something you wouldn't want to. Besides, you in pink would be weird. Anyway, I can give our bags to Virgo to hold onto for us. The you won't have to worry about it." She then summoned Virgo, handing her their bags to hold on to.

"That's convenient." Gajeel said.

"Yea, Celestial Magic is cool like that. So versatile." Lucy agreed. "Speaking of which. How do we wanna do this? Take Pegasus to Crocus, and then go on foot from there? Or, we could take Pegasus the whole way, finishing the job tomorrow, and then have a month to ourselves."

"Let's take Pegasus to Crocus, but go on foot after that. The client expects us to take a month, and that's what we're getting paid for." Gajeel decided. Lucy nodded, and pulled out her Pegasus Key. "Open Gate to the Pegasus, Pegasus!" She called. They both watched in awe as the horse appeared soaring above them, galloping it's way over to them. As it stopped in front of Lucy, it whinnied in greeting.

"Hello Pegasus, up for a ride?"

"Sure thing Lucy, wherever you need me to go." The winged horse knelt down so they could both climb on. Then he took off, galloping along the ground before pumping it's wings, and lifting up into the sky. "Where to, Master?"

"Crocus." The horse angled it's wings, staring them in the right direction. Before it started a steady flight, going fast, but not at it's fastest.

"We'll be there in an hour." The Pegasus announced.

"Thanks Pegasus." Lucy said, leaning back into Gajeel's arms to relax. The air was chillier up this high, but with Gajeel wrapped around her, keeping her warm, it didn't bother her. Suddenly she realized something was missing.

"Gajeel, where's Lily?" She asked, glancing around to double check he wasn't there.

"He went to visit the exceeds for a month. Figured he'd give us some time alone." Gajeel replied.

"Oh. That was nice of him. Aren't you gonna miss him?" She asked.

"Yea, but I got you to keep me company." He murmured, rubbing his nose against her ear.

"Aww. Gajeel, that's so sweet." She teased lightly. He "Tched" out loud, but smiled as she pulled his arms tighter around her. She started to stroke his forearms. Paying special attention to his piercings. "Gajeel. What was Metalicana like?" She heard him sigh. There was a few minutes of silence, as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"He was about what you would expect of a dragon. Real tough. He didn't like people at all. Didn't trust them. Still surprises me that he decided to take me on and raise me. He always pushed me to be stronger, he hated weakness."

"He would probably not like me." Lucy stated.

"Nah, he'd think you were alright. Your pretty powerful. He'd respect that." Gajeel said. "He also always lectured me about women, and how to treat them. Said I'd find a special one someday, and to never let her go." He added quietly. "He had a mate once, but I guess she died or something, he didn't like to talk about it."

"Oh." She said. She was thinking in her head about he had basically admitted to her being a special one. Which she knew he thought anyway since he wanted to date her, but still, hearing it never ceased to surprise her. "I hope I can meet him someday then. Do you think you'll ever see him again?" He sighed again, hugging her a little tighter.

"I don't know Lucy. I hope so. I know I act all tough, but he's my dad. I hate that he just ditched me."

"I'm sure he had a good reason though. I mean, Igneel and Grandine disappeared too, it can't be coincidence. I also happen to think it's weird that they all took on pupils recently. Why now? Dragon slaying hasn't been used in so long that it's now a lost magic. I'm guessing they know something, and couldn't share it with you, so they trained you, and did what they could, but then had to pull back, and leave the rest to you guys. But I don't know. What do I know, I never even met them." She finished lamely, but inwardly she was screaming in excitement at the fact that he'd actually used her name.

"You might be onto something. I've thought about that too." He reassured her.

"I just hate not having answers. And if I hate it, and I'm only just friends with you guys, I can't imagine how much it must be bothering you." She said quietly.

"It's nice knowing you care so much. Your a good friend to that Salamander, he's lucky to have you. And I'm lucky he was stupid enough to leave you behind on a mission." He said, leaning down to bite her neck softly. She giggled and pulled away. "Seriously. Did that bother you, how that just ditched you like that? It pissed me off." He muttered the last part.

"It hurt a little. But, they're just trying to support Lisanna. I guess I don't really get why I couldn't tag along. Gray and Erza offered to stay behind, which was nice." She was quiet a few moments before adding. "Or since having four mages was so important, why they didn;t offer to take me, and leave Gray or Erza behind. They used to work alone anyway before we all teamed up. It really doesn't matter though, I was due for some solo missions anyway. Besides, it's nice getting away from all the mayhem they cause." She then turned around, twisting her body to look at him. She kissed his cheek. "Besides, now I finally got the time to get to know you." She smiled happily, and then turned back to face forward, leaning back into him.

"I don't know why you were even interested in me in the first place." He rumbled, scowling.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because I almost killed you." He muttered. She sighed.

"Like I said, I don't blame you for that. It was my dad's fault. Anyway, you've changed so much since then. Your loyal and caring now, even if you don;t show it much." She said with conviction. "Besides, I've always had a thing for bad boys. It started out as me wanting to piss off my father, and then it grew on me."

"I didn't realize you enjoyed rebelling against your old man. Besides the running away thing. I thought you were the perfect daughter before that."

"Well I mostly was. After that time when I gave him a rice ball on my birthday, and he threw it and told me to stop bothering him. I never bothered him again. We wished each other a good day when we'd pass in the halls, and he'd routinely ask about my progress on studies. But that was really it. But the year before I ran away, I started trying to get him to notice me more. So at the parties, I'd hang out with the men who were known for getting caught up in scandals, hoping he'd say something, but he never did." She finished, lowering her head down, and trying to hold back a few tears.

"I'm sorry he was such a dickhead." Gajeel muttered, making Lucy laugh.

"It's okay. In the end he cared. That's whats important." She said. Suddenly she leaned forward. "Look Gajeel, the city! Wow. It looks different without the arena floating above it." Gajeel grunted in response, but she felt him shift as he took in the view. "Pegasus, land outside the city." She then turned toward Gajeel. "Let's get a hotel, and go see the client in the morning, sound good?"

"Perfect." He muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**It's a shorter one, as I was tired, and suffering from writer's block. Still I managed to deliver at least a little something. There will be no chapter tomorrow. SO SORRY! I'm having a friend sleep over so we will be busy with girl stuff. But definitely the day after tomorrow. I can't seem to stay away from this story. Lucky you :)**

Lucy was lying on the bed in her and Gajeel's hotel room. A room that Gajeel had once again paid for. He was currently out getting them some food, so she used this time to reflect on there day. She was surprised that he had opened up to her. Even though she had asked him the question about Metalicana, she had expected him to change the subject, or ignore it completely. She had always thought he was a incredibly closed off person, and he was. But, apparently he was willing to open up. If you took the time to get to know him. She was happy that she decided to take that step, and even if things didn't work out with Gajeel, she doubted if she would ever regret it.

Hearing a knock at the door, she hopped up, and jogged to the door. Pulling it open, she smiled. Gajeel was standing there with their food. She stepped aside so he could enter, and closed and locked the door, flipping the 'DO Not Disturb' sign on the outside of the door. Walking back into the room, she found Gajeel laying the food on the bed. Plopping herself ungracefully down beside him, she started to look excitedly through the bags to see what he got. He slapped her hand away.

"Oii, chill out Bunny Girl! You'll get your food." He scowled. Grinning as she pouted, but obediently sat back to wait for him. He pulled out two things of chicken parmesan, handing her one, as well as a fork and napkin. "This okay? I didn't know what you'd like."

"This is great, one of my favorites. Thanks so much Gajeel." He smiled to himself, and then they both dug in. Eating their food quickly. Once they were finished, Lucy grabbed their empty dishes, and dumped them in the trash, and then walked back up to the bed. Gajeel was now laying on his back, watching her. She smiled to him, lightly chewing on her bottom lip. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What's that look for?" He finally asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about last night. And how much fun I had." She purred seductively, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She crawled up on top of the bed, making her way towards him. She stopped when she reached his knees, leaning back to sit atop them. "You see, I was thinking about this time that I was talking with Cana..." As she talked she leaned forward, popping the button on his pants, while looking up at him, a light innocent look dusting her features, despite the seductive purr of her voice. "And she had mentioned, that when a guy or girl..." She tugged his pants down, enjoying the light pant issuing forth from Gajeel's mouth. "Went down on their partner, that the partner was to do the same thing in return..." She continued, while lightly stroking his rock hard shaft with one hand, her other hand played with the band of his boxers. "And you see, last night, I never got the chance to do that." She then pulled down his boxers, exposing him to her. Looking at him, and holding his eye contact, she leaned down, until her face was just an inch away from him. "So you see Gajeel." She murmured, smiling when he sucked in a hiss, as her breath played lightly against his dick. "I owe you one." She finished. She then broke eye contact with him, and sticking her tongue out, slowly licked up his length, stopping to swirl her tongue around his piercing. Reaching the tip, she flicked her tongue at his slit, scooping up a drop of precum that had been resting there.

"So good." She mumbled, her lips dancing on his tip as she said that. Then opening her mouth, she took him in, taking him as deep as she could. She then sucked, and slowly bobbed her head back up, dragging her lips him, feeling the drag as her lips conformed over his piercings.

"Holy fuck Bunny Girl!" Gajeel groaned, lifting his hips and slamming himself back into her mouth. She started to moan lightly as she tasted more precum leaking out of him. The vibrations of the moan, and her slow bobbing forcing him to lose the last bit of self-control he had been desperately clinging to. Reaching forward, he fisted his hand in her hair, and forcefully slammed her head back down, while thrusting upward, repeating the motion over, until she got the hint, and starting a fast bob, meeting his hips as they thrusted.

"Lucy! I'm gonna cum!" He growled, trying to hold himself back, as he tried to tug her head away. She reached out and flung his hand away, sucking him deeper, and moaning.

"Ahhh!" He groaned, thrusting one last time, and shooting himself inside her. Watching her through half closed eyes as she swallowed the hot sticky liquid, not letting a single drop leak out. She then lightly sat up, giving him one last slow suck, as she gently removed her mouth from around him. She ran her hands up his thighs, tightening her own in an attempt to relieve some of her arousal. Continuing her rub on his thighs, and slowly moving her hands on up, to trace his sinful abs, she gazed up at him. Loving the look on his face, and the way he was still panting, all because of her. His stomach muscles flexed suddenly under her ministrations as he sat up. He grabbed onto her hips, and lifted her further up onto him, settling her over his groin. His hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and tore it off of her, throwing it off somewhere. His eyes met hers, and he found himself lost in her expression. They were so full of affection, affection directed towards him, and he had never had anyone look at him like that in his entire life. He had been looked at with pride, lust, power, hate. But never something as simple as affection. His heart tightened as he looked at her.

She stared into his eyes, her arms tossed around his neck, hands tracing slow circles on his shoulder blades. She couldn't seem to stop the surge of feelings running through her. Feelings directed at Gajeel. Feelings of love, and passion. She knew she was liked Gajeel, got along well with him. She knew she liked him more than any other guy before. She also knew she trusted him. But she surprised even herself when she realized that she was already starting to fall in love with him. She watched him wide eyed, as he slowly leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she automatically parted them. Readying herself for what she knew was coming. And then she closed her eyes, and he closed the last distance between them.

His lips just barely brushed hers, when he paused, breathing out lightly into her mouth. She breathed him in, and lightly tilted her head, causing their lips to again just barely brush. A low whimper left her mouth, and she twisted her hips against his hardening member. She needed him so badly. An ache was starting to form inside her, and she knew the only way to cure it was to have him sheathed tightly within her.

Hearing her whimper and recognizing the aching need in it, he pushed forward, pressing his lips more tightly to her. He began to slowly alternate sucking and nibbling on her bottom, than upper lip. She hummed in response, lifting one of her hands to thread it through his hair. She tugged on it softly, while giving a slight casual roll of her hips. He deepened the kiss. Tilting her head back, and lightly caressing her jaw, he gently licked his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her parted lips a little wider, inviting him into her mouth. He slid his tongue in, finding hers and starting a slow sensual dance. Sliding his other hand do, he found her bra hook, and unlatched, gently removing her bra from her increasingly heaving chest. Then, with one final swirl of his tongue, he pulled away, leaning down to start on her neck.

She whimpered when he pulled away from her lips, feeling bereft at his sudden loss of contact. The feeling disappeared though as his lips brushed over he neck. She immediately tilted her head, baring her neck up at him, begging for him to keep going. She sighed and moaned as his tongue traced hot patterns of her skin, gentling biting and sucking his way from her ear to her collarbone. She knew she'd have marks in the morning but who cared. Because right now, nothing else in the world mattered besides the fact that Gajeel Redfox was making slow sweet love to her.

He lifted his hands up to start fondling her breasts. Cupping them, and bouncing them in his hands. Feelings her hardened nipples press and run along his chest as she arched into him. He began to knead and massage them. Admiring there perfection in his mind. He listened as her breathing deepened further, felt the arch in her back become more pronounced as she continued to press tighter to him. Knowing his hands were no longer enough, he lowered his head further. Running his tongue down between, and under her breast. He pulled away again, only to tilt back in, capturing a nipple between his teeth, and circling his tongue around it. He could feel the dampness in her panties, so he reached down while sucking on her. Lifting her up with one hand, he pulled on her skirt and underwear, removing them easily.

She moaned as he dropped her back down onto him, making sure he ground her into him as she settled. He began to tilt and roll his hips, sliding his shaft against her slit, coating it in her wetness. She tilted her head back, clenching her inner muscles as the feeling of him rubbing against her sent sparks shooting through her entire being. Sweat was now coating both of them. The air around them seemed muggy, and smelled deeply of their love making. She took this all in, sighing and moaning all the while.

Moving on to her other other breast, Gajeel continued his slow torture. Knowing Lucy was becoming unbearably uncomfortable with need. Not willing to ignore the discomfort of his gorgeous girlfriend, he lifted her up. With both hands gripping her hips, and his mouth still suckling her breasts, he slowly impaled her onto him. Groaning as he pushed past her tightness, feeling the wonderful wet hot warmth of her walls, as they clenched around him. He began to rock his hips. Slowly lifting her up and down, to slide torturously in and out of her.

She was gripping onto his shoulders. Head pulled forward, resting slightly on the top of his, as he continued his work on her chest. She could feel the build of her orgasm coming up within her. The combined ministrations of his mouth on her chest, and slow thrusts of his shaft, penetrating her so deeply in this position causing her to dig her nails into his skin, adding onto the marks from the night before. She could feel the push and pull of his round studding piercings causing her to repeatedly clench herself onto him. Suddenly, feeling the need to have his lips on hers, she moved her hand back to his hair. Grabbing onto it, and tugging on it gently. Using her other hand, she tilted his chin back up to her, and melded her lips back into his. Pressing her tongue into his moth to taste his delicious warmth. She began to explore his mouth, losing concentration every few seconds as her orgasm continued to draw closer. Finally with one last slow thrust, she exploding. Pulling her head away, and screaming his name over and over. Violent shudders took over her body, as he started to pound more heavily into her. She barely even registered the change of speed though, still lost in the hazy whiteness of her mind. Her thoughts whirled back into focus though, when he tilted her backward, pressing her onto her back, before continuing his pounding. With one hand he reached down and started to stroke her clit. She gasped as she realized another orgasm was quickly speeding her way.

Watching her orgasm was the most erotic thing Gajeel had ever seen. Her eyes clenched shut, redness painting her cheeks, her mouth open and screaming his name. Then her eyes opening slowly, but still clouded over with pleasure and lust. He started pounding into her, as the sight of her was causing the need for him to cum inside her to grow to unbearable amount. Seeing her starting to come down from her pleasured high, he turned her onto her back. He was determined to bring her to another orgasm, determined to cum into her as she screamed his name in ecstasy. Moving his hand downward, he began stroking her bundle of nerves. Tilting himself so that his pounding was slamming into her sweet spot, and circling his finger over her clit, he watched as her face contorted in pleasure, her moans getting higher and higher. He could feel a tightening, and knew he was about to cum. Just a little bit longer he thought. And then she clenched around him, screaming his name once again as a powerful orgasm shot through her. Hearing her scream, and feeling her muscles clench sent him over the edge, and leaning down, he bit onto her neck, groaning loudly, as he shot his load off inside of her.

She felt his canines sink into her skin, and smiled at the added mark upon her skin. It didn't bother her in the slightest knowing people would see that and know what she'd been up to. She honestly didn't care right now if the whole world knew her and Gajeel were together. She felt so euphoric and perfect, and content. Hell, she wanted people to know she belonged to him. And she wanted every single woman in the world to know he was off the market. All those stupid girls who only wanted him because he was a powerful, and specialized in a lost magic could go to hell, because he was hers. And she wasn't letting him go.

Gajeel collapsed down onto Lucy. Snaking his arms around her, he flipped them, so that she was sprawled across him. He stroked her hair back, as she cuddled into his chest. Her arms holding onto him tightly. Feeling her move, he looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"That was amazing Gajeel." She murmured languidly. Reaching up to finger his chin piercing.

"Your amazing Bunny Girl." He murmured back. Happiness flooding him as his words brought a full smile to her face.

"You know. I'm pretty sure that was more making love than fucking." She prodded gently. He looked at her, staring deeply into her affection filled eyes that had so captivated him.

"Whatever. I'll fuck you hard tomorrow." He replied gruffly. She laughed, and settled back down onto his chest.

"Looking forward to it Gajeel." She said rolling her tongue, and lengthening his name seductively. He squeezed her ass slightly in reply. There was silence for awhile. Both of them starting to drift off to sleep, till Lucy again shifted slightly. "Gajeel."

"Hmm." He mumbled.

"I think I'm falling for you." She whispered. He pulled her tighter to him, lifting his head to kiss the top of her head.

"Better be Bunny Girl." He murmured back. "Now go to sleep. Before I decide to fuck you now." He felt her body shake slightly as she held back a giggle.

"Okay. Goodnight Gajeel."

"Goodnight Lucy."

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. This and chapter ten are the only times i've ever attempted to write sex scenes, so hope it's okay. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy woke up early the next morning. Not wanting to wake Gajeel, she slowly slid herself out of his grasp and out of bed. Then grabbing her bed, she went into to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After taking a quick shower, she hurriedly threw on the first pair of clothes she grabbed. A black and gold skirt with a matching top, along with her black boots, and a golden colored key belt. Once she was done getting dressed, she quietly opened the bathroom door to see if Gajeel had awaken yet. Seeing he hadn't she decided to go and visit the magic shops, before coming back and going with Gajeel to meet the client. Writing down a quick note for him, she left the hotel.

Though Lucy had been in the city before, for the Grand Magic Games, she hadn't had much opportunity to explore. Therefore, she first made her way to a tourist booth and grabbed a map of the city. She determined there to be two magic shops. One was near to where they had entered the city and the other was closer to the castle. Deciding to back track first she head for the one first one, which also seemed to be the smaller of the two. Navigating her way through the crowded streets, she carefully made her way to the magic shop. She knew mages from other guild's frequented this city, and while she was friends with a lot of them, their was one particular guild that she wouldn't mind avoiding. Not to mention she didn't have time to stop and chat this morning.

Seeing the shop ahead, she quickened her pace and rushed into the store. Excited to see if they had any keys. As she didn't want to waste time, she quickly made her way straight to the shop owner. He was a extremely tall skinny man. With a long hook nose. He had frown lines marking his close to elderly face. Despite this, his eyes didn't seem to hold any trace of grumpiness. Maybe he was one of the few morning people left in the world. Clearing her throat to get his attention, she leaned forward, resting her arms on the polished counter top.

"Excuse me sir? I was wondering if you happened to have any stellar spirit keys?" She asked, flashing the shop keeper a friendly smile. His forehead immediately furrowed in concentration, causing her to realize that what she had taken as frown lines, were really just the markings of hard working man.

"I may just have some now that you mention it, young mage. I will have to take a peek out back. Wait here a moment, if you please." Waiting for her affirmative nod, he turned and bustled into a dark room. Lucy had to stifle a giggle as the sounds of him rummaging through various boxes, knocking stuff onto the floor, and various mumbled curses reached her ears. Deciding to take a peek around the shop while she waited, Lucy set about exploring. She saw a lot of interesting things, but nothing that she really wanted. That is until she reached what looked like a simple utility belt. It was black and closely resembled the one she used to carry her whip and keys. She didn't have a black belt yet, so it caught her interest. Wondering what was magical about it, she leaned forward to read the description. A gasp of excitement left her lips as she read it. Apparently it was anti-thieving belt. Anything attached couldn't be taken from the belt without the owners content. If she bought this, her keys would be safe. No one could grab them and get the jump on her. Looking at the price, and finding it agreeable, she grabbed the belt and made her way back to the counter. The shop keeper had finally seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Well, it's just a couple of silver keys, and I'm afraid I have no knowledge of what spirits they call, however, I'll give you the pair for 50,000 jewels." The shopkeeper offered.

"May I take a quick look at them first?" Lucy asked. The man looked at her for a minute, sizing her up, seeing if she was the type to make a run for it. However, as his eyes alighted upon her guild mark, his mannerism relaxed, and he obliged, handing her the keys. Lucy ran her fingers over them softly, memorizing the feel, then she turned her trained eyes upon them. The first one had the form of a shield upon it.

"See this one?" She said to the shop owner. "It has a shield on it, so it opens the Gate of the Shield. It calls forth a spirit named Scutum. He can produce a magical, impenetrable shield around you." The shop owner nodded his head, leaning forward with a look of mild interest. Lucy felt and looked over the second key. A shape resembling a drop of water was upon it. Out of the drop of water had, what looked to be the fin of a giant whale.

"And this one is Gate of the Sea Monster. It is some type of sea monster, it's supposed to look like a whale kind of. It's name is Cetus. Thank you so much for taking the time to dig them out for me. I'll also be purchasing this belt. So here is 70,000 jewels." The shop keeper rang her up, and congratulating her on her new spirits, wished her a good day. She also gave the owner her contact information, asking him to let her know if he acquired any more keys, and to give out her information to other shops that held keys, so they can contact her.

Lucy then made her way out of the shop, and knowing Gajeel was most likely awake and probably pissed off she ditched him, quickly took off for the next shop. She was disappointed though when the shopkeeper could only offer her one silver key. He also refused to let her look at it first. Despite this, he only charged her 15,000 for it, so she bought, and left the store. Once she was out in the sun, she pulled out the key to examine. Wings on fire. Well that had to be the Phoenix then. She did not however know what the Phoenix was capable of. She had heard that it might be healing, in which case that was awesome. If that were true, then she had gained two powerful defensive spirits, as well a water attack spirit. Which would give Aquarius a nice break. Pleased with the outcome of her search, she started back for the hotel. She didn't get far though when she felt a cold shadow upon her shoulder. Spinning around she found herself face to face with the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue of Sabertooth. She was scared for a half second, before remembering that Erza had seemed to think Rogue and Sting had a change of heart, and while continuing on as Sabertooth mages, they were planning on trying to be more caring towards other. With that information reassuring her, she nodded her head at him in greeting.

"Hello Rogue. I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I'm Lucy." She said, keeping her voice friendly and polite.

"Lucy. Nice to meet you, I'm Rogue. Though you know that. I stopped you because I smelt Gajeel on you. You wouldn't happen to be traveling with him?" His face had the faintest tinge of red on it, and his mouth had the slight tug of a knowing smile pulling at his. Cursing dragon slayers and their damn powerful sense of smell, she shifted slightly. and scowled.

"Yes, he's back at the hotel. And you can stop with the dirty thoughts, or I'll sick Gajeel on you." She said glaring at him slightly. He seemed slightly taken aback by her unafraid attitude, and the aura of power backing up her words. "What do you need with him?" Rogue smiled slightly then, internally delighted with the mannerisms of the young Celestial Mage.

"I don't need anything. I just wish to inform him, that Sting and I are training, and getting stronger, and we look forward to a friendly re-match. I was hoping to schedule one."

"Well, we're getting ready to go on a one month mission, and Natsu is off for two months with our team. I'll let Gajeel know, and when Natsu is back, they can decide and get back to you. Can they just contact you through Sabertooth, or will that upset your Master?"

"Our Master has had.. a change of heart, due to some prodding from the Council. He's already aware of our want of a re-match, so that will be fine. Thank you very much."

"Sure, no problem Rogue. It was nice chatting with you." She turned to walk away, when he cleared his throat, so she turned back, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I just thought that you were Natsu's girl. And you said 'our' team, and yet, your with Gajeel and not them. It's none of my business really."

"Your right it's not. I'll tell you anyway though. Natsu and I are best friends. That's it. I'm pretty sure he likes Lisanna. She's a take-over mage. The sister of the Beast Elfman and Demon Mira-Jane. He wanted to take her on a mission, so I stayed behind, and decided to use the opportunity to get to know Gajeel better. I'd appreciate it if you kept what your nose told you private though. My team doesn't know yet, and they should really be the first to hear about it. And they should hear it from me, not through the Weekly Sorcerer, or other gossip magazine."

"Not to worry. We slayers have a sort of code. Anything we find out with our sense, we keep to ourselves. Really, we know way to much, and most of it, we don't want to know. Well, Sting loves getting to know everyone's private business, but, and I have a feeling Gajeel is the same. We would be just as good not knowing. Though it has it's uses. Have a good day Lucy." He then finished, nodding his head, and disappearing into the shadows.

She watched him go and after contemplating what he said a moment, continued on her way to the hotel. Gajeel was waiting for her outside with both their bags. His arms were cross, a scowl scarred his face, and an impatient angered aura pervaded the air around him. She cringed a little at the sight of it. Giving him a meek wave when his eyes found her. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards her.

"You didn't wake me." He stated roughly. Stopping in front of he, and glaring accusingly.

"You looked so cute sleeping." She said, flashing him an innocent smile. She watched as his face almost grinned, but he quickly screwed it into another scowl. Suddenly though he stiffened, his nostrils flaring as he took in her sent.

"Rogue?" He said, eyes scanning over her, checking her wellbeing.

"I'm fine. He polite. Though he knows we're screwing each other." She said, running her hands up his chest. He scowled at the information but, rested one arm over her shoulders, drawing her in for a half hug. "He wanted me to tell you that him and Sting are training for a friendly rematch. I told him you and Natsu were busy for two months, but would contact them after. That okay?"

"Yea, it's fine. Looking forward to it. It's rare I get a good challenge." He said, a small smile adorning his face. The only sign he was indeed, looking forward to it.

"Cool, make sure I'm there to watch. I didn't get to see your first fight. Actually besides that fight with Natsu, and that time in Edolas, I've never really seen you fight." She pouted slightly after mentioning this.

"Oii! Don't worry Bunny Girl. You can watch me fight them. Be my little cheer leader. Gihi. Anyway, you can watch me fight on this mission, there's bound to be a time or two calling for it." He grinned again. Clearly the idea of fighting being one of the few things to bring a smile to his face."Did you get any new keys?"

"Yup, Cetas, a sea monster. The Phoenix, and Scutum, he can make shields around you, and an area of battle. I'm not sure how durable the shield is, most likely depends on my strength." She said smiling slightly, as her thoughts wandered towards meeting her new spirits. He grunted in acknowledgment.

"Sounds useful. Let's go get breakfast, then meet the client. You can contract when we're out of the city."

"Okay Gajeel." She agreed, linking her arm through his. "Lead the way." He eyed their two linked arms for a long moment. Shrugging slightly, he decided to let the contact slide. At least this way none of the idiot city folk check out my girl, he thought.

**It's a short one, because I have had friends over all day, and there still here, but I wrote this while they watched a movie. I'll give you a longer one tomorrow, as well as some more sexy stuff, I think anyway. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

After meeting with the client, a very rich, and very rotund man, Lucy and Gajeel left the city. Their job was to bring a small chest to Bosco, in it was a birthday present for a young lord. Because of the high value of whatever was inside of the box, the man wanted it delivered by hand, rather than through the mail. He didn't want them to take trains either, as he seemed to think people would want to steal the present. So he gave Lucy and Gajeel a map, and they were to escort it through the wilderness. Lucy gave the chest to Virgo, so that they wouldn't have to worry about carrying it, as well as deterring anyone from attacking them, and trying to steal it. They were also given camping supplies to use, as well as provisions, which were also left in Virgo's care.

Once they were a good distance from the city, they stopped so that Lucy could make contracts with her new spirits. She called Scutum first. He appeared as a knight, dressed in white and gold armor. He informed Lucy that while usually he could only generate a shield that deflects physical attacks, he could now stop magical ones as well. He also had an emergency setting, so that if Lucy's life, or those of whom she was traveling with were in mortal danger, he would sense it and come out on his own. But only if it meant their death, or close to it, otherwise he wouldn't pick up on it.

She summoned the Phoenix next. He was easily 4 times the size of Gajeel. His feathers were a burnt orange, with hints of red, gold and pink that shimmered in the sun. His voice was low and melodic. He agreed to be called whenever was needed, but informed Lucy that he refused to do battle. He chose to be used purely as a healing spirit. Using his flames he could cleanse any poison, ailments or physical injuries from a persons body. However depending on the severity of the injury, the drain on Lucy's magic could be very substantial.

After that, Lucy summoned Cetus. They had to travel to a lake first, since Cetus was a water spirit. He was a giant whale, and like Aquarius could manipulate water, but he wasn't as strong as her. He could also use his large size as a battering ram, destroying enemy ships, or even swallowing people whole, and regurgitating them back up, causing them to be knocked out. Lucy's nose wrinkled when she heard that, deciding to only use that particular skill on people she really didn't like.

Satisfied with her new contracts, she connected their keys to her key ring. She had also switched her belt, so that she was now wearing her magic one. She had excitedly told Gajeel what it was, rambling on about how now no one would be able to take her keys, and listing off to him all the times that her keys had gotten taken from her. He had been interested at first, but as she rambled on and on, a slight wincing expression appeared on his face. He sighed in relief when she finally finished telling her story. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, so much as the conversation had been so one-sided. She barely even stopped for a breath. He knew she was just excited about her new keys and belt though, and that she didn't normally blabber on like that.

It was now late afternoon. They had been walking for about 6 hours straight, stopping only for small water breaks here and there. Gajeel was watching for a good camping spot, and Lucy was dragging her feet behind him. She wasn't used to walking for quite so long. He found one after a little while. It was a small clearing, next to a stream. Seeing it he stopped dead center in the middle of it. Lucy of course, slammed into his back, and fell backwards onto her butt. He turned to her and grinned slightly. Her skirt had ridden up and he could see her panties, causing all sorts of wonderful dirty thoughts to plague his mind.

"We're camping here tonight." He announced to her. Holding out his hand to help her up. Lucy glanced around, before nodding her head and accepting his hand. Once she was up, she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"My feet hurt." She whined slightly. He ruffled her hair.

"They'll be fine. You can soak them in the stream or something. I'm going to collect firewood." He then turned and walked into the forest. "Don't get in trouble while I'm gone." He called over his shoulder, as he trudged off. She watched him go, sad to see him leaving her, if only for a few minutes. Pulling herself back together, she pulled out her keys.

"Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She called. Virgo immediately appeared, bowing at the waist. Her blue eyes peering up at Lucy.

"Punishment time, Princess?" She asked, straightening up, her chains dangling at her wrist.

"Not now Virgo." Lucy answered smiling. "Can you get our camping stuff and bags?" Immediately there was a poof, and everything appeared on the ground in front of Virgo.

"Shall I set up your tents for you?" Virgo asked.

"Just one actually, and yes please." Lucy answered, sifting through the provision pack, and pulling out food to cook for dinner.

"Only one Princess? Will you be sharing with the man?" Virgo asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. His name's Gajeel." Lucy said, looking up towards Virgo.

"Ah. How nice. He looks interesting. I sense that he is a dragon slayer like Natsu. Where is Natsu anyway?" Virgo asked, as she finished setting up the tent.

"Gajeel is a dragon slayer, an iron one. Natsu is off with the rest of the team and Lisanna. And yes, I'm okay with that. And no, they don't need punishment."

"You know me so well Princess." Virgo said, smiling at Lucy. "What about this Gajeel, has he acted inappropriately, shall I punish him?"

"Oh, I can handle punishing him all on my own. And he has been very inappropriate, but I love every minute of it. Hell, I started it." Lucy said, grinning back at Virgo. "Speaking of which. I was thinking about storing up some iron, in case he ever needs it for battle while I'm with him, when I do, would you mind holding onto it? I feel bad, always asking you to hold everything."

"Of course. And don't feel bad. I'm a maid, it's part of my duty taking care of everyday things." Virgo said.

"Well thank you then, and thanks for setting up the tent and firepit. You can go back now, I'll see you in the morning." Lucy said, watching as Virgo again bowed, and disappeared. Having finished preparing dinner, she set it aside, waiting for Gajeel to come back and start the fire so she could cook it. Standing up, she stretched out her muscles. Kicking off her boots, she walked over to the stream, and dipped her feet in it, sighing as the cold water numbed her aching feet. She leaned back, and closed her eyes. Content to just lay there and relax till Gajeel got back. Of course though, because she was Lucy Heartfilia, and she attracted trouble, her relaxation was cut to an end.

She had been laying there, humming quietly to herself, when a large hairy arm had snaked around her pulling her up. She had opened her eyes while at the same time letting out a shriek.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" The forest Vulcan chanted, as he hopped off, running into the forest. He was big and tall, and strong. He was also holding her too tightly. She could barely breathe.

"Let me go!" She wailed, trying to twist out of his grasp. Her arms were glued to her sides, held in place by the Vulcan's arm. She kept trying to grab her keys, but her fingers would just barely brush against them, before the Vulcan took another leap, resulting in her losing her grip. Finally though, she managed to grasp one key. Dammit. It was Scutum. He wouldn't be able to do anything. Letting go, she tried again. All the while being carried deeper into the forest. Her hand next grasped Aquarius, but there was no water. Then she grabbed Plue. She was beginning to think that she was incredibly unlucky and doomed to be the Vulcan's slave, as yet another useless key fell into her grasp, this time Cetus. Seriously, the only keys she couldn't use. Completely frustrated. Lucy screamed again, this time in anger. Magic power swelling inside of her.

"Screw it. It's definitely overkill, but whatever."She half mumbled, half shouted. Then focusing her magic, her eyes turned into golden magic circles, and she set about casting Urano Metria.

**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens**

**All the Stars, Far and Wide...**

**Show me thy Appearance...**

**With Such Shine.**

**O Tetrabiblos...**

**I am the Ruler of the Stars...**

**Aspect become Complete...**

**Open thy Malevolent Gate...**

**O 88 Stars of Heaven...**

**Shine!**

**Urano Metria!**

The sky darkened, and brilliant bursts of light streamed down. Every one of them hitting it's target. The very unfortunate Forest Vulcan. Once the spell was finished, the Vulcan lay there, dead, and fur smoking slightly. Lucy stood up from where the Vulcan had dropped her, dusting her hands off as she looked at the damage. Several trees were destroyed, and the ground was blackened, the moss and dirt all churned up. Sighing she turned to head back into camp, and found herself staring at Gajeel. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he stood there taking in everything. Finally, he shut his mouth and turned to look at her.

"I heard you scream, and came running. Got here just in time to see the spell." He said, staring at her intensely.

"Yea. It was overkill. But I couldn't get my hands on any useful keys. No choice really but to cast it." She said, sighing and walking over to him.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked, remembering about how that spell usually wiped her out of magic power. Lucy face screwed up, before widening out in surprise.

"Barely. Wow. It was much easier to cast. Maybe because I have more keys!" She said excitedly, turning towards Gajeel and hugging him.

"Good. I'm glad your not tired. Because that was fucking hot, and I'd hate for you to be too tired to enjoy this." He said gruffly. He then dipped his head down and attacked her mouth, biting and tugging at her lips. She responded with no hesitation, jumping up to wrap her legs around him. She tangled her hands in his hair, and grinded herself into his hips. She felt him move slightly, before slamming her into a tree trunk. Her back scraping against the rough bark. She could already feel him straining against his pants, and her arousal was already hitting her full force.

He suddenly dropped her, and with one quick tug, rid her of her skirt and panties. The second they fell to the ground, her hands were tugging at his belt, and pulling his pants down, he shrugged out of them, and spun her around, pushing her face forward toward the tree. Using his knee he spread her legs and then guiding his member forward with his hand, he slammed himself up and into her.

Lucy cried out as the force of him shoving into her, drove her against the tree. Still, the pleasure surpassed the pain. She listened to the sounds of their skin slapping against each other, and the pants of Gajeel in her ear. She felt him reach around her, slipping his hand under her shirt to grab her breast and tweak her nipples, as he frantically pounded into her. The position they were in causing her to be unable to touch him, or even move. Not that she cared, she just squeezed her eyes shut, moaned loudly and enjoyed the ride.

He had been so turned on by the sight of her wielding that much power, and barely even tiring herself out. He had to have her right then. And he had after all, promised her a good fuck. So here it was. The second he pushed inside of her, he could already feel himself ready and wanting to cum. But he knew he couldn't. He wanted to dominate her. Show her she was his, and hear her scream his name. His dragon instincts were screaming out at him. And who was he to resist. So he let them take over. His mind vaguely registered the fact that his panting had turned into growls, and he was certain she would have bruises tomorrow from the way his hands were grabbing onto her. Her body was being slammed up and down from the force of his thrusting, and every bit of it satisfied the carnal urges within him. Her moans set his blood boiling, making him proud of the pleasure he was giving her. Proud that she was allowing him to dominate her so ferociously.

He leaned down and started sucking roughly on her neck, biting it every now and then, covering it with hickeys, and slight teeth impressions, though not enough to break the skin. He could feel her body tensing against him, and starting to shudder. Her walls were clamping down on him, and the tightness caused a slight resistance, especially around his metal studs. He somehow managed to quicken his pace even more, and, giving more force with each thrust, pushed her to let go and release. Then with a single, ear piercing scream, she came. She screamed out his name, over and over and over. And hearing her beautiful sex crazed voice calling out his name forced him over the edge and he came, shooting off inside of her.

After he had finished, she felt him slowly pull out of her. She felt their juices run down her legs, and she squirmed slightly. But then, as he pulled away the support he was giving her, she felt her knees give out, and she started to collapse. He quickly caught her and stabilized her.

"You okay? Can you stand?" He asked. he was worried that he had been too rough. It was by far the roughest he'd ever been with a girl, but he was pretty sure she could take it.

"Umm, I'm not sure. My legs are like jelly." She said, and then burst into a fit of giggles, as her legs again gave out, and she fell further against him. She was feeling incredibly giddy and light. She looked up at him, still giggling uncontrollably. He was looking down at her with a slightly confused but mostly amused expression. "That was so fucking amazing Gajeel." She finally said. "I don't care if I can't walk straight for a week, it would be totally worth it."

He immediately let out his signature chuckle, and pulled her tighter to him. "Sorry Bunny Girl, couldn't hold myself back."

"Don't be sorry. I loved it." She said smiling at him. "And anyway, you were only keeping your word. You did say you would fuck me hard today. Though, I didn't quite expect it to be that hard. You really are quite the little dragon." She finished softly.

"Oii, watch who your calling little." He immediately spouted.

"Oh, you don't like that Gajeel." She said, and leaning her head closer to his ear, she whispered hotly, "Little dragon." She felt him stiffen against her. So she stuck out her tongue and flicked it against his ear.

"Watch yourself. I don't think you could handle it if we started up again." He warned, eyeing her down. She pouted.

"Your probably right. Oh well." She let out an exaggerated sigh. Then she looked up at him. "I'm hungry, I don't suppose you'd mind carrying me back? Still don't feel quite steady." She asked, blushing.

"Fine." He muttered. Shifting, he hooked one arm around her back, and the other under her knees, and lifted he up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"That's my good little dragon." She called out, in a light teasing voice.

"Shut up Bunny Girl." He bit back, making her giggle.

Once they reached their campsite, he set her down on the ground gently. He then picked up the firewood he had dropped when he had heard her scream. Bending over the makeshift firepit, he started a fire, adding wood till he deemed it hot enough. After that he picked up the dinner that Lucy had prepared, a stew in a pot, and placed it over the fire to cook.

Lucy watched him all the while. Enjoying the sight of him working, and doing normal things. It was now almost completely dark out, and shadows had spread out from the forest around them. She found herself watching and loving the way the flicker of the fire flashed across his metal piercings. Not to mention the way it seemed to intensify his already burning red gaze. Her eyes traveled down from his face to his tanned and tone arm, watching as he stirred the stew. Wanting to be closer to him, she shifted forward, and crawled over to sit beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder and placed her hand on the arm that she had been admiring.

"Hey." She said, greeting him, even though they hadn't left each other. He grunted quietly in reply, his gaze flicking over to meet her eyes, before returning to the fire. "You have beautiful eyes, Gajeel." She murmured, as she rubbed her thumb in soft circles on his arm. His eyes flickered over to hers again, and she felt him shift uncomfortably.

"Thank you." He finally muttered, with a light brush across his cheeks. She smiled in return.

"Did you go to a place to get your piercings, or did you do it yourself?" She asked, looking at him curiously, while fingering his arm piercing.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to know." She insisted. Moving her head to stare at him more forcefully.

"Did it myself with my magic." He answered, sitting back and turning to look at her. She nodded her head, and turned to stare into the fire. A few minutes passed in silence, only the shifting of Gajeel breaking it, as he leaned forward to stir the stew every now and then.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, after a little while. He glanced at her again.

"No, the metal is a part of me. Doesn't hurt me. Think this is done?" He asked, motioning towards their dinner.

"Probably." She answered leaning over to grab their bowls and spoons. She handed them to him, and watched as her served first her, than him. They leaned back and ate silently, both staring into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

After she finished eating, Lucy stood up, and made her way slowly to the stream, wincing slightly at the pain in her legs. She leaned down and washed her bowl and spoon in the stream. When she was finished she made her way back over to Gajeel's side, and slipped her utensils into her backpack. She noticed Gajeel helping himself to thirds, and finishing the stew. When he was finished, he picked up both the pot and his bowl and following Lucy's example, washed them in the stream. As he sat back down by the fire, he wrapped one arm lazily around Lucy, feeling her eyes on him, he glanced at her and saw her looking up at him thoughtfully.

"Can you give me one?" She asked. His face went blank for a second as her tried to figure out what she was talking about. Remembering their conversation about his piercing, his eyes widened.

"You want me to give you a piercing?" He whispered. Staring at her with yet again, a shocked expression. This girl never ceased to surprise and amaze him. She shifted, wiggling herself out of his arm, pulling herself into a kneeling position.

"Yea, can you?" She asked again, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. She watched as he gulped.

"Yea. What do you want?" He finally asked, his voice sounding a little dry and rough.

"Can you do any shape?" She asked, cocking her head, as thoughts began to whirl through her head.

"I can do anything you want." He replied, watching and waiting.

"Well then, I want a key, on my upper right ear." She turned her head, offering her ear up to him. "Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Might pinch." He said. He then leaned forward, and cupped his hand against the side of her face, stabilizing it. The he brought his other hand to her ear, pinching the spot she wanted the earring with two of his fingers. He concentrated on the shaped of a key, and releasing a small amount of magic, he pierced her ear. He felt her wince slightly, but other than that gave no indication of pain. "All done." He said drawing away.

He watched as she turned and began rifling through her bag for a mirror, pulling it out to check herself out, and smiling as she saw the new earring. He felt immensely satisfied at the thought of his iron being permanently attached to her ear, and found himself smiling at her overjoyed expression. She turned to him, as she placed the mirror back in the bag.

"Thanks so much Gajeel." She said, as she planted herself firmly in his lap, wrapping her arms around him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Whatever." He said back, trying to hide how much he loved that she had asked him to do that. He wasn't fooling her though, he realized, as he caught her trying to hide a knowing smile. So he simply muttered, "My iron looks good on you."

"Thanks." Lucy murmured. She was really happy. Now she would always have a piece of Gajeel with her. And, he shaped it into a key, one of her favorite things in the world.

They sat there holding each other as the fire burned down to coals. Once the coldness of night started to outweigh the warmth the dying fire threw off, Gajeel lifted Lucy up with him as he stood.

"C'mon Bunny Girl. Let's go to sleep." He murmured quietly. He carried her to the tent, and inside, placing her gently on their sleeping rolls. He took off his shirt and pants, tossing them into the corner of the tent. Turning back to Lucy, he watched as she pushed their sleeping rolls together, before standing to pull off her clothes. Once she was in just a bra and underwear, her eyes started to rove, looking for her bag. She was completely oblivious to dragon slayer, who was admiring her body. Proudly eyeing all the bruises and signs of their lovemaking.

"Shit, my bags outside." She said, looking at Gajeel expectantly, and smiling triumphantly, as he turned to go get it, needing no further prodding. He was gone for only a minute before re-entering, tossing her her bag, and throwing his into the corner. She found a pair a flannel pajama pants, and a long sleeved black t-shirt and pulled them on. More worried about staying warm, than looking sexy. Not that Gajeel seemed to mind, as soon as she lay down on the bed roll, he pulled her straight under the covers and into his arms. She happily turned to wrap herself around him. Entwining her legs with his, and soaking in the warmth of his body. They murmured good night to each other, and then feel into a comfortable sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't really want to stop writing, buut it's getting late. **

**I wanna thank everyone for following and favoriting my story, and for reviewing. You guys keep me motivated!**

**Let me know what you think! I'll try and update again tomorrow. I'm also thinking about doing a one shot, but can't decide who to pair with Lucy... So, if anyone has any suggestions, let's hear them. **

**Thanks again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

After a two weeks traveling through the wilderness, Lucy had had enough. Sure, she enjoyed camping. She loved the quiet serenity of forests. She loved that she could see the stars so clearly when she was away from towns and cities. And, she loved the one on one time that she was getting with Gajeel. However, Lucy was a two shower a day kind of girl, and it had now been two weeks since she had a warm, hot proper shower. Yes, she had been bathing in streams, but it just didn't compare to the clean, and refreshed feeling a shower gave you. Not to mention, that she had been having sex daily, sometimes twice a day even. Needless to say, she was starting to feel grimy, and that was making her cranky.

Gajeel seemed to notice the difference in her attitude, and was more than happy to give her the distance she needed. He listened silently as she kicked roots and stones out of her path, all the while rambling on about how sick she was of all the trees, and how badly she wanted a bed, and shower. He agreed completely with her, but figured it'd be no use saying that, as it would only add fuel to her fire.

"Gajeel, can we please stay in a town tonight? Just a tiny one?" Lucy begged him.

"No, the client doesn't want us to, he said people might be watching for us." He growled back, annoyed that she was asking for the fifth time that day.

"But Virgo is keeping the chest safe, and we could wear disguises." She pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm and turning to spin him towards her. She looked straight up into his eyes, sticking out her bottom lip and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "And anyway, aren't you more than capable of protecting us?" He sighed, and turned away, shaking her arm off, and walking ahead.

"I'll think about it." He finally relented. Lucy jumped up, fisting the air in her excitement.

"Oh thank you!" She shouted, running forward to link her arm back through his. She spent the rest of the morning smiling happily, and keeping up with Gajeel's fast pace.

After the first couple days of travel, they had settled with ease into a routine. Everything that they did was in perfect harmony with the other. Gajeel realized that Lucy liked to take it slow for the first hour or so in the morning, as she took in the day. But after that she was more than able to keep up with the faster pace that he enjoyed. They were both okay with eating lunch on the go, and not stopping until late afternoon. In the evenings, Gajeel would go and get firewood, and Lucy would prepare dinner, as Virgo set up camp. Then Gajeel would come, start the fire, and cook whatever Lucy prepared, while she went and took a bath in a stream or nearby lake. After dinner, he would take the dishes and wash them, then take a bath himself, before going back to Lucy. They would then cuddle, and talk for a bit, before moving to the tent to have sex and sleep. The following morning, they would repeat the process, except Gajeel would also prepare breakfast, while Lucy and Virgo packed up the site.

Lucy was actually quite surprised with how well they worked together. They never had to second guess anything, instead moving as one whenever a threat would present itself. Usually it was just a pack of wolves, though they ran into a few more forest vulcans as well. Gajeel usually handled any threat, while Lucy sat back to watch, enjoying his form as he fought. If there was more than one opponent though, Gajeel would leave a couple for Lucy, so she could hone her skills. Every night, they sat down together in front of the campfire, and mapped out the best route for the next day, both listening to the others reasonings on which trail was the best. She wished her team cared for her opinion as much as Gajeel did, but then again, she wasn't dating anyone on her team, so why should they show her special attention. Still, she decided that once she was back working with them, she wouldn't be such a push over, allowing them to drag her into dangerous situations without having a discussion first. Yes, she definitely wanted things to change a bit when she joined back up with them.

Thinking about her team, she started to wonder about how they were holding up without her. She had done pretty much all of the little extra things. Such as cooking dinner, and cleaning up after it. As well as keeping track of their medical supplies, restocking when needed, and giving treatment to anyone injured. She was also more than capable of breaking up any disputes between Gray and Natsu, before they got out of hand, or before Erza herself hand to handle it. She learned very quickly that Erza's way of handling it was knocking one or both out, usually leaving Lucy to carry them after. She figured Lisanna was now taking over all her duties, and just hoped she was doing a good job taking care of them. She doubted if Lisanna had known what she was getting into teaming up with them. Sure they were fun and awesome, and very very powerful, but they were a handful. Still, Lucy couldn't imagine herself on a team without them. She had grown so much with them. They had been the first people in a really long time to care for her, and she would never abandon them. Even if she was dating Gajeel. She had a feeling that he wouldn't want her to leave them either.

As the afternoon wore on, Lucy noticed Gajeel changing their course, to head towards a nearby town. Grinning widely, she wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug, before letting go to continue on their way. Once they came into sight of the town though, he stopped.

"Okay, We see anything suspicious, you call out Pegasus and we book it out of there. Not that I wouldn't love a fight, but we're not supposed to stay in town, so I don't want the client hearing about it. And enjoy it, because after tonight, we're gonna keep going till we get to Bosco. I think it'll only take another week anyway. We made really good time." He said to her. He started off glaring, daring her to interrupt or disagree, but ended with a pleased look on his face, happy about their pace.

"That's fine. I just can't wait to shower! C'mon, let's go." She threaded her fingers through his, and pulled him along towards the town, and the small hotel nestled right in the middle.

Once the door to their room closed behind her, Lucy ran and flopped down on the bed. "So good!" She called out, sitting up to smile at Gajeel. He shook his head, but smiled back, enjoying his girlfriend's sudden energy.

"You gonna shower first?" He asked, reminding her of the reason she had so wanted a hotel in the first place.

"Yea sure." She said, getting up and heading for the bathroom with her bag. She had gotten it from Virgo before entering the town, just in case there were mages after them, they didn't want to use magic in town, so they wouldn't be sensed. Just as she was about to close the door to the bathroom though, a wonderful idea popped into her head. "Gajeel." She called, waiting for him to come over to her. Once he was a few feet away, she smiled seductively. "You know, we can both have the first shower?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me." He rumbled, a grin splitting his face. He bent down to pick up his bag, and joined her in the bathroom. Lucy turned the shower on and then stripped. Gajeel beat her in the stripping department, but waited for her to get into the shower first. As soon as the warm water hit her, she moaned, causing Gajeel to smile. He slipped in behind her, and leaned against the wall of the shower to watch her. Her skin was flushed because of the hot water, and her face had a look of pure relaxation and joy. She turned to look at him, eyes glowing brightly, and water running in rivulets down her body. He couldn't help but follow the trail with his eyes, feeling the stiffening of his cock as he admired her curves.

"Hand me my shampoo." She ordered. He passed it over to her, watching as she lathered it into her hair. He had never showered with a woman, and although he had imagined it would be quite the sexy experience, he never imagined it being like this. He loved watching her every move, and smelling the strong scent of her shampoo, and body wash. Loved the way her body glistened under the water. And how completely comfortable she was with him, despite being completely naked. Unable to resist touching her he moved his body forward, pressing against her back, and rubbing his erection against her ass. She let out a laugh when she felt it, but responded, rubbing her ass back against him. She kept that up as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

Once he saw the final suds wash down her back, he pushed her forward slightly, so that the water was now running over him. Reaching around her, he twisted her body around, so that she faced him, pulling her into him. The water was cascading down over him, and onto her, the air thick with steam. He looked into her eyes for a minute, admiring their depth before tilting her chin up to kiss her.

Though the kiss started out soft, it quickly turned aggressive, though that wasn't surprising. What was surprising, was the fact that it was Lucy who started off as the aggressor. The minute his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned loudly, and shoved him back ward into the wall, pressing her body flush against his, while sucking on his tongue, and biting down on his lip sharply, once his tongue had receded. He growled in surprise and happiness, bending down to grip her ass cheeks tightly, and lifting her up. The hot heat of her core rubbing against him making him groan in anticipation. Once her legs had wrapped around his body securely, he turned, slamming her back into the wall. Pulling his body back just enough so that he could maneuver his dick into her.

He thrusted roughly into her, but stopped once he was fully sheathed inside of her. Pausing to capture her lips again, and attack them with his tongue and teeth. He then started to thrust slowly, knowing full well, that she wanted it fast, hard and rough. But he was gonna make her wait. He moved from her lips to her neck. Licking the running water off her skin. She was rolling her hips, and trying to raise herself up and down, attempting to increase their speed, but he was holding her too tightly. His hands were now playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples, while he bit and sucked on her throat, leaving marks along the surface of her skin. She could feel an orgasm building, but with the slow pace he was forcing, she knew it might take awhile, but she just didn't want to wait. Having had enough of his teasing, she grabbed his hair, and tugged, forcing him to look at her.

"Gajeel, I swear, if you don't start fucking me with all that you've got, I won't have sex with you for an entire week. Stop playing around." She muttered, eyeing him dangerously, her face and eyes glowing with lust and arousal. His lips parted, and he bared his teeth to her, letting out a low predatory growl. He leveled his sharp red eyes into hers, his gaze burning through her, but she didn't waver, she stared right into the face of his beast, completely unafraid of what she just asked for.

"You asked for it." He growled roughly. He slipped both his hands up to grip her hips, holding her against the wall. And then, he forced himself into her, as hard as he could, she immediately screamed out in ecstasy as he hit her in just the right spot. But it didn't stop there. Faster then her lust clouded mind could comprehend, he moved himself in and out of her. He fucked her with every ounce of his strength, knowing that the front of her pelvic bone would be bruised with the way he was slamming into her. Not that it seemed to be causing her any current pain. Her back was arched, her boobs pressed into his face, and she was crying out over and over. Her cries getting louder as she came closer and closer to finishing. Tilting his head, he started sucking roughly on her breasts, swirling his tongue around her perky nipples before biting down on them. He could feel her body trying to buck against him, but he was holding her hips down, forcing her to stay still as he banged her relentlessly. Then with a final shudder for each of them, they came together, her screaming his name, and him roaring hers out roughly.

Her body was shaking, as she panted harshly, her face nestled into the crook of his neck. Her hands were running over his shoulders, and down his back. Rubbing over his straining muscles. He gently lowered them to both the floor of the tub, sitting down with her straddling his lap. They stayed like that until their breathing evened out. Then Lucy gently sat up, pushing herself off his chest. She winced slightly as she shifted her legs. But smiled when she saw his concerned expression. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, while reaching behind him to grab her conditioner. He leaned back, and watched her, as she rubbed it into her hair, straddling him all the while.

Once she had finished washing the conditioner out, she stood up, and grabbed her body wash, slowly lathering it over her skin. Winking at Gajeel, as she rubbed it over her private areas. He laughed lightly, as he leaned forward to stand up beside her. The water was starting to lose it's heat, so he quickly grabbed his shampoo and body wash and set to work. Lucy leaned back to watch him, as she let her suds rinse off her body. She would never get over how sexy his body was. Too soon though, and the shower was over. Gajeel turned off the water, and they both climbed out, quickly toweling off. Gajeel pulled on his boxers, and Lucy pulled on some white lace panties, as well as one of Gajeel's extra tunics that she had stolen. Not that he minded, the minute he saw her clad in it, he had shoved her onto her hands and knees and fucked her senseless.

Once dressed they made their way into the bedroom. Lucy climbed into bed, while Gajeel ordered them room service. He joined her in bed, and cuddled her while they waited for their food. He held her close and stroked his hands over her smooth skin, kissing her temple lightly. She in turn wiggled herself further against him, enveloping herself in his warmth. They both growled and pouted slightly, when the knock sounded at the door, signaling the arrival of their food, and the end of their cuddle session. They ate their dinner quickly, and then Gajeel turned the lights off, and they went to sleep. Enjoying and treasuring the feeling of the soft mattress, since it'd be another week till they were in a real bed again.

**I had a little trouble with writer's block tonight, but thankfully, some wine was able to get my thoughts going. **

**Hope you liked it. 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

At sunrise the next morning, Lucy and Gajeel were already on their way out of town. They had met no enemy mages, nor had anyone even identified them as guild mages, so they were in the clear. According to the hotel clerk, Bosco was only 4 days travel away, so the end of their mission was in sight. Lucy was very excited. She couldn't wait to get back to the guild. She found herself desperately missing Cana, and girl talk. However, she knew once she got back, she'd have to be very careful about how she treated Gajeel, so that no one found out about their relationship. She supposed if they did, it wouldn't be the worse thing. But she'd still rather wait.

She was finding herself getting increasingly nervous about telling Natsu and her team about Gajeel. She knew all three of them were insanely protective of her, and most likely that all three would have a problem with her new relationship status. However, she was more than willing to fight for it. She had completely fallen for the rough dragon slayer, and she'd be damned if she was gonna let anyone ruin or try to stop their budding relationship.

As she thought about Gajeel, her eyes were drawn to him, watching him as he walked ahead of her. She took keen note at how he held any branches or bushes out of her path, and hesitated in his step whenever he noticed a loose stone, or root sticking out of the ground. Making sure she saw it and avoided the danger, and ready to step in, just in case she didn't. Inwardly, she loved how he treated her. It was different from the way he treated everyone else, besides Pantherlily. It made her feel so special.

While she walked, and watched and thought about him, she found herself fingering her earring. It was a habit that she had developed ever since he had made it for her. Whenever she thought about him, her hand would reach up and brush against the metal, a physical token of his affection for her. The cool metal against her fingers, sparking wild thoughts and fantasies, as well as a feeling of warmth and deep affection. She hadn't even noticed when she first started doing this, but one day Gajeel had brought it to her attention. He had been worried it was hurting her, or that it was getting an infection. Realizing what she'd been doing, she blushed at having been caught. After assuring him that she was fine, she simply told him that she liked to touch it, because it reminded her of him. He had 'tched" and turned away scowling, but she had seen the slight crinkle of his eyes as he hid his smile behind the scowl.

She loved how embarrassed he got whenever she mentioned her feelings to him. She knew it was because she was the first person to ever truly care for him this deeply, besides his dragon, and Pantherlily. And neither his dragon or Lily were open in their affection, making her the first person to ever treat him this way, so of course, he wouldn't quite know how to handle it. She thought he did an amazing job though. Even though she was his first girlfriend, he treated her better than any guy ever had. He was hard and rough, teased her constantly, but the moment he sensed she needed something, he responded, making sure her every need was met, sometimes, before she even realized she needed it. It was really quite astounding, when she thought about it, just how perfect he really was. I mean, who the hell would have thought that Gajeel Redfox would make such an amazing and perfect boyfriend.

"Oii, what are you thinking about Bunny Girl? You haven't said a single word all day." Gajeel grumbled, turning to look at her. His intense red eyes settling onto her face.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about my amazing boyfriend." She said, grinning at him.

"Tch. Whatever." He said, turning back around. She snickered as she saw his ears turn red. Quickening her pace, she ran forward, and jumped in the air, snagging her arms around his shoulders, and her legs around his waist. "What the fuck you doing!" He shouted to her, even as he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her in place, as she rode piggy back on him.

"Oh, I just figured since you get to ride me every night, I could ride you you for a little while during the day." She teased, laughing, and tightening her hold on him, afraid he'd throw her off.

"Gihi, good one Bunny Girl." He laughed with her. "I guess you can ride for a little while." He relented.

"Yay! See, Gajeel. You really are an amazing boyfriend." She said, tightening her legs to give him a quick squeeze, as she twisted her head to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Whatever, it's only because your so sexy, I don't want to lose you." He muttered. His thunbs had started tracing slow circles over her smooth legs.

"Aww, you think I'm sexy." She sang out in a sweet voice, brushing her lips over his ear.

"Obviously, I fuck you every night. Wouldn't do that if your were anything less than sexy." He growled out, while sqeexing her leg, before continuing to caress it with his thumb.

"Hmm. So is it just because I'm sexy and a good fuck that you date me?" She asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder, and staring at him quizzically.

"I have my reasons, none of which you need to know." He said, his voice rough.

"Fine, don't tell me then. Doesn't matter, I like you anyway." She said, as she ran her hands over his chest. He sighed, enjoying the light caresses that she was giving to him. "Is it almost time to make camp?" She asked, after about an hour of silence.

"Yea, I'm looking for a spot now." He answered.

They walked for another hour, Gajeel carrying her the whole way, before he found a spot to his liking. He dropped her lightly to the ground, and took off to find firewood. She set about doing her share of the night work, preparing dinner, and calling out Virgo. She finished just as he came back. He quickly start their campfire, and made them dinner. After dinner, he nodded his head in one direction.

"There's a lake over there for you to take a bath."

"Okay, thanks. Want to come?" She asked, as she picked up her shower stuff, and some clean clothes. It was dark out, and she didn't really want to be alone. She looked to him, waiting for his answer. He had started getting together his stuff, so his answer was clearly a yes. Seeing that he was still looking for clean clothes, she let out a giggle. "Last one there has to go down on the other!" She screamed, taking off for the lake. Looking over her shoulder, she saw he had dropped his stuff in shock, and was only now bending over, frantically trying to pick it all up. She laughed, knowing she would beat him.

Reaching the lake, she threw her stuff down, and tore of her clothes. She ran forward again, splashing into the water, and diving into the lake, disappearing under the water. When she resurfaced, she saw Gajeel glaring at her from the shore. He had taken off most of his clothes, and was now just in boxers. He pulled those down too, and walked into the water, stopping when it reached his waist. His glaring eyes never left her, though she knew it was supposed to scare, she couldn't help but feel immensely aroused. He was just too damn fucking sexy when he stared at her so intensely.

"That was cheating." He called out to her, interrupting her sexy mind fantasies. She laughed, and dove back under the water. Swimming quietly towards him. She angled herself slightly to the right, so that she would come up on his side. Reaching him, she held out her arms, and snaked her hands around his legs, attempting to push them out from under him. He didn't budge though, and she figured he had heard her coming. Resurfacing, she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I had to cheat, it was the only way I could even dream of beating you. Your way stronger and faster than me." She murmured. He grinned.

"Got that right." As soon as he finished he dove for her, laughing as she squealed. He dunked her under the water, but quickly pulled her up. As soon as she was up, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs tightly around him, as she sputtered for air.

"Don't do that." She whined, holding him like her life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax, I wouldn't let you drown." He murmured. He could sense that her energy had shifted, and she had been legitimately scared.

"I know. I just have had a lot of bad experiences with water. Juvia waterlocked me when she kidnaped me, Aquarius is constantly drowning me, and then that shit with Minerva. I just don't like being held under." She said, shivering against him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He lifted her a bit further out of the water. "Here, I'll make you feel better, you earned it anyway." As he spoke, he lifted her body up, pushing her legs up over his shoulders, and pressing his face into her core. He inhaled deeply. "You know, I would've done this anyway if you asked for it. You taste fucking amazing." He breathed out. Then sticking his tongue out, he ran it up her slit, finishing with a flick of the tongue over her bundle of nerves. She let out a high pitched moan, and she arched her back. She would've fallen off him, if he hadn't raised his hands to her rib cage, effectively holding her in place.

He ran his tongue up and down her several mores times, each time making sure to flick her slightly, before turning his attention entirely on that bundle of her nerves. He began to suck on it. Swirling his tongue around it. Grazing it gently with his teeth. Her hands were fisted roughly in his hair, her back arched, body glowing in the moonlight. Sweat was running down her back, and her body was coiled up, tense, all her muscles drawn tightly. She could feel herself drawing closer to release, and her mind focused entirely on the feeling of his warm hot tongue lavishing it's attention on her. Slowly everything else faded away. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she tightened her grip on his hair, pulling on it roughly, as she tensed further. Her hearing faded away, muting out everything but her heartbeat, pounding like a drum inside her. The only thing she knew was the warm feeling in her gut, and the feeling of Gajeel's tongue and mouth working her over. She could feel the heat turning into a burning flame, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her muscles spasmed, and she threw her head back, arching her back out further, and she screamed out, as her climax hit her full force.

"Oh Gajeel! Oh god, Gajeel!" She screamed over and over. Practically suffocating him, as she pressed herself into him. He grinned as his tongue dove into her, his mouth tilting to catch her release. He held her there for a while longer, waiting for her mind to come back, and her body to stop quivering. Then he pulled her down.

"My turn." He murmured. He positioned her legs around his hips, and angled himself into her. He was so painfully hard, and needed her desperately. He loved the way she screamed out his name, and how roughly she tugged on his hair. Damn if this woman wasn't the most perfect thing ever created, he thought to himself, and he thrusted into her. He was pushing into her fast and hard, and she was meeting him every step of the way. Rolling her hips, and lifting herself up and down to meet the rise and falls of his hips. They worked in perfect symmetry, bumping and grinding. Roughly pounding and slamming into each other. Each giving the other exactly what they needed, and had been craving for. And then as one, they climaxed together. Gajeel groaning out her name, as she dug her nails into his shoulder and gasped out his name.

When their senses again came back, he gently set her down in the water beside him. They gazed at each other both equally amazed at how sexy and beautiful the other looked. They were both wet from the water, causing their skin to glisten under the moonlight. The dark of night casting shadows over them, highlighting his muscles, and her facial definition. Both their eyes glowed out, the faint light from the moon enough to cause a sparkle in hers, and a smoldering burn in his.

As she watched him, she realized that the overwhelming affection she was feeling towards had developed even further. She knew then, without a doubt, that she was in love with the man in front of her. As much as she wanted to burst out and tell him that. She knew she couldn't, not yet anyway. As far along as he had come, she didn't think he was ready to hear it yet. She knew she would be the first person to actually come out and say 'I Love You" to him, and she had a feeling that if she said it now, it might scare him away, or he might just write it off, figuring it to be a natural response after having good sex. So she resigned herself to wait. Even if it was months before she thought he was ready to hear it, she would wait. Because, by God, she was in love with Gajeel Redfox.

Later on that night, as she slept soundly in his arms, Gajeel was up thinking. He had seen something in her eyes. Something that made him wonder. He found himself hoping for a future with the beautiful blonde lying in his arms. The look in her eyes, as she stood in the lake, caused a foreign feeling to rise up in Gajeel. He found himself thinking that he would do anything, give up anything, or overcome anything, for the woman standing in front of him, because she was quite possibly, everything he never knew he wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

The next couple of days passed without incident. On the morning of their fourth day, after leaving the town, they reached the capitol of Bosco. Lucy was ecstatic to once again reach civilization, not to mention finally being done with the quest, now they just had to deliver the chest, and fly home on Pegasus. The two Fairy Tail mages quickly navigated the city, heading for the specified destination. It turned out to me the Lord's Manor, just outside the castle. They made their way up the long winding driveway, heading for the large oak doors. Just as they were about to knock, the door swung open, and a butler bowed low.

"How may I help you today?" The butler asked, directing his attention to Gajeel.

"We've come to deliver a chest from Lord Reinhardt, in Crocus. We're the mages from Fairy Tail. I'm Gajeel, this is Lucy." He motioned towards Lucy, who nodded her head to the butler.

"Come on in then, wait here in the hall, while I go speak with his Lordship." The butler directed them to a bench in the hallway, and then bustled off deeper into the manor. Lucy sat down, but Gajeel remained standing, arms crossed, glaring off in the direction the butler went. A long few minutes passed, and Gajeel started getting more antsy.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" He muttered, kicking the bench slightly that Lucy was sitting on.

"Calm down, there probably just verifying our identities." Lucy murmured. She too was getting annoyed though. Her words seemed to calm him down a bit, and he stopped glaring so intensely down the hall, instead pacing up and down in front of Lucy. After a half hour passed though, an angry tic appeared upon his head.

"That's it, I'm going to go look for that butler." He said, starting off for the hall.

"No, Gajeel, don't. Let's just wait, okay? Just think, as soon as we're done here, we can go get a hotel, or even fly right back to Magnolia, whatever you want to do. Just relax, remember we're Fairy Tail mages, and we don't want to put a bad name on our guild by being impatient." She said, as she held onto his arm tightly.

"Fine, I'll wait, but they could've at least offered us drinks. Why don't you get the chest from Virgo while we wait?" He asked.

"Alright." Lucy stood up and reached for her keys, pulling them out and singling Virgo's key out. Sticking it into the air and twisting, she called out for Virgo softly, not wanting to alert the homeowners, and scare them by her use of magic. Virgo appeared instantly, the chest in her hands.

"Hello Princess, punishment time?" She said, bowing low. Lucy laughed softly.

"Not today Virgo, thanks for bringing the chest, it's all I needed you for." Nodding Virgo set the chest on the ground in front of Lucy, and disappeared. Sifting through her key ring again, she found Plue's key and called him out. She was hoping the little spirit could provide them with some entertainment while they waited. He appeared in a small cloud of golden dust, wiggling his butt, and quivering.

"Hey Plue. We're bored, client's taking awhile. Feel like keeping us company?" She asked, bending down to pat him on the head. Plue immediately started bouncing up and down, and dancing in circles, causing Lucy to laugh, and Gajeel's lips to quirk slightly. It wasn't that Gajeel thought the spirit was that funny, but he enjoyed the fact that it made his girlfriend happy. Seeing her smiling and relaxing, was enough to cause him to calm down and relax himself. He walked over to sit beside Lucy on the bench. He sprawled his legs out in front of him, and tossed one arm around Lucy. Looking for all the world like he owned the place. Lucy smiled to him, happy to see he was finally calm.

They stayed like that for another hour, chatting quietly, and watching Plue dance, and hop around. Finally they heard footsteps coming their way. The butler appeared from the hall, followed by a short stout man, dressed finely in robes of purple and gold. The butler cleared his throat, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"These two... people, are the mages from Fairy Tail." He stated primly, looking in disdain, at Gajeel's piercings, and Lucy long legs, sticking out of her skimpy skirt. Instead of being offended, both mages turned to each other and grinned, proud of how they looked. The butler grimaced, when he saw they were unaffected. "And, this is his Lordship, Sir Granger." He then took several steps back, to wait against the wall. Lucy stood up from her seat to approach the Lord, while Gajeel stayed seated, looking away, ignoring the proceedings.

"Hello Sir Granger, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is Gajeel Redfox. Pleased to meet you." She murmured low, curtsying slightly. She was the perfect picture of etiquette, except for the way she was dressed. Both the Butler and Lord looked genuinely surprised to see her so well-mannered, but then a look of realization lit up the Lord's face.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you say. Daughter of the Heartfilia conzern?" Seeing Lucy nod, he smiled. "It was a shame to see your family lose their fortune. Too bad Mr. Heartfilia didn't have a more docile daughter, to carry on his family name. I personally would have disowned any daughter of mine who showed such a willful spirit. Women should be seen and not heard, like children." He said, keeping an oily smile on his face the whole time. Lucy though, controlled the anger she was feeling, the current situation reminding her of the reasons why she had wanted to leave that life behind. Gajeel though, had turned towards the man, and growled. A literal dragon's growl. It caused the hair on Lucy's neck to stand up, and she knew it affected the men before her even more. They both took several steps back, and their faces paled.

"I'd watch your mouth when your addressing my willful girlfriend." Gajeel threatened, as he took several menacing steps forward to hover behind Lucy. Lucy kept a warm friendly look on her face the entire time he talked. When he finished, she took a step back, leaning into his frame.

"It's okay Gajeel." She murmured, then she directed her attention back to the men in front of her. "We have your chest here, so if you have the 1,000,000 jewels owed to us, to complete our payment, then we'll give it to you and be on our way." The first Lord had given them half, and said the other half would be given upon delivery. The Lord in front of her glared at them bitterly.

"You think after the way that.. that.. thing," He stuttered, pointing towards Gajeel. "Treated us, we're going to give you payment, then your mistaken." Suddenly guards filed out of the halls, surrounding them. "You may leave the chest, and remove yourselves from the premises, your very presence has defiled my halls for too long."

Lucy leveled a hard glare at the man. "Plue." She said, her voice ringing with authority. The tiny dog spirit, hopped up onto the chest, and they both disappeared. Gajeel was growling fiercely, and Lucy was holding a hand on his arm to keep him held back. "Now, I'll ask again, please get us our reward, and I will deliver the chest. I apologize if we acted rude, we were simply tired after carrying your chest through the wilderness for three weeks, and then being forced to wait on your uncomfortable bench for two hours, only to have you come out, and have your hired help look at us like we were trash, and then having you speak to me so degradingly. I can assure that unless you bring us our reward, and allow us to leave in peace, Fairy Tail will have no more dealings with you, and if you continue to insult us, we will file a complaint with the Magic Council, and have you banned from making requests to any magic guilds." She spoke with a air of authority, a aura of determination, and the glow of her magic power encompassing her body.

The Lord and his butler stared at her, made speechless by her mannerism, and her speech. They were surprised that such a seemingly innocent if slightly trampy woman, was able to keep complete control over, not only her emotions, but the clearly enraged mage that she was traveling with. Though the Lord was clearly very angered, he took her threats seriously. Not wanting to get on the bad side of the magic council, he motioned for the butler to bring forward the payment, and he handed it to Lucy. She took it and passed it to Gajeel.

"Count it." She told him. He opened the case, and counted the money slowly, taking his time, enjoying the fact that they were now causing the hold up. After a long few moments, he closed the case and nodded his head to Lucy. Lucy then pulled out her key, and called Plue back. The dog spirit and chest immediately reappeared, and she picked Plue up off the chest.

"Good day to you, Lord Granger." She said, spinning on her heel, and striding confidently for the doors of the manor. She lifted her foot up, and kicked the doors open, knocking one slightly off its hinges, causing Gajeel to laugh. Then they left the manor. The butler immediately started to yell at them, but he was ignored. Reaching for her keyring again, she pulled off a silver key. "Open, Gate to the Winged Horse! Pegasus!" She called out.

The Pegasus immediately appeared, galloping through the air towards her. Before he even came to a complete stop, Gajeel had lifted her onto the horse, and swung up behind her. The guards had now started to come out of the house, seeking recompence for the damage done to the door. Glancing down at the men, Lucy smiled grimly.

"Next time, think twice when insulting mages of Fairy Tail." She said, as she tightened her legs, signaling Pegasus to leap up, and take them away. The Pegasus though, had heard from Plue what had happened, and spurring his wings, sent some of his magic into his wing beats. A great wind roared through the yard, knocking the butler back, and all of the guards. It hit the already damaged doors, and knocked them off the hinges completely. The wind then tunneled through the house knocking down vases, and tilting wall hangings. Even shattering a few windows. Lucy and Gajeel laughed, as the Pegasus muttered a quick 'Oops" before joining them in their laughter with a carefree whinny.

"Haha, good one Pegasus. Take us home, and let's see how fast you can get us there." Lucy said, running her hands over his mane, and tightening her hold, as the greats wings started to beat more powerfully. Wind was rushing by them, causing Gajeel and Lucy's hair to whip back. Her face was turning red from wind exposure, but they both found the ride to be exhilarating.

About seven hours later, Pegasus landed outside of Lucy's home. It was about 5 in the evening. Gajeel swung off the horse easily, and stood by it's side waiting for Lucy to dismount. However, she just sat there, slumped over slightly.

"Oi, Bunny Girl, you sleeping? We're home." He called out to her, grabbing her hip and shaking her a bit. As he shook her, her whole body tipped off the opposite side of the horse, and landed heavily on the ground. Gajeel heard a muffled 'oomph' as he quickly ran around the horse to check on her. "What the hell Bunny Girl, what's wrong with you?"

"So tiired." She murmured wearily. He look at her in confusion.

"You've been sitting on a horse for hours, doing nothing. How are you tired?" He asked.

"Idiot. Your forget my magic fueled the horse. I basically just superflew us across an entire country in less than half a day." She murmured quietly, her voice more subdued than he'd ever heard it. Realization dawned upon him.

"Now whose the idiot, why didn't you tell me it was wearing you out, we could've stopped, and continued tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"I missed my bed, and bath." She said again. She was still lying sprawled out on the road in front of her house. Gajeel watched, as she attempted to lift herself off the ground. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She turned towards her Pegasus, and waved goodbye, thanking him for taking them home. She sighed as the Pegasus disappeared. Turning back to Gajeel, she smiled.

"I just need a quick bath, and a few minutes so that some of my magic restores, and then we can head to the guild and check in." She said to him. He could see some color already coming back into her features, now that the horse wasn't draining all her energy anymore. He nodded his head to her, and reached down, grabbing on to her arms, and pulling her up. Then he followed her into the apartment.

She made a beeline straight for the bathroom, and he heard the faucet turn on. A minute later the overpowering smell of strawberries drifted out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom, just as she was stepping into the tub, flashing him a quick glance at her naked body before it was covered by bubbles. She sighed loudly as her muscles relaxed, and her body de-stressed. He watched as she took a deep breath, and then dunked under the water, wetting her hair. When she came back up she looked over at him.

"You just gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna join me?" She asked, tilting her head at him, and smiling. Her beautiful brown eyes shining brightly.

"Fuck no. I don't want to be smelling like some strawberry scented pansy." He scowled, though a look of temptation did cross his face. She pouted, and leaned back.

"Aw, fine." She said. Reaching for her wash cloth, she grabbed it, and doused it in more strawberry scented scrub. She stuck a foot and leg out of the water, and started lathering it with the soap. Switching on to her next leg when she finished. Gajeel was now leaning against the bathroom counter, watching her every mouth watering move. He could feel a tightness in his pants, but ignored it. No way was he joining her.

"I'll be waiting in the other room." He announced gruffly, shoulders tensing as he heard her giggle. He went over to her bed, and collapsed on top of it. He took in several deep breathes, as he listened to the water splashing in the bathroom. The overwhelming scent of Lucy filled his nostrils. Followed strongly by his scent, thanks to his having had sex in the bed, and just barely there, the scent of Natsu. He scowled. Standing back up, he ripped her sheets and blanket off her bed. Gathering it all up, he crossed the room and went into the kitchen. A washer/dryer sat in the corner. He threw the bedding into the washer, and dumped in some detergent. Flipping the machine on, he nodded to himself, before walking over to check the fridge. He scowled. Empty. Then again, she hadn't been home in almost a month, so he probably wouldn't want to eat anything in there anyway. He would just have to wait and have Mira feed him at the guild.

Lucy entered the room, wrapped up tight in a towel. She looked towards the washing machine.

"Are you washing my sheets?" She asked, surprise written on her face.

"Yup. They still smell like Natsu." He answered grinning towards her.

"Oh. You know, he will probably still try and sleep over here if your not here." She said, turning to go get dressed.

"Then I'll just have to be here. Or he has to sleep on the couch." Gajeel muttered, following her into her closet. His mouth dropped open. "What the fuck. Why do you have so many clothes?"

"Because I'm a girl. I need an assortment of outfits for every possible occasion." She answered, proud of her collection of clothes.

"You have like 15 bikini's right here. There's no way you need this many." He said, grimacing.

"Yes I do. These one's are for swimming, these are for tanning, these are for missions, these are for dressing up impressively, and these are for casual dressing up, this one is for-"

"Okay, I get the point." He interrupted. Shaking his head amused. "So what are you going to wear?"

"Not sure. What do you think i should wear?" He looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll let me choose?"

"As long as it's not something weird, and as long as it matches." She answered. She had grabbed a hair brush and was now brushing her hair, leaning against the door frame watching him. Gajeel grinned evilly and turned back to the closet, after a few moments, he pulled out her bunny suit.

"I said nothing weird." Lucy said laughing. Gajeel grinned.

"Gihi. Fine, we'll save that for another time." He then tossed her a black leather mini skirt, with metal studs lining the bottom. He started looking through her shirts next. He grabbed the first tee shirt he saw, a ripped off the shoulder black one.

"Do you have any of those weird legs things, the sexy kind, with holes?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Yea, fishnets." She pulled open a draw and took a pair out, he nodded when she showed it to him. "Those, with your boots." He then went and plopped down on her couch, to watch her get dressed. She went to her underwear draw and drew out a plain black silk set, and then pulled the clothes on that Gajeel had picked out.

"I feel like Lucy Ashley, from Edolas. Badass." She said, look at herself in the mirror, and laughing. She decided to just leave her hair down, figuring her usual look wouldn't go very well with this outfit. "You ready to go then?" She asked, turning towards Gajeel.

"Yea, I'm hungry. It'll be weird acting like we're not dating though." He added.

"Well, we can still act like good friends, we did just get back from a three week mission together."

"Yea I guess. Whatever, it's not like I talk to anyone besides the Demon, Laxus, and the Drunk anyway." He said.

They walked out of the apartment together, pausing so Lucy could lock up. Then they started walking slowly towards the guild. Not quite wanting to rush, but also hungry for food. As they walked, Lucy glanced around the town, smiling at people she passed. Everyone nodded and smiled back to her. Being a Fairy Tail mage meant being recognized and for the most part looked up to. Especially after winning the Grand Magic Games. People even nodded slightly at Gajeel, less scared of him then from before after seeing him compete. He of course ignored them all, but Lucy still thought it was nice to see.

"You could at least nod a hello to them." She said, nudging him with her arm.

"I don't know them. I'll talk to them if they need a job done, but other than that." He trailed off.

"I guess it'd be weird if you did anyway." She murmured, thinking outloud. He grinned. They walked on in silence.

"Oi, Lucy. How were you able to stay so calm when that Lord guy offended you before?" Gajeel suddenly piped up. He surprised her by the sudden use of her name, but also by the complete change in topic. "I wanted to tear the guys head off for disrespecting you." He added in a low threatening growl.

"I'm used to it I guess. You were raised by a dragon, and have known power all your life. I was raised by a guy like that, and had been around men like that most of my life. I may be a powerful mage now, but I wasn't always. It was nice to see you trying to protect my honor though, thank you." She added, looking up at him adoringly.

"Whatever." He said, looking away.

"Anyway, I got him back in my own way, not to mention what Pegasus did... I wonder if they will be billing Fairy Tail for that?" She questioned.

"Better not, we could still complain to the council about him trying to refuse to pay us."

"Yea... I wonder what was in the chest anyway. Weird that we walked across an entire country, guarding it, and never knowing what was inside."

"Eh, I don't care, long as we got paid." Gajeel said. His pace had quickened up, he was now striding with purpose towards the guild doors. As Lucy hurried along beside him, she laughed as she heard his stomach rumble. He glared down at her. "Shut up, haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I didn't say anything." Lucy defended, smiling again. They reached the guild doors now. Gajeel stopped, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before pulling away to a more 'friends zone' distance. She smiled up at him.

"It's only for a couple weeks. Maybe they'll finish their mission early too." She said in a reassuring tone. He nodded, and then pushed the doors open. The noise of the guild immediately assaulted their ears, and the bright welcoming light of Fairy Tail ushered out to envelope them in it's warmth. Lucy and Gajeel strolled in. Lucy waved to everyone.

"We're back!" She called out, smiling. Everyone shouted hey to her, and Gajeel. Surprise at seeing them together upon a few people faces. Cana and Laxus waved to them from the bar. Gajeel walked off to join them. Lucy made her way over more slowly. Stopping to say a quick hi to Juvia and Wendy first. Then she was stopped by Levy. Jet and Droy were sitting at a table a little ways off.

"What are you doing with Gajeel?" Levy asked, forgetting to greet Lucy.

"Hey Levy. Nothing much, we just went on a mission together, since Pantherlily is visiting the other exceeds, and my team is with Lisanna on a two month mission." She answered. She then leaned forward to give Levy a quick hug. The petite girl hugged her lightly back, but Lucy detected a stiffness to her posture. Weird, she thought to herself.

"How was your mission with Shadowgear?" Lucy asked.

"Good, the normal. So what was it like working with Gajeel? I'm surprised he wanted to work with you, he's only ever teamed up with me." Levy stated, straightening up a little proudly. Lucy kept a neutral expression, though she wanted to narrow her eyes at her best friend.

"It was fine. He makes a good partner. I'll talk to you a little later, I haven't had supper yet, so I'm gonna order something from Mira." Lucy said, smiling at Levy one last time, before walking away. She was confused by Levy's mannerism. She had seemed too interested in Gajeel and her. Almost seeming like she was still interested in Gajeel, but she had Jet right? Glancing over her shoulder quickly, she saw Levy go and sit with her team, she was laughing at something they said. Levy's eyes caught her look though, and she gave a small smile. Lucy smiled back in return. Maybe I'm just over thinking it, she thought. She went over and plopped down between Gajeel and Cana. Mira was waiting for her.

"Hey Lucy, did the mission go good? What do you want for dinner?" Mira asked, smiling affectionately at Lucy.

"Um, a strawberry daiquiri, and chicken caesar salad please. The mission went good. it was mostly just traveling, and fighting off wolves and vulcans. Nothing we couldn't handle. Have you heard anything from Lisanna?" She leaned forward, eager for news of her team.

"Yup, they finished the mission, and are on their way back. Should be here in four days. You must miss your team?" Mira said, looking at her kindly.

"Yea, I do, It's weird not having them around. I usually can't go an hour without one of them, usually Natsu barging in on me. There always in my apartment. It's weird, them not being here. So the mission went good, there all okay?" She asked.

"Gray cut up his leg pretty bad, and Natsu's a bit bruised up. Lisanna apparently got knocked out in the first five minutes of battling the monster, so she's not really injured. Erza is fine. I guess Gray stayed back to protect Lisanna while she was out, and Natsu and Erza went on the offensive. I don't really know much else."

"Aw, poor Lisanna, she wanted the mission so she could work with them, and ended up knocked out for the whole thing. Oh well, she will just have to come on another one with us." Lucy stated happily. Mira smiled widely, happy with what Lucy had said. She had been worried that Lucy was secretly hurt or holding a grudge because Lisanna had gone off with her team, but hearing that set Mira's heart at ease. She shouldn't have been worried in the first place. Afterall, this was Lucy, she was one of the warmest, kindest, most forgiving members in the guild.

"I'm sure she would love to go on another mission with you all, just make sure she leaves time for me and Elfman." Mira said, laughing slightly, as she looked to where Elfman was yelling about being a man with Bixlow and Evergreen. "I'll go get you and Gajeel's dinner's now, be back in a bit." She called, as she walked off into the kitchens. Once she was gone, Lucy glanced around the guild hall. Levy and Shadowgear were back, as well as Bisca and Alzack. The Thunder Legion was back, along with Elfman. Warren was seated talking with Max and Laki. And if Laki was here, that meant Gildarts was probably here somewhere too. The guild was packed. The only people missing was her team. Smiling at the sight of all her friends, she turned back to the counter. Cana had just finished her current barrel of wine. She turned and smiled to Lucy.

"How was your little mission? Heard you and Gajeel spent lot's of night's out in the cold camping. Must have been nice having a dragon to keep you warm at night." She added grinning ludely.

"Be quiet, no one knows, remember." Laxus and Cana grinned, and Gajeel grunted, as they watched Lucy frantically check around to make sure they weren't overheard. Seeing noone nearby, she relaxed. "It was nice, who woulda thought that Mr. Black Steel liked to cuddle." She said, smirking at Gajeel. His face went pale, and then blushed.

"Oi, shut up about that stuff." He growled, looking away. Lucy and Cana laughed, while Laxus grinned.

"Don't worry, Laxus cuddles too." Cana stated, causing Laxus to shout 'Hey!'. The four mages then smiled.

"So what did Levy want?" Cana asked suddenly. A look of unsureness settled on Lucy's face.

"I don't know. She asked kept asking about Gajeel. Are you sure she's with Jet?" She asked turning to look at watched him sniff the air.

"Yea, there still together." Gajeel said, his tone confident. "My nose doesn't lie, and it's never been wrong before."

"No doubt about it." Laxus added, he had sniffed it out as well.

"That's weird. Maybe I'm just over thinking it." Lucy said shrugging.

"Nah, doubt that. Gajeel, and I heard her, her tone was off. And she hasn't stopped staring at you and Gajeel since you got here. Maybe she's just curious if you guys are fucking." Laxus muttered quietly. Glancing at the petite blue haired mage out of the corner of his eye. Lucy and Cana both had to suppress the urge to look over their shoulder's to see for themselves if she was staring. Not that Laxus would lie.

"Well, whatever, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Lucy said, shrugging.

"I'll come with. Love me some good gossip." Cana added. Lucy grinned to her.

"Deal." She then turned her attention to Mira, who was carrying her and Gajeel's dinner, as well as their drinks. She set the plates down in front of them, and the five of them all chatted as they ate, Mira stayed for a bit but then had to head off to help others. Once her and Gajeel had finished eating, Lucy yawned tiredly. It was only eight, but she was exhausted, and excited to sleep in her own bed. She would have to dry her sheets first though. She stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to head home. I'm tired, and have laundry to do. See you two tomorrow." She said, smiling towards Cana and Laxus.

"Bye Lucy." Laxus replied. "Have a good night."

"See you tomorrow Lucy, we should hang out after talking to Levy. Go shopping for clothes." Cana said. Lucy nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." She then turned to Gajeel. "Are you coming over?"

"Yea, I'm just gotta finish my beer. Be there soon." He said. She nodded, and then waved to them all. She shouted bye to Mira, and giving one final wave to all her closest friends, left the guild.

Once she reached her house, she switched over her laundry, and then went to change into her pjs. She pulled on a small black silky nightgown, and then plopped down on her couch to wait for Gajeel. About twenty minutes passed, and then he was walking through her front door, flipping the lock behind him. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. You know, I want to sleep over your house someday. I've never even seen it, where is it." She asked, curling her legs up and leaning into him.

"In the forest. It's a medium sized wood and brick house. Built it myself." He added.

"Really? I can't wait to see it." She said, she was overflowing with curiosity.

"No one's even been there, besides Lily. But, I guess you can come over sometime." He said, glancing over at her, where she lay curled in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"Lucky me." She murmured, gazing at him. He grinned one more time. Then untangling himself from her, stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

While he showered, the dryer finished, and Lucy made up her bed. As soon as Gajeel was done showering, they climbed into it together. He pulled her into him, spooning her tightly. They were forgoing sex for the first time since becoming a couple, in favor of sleep, but neither minded, as long as they still got to sleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I was at a friend's house for dinner. I did write part of this chapter last night, but I didn't have the time to finish it. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think. **

**I love all your reviews, they motivate me, and spur me on. I can't wait to start another story, but should probably finish this one first. Oh the ideas in my head though. **

**Later everybody 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail **

It was about mid morning the next day, and Lucy was just leaving her apartment for the guild. She had woken up early, and started to get ready, but had gotten dragged back to bed, by a suddenly very awake, energetic and eager to please dragon slayer. Needless to say, it took another two hours before she managed to leave her apartment. She did a fast grocery shopping, then stopped to unload at her apartment, before finally heading off to meet Cana.

Lucy entered the guild, and was as usual swarmed with greetings from all the guild members. She greeted everyone back, waving, and smiling. She was closer to them than she had ever been with any of her family members, besides maybe her mom. She glanced over them all, fond memories flitting through her brain as her eyes passed over them all. Her eyes stopped on Gajeel. She felt herself being pulled towards him, like gravity. She resisted the pull in order to keep up appearences. Instead looking around for Cana. Not seeing her, Lucy sighed. SHe'll probably be here soon, Lucy though to herself. She would just have to avoid Levy till then. Shouldn't be too hard. She had her face in a book.

Lucy made her way to the bar, and sat in her stool, which just so happened to be right next to Gajeels. She had a feeling it was now his permanent spot. Just as Cana and Laxus seemed to be making the stools on her right their permanent seats. It was weird, she thought. How all of a sudden she felt like Cana and her were so close. Maybe it was because they were both dating the toughest guys in the guild. Or maybe it was because of their s-class partnership. Either way it didn't matter. Lucy was just happy to have someone she could open up to, without feeling like she was being judged, or acting too girly. And it was nice that Cana opened up right back to her. It felt good to be trusted. She was surprised too, that Laxus actually seemed to like her, and respect her. He had gotten a lot better since re-joining the Guild, but he still kept mostly to himself. Only hanging with his Thunder Legion, and now her, Cana, and Gajeel. She was surprised that she made it onto his list. Maybe it was because she was Cana's friend. But even at the Grand Magic Games, he had been protective of her, making sure to take down Flare, and checking on her after Minerva. Again though, the reason why they were suddenly, what she considered friends, didn't matter. Only the fact that they were friends mattered.

She was interrupted from her ruminating thoughts as Mira came over, gently placing a strawberry milkshake down, smiling and then disappearing into the kitchens. Lucy happily grabbed up he milkshake, and started to suck on it greedily. Humming in happiness. She heard Gajeel chuckle slightly beside her, making her jump slightly. She had completely forgotten he was there. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she smirked slyly. She dipped a single finger into the whip cream that was sitting on her milkshake. As looked into his eyes from the corners of hers, she slowly brought it up to her mouth, sticking the finger in, and sucking on it slowly. She twisted her finger and slowly pulled it out of her mouth, letting a low 'mmmmm' rumble through her throat. Gajeel's eyes were on fire. Heat and lust screaming out at her. She was so happy that such a simple teasing action, could cause such a reaction in him. Man, she really did have him all wrapped around her little finger. The thought had her grinning.

She noticed Gajeel shift, trying to ease the suddenly uncomfortable bulge in his pants. Lucy laughed a bit, enjoying his discomfort. He glared at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You'll pay for that later." He growled quietly.

"Mmm.. Can't wait." Lucy purred back. She caught him grin a bit, before turning back to his beer and metal.

"Ya know, shes staring again." He murmured, keeping his face tilted away from her.

"Levy?" Lucy asked, though she knew that's who he was talking about. She watched as he gave a small nod.

"Hm. I hope Cana is here soon." Lucy whispered.

"She'll be here in a minute. I can smell her and Laxus."

"How does that work, smelling everything? Doesn't it give you a headache, smelling, and hearing everything?" She asked, leaning towards him. All thoughts of Cana and Levy suddenly vanishing, as Gajeel became the center of her thoughts and attention.

"You learn to deal with it quick. Everything non essential just sort of flows through the back of your mind. When I hear certain words, or tones, or smell certain smells, I focus in on it."

"So you couldn't tell me what all the different conversations are going on right now?"

"Now I could, but what they were talking about before you asked, no. I don't care enough to listen in on everything." They had both forgotten that they weren't supposed to be acting too friendly, and were now leaning in close to each other. Gajeel not wanting anyone to hear what he was saying, and Lucy was simply drawn in by the intense look in his eyes, and the low rumble of his voice.

"Hmm, what kind of stuff do you listen to?" She watched as he suddenly looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, I listened on you and Natsu a lot. Mostly just because he's a dragon slayer too, so I keep track of it. Same with Wendy. I listen on Juvia a bit, just because we've been friends for a long time. Other than that, small things here and there, when something seems funny. It's really the smells that are more interesting anyway."

"How so?"

"People only say so much, but the scent there body gives off, or even just being able to read body language is an entirely different story. You can smell aggression, attraction, happiness, pain. Everything. Figuring out who it's directed too is a little difficult sometimes. But, it usually pays to know what's going on."

"Wow. You must know a lot of secrets... Natsu never talked about this kind of stuff." She said tilting her head, mentally leafing through her many experiences with Natsu.

"That's because he ignores it all, never tunes in on it. Unless it directly involves fighting, or if he's on a mission." Gajeel said, a slightly cross look on his face.

"What about Wendy?"

"She picks up on little things, but she's young, she is embarassed by the kind of stuff we pick can up on. As she matures, she'll probably allow herself to become more in tune with everything." He said. As he spoke they glanced over at the young sky dragon slayer. She was looking over at them curiously. But as they watched, they noticed her face turn bright red, and she ducked her head. "Gihi, see. She overheard us talking, was curious about why I was sharing all that with you, and then smelt us all over each other, and now knows about us. Keep it quiet Wendy." He had a small smile on his face. They both watched as the girl nodded her head, enough to let them know she heard, and wouldn't say anything. But not enough to alert other members of her secret conversation.

Suddenly two arms snaked around Lucy's stomach. "Hey girl." Cana called out, in a somewhat excited voice. "You know, for people not wanting to look like their dating, you sure look like your dating, or something. Your all up in each other's personal space." She whispered more quietly. Noticing just how close they were, both Lucy and Gajeel pulled back, the latter hunching over his plate, and seemingly started to ignore everything, though Lucy knew he would be following her every move.

"Hi Cana. Yea, I guess we got caught up in our conversation. Though, the same can be said about you. You and Laxus are always together, everyone must know your dating." Lucy said, staring at her pointedly. Cana and Laxus shared a look, and laughed.

"Yea, that secret didn't last for long. We got caught doing it here." Cana said, for once looking slightly ashamed. Laxus grinned.

"By caught, she means I had her moaning so loud, the whole guild heard. Then her old man destroyed part of the guild hall because he was so shocked." Laxus' wide grin never left his face as he told the story. "Anyway, after that, I had to come out and say we were dating. Didn't want to be on Gildarts bad side."

"Oh, I see. So here in the guild hall huh?" Lucy said, glancing around. Cana smirked.

"Yup, there's a bunch of seldom used storage rooms in the back hall. As well as some empty rooms upstairs. So if you ever need it..." She trailed, grinning lecherously.

"Right. Haha." Lucy laughed nervously. Gajeel had a wicked grin on his face, though only her, Laxus and Cana could see it. "Anyway, shall we go chat with Levy?"

"Yes. I was to read it with my cards, but decided it would be more exciting to wait." Cana then slid off her stool. Laxus moved to take her spot, sitting one seat away from Gajeel, so they could 'guy chat.' Lucy and Cana made their way over to where Levy was sitting. When they had first turned around, they had noticed how she had been watching them, but then quickly dug her nose back into her book. If they hadn't been expecting it, they never would've caught it. Glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes, the two girls raised their eyebrows slightly. Then they both sat down at Levy's table. Cana sitting next to Levy, and Lucy across from her.

"Hey Levy." They both greeted. Levy closed her book and sat it down on the table.

"Hi Lucy, hi Cana. What's up?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing, just didn;t get a chance to chat with you last night." Lucy said, smiling at Levy.

"Oh yea, I noticed. You looked busy with Gajeel, and Laxus." Levy stated.

"Yes, well, we were both hungry. I needed food bad. I flew us all the way from the capitol of Bosco to here, in only six hours. I almost fainted from lack of magic." Lucy said, wincing slightly. There was nothing worse then feeling like your magic was almost out. It was like a giant hole inside, like a part of you was missing. It was horrible.

"Shit. You didn't tell me that? How'd you do that?" Cana asked, eyebrows raised high. Levy looked equally interested.

"One of my new spirits is a Pegasus, he can fly really fast, but it soaks up my magic." Lucy answered.

"Oh wow. That's so cool. Is he faster than Jet? No wonder you went straight to the bar, ate and left. You must have been wiped out." Levy said, looking at Lucy with concern, and curiosity.

"Yea, I was. Yes, Pegasus is faster than Jet. Faster than that racer guy too, plus he can keep it up for longer." Lucy said grinning, proud of her powerful spirits.

"Man, Lu-chan. Your power really is strong. I bet you'll be asked to compete for the S-class this year." Levy said, glancing wistfully over at Gajeel. Lucy noticed this, and tried to hide a frown.

"Yea, maybe. I don;t know who I would partner with though. You two will probably compete again, and so will Natsu, Gray and Juvia. Now that Gajeel isn't doing secret stuff for the Master, he'll probably be in it also." Lucy added.

"Yea. Man, that sucks. Gajeel was a strong partner, I want to pair up with him again. He's probably the only way I could become s-class." Levy said, again looking at Gajeel wistfully.

"Yea, he's strong. But your strong too Levy, otherwise Master wouldn't have chosen you, you just have to believe in yourself." Lucy said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess. So Lucy, I heard you went on a solo mission, before you started working with Gajeel. Was it too much for you, and that's why you started working with him?" Levy questioned.

"Oh no, I handled it fine on my own. I just wanted to get to know Gajeel better. He was one of the few in the guild that I wasn't close to. He was heading out on a mission the next day, so I asked if I could go, and he let me." Lucy said, smiling. Of course also leaving out the fact that he has been at her house when she'd asked.

"Oh. I see. And then you guys got back, and went on another one together?" Levy had her eyebrows drawn a bit.

"Yup, we had fun on the first one, and it didn't last as long as we thought. And you know Gajeel, he takes a lot of missions, and I was bored because you and my team were gone, so I went with him again." She felt bad as she lied and downplayed their relationship. Levy's face was hard to read, and it was making Lucy uncomfortable.

"Hmm. It's weird that he let you come. He doesn't like to work with people." Levy finally said. Lucy was silent. She didn't know what to say really. Cana had been drinking, following the conversation attentively, but without adding to it. Then Levy spoke up again. "So what was he like?" She asked quietly, her face tilted down, her eyes glanced up at Lucy's and then away, to look at Gajeel again.

"Um. He's nice. Takes the missions really seriously. He's very strong, and protective." Lucy said. She obviously didn't want to say too much. But she felt like it was super obvious that she was holding something back. A part of her wanted to just tell Levy, but she was unsure. For one because Levy never mentioned her and Jet. Secondly, Levy was just seeming way interested in Gajeel.

"That's it? Your spent almost a month with him and that's all you have to say?" Levy asked, tearing her eyes off Gajeel and looking back at Lucy.

"Well, he likes his privacy.." Lucy trailed off. Cana looked up and over at Levy.

"Levy, you seem really interested in Gajeel. You want him or something?" Cana asked, a slight slur tainting her words.

"What! No, no no." Levy began shaking her head side to side. Then she blushed. "Well, he is rather good looking. I just thought he liked me. Since he wanted to be my partner for the s-class. Maybe I would date him.. If he asked." She added. Lucy was now extremely uncomfortable. I mean, what the hell, she thought. Levy is with Jet, and she's jealous of her for spending time with Gajeel. She had to put a stop to this. She started to open her mouth to say something, when Cana beat her to it.

"But Levy, your screwing Jet." Cana said. The slur was gone from her words, and her voice had an almost sharp tinge to it now. Levy's face went pale.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. He eyes were wide open, shocked. She tried to pull it into a mask of innocence, but realized it would do no good.

"Laxus told me. He could smell it all over you. Gajeel probably can too." Cana said. "So don't bother trying to deny it." Lucy nodded her head when Levy looked over at her.

"It's true, Gajeel knows also. I don't know why you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends. And I would always tell you about everything." Lucy added. Levy sighed.

"I do like Jet. I may even love him. I don't know why I said that about Gajeel. I guess because he is hot, and mysterious and so powerful. And I did have a crush on him. Maybe still do. Jet.. is annoying sometimes. He's always hanging on me." She said carefully, making sure Jet wasn't nearby first. "As for why I didn't tell you. I was worried you'd tell people. Like your team. And it's sex. That's more than you've ever done. Compared to what Jet and I have done, what you've done is child's play. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by not telling you." She added.

"It's okay. I understand, kind of. I just know, if it had been me, I would have come running. But I guess when I found out about you not telling me, it did hurt. I thought maybe you didn't trust me. Which I guess was true. Anyway, now I understand." Lucy murmured. Levy shrugged.

"So now that you know about Jet and I, are you gonna tell me the truth about what's going on with you and Gajeel?" Levy said, looking at Lucy with eyebrows raised. Lucy thought fast. She still didn't want Levy to know. She wanted her team to know first, but she didn't want to lie either. She was also a little annoyed that Levy had admitted to not trusting her, so why should she trust Levy. Plus Levy had admitted to having a crush on Gajeel. And for his power. That irked her. Lucy grit her teeth. She didn't know what to do. Thankfully she was saved.

"I don't think that's your business. You just told Lucy that you didn't trust her enough to tell her about Jet, so why should she tell you if there's anything between her and Gajeel." Cana said. She was pissed off too. She had always liked Levy, but right now, she didn't know what to think.

"Whatever, I guess I don't care. I have to go get lunch with Jet. If you two are together, good luck. You'll need it. Just remember, he did beat us up. Are you sure you can trust him?" Levy murmured as she stood up. Giving Lucy one final look, she walked away, calling out 'goodbye' over her shoulder. Lucy for her part, sat there stunned, and in outrage. What the fuck. Levy must be jealous. That is the only reason why she would say something like that, she thought. Unless she really is scared of him still. But she said she had a crush on him, so she couldn't be scared of him. Ughh. So confusing. Still, I can't believe she said that. She realized that her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. Looking up she met Cana's hard eyes.

"What the fuck is her issue?" Cana growled. Glaring off toward the door.

"I don't know. I can't believe she said that. She must be jealous, but she shouldn't have said that, he's our guild mate. And he helped her so much, saving her from Laxus that one time, and then the s-class thing. He did that all trying to redeem himself." Lucy said, shaking her head slightly. "Whatever. You mind if we go shopping some other time. I want to go out with Gajeel." Lucy asked quietly.

"Yea, go ahead. That'll be good for him." Just as Lucy was about to get up though, a hand stopped her. Turning around. Lucy saw Levy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why i said that. I guess I'm just surprised by the sudden closeness of you and Gajeel. I shouldn't have said that. And it's none of my business. Still, we're friends. I just want you to know, that when I'm ready to talk about Jet, you'll be the first I come to Lucy. I just haven't finished working it out in my mind. And, I hope when your ready, you talk to me too. Whether it's Gajeel, or someone else. I love you Lu-Chan, your a good friend. I'm not good at girly. I've been best friends with two guys for too long." Levy gave Lucy a quick hug, and then scurried off, not waiting to hear Lucy's reply.

"Well, I guess that makes things better." Cana said, watching Levy run off.

"I'm glad she came back. I feel a lot better now. I hate being mad at my fellow guild mates. And I really do think of Levy as one of my closer friends." Lucy said quietly. "Still, even if she didn't mean what she said, she still said it. I'm gonna go home. Tell Gajeel to meet me there. Actually nevermind. He probably heard that. Tch. Dragonslayers." Lucy said with a laugh.

She looked over her shoulder and caught Gajeel glance at her. She raised her eyebrows, silently questioning if he was coming. He gave a slight nod, and then turned back to the bar. Content now that she knew he knew, Lucy turned and left for home.

**Sorry it was late again. It would be safe to say that I'll be unable to post chapters on Tuesday nights. I have an appointment that night, every week. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I was unsure with the whole Levy thing, I know it was a bit ooc. Hope you don't hate me for it. There still friends, but I want to focus more on Lucy and Cana. Not that I don't like Levy. I do. But I bet if Lucy did get with Gajeel, there would be tension. Anyway. More tomorrow, hopefully. **


	19. Chapter 19

Entering her apartment, Lucy walked over to her couch and sat down. She kicked her legs back onto her coffee table, and relaxed, as she waited for Gajeel to arrive. It didn't take a long. Less than five minutes passed before she heard her door open. After closing the door, Gajeel made his way over to where she sat, and seated himself beside her. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Hey there Sexy." She said softly. Staring lovingly into his red eyes, and admiring his strong features. He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. She leaned in close to him.

"So that was interesting." He said quietly. Looking down at her. She lifted her hand to trace her fingers along his face.

"Yea. I guess she has a crush on you. But is in love with Jet. Or maybe in love with Jet. She said she only liked that your mysterious and powerful. Which is kind of superficial."

"I'm used to it. That's how i got so many girls back in Phantom. Girls crave that." He said. His eyes had a somewhat distant look to them as he thought back on those days. Then he shook his head, and looked back at Lucy. "I'm happy that I'm here at Fairy Tail now." He told her.

"I'm happy your here too. Are you okay though? About what Levy said before she left. I mean she ended up saying she didn't mean it, but, still.. Are you OK?" She stared into his eyes, trying gauge his reaction. He sighed and leaned back.

"I've done a lot of stuff I regret. Beating you two up, especially you, tops my list of regrets. I know you said you forgive me, but I still hate that I did that. I hate that I let Jose use me like that. I should have been stronger. I was calling you all weak trash, but I was really the weak trash." He closed his eyes and leaned back further into the couch. "Levy was right, even if she didn't mean it. I have no idea why you trust me." He looked away, turning to stare out her window as he finished speaking.

Lucy wrapped herself further into his arms, relieved that he hadn't completely pulled away from her. She was still pissed at Levy for saying that, even if she came and said sorry. Levy wasn't stupid, she had to know Gajeel would overhear her. She also had to know that Gajeel would still feel guilty about that. Lucy knew Gajeel was tough on the outside, but on the inside he felt just like everyone else. Maybe he didn;t need many friends in life, but the few he did have, he needed to know they trusted him and loved him. And that's how Lucy wanted to make him feel. SO she set about thinking how to make him feel better. After a little while of thinking, she finally felt ready to speak.

"You know. I was so scared when you kidnaped me. You were so much stronger than me, and you seemed to enjoy my pain. It was frightening. But, though I was scared for myself. I was more afraid for my guild. I felt horrible for dragging them all into my family drama. Yet, they were all there for me. Together we were able to overcome your guild, and we were able to do that because we all loved each other." She paused for a moment, noticing how Gajeel had tensed up. She reached for his hand and held it tightly with her own. Then staring at her pink Fairy Tail insignia, she continued. "I don;t know much about Phantom Lord, but I have a feeling it was kind of like Sabertooth. All about being strong, and hating the weak. Guild Masters Like Jiemma and Jose. They're like predator's. Hunting down those physically strong, but emotionally unstable. They tell you how strong you are, how happy they are that your in their guild. How important strength is, and how not to be weak. They encourage continuing to get stronger, but discourage depending on others. Because, they don't want you to have friends, or to care for people. Because when your alone, it's easier to be manipulated. Jose hunted you down. Your were hurting inside after Metalicana left, and Jose filled a void you needed. Then he used you. It's not your fault that you did the things you did. Your were only doing what you were told by the man who basically saved you and gave you a roof over your head. Or at least, that's what I've gathered, based on what you've told me."

Gajeel had turned back to look at her. His face was a mask. Showing no outward emotion, no way for her to figure out what he was thinking. But he was listening and that was a good thing, and he was paying attention, that much she could tell by the fact that he was looking at her so intensely. Gathering her thoughts together again, she continued.

"Then after your guild disbanded, you were once again lost. That's when Master found you. And despite the fact that he and his guild had beaten you, you swallowed your pride, which as a dragon slayer, I know you have a lot of, and joined Fairy Tail. I remember when I first saw you there, and we all freaked out. You said it was because it was a bad economy. But you could have gone anywhere. You were a dragon slayer after all, anyone would've been happy to have you. Yet, you joined Fairy tail. My guess is because, for one, Natsu was there, and he's a fellow slayer. But I'm guessing too, that you saw how we cared for each other, and loved one another. You saw we were a family, and you wanted that. Of course, you stayed away from everyone, but you forget that Erza said she'd be watching you closely, and she did. We noticed how you watched everyone, how you were interested in what was going on. We started to see that maybe you weren't the cold indifferent person you always pretended to be. After that we were busy with the Oracien Seis, and Nirvana thing, but then when we came back, with Wendy and Carla. Oh the look on your face. It still makes me want to laugh. Seeing both Natsu and Wendy with Exceeds. Haha. Then you went out and tried to catch a cat for yourself, and then your happiness when you found Pantherlily. Not to mention how you fought for the guild in Edolas. The guild was finally able to see your true colors. Sure, your still a grumpy and rough guy, but you do in fact care very deeply for all of us crazy people at Fairy Tail, we're your family. So that's why I trust you. I trust you because your my family, my guild mate. And I love you, just like I love the rest of my family." His face went shocked, when he heard that. Before he could say anything though, she continued.

"And then, when the opportunity to get to know you better arose, I snatched it. I told you before I always had a thing for bad boys, and you Gajeel, were quite the bad boy." She smiled a bit. "However, of course, none of my former relationships worked out, because they were all stupid. But you aren't. Your sweet, and caring, and sensitive when you need to be. Your funny and teasing, and sometimes a little mean, but not to me, so that's okay. You made me believe in myself, with your little speech that first night. You make me feel beautiful and sexy, but while still treating me as a person. Your respect me, and my opinion. And for that, I don't just trust you as a fellow guildmate. I trust you as my boyfriend, and I trust you just as much, if not more than my even team. You should also know, I truly do love you Gajeel, and not just as a member of my Fairy Tail family. After spending almost every minute of the last month with you, I've realized that I've fallen in love with you." She finally finished her long speech. Closing her mouth tight, she leaned back. She was nervous after admitting she loved him. She had know for a little while that she did, but had been too nervous to tell him. But she felt like he needed to know, especially after everything with Levy.

Steeling herself, for whatever she was about to see, she worked up the nerve to look at his face. Her eyes immediately went to his. He was staring at her. His eyes wide with shock, and his mouth hanging open slightly. Closing his mouth, he looked away again, and she felt him take in a long deep breath.

"Wow. That was a lot." He finally said quietly. Lucy sighed, and nodded her head. She couldn't help but wonder if she had just ruined their relationship by dropping the L-bomb. She had never told a guy she loved them before. Not even her father. However, he was still holding her tightly in his arms. So that was a good sign. She decided that he probably just needed some time to think about what she said, so she leaned her head against his chest, taking in a deep breath, full of his wonderful scent, and she waited. After a long time, he shifted. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he brought his hand to her chin, and tilted it up. His warm hard lips met her soft plump ones in a slow lingering kiss. She hummed quietly, as she tilted her head more, deepening the kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, and slid it slowly against her own. She could feel all the nerves in her body waking up, and goose bumps jumping up along her arms. This man just tasted so good, and kissed so good. She lifted her hand gripped onto his shoulder tightly, as she tried to stifle a low moan. His tongue was swirling around her own, and she could a hardness poking into her hip. Heat was pooling into her lower belly, and she knew exactly where this was going. And she was happy, because if it was going there, then that meant he accepted everything she had said. Even the fact that she had said she loved him. Her thoughts stopped and he mind went blank as he bit her tongue, causing her attention to shift back to him.

She shifted, and using his hard shoulder, pulled herself up, pressing her chest into his, while simultaneously swinging one of her legs over his so she was straddling him. She could now feel him pressed against her core, so she started to grind him, eager to feel him inside her. Her skirt had ridden up, so there was just the barrier of his pants, and her lacy panties, but t was too much. She started getting frustrated, needing to feel his skin against hers. He suddenly lowered his hands to her hips, lifting them a bit so he could grind into her a little faster. Taking the opportunity, Lucy leaned back, breaking their kiss and ripped her shirt over her head, dropping it behind. As soon as it was off, she leaned back in to kiss him passionately. As he moved her tongue and lips in sync with his, she twisted her hand behind her back, undoing her bra hook, then, she wiggled out of the skimpy piece of fabric, and dropped it on the floor with her shirt. Knowing that only Gajeel's shirt now separated her from feeling his, she eagerly reached for, intending to rip it off, but Gajeel, sensing what she was about to do, leaned forward, and pulled it up over his head, saving his shirt in the process. As soon as it was off, they leaned back into their kiss. There need for the other was now becoming all-consuming, their grind was hot and steady. Their skin was slick with sweat, upper body rubbing against each other. Suddenly she felt herself falling, as he twisted them around. Then her back was against the couch cushions, and her panties and skirt were off, faster then she could follow. The next thing she knew he was on top of her. Their now completely naked bodies rubbing against each other. She raised her hips, and spread her legs wider.

"Gajeel. I need you." She moaned out. Her voice was low and whimpery, dripping with need. It caused him to growl dangerously, but he needed her just as much, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt his tip at her entrance. As he pushed himself in, she lifted her hips to meet his. Both of them slamming together with as much force as they could muster. She called out as soon as she felt him filling her. Every nerve in her body ringing with delight, and every muscle taut, ready and waiting. She pulled back from his kiss, to look into his eyes. She would never get sick of them burning brightly, and hungrily, desiring her, and only her. She smiled to him, gently, enjoying the brief moment of stillness. The smile left her face as her breathing started to quicken. Her muscles coiling, readying for what was to come up. He kept his burning gaze on her, and he slowly drew out of her. She arched her back, and breathed out loudly, as she felt his studs drag against her. He paused again once he was out, and she almost screamed because she needed him so badly, and she felt so empty and raw, and she just really needed him to fuck her. But knowing Gajeel, she knew he was waiting for her to ask for it. He loved hearing her ask for it.

"Gajeel." She moaned. Her eyes trailing away from his eyes, down his face ad over his body. Enjoying the sight of his sweat soaked skin, and tightly bound muscles. "Fuck me." She commanded, flicking her gaze back into his eyes. She saw him smile dangerously, before he complied. Shoving himself down and burying himself to the hilt within her. He flipped her legs over his shoulder for a better angle, and then started his relentless pounding. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She felt her coiled muscles tense up further, and then release, as her climax shuddered through her. She cried out his name, and curled her body up, shifting her legs, to pull him in for a kiss. He was still fucking away at her, and he managed to never once let up on his pace as he met her lips with hers. They kissed each other roughly. Biting and pulling at each other lips and tongue. She could feel his breathing getting heavier, and she knew he was close. She could feel herself just on the edge of another one, and knew they;d finished together. At the same time, they broke away from their kiss as they called out each others name. She shuddered and moaned as she felt his hot liquid pouring out inside of her.

His body collapsed on top of hers. Pressing her further into the couch cushions. They laid there together, holding each other as the afternoon sun wore out into the evening. Then, just as she was about to drift off into sleep, she heard him mumble something into her hair.

"What?" She asked. "I didn"t hear."

"I said, I love you too Bunny Girl." He growled softly to her. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him tighter. Pressing her naked body into his. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, her mind and body enjoying the perfectness of the moment.

**Yay. They love each other. Obviously. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. See you next time. 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

A couple days later, Lucy was sitting on her couch, with Pantherlily. They were chatting about her and Gajeel's mission, and his visit with the exceeds. Gajeel was in the bathroom showering. Lucy and Lily were deep into their conversation, when a loud thump and a crash were heard. Pantherlily jumped up, ready for battle, but Lucy only smiled. Looking up she saw Natsu on the floor by her bed, Happy beside him, and turning she saw Gray and Erza standing in her shattered doorway.

"Lucy! We're back!" Natsu yelled excitedly, jumping up from the floor, and running to give her hug. Gray and Erza quickly followed, wrapping her into one icy cold hug, and one bone breaking crushing one. Lucy laughed as she pulled away.

"Aww, I missed you guys so much!" She said, grinning broadly.

"We missed you too, it wasn't the same without you." Erza stated. She was standing tall and proud as usual, but her face had a soft smile on it.

"Yea, Lisanna's cool, but your way better Lucy." Gray said. He was sprawled out in her arm chair, in only his boxers. With his current position, Lucy could clearly see a rather nasty looking bandage on his upper leg.

"Gray, your bandage is all dirty, haven't you changed it." She scolded. He looked down at his bandaged leg in shame.

"No, you usually do it for me, I'm no good at it." He said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you have Lisanna do it?" Lucy asked as she walked into her closet to retrieve one of her first aids kits. Going back into the room, she knelt down in front of him, and started undoing the wrapping.

"I didn't want to ask her. She stupidly ran into the battle, trying to show off, and got knocked out. She almost got killed, but Natsu stopped the monsters arm before it hit her, and I dragged her away, hurting my leg in the process. Then when she woke up, Erza was mad at her for getting hurt so early, and she pointed to me, and said I was hurt too, not knowing I got hurt helping her. So I decided I didn't want her help." He finished with a scowl and a dark look on his face.

"Aww, Gray, she wasn't that bad." Natsu said quietly, looking uncomfortable. He scowled again and looked away, mumbling about how Lucy was better. Erza smiled slightly when she heard him, and then sat on the couch. Natsu sat beside her. Lucy was still on the floor, she was now cleaning Gray's wound out with anti-septic. He was wincing slightly. Then Happy noticed Pantherlily.

"Hi Pantherlily, what are you doing here? Are you eating all of Lucy's fish?" Happy asked suspiciously. Just as Pantherlily was about to reply, the bathroom door opened.

"Oii. Bunny Girl, what the fuck you doing!?" An angry shout from Gajeel suddenly cut through the room. All four mages turned to look at Gajeel. He was standing almost completely naked besides the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Water from the shower was still dripping down his rock hard chest and abs, sliding down his V, and soaking into the white towel. Lucy stared at him, slightly mesmerized by his sexyiness, until she realized he was glaring at her angrily. Then she realized, that from where he was standing, all he could see was her leaning forward, and kneeling down in between the legs of a almost naked Gray, though since her body was blocking it slightly, he probably looked completely naked to Gajeel, and she had had her head bent forward as looked closely at the wound while cleaning it. All creating quite the deceiving picture.

Pulling away quickly, so he could see that Gray was still clothed, and all the first aid stuff, she waved her hands wildly. "It's not what it looks like!" She called out, her eyes wide with the realization of how it had looked to Gajeel. Though why he thought she'd do that with him in the other room, and with Erza and Natsu, not to mention the exceeds watching her, surprised her. "I was just cleaning him up and rebandaging his wound." She watched as Gajeel's stance lost it's agressivness, and he leaned back against the door way.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, then he looked around the room at everyone, who was staring at him open mouthed. "What are you looking at it?" He growled out.

Suddenly Erza had her sword out, and Natsu was running angrily across the room towards Gajeel.

"What the hell you doing with Luce?" Natsu shouted.

"Why are you naked in Lucy's apartment, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!?" Erza shouted, several more swords appearing above her face, and her dark aura surrounding her. Meanwhile, Gray sat back casually in his chair, he had already noticed Pantherlily, and just kept quiet about it. He had also noticed Gajeel's clothes in the corner, and the shower running. As well as the hickeys on Lucy's neck. And being the sexually experienced that he was, had already figured out that Gajeel was here. So instead he chuckled quietly.

"Really Lucy, never thought you liked bad boy's, or I might've gone for you myself." He said quietly. Gajeel's eyes immediately turned to glare at Gray. Lucy just sighed.

"Really Gray, not helping. Erza, Natsu sit down." She said, her voice ringing with authority, and a dark aura surrounding her. Erza and Natsu looked at her. Then Erza moved to sit on the couch, while Natsu sat on the bed. Gajeel still leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. Noticing he was still naked, Lucy spoke up again. "Gajeel, go put some clothes on you... You too Gray." She added, since his bandage was now changed.

Once everyone was dressed and seated calmly, Lucy started to speak, but was interupted.

"Luce, why does you bed smell like Gajeel, has he been sleeping here! I thought only I could sleep in your bed." He said pouting, then turning to glare at Gajeel.

"Actually Natsu," Lucy spoke up quickly, before Gajeel could butt in with some dirty jokes. "He has been sleeping with me, and before you get mad Erza, it was with my permission, unlike with you Natsu, who just sneaked in. Umm.. Gajeel and I are dating now." She added, quietly. Erza and Natsu's mouths dropped open, Erza's in shock, and Natsu's in horror.

"But Luce! Why him?" Natsu questioned, with a high pitched whine to his voice.

"Because I love him, and he's sweet." Lucy said simply. Natsu and Gray both scoffed at that, and Gajeel's face turned red, though he stayed silent, letting her handle the situation.

"But, how did this happen?" Erza questioned. Her eyes were still wide, and shock was still all across her face. Lucy looked over at Gajeel, and smiled to him when he met her eyes.

"Weell. It all started the day you guys left. I stayed at the guild drinking, and hanging out with Cana, Laxus and Gajeel. Then the guild closed, and Gajeel and I lived the same way, so he walked me home. And we started talking. The next day when I got back from my mission, I was hanging with them all again, when laxus and Cana left to.. do stuff. There a couple now too. Anyway, the guild was almost closing again, but I wasn't tired, and I was enjoying myself, so I invited Gajeel over to watch a movie. And he came. Then the next day we went on a short mission together. It only took a couple days. Then when we got back, the four of us all went dancing and then he came over that night and... " She realized that she had been about to babble and tell everyone that they had sex, and she blushed, causing Gray to snicker, Erza's face to turn bright red, and Natsu to look confused. "Umm, anyway, then we became a couple, but we didn;t want anyone to know, besides Laxus and Cana, because I wanted to tell you guys first, so we left on another mission. This one took us three weeks, and now you guys are here. And now you know."

There was silence for a little bit. Lucy shifted into Gajeel, seeking his warmth and comfort. He wrapped an arm around reassuringly, as they waited for her team to say something.

"Well good for you I guess. Treat her right." Gray finally said. "Or you'll have to deal with me, and probably all of Fairy Tail." He added, his expression dead serious. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'll kill you if you hurt her. As for you Lucy, I look forward to a more detailed explanation, when it's just us girls." She said, blushing slightly, but with a smile on her face, as she looked at Lucy was affection. Natsu still sat there, slightly stunned.

"Does this mean your leaving the team Luce?" He finally said, pouting, and hanging his head. Erza and Gray looked alarmed.

"No, No, of course not. I was thinking maybe, I would go on a mission with Gajeel once a month, and then he could come with is once a month, the rest of the time it'll be just us as usual. If that's okay?" She questioned. The three of them nodded.

"That sounds good Lucy." Erza said. "We can take Lisanna or Juvia when your not with us. Or Wendy." She added. Gray scowled and blushed when he heard Juvia's name, and grimaced when he heard Lisanna's. Natsu's face was still pouting.

"But your my partner Luce, you can't leave me for him." He whined.

"I'm not leaving you Natsu, your still my best friend. But this'll be better, and it'll give you time to spend with Lisanna." She added, eyeing him brightly. He shrugged.

"I don't want her to come, she wants to date, but I'm not ready yet." He simply said. "We can take Juvia though. Noone will be as good as you."

"Thanks Natsu. Also, you can still sleep over when you need to, when your lonely, or sad. Just on the couch from now, okay? And maybe knock and come through the door." She blushed slightly, and she felt Gajeel try and hold in a dirty laugh. She had to hand it to him, he was behaving really well.

"Alright. Fine then. You can date him, and go on one mission a month with him. Speaking of missions, we promised you we'd all go on one when we get back, let's go tomorrow!" He yelled excited.

"Umm, why don't you guys relax for a few days, Gray's leg needs to heal." Lucy said, looking towards Gray, who smiled to her. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Gray must heal, we will leave for a mission in four days. That will leave us enough to time to compete one before your rent Lucy." She added smiling.

"Actually, I'm all set for rent for awhile. I took that solo mission, and then the two I took with Gajeel were high paying, and we didn't destroy anything, so we got to keep all the money for it. But four days is good with me." Then she remembered something. "Natsu, I ran into Rogue on one of our missions, he says that Sting and him want a friendly rematch with you and Gajeel. If you want to, then you can coordinate it through the Masters." Natsu face lit right up, and he smiled big.

"Alright!" He yelled out, "I'm all fired up!" He was grinning widely, and his eyes had a slightly wicked glint to them. Gajeel shifted in excitement too.

"Oii, I'm fighting them this time too, so don;t even think of trying to take them on your own." He grumbled, remembering when Natsu shoved him into the cart on the train tracks. Natsu laughed.

"Oh yea, last time I beat them, and you." He yelled out.

"You didn't beat me, you bastard, you cheated." Gajeel yelled, jumping up, discarding Lucy in the process. She flopped onto the couch and frowned.

"Don't even think about fighting in my apartment." She warned. But inwardly she was happy. Her team was getting along with her boyfriend, and they had accepted him. She had been worried about it, but she was happy it turned out good. Looking up she saw that gray had somehow entered the yelling match, and she sighed. Great, she thought. Now I have three crazy guys to handle. What did I get myself into. Then Erza stood up, and scared the guys back into behaving. Well, at least I also have Erza, she thought, with a smile.

**Yay, her team is back. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I can't decide if I should start wrapping the story up, or continue it..**

**Also, it's been mentioned by reviewers, that Lucy hasn't gotten pregnant. I just want to say, that Lucy is on birth control. I didn't feel the need to add that in the story, figuring it to be a personal thing. Like using the bathroom. So that's why she's not pregnant yet. She's only eighteen, so I didn't plan on giving her a baby. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

After her team left her apartment, Lucy collapsed on her bed. It was pretty late at night and she was tired. Gajeel came over and laid down beside her. She smiled to him, and curled up next to him, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. She couldn't help but to think how proud she was of him. He had been relatively good the whole night. There was of course a few dirty jokes said between him and Gray. Natsu and him had gotten into a few arguments, but then Natsu had also gotten into arguments with Gray. And Erza had been pretty calm, only threatening him with her swords two more times. Pantherlily and Happy had also gotten along well, but then they always had. All in all, she considered her introducing her relationship with Gajeel to her team a success.

Propping herself up onto her elbows, she stared at Gajeel. He has his eyes closed, and his face was the perfect picture of relaxation. Seeing him like that around her made her smile. She loved seeing him relaxed, with no worries. It was so different from the way he portrayed himself when he was at the guild, or really when he was anywhere. She had only seen him relax when he was in the privacy of her home, or a hotel. Even in a hotel, he usually had a certain sense of awareness, as he both listened and kept his nose searching for any signs of danger or anything amiss. Really, this was one of the first times she'd seen him even this relaxed in her house. Maybe now that he was no longer worried about her team and how they would react, he was finally able to allow himself to completely relax. Thinking about all this had her again wondering about what his home looked like. She wanted to see it. Maybe she would see about going there tomorrow night.

Turning her attention back to the present, she saw Gajeel was now watching her. His eyes penetrating into hers, as if trying to determine what it was she thinking about. She grinned slightly.

"So that went better than I expected. I mean, not that I expected them to hate you or anything, but, I was surprised that they accepted it so quickly." Lucy said, with a warm smile on her face, her chocolate eyes meeting his red ones.

"Yea, it went well. Gray's not bad. Erza friggin scary, and Natsu's too fucking loud. If he's not arguing with me, he's fighting Gray. How are you best friends with him?" Lucy laughed.

"Oh, I didn't have much choice in the matter, after he brought me to Fairy Tail, he pretty much insinuated himself into my life. I was his first partner, besides Happy. I guess I was the first person that he allowed close to him, after everything with Lisanna. Then Erza needed help with taking a dark guild down, and asked for Gray and Natsu's help, I tagged along, and ever since then, we've been a team. Gray and Natsu fight all the time, but that's just their way of being friends. Though neither one of them would ever admit, they really are close friends, and would do anything for each other. The same with Erza, she's all threatening and scary, but on the inside, she's a girl just like me. She reads romance novels, has a crush, and even has certain insecurities. I love my team." As Lucy finished, she rested her chin on Gajeel's chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Erza likes that blue haired guy right?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, Jellal. I feel bad for them. He's on the run from the council, and it was never even his fault. he was possessed and controlled as a child, he couldn't help what he did. It could have just as easily been anyone else. I hope someday the council will realize that."

"They will, especially if he succeeds in hunting down Zeref."

"I hope so. Do you think that Natsu likes Lisanna?" Lucy asked. Gajeel sighed.

"I know Lisanna likes him, there's no doubting that. Natsu is oblivious though. I've never smelt any hint of arousal towards anyone from him."

"What about Gray and Juvia? I mean, obviously Juvia likes Gray, and I think Gray likes her, but I can't tell, he's so closed off sometimes."

"He's definitely aroused by her at times. He's probably scared of her crazy stalkerness though. I keep telling her to chill, but she can't help it. Any other questions, or can we go to bed now?" He muttered looking at her, a slight scowl on his face, but an amused expression in his eyes.

"Nope, I think that covers it. Goodnight Gajeel." Lucy murmured, then she smiled to him and leaned down to kiss him gently. Before she could pull away, he had his hand in her hair, holding her in place. He tilted his head upward, deepening the kiss. As she felt his tongue run up along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, reaching her tongue out to touch against his. She hummed as they met, and after a little twist, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth further, giving him room to explore her. He kissed her for a few minutes, leaving her breathless, panting, and needing more. Pulling away from her mouth, he trailed his lips across her neck. Suppressing a delighted sigh as she felt his hot breath just under her ear, she couldn't help but yelp as she felt his teeth nip down roughly on her ear. She felt his tongue slide over the stinging area, soothing it. She moaned loudly, as he trailed his tongue further up, circling it over the outer shell of her ear, and trailing it back down her neck.

The next thing Lucy knew, she was flipped onto her back, and her skirt had been ripped off. She watched though hooded eyes as Gajeel straddled her. He was pulling his shirt over his head, and Lucy felt heat pool inside her as she watched his muscles bunch up. Unable to resist, she sat up, running her hands over his muscles, delighting in the smoothness of his skin. She leaned forward and kissed his sternum, before licking her way over his nipple, and then biting down on it. He hissed harshly.

He had finished taking off his shirt, and was watching her admire him. He felt himself stiffening as her tongue trailed over him. The instant her teeth bit down, he lost control though. Pulling away, he grabbed onto his pants and pulled it off, watching as she also took her shirt off. His pants came off just as her chest sprang free of her shirt. Jumping forward, he grabbed onto her hips, and pulled, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. Her back slamming into the mattress making her boobs bounce. He was instantly upon them, biting and sucking his way over them. His hands roved over her body for a minute, before one hand made it's way up the breast he wasn't kissing, and the other slid down over her stomach, makings it's way lower and lower till it finally reached it's destination. He groaned loudly as his hand plunged into her wet heat, and he marveled at how quickly her body responded to his. Plunging his fingers in and out of her, and using his thumb to circle around her clit, it didn't take long till she was screaming his name.

The instant his name left her lips, he removed his hand, replacing it with his throbbing member. She was still in the throws of her first orgasm, so as she felt him slide roughly into her, she screamed louder. He screams turned into gasps as he thrust in and out of her roughly. She could hear him growling and panting above her, and that mixed with the amazing feeling of him filling her up so completely and the rough passionate thrusts caused her to spiral into her second.

As she screamed out her second climax, he leaned down and bit harshly into her neck, sucking the spit till he was sure she'd have a mark for weeks. He could feel her body shuddering beneath him, falling apart, only to come together again. Quickening his pace, he reached down, and started teasing her clit with his fingers, determined to make her come a third time, this time along with him. He watched as Lucy's mouth open and closed as she tried to take in air. Her face and body was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, and her eyes were hooded, looking at him with a fiery passion. As he stared into her eyes, he felt her back arch, and she screamed. If he thought she had screamed before, this one was simply earth shattering, his ears would be ringing for weeks. The minute he felt the muscles of her core clench around him, he roared and released, gasping and growling, his teeth bared. Looking for all the world like the dragon he was.

Lucy tilted her head back, as the body above her stilled, before collapsing on top of her. She was faintly surprised that his weight didn't crush her. It actually felt quite nice, feeling the hot heat of his body, and the way his sweaty skin rubbed against her still overly sensitive body. She wrapped her arms around hus body, running her hands up and down his back, feeling the definition of his muscles. Her mind replayed the sounds he had been making. He wasn't usually so vocal. She loved it. Though, if her landlady heard, she would probably think she had been being attacked by a dragon, which she kind of was, just not in a bad way.

Finally, after a several long minutes of rest, Gajeel shifted off of her. Lifting himself onto his forearms, he stared straight into her eyes.

"I love you Bunny Girl." He murmured softly. Lucy smiled to him. Raising her head, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, before allowing her head to fall heavily back onto her pillow.

"I love you too Dragon Boy." She whispered back. He grinned slightly. And then flipped onto his back beside her. She rolled over to nuzzle into his side. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she remembered something. "Gajeel. Tomorrow, can you show me where you live, and can we sleep at your place?" She asked sleepily.

"Sure Bunny Girl, if that's what you want." He answered. Content, Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Sorry it's so short. And also for not updating for two days. I started watching Sword Art Online, and then ended up watching the entire thing. **

**Also, just to let you know, I will be continuing this story, so don't worry.**

**I also started plotting out my next story, and the first chapter should be up tomorrow, or maybe even tonight, depending on how long I stay up writing. I accidentally drank caffeine, so I might be up for awhile. I was going to do a one shot, before starting this story, which will be a LucyxLaxus, however, it's been haunting my mind, so I'm just gonna start it. Once I do, I'll probably alternate between updating these two. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, despite the shortness. **

**~ Deaths Embrace.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail**

The next morning Gajeel and Lucy walked into the guild holding each other's hand. Lucy had a nervous blush on her face, while Gajeel had a slightly smug, but otherwise non-caring look on his. After all, he had just bagged one of the guild's major hotties, and now everyone would know she was his. Lucy was happy that they were finally coming out as a couple too. She hated lying and keeping things from people, but she also found it hard to not show her feelings toward Gajeel. The few days that they had been around the guild before her team came home had been torture for her. Yes, they still acted as friends, but she couldn't touch him, or hold his hand. She kiss him when she wanted or hug him. Not that Gajeel seemed the type to display public affection, but that just meant he wouldn't initiate much, he would let her do whatever she wanted though.

As the guild doors slammed shut behind them, the guild turned to greet the new arrivals. However once they saw who it was they paused, processing the information. Gajeel was standing tall, looking away from Lucy and the guild, glaring towards a dark corner, probably wishing he was there instead of the focus of everyones attention. However his hand was clasping Lucy's tightly, and as the guild continued to watch a small blush could barely be seen on his cheeks. Lucy was also looking off to the side, her head tilted so her hair partially covered her red face. She could sense everyone's eyes on her, and while she knew it would be like this, it was still uncomfortable. Sensing her discomfort, Gajeel sighed, and pulled her a bit closer to him, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm securely around her shoulders. He then walked forward, guiding the blushing blonde into the guild.

The guild still stared in shocked silence as their favorite bubbly blonde walked in beside the sullen grouchy dragon slayer. To say that this was completely unexpected would be putting it lightly. Never in a million years would they have thought that Lucy and Gajeel would end up a couple. Slowly various members in the guild started to turn to look for Levy, and Lucy's team, hoping to see what they thought. They were however out of luck, because none of them were at the guild yet. The guild was surprised when suddenly they heard a male chuckle from the front of the guild hall. Turning they saw Cana grinning widely, and Laxus laughing beside her.

"Bout time you two came out as a couple." Laxus shouted. He was sitting in his usual next to Cana, Lucy and Gajeel's stools empty beside them. Gajeel smirked back at Laxus, and Lucy smiled as well. Mira stood behind them shock on her face.

"You mean, you've been a couple for awhile now?" She asked timidly. As one the guild turned back to Lucy and Gajeel, waiting for the answer.

"Umm, yea. We started dating before leaving on our mission to Bosco. We wanted to wait to tell everyone till my team knew." Lucy answered. Now that Gajeel's arm was around her, and seeing the smiling faces of Cana and Laxus, she felt more brave, and no longer had a blush on her face.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me." Mira pouted. "How did Laxus and Cana know?" She asked, glaring at them for knowing about Fairy Tail's newest couple before her.

Lucy was saved from having to answer that question by the guild doors slamming open again. A pink haired boy came running in.

"Lucy! I went to your house but you and Gajeel already left. Oh hey Gajeel." He stopped in front of them, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head. Happy flew in behind him.

"They lllliiike each other." He teased, looking at Gajeel and Lucy standing together.

"Oii, shut up cat." Gajeel yelled. He removed his arm from around Lucy, and went to sit at the bar by Laxus, yelling out for a beer from Mira. Lucy smiled as she watched him slump over scowling, clearly done with all the attention.

"Sorry Natsu, I leave for the guild earlier than usual now. What's up?" Lucy asked, walking over to sit by Gajeel. Natsu sat down beside her.

"I wanted you to make me breakfast, Im hungry." He whined.

"Natsu, just eat here, Mira's cooking is better than mine anyway." Lucy answered smiling at her friend. Natsu pouted.

"But I like your apartment, it smells good. Well it used to. Now it smells like Gajeel. He must sleep over a lot." He mentioned oblivious to what he implied. Several people in the guild looked up jaws dropping. Macao and Wakaba grinned.

"Go Gajeel!" They called out, laughing. Lucy blushed. Turning towards Natsu, she punched him in the arm.

"Watch what you say idiot." She said, scowling. Gajeel chuckled beside her quietly.

"What did I say? I used to sleep over there too, so it used to smell like me. Now that he sleeps there it smells like him. What's wrong with saying that." Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side. This caused Gajeel to look up and glare.

"Oii, you idiot flamebrain. Watch what your implying." He growled, his red eyes glinting dangerously. Natsu just looked confused.

"Luce, what does implying mean?" Natsu turned to Lucy to ask. Lucy just sighed and shook her head, causing surrounding members to laugh. Natsu glared at everyone, and crossed his arms, leaning back to pout.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. You'll understand someday." Lucy said gently, seeing he was getting distressed.

"Fine. Anyway, I'm going fishing with Happy and Lisanna, see you later. Oh and Erza was looking for you." He said as he noticed Lisanna come in. Jumping up he ran grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the guild, Happy flying right behind him. Lucy watched them leave with a smile on her face. She really didn't understand how a boy in his late teens could be so oblivious. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back to the bar. Gajeel had just received his beer and proceeded to down the mug in one go. Mira waited for him to finish then leaned forward.

"You better treat her good Gajeel." She said, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Mira, don't threaten him, he's a great boyfriend." Lucy said, standing up and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Gajeel, I'm heading off to find Erza. Girl chat time. Cana, wanna come?" She called. Cana grinned, and stood up.

"Oh definitely. Wouldn't miss this." She called.

"Have fun Bunny Girl." Gajeel muttered. Then he stood too. "I'm going to train with Pantherlily today, meet you back here for dinner." Not waiting for her answer, he turned and left the guild. Lucy grinned as she watched him go, thinking again just how sexy he was when he tried to look all dangerous and threatening. Linking her arm with Cana's they took off in search of Erza.

They didn't have to go far, as soon as they left the guild, they saw the scarlet colored hair of their friend. Seeing them Erza picked up her pace and jogged over.

"Hey Erza, we were just going to look for you." Lucy greeted smiling.

"Hello Lucy, hi Cana. I went to your house first, and ran into Natsu, he was heading to the guild to look for you, but I wanted to check Gajeel's first." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you know where he lives? I've never been there. We're going there tonight, I can't wait." Lucy said excitedly.

"Yes, S-class mages know where all the members of the guild are, in case of an emergency. His house is surprisingly nice. I thought it would be disgusting and dirty like Natsu's or a messy bachelor pad like Gray's. But when I looked through the window it was very neat, and even cozy looking, at least considering it's a man that lives there." Erza stated, not even in the least bit ashamed of having looked through the windows. Lucy and Cana both sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"I'm surprised you didn't just break in." Lucy said, her voice amused.

"I tried. Apparently his house has reinforced steel walls. It's like a fortress. It not too big, but nice sized. Definitely big enough for a small family. It's kind of like a log home, but it has brick pillars, and entry ways, with large glass windows all over. It's in a clearing set a little way into the forest. Anyway, It was too nice too ruin, so I looked through the windows instead. I'll have to have a key made, so I can visit." She said, looking to Lucy expectantly.

"Umm, I don't even have a key. But, you could always just knock when you come." She said weakly. Inwardly she was worried. She knew Gajeel was aware of how close she and her team were, but she also knew he valued his privacy. And her team, had absolutely know boundaries when it came to privacy. They made themselves completely at home wherever they went.

"Oh, well I will have Gray make a ice key, and then take that to a lock smith to get us both keys." Erza said. Cana burst out laughing, unable to hold in anymore.

"Wow Erza, that's great." She said. Luy just looked helpless as she laughed along nervously.

"Haha. Well, thanks, but I think I'll pass. He'll give me a key when he's ready." She said, hoping Erza wouldn't push the matter further.

"Okay Lucy, I will respect you decision, however, I'm still getting a key made. I should probably get one for Natsu too... No, then he would be there all the time, and you guys probably want some privacy." Erza said. Thank god, Lucy thought. She would die if Natsu was at Gajeel's all the time. Gajeel would probably kill him, and get annoyed at her.

"Okay, well now that that is settled, where are we going?" Cana asked. They were still standing in front of the guild.

"Let's go to Fairy Hills, and soak in the spa together." Erza suggested. "None of the girls are there right now, so we will have privacy and Lucy can tell us all about her and Gajeel." Cana nodded eagerly, and the three girls set off for Fairy Hills.

A half hour later the three girls were all sitting near each other, relaxing in the hot soothing waters of the spa. Erza was the first to break the silence. "Okay Lucy, I've been patient, now I want to know everything. I always thought you'd end up with Natsu, so it was a surprise for me to see Gajeel in your apartment. I have a hard time picturing him as a boyfriend. But he seemed different at your house. Well behaved for the most part. He clearly likes you a lot." She said. She was watching intently. Waiting eagerly for her to speak.

"Yea Lucy, time to spill. I wanna hear all about it too." Cana slurred, She had a bottle of wine in her hand, but for once was drinking slowly. Instead focusing more on the conversation.

"Haha, okay guys. First of all, Erza, he doesn't just like me. I told him I loved him the other day. I didn't expect him to say it back, but he did. Then last night, he said it first. Even when I started dating him, I never imagined I would hear him say that." She sighed dreamily. "I had always thought of him as rough and scary, but then slowly I started to see him as more than that, after the GMG, I decided I wanted to get to know him more, but never had the chance. Anyway, the day you guys left for your mission, he walked me home. Then we hung out the next night, and again the next. He's surprisingly sweet and sensitive, though that's just because I'm his girlfriend. When we're out he pays for everything, and on missions he always confers with me beforehand. He sets a pace that he knows I can keep up with, he even let's my fight. He actually likes watching me fight. He knows I'm capable of handling myself, and while he could probably finish it faster than me, he let's me handle my own battles. I think it's a turn on for him actually." She stopped to laugh a little.

"He sounds great. I'm happy for you." Erza said. She had watched the girl she considers a sister carefully as she talked. And seeing the expressions and emotions on her face as she talked about Gajeel, solidified it in her mind that Gajeel really was a suitable match for Lucy. She knew Lucy had always doubted her power, but she could sense a new confidence coming from the girl in front of her. She was also pretty certain that her magic power had grown a but over the last month. Erza decided that Gajeel and Lucy dating was a good thing, and she would be sure to support it. She knew Gray was fine with it, but Natsu had complained a bit after leaving her apartment last night. He would just have to learn to deal with it because she didn't think Lucy and Gajeel would be ending anytime soon.

"So what's he like in bed?" Cana asked suddenly. Lucy laughed.

"Oh Cana, your like a guy with a one track mind." She said smiling at Cana.

"Whatever, I had daddy issues." Cana said, grinning. "Now tell me."

"He's amazing. Not that I have anything to compare it too. I had expected it to be really rough and hard, which it is most of the time. I mean, damn, you should have heard him last night. He was growling, and roaring, he sounded just like a dragon. It was so fucking sexy." Lucy said, trailing off, as her mind ran over last night. Erza was blushing madly, and Cana was grinning again. "Anyway, but then sometimes, its all slow and sensual. Just like I never thought he'd say 'I love you' I never thought he'd be into lovemaking, but he does. I guess I was the first girl he ever was like that with. I mean, he says he fucked a lot of girls, but that was it. He never spent the night with them, or was with the same girl more than once. I thought I would be jealous, but I'm really not. He could honestly care less about any of them. I swear, he makes me feel like I'm the only thing in the world when he looks at me. It's... it's amazing." She finished quietly.

Both girls sighed. Cana had a smile on her face as she thought of her own dragon slayer, and Erza was thinking about Jellal and what kind of lover he would be. After a few minutes of silence Cana spoke up again. "Laxus is great in bed too. Definitely the best I've ever been with. He hasn't said I love you yet, but then, neither have I. We'll get there someday though. I know we both feel it. He really like you and Gajeel too. He wants to go on a S-class with all of us sometime." She said, looking towards Lucy.

"Sounds good to me. Gajeel would probably love it. He hasn't been on any s-class since phantom lord. He could use a good fight." Lucy said.

"He can come with us on one too." Erza said. "Anyway, I think master is going to make him s-class again soon. He didn't before because of the work Gajeel was doing, and now he wanted to wait to see Gajeel integrating himself in the guild more. Now that he's dating you, and friend with you and Laxus, and with him joining us all on mission, it won't be long. Though, I probably shouldn't have said that." She added, bowing her head a bit.

"That's okay, I won't say anything." Lucy said.

"Well well, whats going on here." The three girls looked up and smiled. Levy walked over in her towel, and dropping it to the ground joined them in the pool.

"Hey Levy, we were just have a girl talk." Cana said.

"Yea, I heard that you and Gajeel have been dating for awhile." Levy said looking at Lucy.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you before. I just wanted to let my team know first." Lucy said, looking down, ashamed she'd lied.

"It's okay. I didn't tell you about Jet." Levy said simply. "I am a little though. I honestly thought Gajeel liked me. I guess he's like most other guys, only going for the big chested blonde." She then said. Lucy's face reddened, and she suck lower into the water, suddenly self conscience about her size.

"Levy, don't be like that." Cana said sharply. Levy shrugged.

"I was just being honest. I mean, you guys are so different, he must only be interested in the one thing. And you must be giving it to him, if he's sticking around." The petite girl said. Lucy was now feeling pretty ashamed. It was true, she had jumped into bed with him pretty quick, but she knew that wasn't why Gajeel was with her. And really, she was surprised Levy had the nerve to just come out and say that.

"It's true, we're having sex, but he would've waited if it's what I wanted." Lucy said quietly. Erza was staring between the two girls slightly confused, and unsure if she should step in. Cana was just scowling. "That's not the only reason why he's with me though, and if you think that little of him, and me, then I have to say, I'm truly surprised Levy. I don;t understand. You have Jet, why do you even care if I'm with Gajeel." Lucy said, looking towards her friend.

"I don't know. I just don't like it. He was my friend first." Levy said simply. "I could have just as easily been the girl dating him, if I'd given myself to him so easily."

"You don't know what your talking about. Gajeel helped you because he was trying to make up for what he did. Not because he liked you in that way." Lucy said. she was starting to get angry, but didn't want to say something she regretted.

"Really? So if I had offered myself to him, he wouldn't have fucked me? Are you sure about that?" Levy asked, smirking a bit.

"I'm positive. Maybe back when when he was still in Phantom Lord, but not now. I'm the first girl he has ever been with since he joined Fairy Tail, and I'm the only girl that he has ever called his girlfriend." Lucy said, her voice was beginning to sound more and more dangerous.

"Okay, that's enough." Erza said. "I don't know what's going on, but Levy, you shouldn't talk about your fellow guild mates that way. Gajeel is with Lucy, and there in love. And your apparently with Jet, so let it be."

"In love?" Levy asked quietly. "You've got to be kidding, Gajeel would never say that." Levy said simply. Then she stood up, and grabbed her towel. "Whatever, I'll see you guys later, I've got to go." She waved over her shoulder as she walked away. The three girls stared at her as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, Erza turned back to the two girls.

"What was that about?" Erza said, looking slightly bewildered.

"Honestly, no idea." Lucy said, sighing, and dropping further into the water.

"She's been like that since they got back from their long mission." Cana said. "I thought it was settled, but now this. Maybe she's used to the guys fawning ovr her like Jet and Droy." Cana shrugged. "Whatever it is, don't worry Lucy, we got your back." She said, smiling at Lucy, and clapping her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you guys do. But, I thought she was my best friend, but now, I've been questioning it. Whatever. Let's go get changed and head back to the guild, it's almost dinner." Lucy said, smiling at the two, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Erza and Cana smiled back, and then the three stood up. Erza requipped into her armor, and followed Lucy and Cana to Cana's room so the girls could change back into their clothes. Once they were all dressed and ready, the trio left for the guild.

**Here's the next chapter. As always I love to hear what you all think, and thankyou all so much for your reviews and support. 3**

**- Deaths Embrace.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

As the three girls walked side by side to the guild, Lucy's mind wandered. Over and over again she replayed the conversation with Levy. She found herself analyzing every word spoken, as well as Levy's body language. No matter how many times she went over it, she couldn't bring herself to understand what was happening. In her mind, Levy had always been her closest female friend, besides maybe Erza. She couldn't believe that Levy would let a man get in the way of that. Especially since she had already been dating a guy before her and Gajeel had ever hooked up. The only thing that made sense to Lucy, was that maybe Levy was never the friend she thought she was. Either that, or she really was in love with Gajeel. But, if she was in love with him, why had she been with Jet. Why hadn't she made a move on Gajeel herself? The only answer was that she didn't like Gajeel that way, or she thought about it and chose Jet, and maybe now was regretting her decision. Whatever the case was, Lucy knew one thing for sure, she was not going to give Gajeel up.

Sensing the pace of the girls slowing down, Lucy looked up. Seeing the guild right in front of her, she was suddenly nervous. She had a feeling Levy would be in there, and she really didn't want to have a showdown. Then again, she also didn't want to keep beating around the bush with her. Sighing inwardly, Lucy decided to just go with the flow. She still hoped that maybe Levy would snap out of it, and everything would go back to normal. Even though deep down, she knew that it probably wouldn't happen. Still, if there was going to be a fight, or an argument of some sort, she wasn;t going to be the one to start it. She would defend her relationship with Gajeel, but she wouldn't go purposefully looking for a fight. Upon reaching this resolve, Lucy bravely pushed the doors open and walked into the guild.

Her eyes roved over the guild hall, looking for the person she most wanted to see, and the one she least wanted to see. Finding Gajeel was easy, since he was in his usual spot with Laxus. Levy however wasn't in her normal spot. She usually sat at a table with Jet and Droy in the middle of the guild. Tonight however, she was sitting at the bar. Beside Gajeel. In Lucy's spot. Lucy came to an instant halt seeing her there. She heard Cana whistle slightly to herself, and Erza harrumphed to herself. Gritting her teeth together, Lucy turned and walked to the far end of the bar, sitting herself down on one of the stools. Cana came and sat beside her, but Erza said she had business with the Master, and disappeared upstairs.

Lucy refused to look at Levy and Gajeel, instead focusing on Mira, who was walking towards her. She noticed Mira stop to grab a barrel of wine, as well as a strawberry daiquiri. She handed the drinks over the counter to them, while giving them a quick smile. However, before she could say anything, she was called for from some of the people at a table. Giving them a quick apologetic grin, she turned and hustled away. Once she was gone, Lucy grabbed her drink, and started to suck on it slowly. Finally letting her eyes slide over to look at Gajeel. He was watching her with his red eyes, looking somewhat amused. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, allowing an aura of jealousy and rage to emit from her. He raised his eyebrows a bit, upon sensing her agitated state. Laxus too sensed it and looked over at the girls. Seeing the look on Lucy's face, he cringed a bit, and murmured something to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded his head in response, and the two mages started to get up, but just as he was standing, Levy put her hand on Gajeel's arm.

"Oh Gajeel, where are you going? I was just about to ask you about your last mission?" Lucy heard Levy say to Gajeel. Seeing Levy's hand on her man's arm, caused Lucy to let out a low growl, surprising herself in the process. She saw Gajeel's lip quirk slightly, and knew he heard her. Fed up with Levy's behavior for the day, Lucy stood up. Turning around, she walked down one of the back hall ways, heading for a back exit. A tear of frustration slowly made it's way down her cheek. She knew she was being stupid, getting jealous. She knew Gajeel loved her, and couldn;t care less for Levy. But seeing them sitting together, even if he had been ignoring her, bothered her to no end. Then seeing Levy place her hand on him, she just knew she had to get out of there, before she lost control of herself. She was still enraged with their earlier conversation, where Levy basically called her a whore, so she decided to just remove herself from the situation.

Reaching the back door, she pushed it open, and walked out. She stood there in the dark alley, looking up at the sky. She was desperately trying to get her breathing and crying under control. She heard the door open and close behind her, but didn't turn around, not wanting whoever it was to see her crying. A minute later though she felt strong warm arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She knew this embrace, this smell, glancing down to confirm, she smiled. Metal studs. Gajeel had come for her. Of course he would. Sighing, she turned and faced him, pressing her face into his chest.

"Gajeel. Do you think I'm a whore?" She asked quietly. Burying her face further into his chest, and clinging to him.

"Why would you even ask that?" Gajeel growled out.

"Because I had sex with you after only hanging out with you twice, and after only one mission." She answered quietly. " Nevermind, I know I'm not. It's just something that Levy said bothering me." She added. His grip tightened.

"What did she say?" He asked. His voice was deceptively calm, hiding the anger she knew was brewing inside him. She sniffled, and wiped her nose, and eyes, trying to decide if she should tell him, she was afraid of what he might do.

"She said that you only went for me because I was a big chested blonde, and that you were only still with me because I was giving it to you whenever you wanted. She also said that it could have just as easily been her if she had jumped into bed with you." She finally answered. She felt him stiffen, and a very low growl emitted from deep in his throat.

"You know that's not true." He said quietly.

"I know, but it still hurts to hear, especially from her." She whispered quietly.

"I'm going to go talk to her." He muttered, and started to pull away from her.

"No. No, wait. Don't." She called quickly, grabbing onto him, and pulling him back.

"Lucy, she needs to know she can't say stuff like that. I'm not going to let her hurt you." He growled out.

"I know, but I don't want to start anything. If things are going to be said, let her say them. I just want to be the bigger person. You love me, and I love you, so what else matters, right?" She said softly, trying to convince not to back in. She knew if he went in, it might cause a uproar, and she didn't want that.

"Fine. Then let's go. We'll stop at your house, and get some of your clothes, then go to my house, okay?" He offered. His shoulders were still tight with anger, and she could sense the tension in his jaw. He pulled away just enough so that she could turn and walk beside him, and then they were off.

After stopping at Lucy's quickly, the two of them continued on their way, eventually reaching the forest. It was dark out now, so Lucy stayed close to Gajeel, holding his hand tightly since she could barely see. After a few minutes though, she saw a light up ahead. Moving forward a bit more, she was able to see the outline of his house under the moonlight.

"Oh wow, Gajeel. You built this? It's so nice." She said, her mouth dropping open.

"Yea. Pantherlily helped me." He muttered, his voice sounded embarrassed. "Actually, now that we're here, it reminds me. Why was Erza here, I smelt her when I came to take a shower." Lucy started laughing.

"Umm, yea, about that. She came this morning when she was looking for me. Apparently she tried to bust down the door, but it was reinforced steel or something, and she said she still could've but thought the house was too nice. So she looked through the windows instead. She also plans on having a key made for her. She offered to have one made for me too, but I said no." Lucy laughed nervously.

"Wow, your team really has no sense of boundaries. Maybe I'll have Laxus make Freed put runes up." He said.

"I'm sorry. I know you value your privacy. Thats sounds nice though. It's so peaceful here, I would hate for it to be ruined by Gray and Natsu's constant fighting. Or for Natsu to burn down you house." She added with a shudder.

"I would kill him." Gajeel said. "This took me awhile to build. Come on inside." He said as he unlocked the door with his finger, and pushed it open. Lucy stepped forward, and timidly crossed over the threshold. Walking inside she noticed a fire burning in the living room. Gajeel walked past her, and threw another log on. Then he turned to face her. "So this is it." He said simply, then he threw himself down on the couch, sighing loudly.

Lucy looked around. The inside had a slight rustic look, what with the log walls. He had a leather living room set, and the flooring was a dark black tile. Turning her head slightly, she saw a metal spiral staircase, leading up to a cat walk. The walk led from the staircase to a balcony overlooking the living room. Beyond that she could see three doors, all of which were closed. Ignoring the fact that Gajeel was watching her, she turned and walked into the kitchen, flicking on a light as she went in. Light wooden counters, with black granite counter tops awaited her there. She also a little breakfast nook area with a small table set in front of a large window. Done with the kitchen, she turned back towards the living room, and walked towards it, stopping at hallway. Glancing at Gajeel quickly, and seeing he didn't seem annoyed, she ventured down it. Opening the first door she saw it was a bedroom. Seeing some of Pantherlily's stuff, she figured out that it was his room. Stepping out and closing the door she continued on. She found a bathroom next. After that she found a weight room. The next room turned out to be a study. There was a desk, littered with paper. Entering the room to examine it further, she saw that the papers were job briefings, and various receipts. He also had a bookshelf, piled with books. She found that she wasn't that surprised at the amount of books. She had already figured out that Gajeel was smarter than he seemed. Finished with this room, she turned and left, making her way back to the living room.

Looking towards the couch, she saw Gajeel wasn't there. Hearing a clanging in the kitchen, she turned and walked over to it. She smiled when she saw Gajeel there cooking.

"Done exploring?" He said without looking up.

"Yea. Is your bedroom upstairs?" She asked.

"Yes. Also a bathroom, and spare bedroom." He answered, looking up at her. She smiled again, happy to see him so relaxed and at ease.

"What are you making?" She said, walking over to look at what was on the stove.

"Dinner. Teriyaki chicken, and rice. That okay?" He asked.

"Mmm, yea, sounds good." She rested her head on his arm, and sighed happily.

"Good. It'll be ready in ten minutes."

"In that case, I'm going to go look upstairs." Lucy said, looking at him to see if that was okay. He nodded his head to her, completely unbothered at the fact that she was making herself at home. She was actually quite surprised. Knowing he liked his privacy, she hadn't expected much coming over here. Yet, he had let her explore, his house, and was now letting her go up to his bed room to look there, without him escorting her. Inwardly she was jumping up and down shouting 'he trusts me, he trusts me' but outwardly, she remained calm and cool. Turning away from him, she turned and walked towards the staircase, ascending it quickly. She didn't want to waste any time since she only had ten minutes.

Upon reaching the upper landing, she walked across the catwalk, and went to the first door, happy when she saw it was his bedroom. Walking in the first thing she noticed was the huge bed. Definitely king sized. Walking over to it, she jumped and bounced on it, before flopping backwards to lay on it. Very comfortable, she thought. Then she sat up to look around. The room had wood flooring, with grayish blue walls. He had a tall bureau in one corner, and a large closet beside it. In another corner he had a leather arm chair, with his white guitar beside it. Across from his bed was a desk. This one had no papers on it, but had several drawers. She was tempted to look in them, but decided not to. All in all, the house was amazing, she couldn't believe Gajeel built it. It could use some decorating, but considering that it was Gajeel who lived here, that didn't surprise her.

Hearing Gajeel call up to her that dinner was ready, she quickly turned and ran downstairs, and into the kitchen. Gajeel was just placing two plates on the table. He looked up at her as she ran in, and smiled.

"So, what did you think?" He asked. He had a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Your house is wonderful, I love it. And your bed is comfortable." She added. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You got into my bed?" He asked.

"Well, not under the covers, but yea, I tested it out." Lucy said smirking. "Had to see if I liked it."

"Weird Bunny Girl. Here, eat up." He said, pushing the plate towards where she was now sitting. She reached for a fork, and daintily took a bite. She chewed it slowly and swallowed.

"Gajeel, it's good. I didn't know you could cook." She squealed.

"Oii, not so loud. There's a lot you don't know about me." He muttered, embarrassed by all her praise.

"Apparently. You cook, build houses, you must know how to clean since it's so neat here. What else Gajeel?" She said, leaning forward eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now hurry and eat. I want to go test out my bed with you." He growled, raising his eyebrows, and grinning at her dangerously. She blushed and smiled back, squeezing her thighs together as she felt warmth pooling. Oh boy, she thought, I can't wait.

**Here's the latest chapter. Sorry it's a day late, it was my third year anniversary yesterday, yaay! **

**Anyways, enjoy. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

After dinner, Lucy started to pick up the dishes to wash them. After placing them in the sink, she started to turn the water on. Before she could reach for the faucet though, Gajeel came up behind her and shoved her roughly up against the counter. A giggle erupted from her throat, and she felt her body tremble in excitement. She could already feel him pressed up hard against her, and she couldn't wait for what was coming. Gajeel pushed aside her hair, and when she tilted her head started attacking her neck with his mouth and tongue.

Lucy surprised him though by pulling away slightly, and turning to face him. She grinned at him.

"Gajeel, I thought you said you wanted it upstairs. Your just gonna have to wait, can't you see I'm doing the dishes?" She said to him, in low teasing voice. He stared at her with his mouth open a bit. He had never been turned down by a girl before, and even if she was only teasing, it surprised him, and excited him. "Now, go sit down over there, I'll come get you when I'm ready." Lucy said, then she turned away, hiding a sly smile as she did so.

Gajeel could smell the arousal and excitement wafting from her, as well as the slight shaking of her hands. However, he wanted to see where she would take this, so he decided to do as she said and sit and wait. Moving backwards he lifted himself onto the counter behind her to watch. She reached her slender hand forward and turned the water on. She then started humming softly as she did the dishes. He shifted a bit, trying to tame down his arousal. However watching her shift her hips from side to side as she hummed, and the way she slid her hands slowly over the dishes was keeping him turned on. He realized that he was being ridiculous, turned on by the simple sight of his girl doing his dishes in his house, but he was. He wanted more than anything to throw her up on the counter and fuck her brains out, but she said to wait, so he would wait. Though, if she didn't speed up, he might not be able to control himself.

Lucy could hear him shifting behind her, and grinned, knowing he was probably uncomfortable. The truth was thinking about him sitting behind her watching her, was driving her crazy. Without realizing it she started to pick up the pace, eager to be done. Just as she was about to rinse the final dish though, it slipped out of her hands, splashing back into the sink. She felt the water shift out of the sink, soaking the front of her shirt. She frowned, she was wearing one of her favorite shirts, it was a simple white breezy tank top. She quickly looked down to see if it was stained by the dirty water, but was happy to see it wasn't. However, her black bra could now be seen through her wet shirt. A slow grin spread across her face. This could definitely work in her favor. Reaching forward she recleaned the dish, and then put it on the drying rack with the others, then she turned to face Gajeel.

She watched as his eyes widened, and he grinned at her. But she only pouted. "Gajeel, I got my shirt wet. It was one of my favorites." She whined softly. He just raised his eyebrow.

"So, it'll dry. Maybe you should take it off." He suggested, raising his eyebrows up and down, while still grinning.

"I don't know. I think it'll dry faster if I keep it on, from my body heat." She said, teasing him once again.

"I don't think that will be happening." He said, growling softly in warning, and sliding himself forward on the counter.

"Oh fine. Can you get me a towel then from the bathroom?" She asked. He sighed, and nodded.

She watched as he hopped off the counter, and walked off down the hall. As soon as he entered the bathroom, Lucy choked back a laugh, then she turned and took off. Running as fast as she could for the stairs. As she ran, she ripped her top off, leaving it hanging on the railing. She was about halfway up the stairs when she heard Gajeel's voice.

"Oii, Bunny Girl! What the hell you doing?" He called out to her. He was standing at the entrance to the living room, watching her, with an amused grin on his face. She quickly looked towards the bedroom, measuring the distance. She didn't think she'd make it, but she had to try.

"Bet you can't catch me." She called out, then burst out giggling, as she took off for his bedroom. As soon as she reached the catwalk, she looked down. Shit. He had already reached the stairs. Reaching within herself, she used her magic to add a little speed, and then she ran as fast as she could. As soon as she reached his bedroom, she slammed the door open. She could hear him right behind her, but she had to go just a bit further. With a final burst of speed, she jumped, leaping through the air, and landing on his bed. As soon as her knees hit the soft mattress, she spun around facing him, a wild smile on her face. He was standing in a slight crouch at the foot of the bed, watching her, ready to spring if she tried to take off again. He had a wicked smile on his face, and his eyes were gleaming with excitement. Seeing him like that had heat spreading through her.

She was still panting slightly from her run up the stairs, and her lips felt a little dry. She pressed her lips together slightly, and lightly stuck her tongue out, trailing it over her lips. She watched as his eyes followed the movement, his fists clenching slightly, as he tried to hold himself back. Shifting backwards till she was in the middle of the bed, she raised herself up. Keeping her eyes on his, she reached down and slowly slid her skirt down her leg. Once it hit her knees, she delicately lifted one knee, and then the other, before continuing to take the skirt off. After it was completely removed, she lifted the small piece of fabric, and tossed it. He turned his head slightly to watch it sail over his shoulder, landing perfectly atop his empty desk.

Turning back to her, he watched as she lowered herself back down. She was now in just her matching black panties and bra. The same set he had first seen on her, that night in the hotel. The one with the metal chains on them. He could feel his hard member twitch, and he grit his teeth a bit, waiting to see what she would do next, and allowing her to play her game. She leaned forward ever so slowly, with a coy look on her face. Resting her hands on the bed in front of her, causing her arms to push her breasts out and upward, she blinked a couple times. Then a slow lewd smile spread across her face. He watched as she leaned back again, lifting one of her hands, and laying it palm flat across her stomach. She slid her hand down carefully, till her fingers reached the top of her panties. Glancing up through her eyelashes, she saw him tense up a bit. Humming softly, she slid her hand the rest of the way in, slipping one of her fingers down to press on her clit. As soon as it touched, she let out a low moan. He immediately growled dangerously. He started to take a step onto the bed, but stopped when Lucy glared at him.

"Nuh uh. I didn't say you could join me." She said softly. He grit his teeth again, but once more, pulled himself back. Once he was back to his previous position, she circled her finger again, this time watching him. His eyes were on her body watching her as she fingered herself. "Do you like when I touch myself here?" She whispered. His eyes slid up her body to her face. She was taken aback by the look of pure barely controlled lust on his face. He curled his lip upwards, and growled. She giggled softly.

"Tell me Gajeel. How bad do you want to fuck me right now?" She murmured to him. Another low growl from him. Causing her to laugh again. "Sorry Gajeel, I don't speak dragon. Your gonna have to use your words. You know you drive me crazy when you look at me like that?" She added, teasing him again. He growled once more.

He then ripped his shirt off his body, and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. His dick sprang up, and she shivered when she saw the precum dripping from it. He approached the bed slowly, his eyes dangerous, warning her not to stop him. His knees hit the bed, and he crawled on top of it. Stopping when he was right in front of her. He reached his hand down, and grabbed onto hers, stopping her from pleasuring herself. She looked up into his eyes, and smiled, raising an eyebrow. He growled again as he stared into her eyes. He slowly moved forward, pressing her backwards, till she was on her back. He could hear her heart beating like crazy. The scent of her arousal was flooding his nostrils. And the soft sounds of her heavy breathing caressed his ears. He knew he was about to lose control. Slowly, he leaned forward, till his mouth was by her ear.

"Bunny girl. You better lie back and shut up. I'm the only person allowed to please you like that. Now I'm gonna fuck you so hard, and make you come to you can't breathe. Got that?" He growled into her ear, finishing it off with a sharp bite. She yelped and bucked against him, moaning as she felt his hardness between her legs.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, little dragon." She murmured back. She felt his grin against her neck. The next she knew her panties were ripped off her body, and his hands had shoved her legs apart. Without missing a beat, he embedded herself into her. She screamed out his name as she felt him fill her up.

"Oh god, Gajeel." She screamed as he thrust himself in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his back, as she panted and moaned out his name. She could barely hear herself over the sounds of his feral growling, and the slapping sound of their bodies coming together. She felt herself coil tighter, and then she screamed out as her first orgasm hit her. He grunted loudly by her ear, as she dragged her nails over his back, and squeezed her legs tighter around him.

He reach backwards, grabbing one of her legs to hook it up over his hip. Then continued to fuck her roughly. Within a minute she was screaming his name again as another orgasm wracked through her body. This one had her arching her back, and pressing her chest up into him. Gajeel slowed his thrusts as he waited for her to calm down a bit. As soon as he sensed her senses returning, he flipped her over. Pressing her chest into his pillows, and wrapping an arm around her to hold her in the air. Once again he entered into her, growling as he immersed himself into her wet heat. He could see her fisting his sheets, and her whole body shaking with exertion. Glancing down, he smiled slightly as he noticed her toes curled up. He watched as her body stiffened slightly, as it anticipated the start of his movements. He bent forward, so he was leaning over her a bit, and with one hand holding her shoulder, and the other around her hips, he once again began his rhythm.

As soon as he started moving again, Lucy began mewling out his name, and he felt her tightening up on the inside. He knew she would come again quickly, and he was ready to let go himself. Knowing he had just a short time left, he used his power to quicken his thrusts, making them go in deeper and hit her harder. He listened as she cried out his name over and over, and just as her voice reached a crescendo in pitch, he thrust into her one last time, and then released himself inside of her, joining his voice with hers, as he roared out her name.

**Pretty much just a lemon. Sorry if you were hoping for more. I'm having a writer's block issue. I'm usually pretty good about getting into the writing mode, but today my husbdand was online gaming behind me. I kept hearing his voice cut in as he talked to his friends on vent, and it was screwing my concentration. :( **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. **

**-Deaths Embrace. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail. **

The next morning, after waking up and getting ready, Gajeel and Lucy made their way to the guild for breakfast. The two seemed every inch the happy couple. Gajeel had his arm wrapped tightly around Lucy's shoulders as she babbled about typical girl nonsense to him. Despite the lack of interest he had in her subject, he had his head tilted in towards her, listening to every word she spoke.

Anyone and everyone passing them, smiled at the clearly in love couple Though afterwards, as they walked away, they wondered just how two such opposite looking people could have gotten together. Neither of the two mages ever noticed the looks that people gave them. Whether it was a warm smile, or a slightly confused stare, Gajeel and Lucy only had eyes for each other.

As they entered the guild hall, many people greeted them. Everyone completely accepting of the new couple. Well, almost everyone. There was one small mage who grimaced at the sight of the two of them walking in all lovey dovey. That mage scowled at the two of them, and then dug her face in a book, effectively ignoring them, though she made sure to take a peek every few minutes.

Lucy ignored the intense looks and glaring eyes that she felt boring into her back, and instead focused on Gajeel, and how happy she was with him. The two were now sitting at the bar, chatting with Mira. The latter having just placed a heaping pile of bacon and eggs in front of Gajeel, as well as metal scraps, and a strawberry smoothie and waffles in front of Lucy.

Once the two mages finished breakfast, Lucy looked around for her team. They were all sitting at a table with Lisanna on the other side of the hall. Giving a quick kiss to Gajeel, she got up and went to join them. She wanted to know when they'd be ready to leave on their mission, and whether or not she could bring her boyfriend. As she approached the table, they all turned and smiled joyfully at her.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted, jumping up, and throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"Good morning Lucy." Erza stated, nodding her head in Lucy's direction.

"Yo." Came Gray's chill greeting.

"Hi Lucy." Lisanna piped in.

"LUUUUCYY! I missed you so much, and I miss your comfy bed, and your scratchy walls, and your fridge of fish." Happy yelled, flying forward and burying himself in Lucy's chest. Lucy laughed loudly. She quickly returned the hug to Natsu, and then sat down with her team.

"Hello everyone. How are you all feeling today?" Lucy asked, smiling widely at them all.

"We're doing great!" Natsu shouted jovially, as he sat back down next to Lisanna. He seated himself pretty close, and Lucy noticed Lisanna blush a but as she looked away, causing her to smile again.

"When are we going to go on our next mission?" She said, turning to Erza. Erza looked up from her strawberry cake, and smiled at Lucy.

"Tomorrow morning if that's okay. It'll be a two week S-class mission. We're supposed to hunt down a dark guild, and destroy it. The location is unknown, so we will have to scout for it. It's somewhere in southern Fiore, and we have the guild mark to go by. Since the guild is pretty powerful, we were going to see if Gajeel and Pantherlily would accompany us. Also since it's a longer mission, and we wouldn't want to keep you away from each other. Especially with... well you know." Erza said, glancing quickly at Levy. Gray looked around to see what they were talking about, and Lisanna looked confused. Natsu remained oblivious, tossing a fireball up in the air, and catching it.

"That sounds great." Lucy said, looking over at Gajeel. He had turned around to face her, and was now walking over, with Pantherlily. When he reached them, seeing there were no empty seats, he pulled Lucy up, and then sat down in her chair, pulling her down to sit on his lap. Lucy blushed bright red as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She noticed people looking over and smiling, and Mira fainting with hearts in her eyes. Gajeel ignored all the attention, and instead focused on Erza.

"What time tomorrow are we leaving?" He asked. Pantherlily had gone to sit beside Happy, and was now listening as Happy started to list all of the different fish he ate in the past week.

"We'll meet at the train station at 8 in the morning." Erza announced. Everyone around the table nodded their heads. Then Lucy's attention was drawn back to the bar, as a slurred voice called out to her.

"Oi! Lucy, come join me!" Cana yelled. Lucy glanced at everyone at her table apologetically, and then jumped up, grabbed Gajeel's hand, and pulled him back to the bar. Pantherlily stared after them helplessly, as he stayed stuck, listening to Happy drone on and on.

After sitting herself down next to Cana, Lucy turned to her.

"Whats up?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing. Wanted to see how you were after last night?" Cana slurred.

"Fine, Gajeel took care of me." Lucy said, turning to smile at her dragon. He grinned back at her, and then popped some metal into his mouth.

"So how was the house?" Cana asked.

"Oh, it was amazing. Gajeel built it himself, and it was beautiful." Lucy gushed. Gajeel turned bright red, and turned away, mumbling something indecipherable under his breath. Causing Lucy and Cana to laugh at him.

"Well, I'm glad last night turned out good for you." Cana murmured. Lucy look at her curiously.

"So what happened after we left?" She asked.

"Oh, miss. green eyed monster stomped around for a bit, huffing and puffing. She was in the middle of saying something to your guy when he just up and walked out on her. It was hilarious. Jet finally went up to her, and they talked for a minute, and then left together." Cana looked around quickly. "Though, he hasn't been into the guild today, and neither has Droy, which is odd." Lucy quickly looked around, and realized that Cana was right. And that was odd, because usually wherever Levy was, those two were sure to be right behind.

"Hm. I wonder where they are." Lucy murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"Anyway." Cana said, drawing Lucy's focus back to her. "The better question, is what are you going to do about the situation." For once Cana was being discreet, looking all around and making sure noone was listening.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, she's my friend, or was. I think I'm just going to ignore, and wait for it to go away. Eventually she'll have to realize that Gajeel and I are together, and that that isn't going to change." Lucy muttered, with a slight scowl. "Plus, even if we aren't friends right now, we're still fellow guild members, so I really don't want to start something. This is Levy's home, as much as it is mine." Lucy finished quietly.

"Well, your a bigger person than I am. If she was pulling those stunts with Laxus, I would definitely kick her ass. Or Laxus would fry her." She added thoughtfully. Gajeel chuckled beside Lucy, and looked over.

"I wanted to do something last night, but Bunny Girl stopped me." He muttered. Lucy smiled, and shook her head.

"It's fine. Anyways, we're leaving tomorrow morning on a two week mission with my team. Maybe it'll give her time to cool off." Lucy said.

"Another mission? Man your busy, you must be raking in the money." Cana said, whistling. Lucy laughed.

"Well, I'm trying to collect the silver keys, so I will need money for that. My apartment is all set though for the next six months, and I do have a lot of extra. But that doesn't matter. We probably won't bring much in from this job anyway. Whenever Natsu, Gray and Erza are in the picture, at least half goes to repairs. Also Gajeel, and probably Lisanna are going, so that's a 6 way split. Definitely not a big money maker, even if it is S-class." Lucy said, shrugging her shoulders, showing that she didn't really care. Gajeel scowled behind her, causing Lucy to turn and stare at him.

"What? You already have a house, and you made plenty of money on your last couple missions. SO you can't complain either, besides, you'll be with me." She finished, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He grinned, and suddenly grabbed her, crushing his lips against her. She shrieked slightly as he pulled her forward, but quickly melted into his kiss. After a minute, people started whooping and hollering to 'get a room' so they pulled away. Gajeel smirking smugly, and Lucy blushing bright red.

"I don't need the money, but I like saving it." He answered her. "Doesn't matter though. Flamebrain will be a pain to deal with though..." He muttered, his face scrunching up a bit.

":It's okay, I'll make it up to you." Lucy purred, leaned forward to kiss him again. She only meant it to be a quick peck, but it quickly turned into more. They heard the sound of a book slamming down though, and it caused them to break apart and look. Levy had just slammed her book down, and was now stalking out of the guild. Lucy flushed, and cursed. The minute the swear left her mouth, Gajeel looked at her proudly.

"Damn your sexy." He muttered. She immediately grinned up at him, and wrapped her arms around him. He in turn looked down at her.

"Come on Bunny Girl. Let's go spend the day at my house. We'll get up early to grab your stuff for the mission, and make it to the train station." He whispered into her ear. She shivered as she heard his sexy voice. She quickly nodded her head, and the departed. Not noticing a smirking Cana, a nauseated looking Natsu, and blushing Wendy.

**Woot Woot! Finally over writer's block, yay. Anyway, the mission will start on the next chapter, and we'll start getting some more action, as well as continuing her key quest.**

**Keep an eye out tomorrow or the day after for another new story. I'm partnering up with Summer L. Sora for a new LaxusxLucy. Don't worry though, I'll still be continuing my Love of Lightning. **

**Let me all know what you think! Sorry you had to wait a couple days for this. :( I'll try and do better. **

**-Deaths Embrace**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Gajeel and Lucy hurriedly made their way to the train station. Everything that morning had gone smoothly. They had waken up, eaten breakfast, got dressed. Then they stopped at Lucy's house and that's where things started to go wrong. She had started grabbing clothes to put in her travel bag, and Gajeel decided to look over her shoulder as she did so. When he saw her massive collection of sexy under garments, his jaw dropped. He was then unable to take his eyes off Lucy, and kept distracting her as she packed.

Every time she tried to reach for something else to pack, she literally had to fight Gajeel off, as he tried to drag her to bed. As much as she loved it, she wasn't willing to face the wrath of Erza for being late. Once she had finally zipped the bag closed, she looked at the clock. Seeing they had about fifteen minutes to spare, they decided to have a quickie. However, the quickie wasn't as quick as they thought it would be, and now they were late. Only by ten minutes, but it was enough. They knew they would still make the train, but Erza would probably have to buy their tickets.

As soon as they entered the station, Natsu threw a fireball at Gajeel. Gajeel quickly blocked it, and then glared at Natsu. Natsu just grinned, and pointed at Erza. Turning there heads, both mages took a step back.

Dark scary aura Erza slowly approached them. "I hope you have a good reason for being late?" She said threateningly. She also pulled out two tickets and handed it to them. Gajeel quickly pulled out his wallet and paid her for them, not accepting no for an answer.

Lucy smiled nervously at Erza. "Um, we had to stop at my house to pack." She said quietly.

Gray laughed at that. "Yea right, more like Gajeel had to pack his dic-"

"Gray!" Erza yelled, smacking him. He fell onto the ground laughing. Gajeel grinned and looked away, but Lucy turned bright red.

"What did Gajeel have to pack?" Natsu asked curiously. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Nothing. He helped me pack my bag is all." Lucy said quickly. "Come on guys, trains here." She said, then she started walking towards the tracks.

The group settled themselves into a private cabin. Lucy somehow ended up squeezed between the two dragon slayers, with Happy on her lap. Gray and Erza sat across from them. Pantherlily was sitting on Gajeel's shoulder. Their was silence for a few minutes, as they all shifted, getting comfortable for the ride. Wendy had thankfully supplied both dragon's with some motion sickness pills, so at least Lucy didn't have to worry about being puked on.

Gray was the first of them to break their silence. Looking at Natsu, he grinned. "Oi, flamebrain. Do you know what sex is?" He said loudly.

Erza immediately blushed bright red, but otherwise did nothing. Lucy also blushed, but curiously turned to look at Natsu. Gajeel grunted out a laugh, and leaned forward a bit.

Natsu turned bright red. "Of course I know what sex is." He yelled. "It's what you do when you want to have a kid. Why would you even ask that." He muttered darkly.

All four mages stared at him dumbfounded, as well as both exceeds. Then at the same time Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing. Lucy shook her head a bit, and Erza blushed more, and hid a small smile behind her hand. Natsu scowled at them, knowing he was missing something. Finally he turned to Lucy and pleaded at her with his eyes.

Lucy sighed, as she realized the task fell to her to explain. She first turned and leveled a sharp glare at Gray, then focused back on Natsu. "Sex does make babies Natsu, your absolutely right. But, you know is not just for that right?"

Natsu looked at her confused. "Well what else is it for?" He asked.

Lucy sighed again, and glared at Gajeel and gray who had started laughing again. Then she turned back to Natsu. Time to explain in his terms. "Okay, well when we're on a mission, you have to fight to defeat dark mages. But yet, at the guild, you fight all the time with people, just for fun. The same thing with sex. You can use it to make babies, but people who love each other can also do it just for fun." She explained.

Gray cut in as soon as she was finished. "Well, you don't have to love each other. I've had sex with girls I don't love. Actually, I've never been with a single one I love. And I know Gajeel was with a ton of girls before Lucy. It's more the girl who cares whether or not love is involved." He said, earning a glare from both Lucy and Erza.

Surprisingly Gajeel spoke up next. "True Gray, but sex is much more enjoyable with someone you love. Takes on a whole new level." Then he blushed blushed a bit, and turned away. Gray stared at him slightly shocked, but slowly nodded his head. Then everyone turned back to Natsu.

"Hm. Well I guess that makes sense. Is that explains why my thing is always hard, even though I don't kids." Natsu said flashing a toothy grin. Everybody groaned when he said that. "Now I want to have sex. Luce, have sex with me?" He said, giving her puppy eyes.

Lucy immediately lifted her hand to slap him, but Gajeel beat her. Faster than Lucy could blink, Natsu was slumped unconscious on the ground. Happy immediately hopped down to check on him. Having the seat entirely to themselves now, Gajeel quickly stretched out, throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was still staring angrily at Natsu.

Turning to Gray, she glared at him too. "This is your fault. When he wakes up, you better explain etiquette to him, or I'll have Gajeel beat you up too." She threatened.

Gray nodded his head, glancing wearily at Gajeel as he did so. Gajeel in turn grinned slightly, baring his fangs, and darkening his eyes. Lucy giggled as Gray shivered and turned away. After that the ride passed quietly. Erza read a book. The exceeds took naps, Happy with Natsu, and Pantherlily on Lucy's lap. Gray and Lucy played cards together, while Gajeel watched.

Once the train reached the next station, they all got up. Happy picked up the still sleeping Natsu, and carried him off behind them. The group of mages followed after Erza who led the way out of the station. As they walked down a road in the city, Lucy saw a magic shop. She quickly ran up to answer Erza.

"Can Gajeel and I run into that shop? I'm gathering new keys so I want to see if they have any." Lucy asked quickly.

Erza nodded. "Fine, but be quick. We will wait here."

Nodding her head, Lucy left, grabbing onto Gajeel and dragging him along with her. The two entered the magic shop, and wasting no time Lucy walked over to the owner. "Hello, I'm looking for celestial gate keys, do you have any?" She asked politely.

The owner frowned slightly. "Yes, but only one. Here it is." He then handed her a key from under the counter.

Lucy looked at it, and smiled softly. "It's the gate of the dove, Columba." She said smiling. "How much is it sir?"

He looked at her for a second, then smiled slightly slyly. "Your Lucy Heartfilia, I heard you were looking for the keys, so i set it aside for you. It'll be 50,000 jewels." He then grinned knowing she'd pay despite it being overpriced.

Lucy scowled. "Very well. Here's your money." She said, slamming it onto the counter. "I'll make sure to let all the mages I know how outrageous the prices are here. Thanks for your time."

Gajeel chuckled as he noticed the dismayed look on the shop keepers face. Then he turned and followed Lucy out of the store. Once they were out, he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you." He muttered quietly.

Lucy turned and smiled to him. "I love you too Gajeel. It's funny how you think my bad side is cute. I guess that's a good thing though." She added.

He nodded. "Well you know most of my darkest secrets and still love me. Anyway, your attitude is nothing compared to some people I know."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Most?" She questioned.

He turned to her, and nodded again. "Yea, most." His eye had a sort of faraway look in them.

Lucy gently placed her hand on his arm. "You know you can tell me anything right?" She murmured softly. They were nearing the group and didn't want anyone overhearing.

Gajeel smiled down at her. "Yea, I know. I'm just not ready to talk about some stuff yet. We'll get there though."

Their conversation ended as they rejoined the group. Erza looked at her questioningly, so Lucy held up her new key. Then she put it away to make a contract with it later. The group then continued on. They rented a S-plug car, and used it to travel to the next town. From there they headed for the woods. About an hour before nightfall, Erza started looking for a place to camp.

Seeing her looking, Lucy piped up. "I can send out Aquila to scout." She then pulled out her key and summoned her eagle spirit. Once he appeared she smiled to him. "Hello Aquila, can you scout out a safe camping spot for us?" She asked.

The spirit nodded, and took off, soaring up over the tree tops. Lucy watched as it left. Suddenly though she gasped, and reached out to grab onto Gajeel to steady herself.

He turned to her worried. "Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked.

Lucy just smiled, and turned to him. Her eyes though were no longer brown. Instead she had the golden eyes of a eagle. "I can see what he's seeing, it's so cool." She murmured. After a few minutes, her eyes switched to normal. "He's gone back to the spirit world, there's a spot about 500 feet forward, and then over to the right, he say's we'll find a creek and to follow it. There'll be a small clearing with an empty cave."

Erza nodded. "Perfect, thank you Lucy. That was a new spirit?" She questioned.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, while you guys were gone, I contracted with him, a Pegasus, a wolf, a sea monster, and a shield bearer."

Erza gawked at her. "That many? What can they do?"

"Umm, shadow magic, water magic, wind magic, Scutum can make sheilds that stop both physical and magical attacks... Now I have a dove, I'm not sure what he or she does." Lucy answered nonchalantly.

"Wow." Erza said quietly. "I guess we missed a lot. New spirits, a new relationship... I'm sorry for leaving you behind." She murmured quietly. "I really didn't want to. Gray and I complained the whole time to each other about it."

Lucy smiled. "I really didn't mind. I just branched out a bit, became closer to Laxus and Cana. There really nice you know. And of course Gajeel." She added, smiling at him.

Erza nodded, "Well, I'm glad that we didn't hurt you by leaving you. Ah, here's the clearing, very nice." Erza said as she looked around. "Gray and Natsu, get firewood. Lucy, can you start dinner? Gajeel will help me set up tents. Happy and Lily, you guys will wash the dished after dinner."

Everybody nodded, and set about there different tasks, no one willing to argue with the red haired mages. After everything had been set up, and everyone had eaten dinner, Lucy stood up. She walked over to Gajeel, and gently touched his shoulder, signally him to follow her, then she walked into the woods. Once she had walked far out of ear shot, she stopped.

Gajeel stopped behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck lightly. Lucy giggled a bit, and pushed him off. "Gajeel, I brought you out here to summon my new spirit, not to fuck." She said sternly.

He grinned, "Oh, well can we fuck after? I know you want to." He added, the he bit down on her neck, to emphasize his point.

She let out a breathy sigh. "Let's do it in our tent later." She suggested. "If we're out here too long, they'll come looking."

"Really? You'd have to be quiet." He said, looking at her skeptically.

She raised her eyebrows. "Me? Your the one who roars." She teased. He scowled, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love it when you do." She added, then she kissed his chin, and stepped away.

Pulling out her new key, she summoned it forth. A small bright light manifested in front of her, forming itself into a dove. Lucy smiled to it. "Hello Columba, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is Gajeel Redfox. Would you like to make a contract with me?" She asked.

The dove's voice flitted into their minds, "I would love to. I always hoped you'd find my key. You can summon me whenever. I'm a communications spirit. I can telepathically send messages for you. I can also send out a projection of you to another place. With your magic power I can make the projection solid, so people will think it's actually you."

Lucy smiled at the soothing tones of the dove's voice. "That sounds great, I can't wait to work with you." Lucy said happily. "Thank you also for being available whenever I need you, just let me know if you ever need time off." Lucy then gave the bird a final smile, and then in disappeared.

Taking Columbus key, she slipped it onto her key ring. She noticed it was getting heavy, and looked at it worriedly. She was nervous that the metal would break, and her keys would fall off. Then a idea sprang into her head.

"Hey Gajeel. Do you think you could make me a new key ring?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him, and giving her best pleading look.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, "Sure thing Bunny Girl. I'll make it tonight and give it to you in the morning."

"Thanks!" She yelled. Then she jumped up, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him hard on the mouth. He took a step back as her weight barreled into him, but happily shifted his hands down to grasp her hips, as her legs wrapped around him. They kissed liked that for awhile, forgetting that they had a camp to get back to.

Eventually Gajeel pulled away, "Come one Bunny, let's go back, or else I'll need to take you right here." He growled low.

Lucy nodded her head, and gave him one more final kiss. Then the two mages turned and walked back to camp.

**Sorry if it's short, I had a hard time concentrating because I'm sick.**

**Let me know what you all thought. And thanks so much for reading. **

**Deathsembrace. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail. **

**So sorry I haven't been updating as frequently. First I was sick, and now my son caught it. It's his first time being sick, so I've been a wreck.**

The next morning when Lucy woke up, the first thing she noticed was an empty spot beside her. She immediately sat up, and started looking around for Gajeel. Seeing he wasn't in the tent with her, she hurriedly threw on a fresh set of clothes, and brushed her hair and teeth. As shew as reaching for her belt though, she stopped. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gently reached her hand forward. Her key ring had been replaced by the one Gajeel had made for her. Her eyes softened, and a smile played across her face. The metal was very thin, but as she felt it, she could feel that it was strong and durable. What really ate at her heart strings though, was that it was in the shape of a dragon. The dragon was curled in a circle, and its tail was in it's mouth. Examining it closer, she saw that that was where it unhitched so she could place keys on it.

Feeling a sudden wetness on her cheeks, Lucy realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away, and clutched the key ring to her heart. She needed to find Gajeel. Zipping open the tent, she stepped out into the early sun. Everyone else was still sleeping, since her and Gajeel had gotten into the habit of waking early. Lucy scanned the surrounding area, looking for her man. She was disappointed when she didn't see him. Her mind immediately started thinking of spirits who could find him for her. The only one she could think of was Lupus, since he was a wolf, and knew Gajeel. He would be able to scent him out.

She looked around one more time, more thoroughly, to assure herself he really wasn't there, and then called out her wolf spirit quietly. The wolf appeared kneeling slightly towards her. After it straightened up, he looked her in the eye.

"What can I do for you, Master Lucy?" He growled out.

Lucy's look turned from concerned to reprimanding. "What did I say about calling me Master. Friends remember. If you must call me something, some of my spirits call me Princess. I've grown fond of it." She said with a slightly shy and bashful look.

The wolf chuckled quietly. "Princess then, how can I serve you?"

Lucy nodded and got down to business. "Well, it's somewhat petty, but I need to find Gajeel. I want to see him, and when I woke up he was gone. You have his scent right, can you track him for me?" Lucy looked hopeful, and her eyes were literally begging the wolf to help her.

The wolf chuckled slightly again. "It's never petty to want to find your lover." Then he sniffed at the air. "This way, Princess."

Lupus started a slow jog into the woods, and Lucy quickly followed. She was honestly quite surprised that Gajeel had gone off on his own. Expecially since they were on a S-class, taking down a dark guild. Her thoughts immediately started taking her to bad places. She began imagining him being killed and tortured by evil mages, and she wasn't able to get to him in time. She shuddered violently, and started to focus more on following Lupus, instead of her dark imagination.

After a ten minute jog, Lupus halted. "Right ahead Lucy. He's alone, and seems fine, so no more worrying. I don't like seeing you like this, even if we don;t know each other well yet." The spirit then bowed once more, and disappeared with a puff of shadow smoke.

Lucy smiled affectionately after him. She truly loved her spirits, and the bonds she formed with them. In her opinion, there was no better magic. With them, you were never alone.

Remembering her objective for being out here, Lucy rushed forward. Within a minute Gajeel was in sight. He was sitting against a tree, watching something intently. Lucy turned to see what he was staring at it, and saw a large meadow. In the middle was a deer with it's baby, they were grazing in the grass. Lucy smiled widely. Fog was drifting up from the ground as the morning sun warmed it. The scene was breath taking. Creeping forward, so as not to startle the deers, Lucy quietly settled herself in between Gajeel's spread legs.

Warm arms instantly wrapped around her. She could feel the tiny cold pricks of his piercing against her skin. She smiled again softly, as she rested her back against his hard chest, while he lowered his head to rest it on her shoulder.

"Good morning." She whispered quietly.

"'Morning Bunny Girl." He whispered back.

"Thank you. I love it." She said, as she tilted her head and pressed her cheek against his. She felt him smile a bit.

"Glad you like it." He said gently.

"I love anything that reminds me of you." She softly said back.

After that he tightened his arms around her, and they continued watching the deer in the fields. They knew they should be getting back, but neither wanted to leave the little bit of serenity they had found. Their lives had been so busy the past month, and now they were on yet another mission. Not that either minded working, they loved their jobs. But they also liked peaceful moments of relaxation where they could find them. And seeing as how they were working with a rowdy bunch of mages, this was a rarity, and so they treasured it.

After a little while, Gajeel shifted forward. Holding her weight in his arms, he stood the both of them up. Their movement startled the deer, as quiet as it was, and they took off running. Once they had disappeared, the couple turned and started walking hand in hand back to camp.

Once they arrived, they saw Erza cooking breakfast, with Gray and Gajeel pouting beside her. Both of the boys had fresh bruises on their faces. Happy was sitting on a stump munching on a stick, while Pantherlily continuously scanned the forest with his eyes. As soon as he saw them, his eyes lit up, and he flew towards them.

"Good morning Gajeel, Lucy. Where did you guys go? Leaving me with this bunch." Pantherlily shook his head in disapproval, though he was half joking.

Gajeel grinned, and reached out, picking up his cat. He then roughly pat the cat's head. "Just enjoying some peace. I didn't want to wake you. Lucy found me on her own. You could've too."

"I didn't want to interrupt anything, though from the sound of it, you did enough of that last night."

Lucy blushed, and cringed. "Damn, I thought we were quiet."

Pantherlily laughed then, and Gajeel chuckled quietly. "Sorry to disappoint Bunny Girl, you were quieter than normal, but still not quiet enough." Gajeel stated, while pulling her into his side.

She buried her face in his shirt, trying to hide her embarrassed blush. SHe had figured Natsu at least would know what they were up too, but everyone knowing made her feel guilty. She hoped they didn't say anything.

The three of them entered further into the campsite, drawing the stares of everyone. She needn't have worried about teasing though, everyone just smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning Lucy, and Gajeel. Did you go for a walk?" Erza asked. She had finished breakfast, and was now handing it out.

"Yea, we found a meadow, and watched some deer." Lucy answered. Her and Gajeel sat down together, and Pantherlily made himself comfortable on Lucy's lap.

"Did you see any signs of the guild we're looking for?" Erza asked.

"No." Gajeel answered. "I sniffed it out a bit, but nothing. What's the plan for today?"

"I think we should split up. The exceeds and I will search one direction, Natsu and Gray another, and then you and Lucy. I wish Lisanna had come, then we could have covered more space. Why didn't she come again Natsu?"

"She wanted to do one with her family. Mira found a short one, so she wouldn't be away from the bar for long." Natsu said, he looked a little put out that she hadn't joined them.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to split her between the teams, just like we have to share Lucy with Gajeel." Erza said.

Natsu pouted again, but Erza and Gray only smiled a bit. "I'm actually surprised Juvia didn't follow us." Gray mentioned casually.

Both Gajeel and Natsu snickered.

"Oii! Juvia, get your ass out here!" Gajeel shouted, turning to face into the woods to their left.

Everyone sweat dropped and laughed as they heard a high squeal, and then watched as several bushes shook slightly. Then a very subdued and blushing Juvia walked out. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure my beloved Gray-Sama was okay!" She whimpered. She was now kneeling at Gray's feet, groveling, and clutching at his leg, while Gray was trying to shake her off.

"Well then." Erza said, grinning a bit. "Why don't Juvia and Gray go together, and then me and Pantherlily, and Natsu and Happy, and Lucy and Gajeel. That way we can search four directions. We will meet back here at lunch to discuss our findings."

Everyone nodded their heads, and then stood up, cleaning off their breakfast plates, and stacking them. Once they had finished they each picked a direction and took off.

Gajeel and Lucy remained vigilant throughout the morning, but they never found anything. Not a single whiff or upturned branch. They finally decided to call it quits and head back at twelve. Lucy summoned Pegasus so they would be their almost instantaneously.

As they breezed into camp, they saw everyone else already sitting eating lunch. Everyone had the same glum look on their face. They all looked up in surprise though at their sudden appearance.

"Woah, cool spirit Lucy." Gray said. He then walked over and pat Pegasus nose. The Pegasus whinnied and nuzzled Gray's hand appreciatively.

"Thanks Gray. This is Pegasus. He can do wind attacks, and he can travel really fast." Lucy said, smiling, as she too patted her spirit.

Natsu laughed. "Yea, but Gajeel looks like an idiot riding on him."

Gajeel immediately growled threateningly, which only caused Natsu to laugh louder. He started to walk forward, intent on hitting the fire breather, but Lucy held out her hand, and shook her head.

"He's just jealous. Since you don't get sick on Pegasus, and since he flies so fast. Too bad really. Since he made fun of you, I won't ever be letting Natsu ride him." She said, turning to stare triumphantly at Natsu.

Natsu pouted, and started whining. "No fair. You like Gajeel better than me."

Lucy giggled. "Of course I do. I love him. I love you too, but just as my best friend. It's different, you'll understand one day. Maybe soon, if Lisanna had anything to say about it." She added, grinning at Natsu.

Natsu just looked confused though, and shrugging his shoulders, turned back to his food. Gray shook his head muttering 'hopeless'. Juvia and Erza just laughed again.

"So no one found anything?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing." Erza answered. "I can see why this mission was supposed to take two weeks. The forest is huge." She sighed slightly.

Gajel looked thoughtful. "Well, we're not exactly taking the smartest approach. Just have bunny girl hear send out the eagle to scout the whole forest." He said as he sat down, grabbing his lunch.

Erza looked up surprised. "I didn't think of that. Can you do it Lucy?" She asked, as she looked at the blonde mage.

"Of course. I feel bad for not thinking for it myself. You can go back Pegasus, thanks for the ride."

Once the Pegasus had disappeared, Lucy summoned Aquila. The eagle appeared immediately.

"Hello Princess. I already spoke with Pegasus. So, what am I scouting for?" The eagle asked, turning his piercing gaze towards Lucy.

"We're looking for a dark guild, make sure to stay far enough away so they don't sense your magic. This is the guild's mark." Lucy said, as she showed him the paper.

"Hmm, very well. It might take a little while. As for them sensing me, they can't. My scouting abilities hide my magic. I will show you anything I find of interest, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. That was really cool yesterday. We'll just wait here, so don't worry about interrupting anything."

The spirit nodded and then took off into the sky.

**Let me know what you all thought. It's a little short, sorry for that. I got carried away texting my sister while writing. I finally told her about writing this, as she is a fellow Fairy Tail fan, as well as the person who introduced me to Fairy Tail in the first place, like 4 or 5 years ago. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviewing. **

**Deathsembrace.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The group sat around in their camp, patiently waiting for Lucy's spirit to scout. Natsu and Happy were leaned back by the river, both with their fishing poles out. Happy talked animatedly to Natsu about the fish he was sure they'd catch, and the best way to cook it. Gray was playing cards with Lucy, who was sitting on the ground, leaning into Gajeel's leg. Gajeel was sitting on a log behind her, casually watching Lucy play cards, but otherwise enjoying the silence. He honestly had never that Team Natsu could have peaceful moments like this. Erza was reading a novel, Lucy and Gajeel both noticed how she kept the title and cover hidden, and would occasionally blush while reading.

Every ten minutes or so, Lucy would flare out. Her eyes turning into a eagle, as Aquila reported in. It took him about an hour to find the enemy guild. By seeing through the eagle's eyes, Lucy found out it was about a three hour walk to the north. The guild was a medium sized stone building, set at the far back of a valley. There was only one way into the valley, and it was guarded by two sentries. Further back, two more sentries were spotted, these ones keeping an eye on both the front sentries, and the guild, making sure nothing was amiss. It was definitely a good layout, but they were up against Fairy Tail's strongest team, and therefore, stood no chance.

Once she had gathered all the information from Aquila, Lucy dismissed him back to the spirit world. She then grabbed a stick, and drew out a rough sketch of the way to the guild, as well as pointing out where the sentries were located. After a few minutes of thinking Erza came up with their battle plan.

"We first need to take out the two sets of sentries, and at the same time. Which means we have to sneak by the first set to get to the second set." She said, then looked up for a volunteer.

Lucy smiled, "Leave the second set to me, Lupus can get me by undetected, as long as we go at dusk or night."

Erza nodded, "Perfect. In that case Gajeel can take the first set, you must be absolutely quiet while taking them out. Once that is done, we will storm the guild. I'm not sure how strong they are, though this is a s-class, so they probably have at least two strong wizards among them. I will take the Master. Gray and Lucy, focus on taking out the majority of the lesser opponents, while Gajeel and Natsu seek out the stronger ones. Got it?" She asked. After seeing everyone nod in affirmation, she stood up. "Then let's be on our way."

Lucy walked forward with Gajeel, taking the lead since she knew the way. Erza sent Pantherlily up ahead to scout in front of them, making sure they wouldn't be taken by surprise, while Happy floated above them, keeping an eye out for Lily if he came flying back. The group moved fast, and quietly through the forest, only stopping once for Natsu to use the bathroom. It was about a half hour after the sun set that they neared the first set of sentries.

"Okay, stop here." Lucy ordered quietly, holding her hand up. "Wait here, Gajeel, Pantherlily and I will take it from here. We'll send Pantherlily back when it's safe. If anything goes wrong, we'll shout, Natsu will be able to hear it."

Natsu pouted a bit about being left behind, but nodded his head, and sat on the ground. Erza stayed standing, hands on her hips, in the middle of the trail. Gray leaned back onto a tree to wait. Lucy, seeing everyone quiet and relaxed, no one looking to argue, moved forward a bit with Gajeel.

Once they were out of sight of the group, but still out of sight from the sentries, she called out Lupus. He immediately appeared, looking pleased at being called twice in a day.

"Princess." He growled quietly. He sensed the need for quiet, so he kept his voice low, and spoke only what was needed.

"Hi Lupus. So here's the plan. There is two sets of sentries, we need to attack both at the same time. I need you to get me past the first set unseen." Lucy whispered quietly.

Lupus bowed his head. "I shall turn you to shadow then, you will have to hold onto my fur in order to maintain it. How will Gajeel sneak in?"

Gajeel looked up and grinned. "Panther will take me into the forest, we'll come from above."

"And how will you both know when to attack?" Lupus growled back.

Lucy and Gajeel paused and looked at each other. After a monet, Lucy smiled. "I have to call Columba. She'll fly with us, and then let Gajeel know when to attack." Once she finished speaking she drew forth the key, and summoned the dove.

Columba, being able to use telepathy, immediately knew the plan. "I'll sit on your back Lupus, so that I'm shadow too." She spoke into their minds.

With that final step added into their plans, the group split. Pantherlily lifted Gajeel and they flew into the darkness of the forest. Lucy watched him go, and then with one hand on her whip, and the other entwined in the fur at the nape of Lupus neck, her and her two spirits started forward. They stuck near the tree line, melding into the shadows of the trees. Lucy felt totally weird. She felt slightly chilly, and was unnerved at the sight of her body, which to her eyes she looked like dark mist. She could still feel every muscle, and every thing that brushed against her, but at the same time, she watched as it passed through her. It was a slightly creepy experience, that she decided would take some getting used to.

Lucy couldn't help but hold her breath, as they silently glided past the first set of sentries. She could swear that one looked right at her, but his eyes just passed through, after all, she was just another shadow in the night. A few moment later, and they reached the base of the tree that had the other two sentries. They were set on a platform, about ten feet off the ground. Lucy and Lupus crouched at the bottom of the tree. He looked at her silently, and a moment later, she heard his voice relayed into her head by Columba.

"What now Princess?"

"Hmm. If I took one out with my whip, could you take the other?" She asked Lupus.

"Yes." He answered simply. She watched as he settled into a springing position.

"Gajeel?" She questioned with her mind.

His voice rumbled in her head a moment later, "All set?" He asked.

"Ready if you are." She whispered back over the line.

"Then let's do it." He rumbled back. They all felt a moment later as he and Pantherlily dropped down. Immediately Lupus sprang forward, launching himself at the one furthest from Lucy, his jaws gaping open, his sharp teeth bared, and ready to tear through flesh.

Lucy grinned as she unflipped her whip, sending it spinning around the neck of the other sentry. He grasped at his neck, choking, and unable to make a sound. Lucy gave a sharp tug, and he came flying at her. When he was a couple feet away, she kicked her foot out, and delivered a sharp kick to the man's temple. He instantly slumped to the ground unconscious.

Looking up, she saw Lupus had finished with his. The man's eyes were open wide, but unseeing. His mouth gaped open and closed, like a fish. His face was pale, and around his neck were the dark black punctures of Lupus fangs.

"Is he going to die?" Lucy asked, nervous. She had forgotten to tell Lupus not to kill.

"No, he is fine. It's a shadow bite. Draws all life out of them. He is in a very dark place right now. He won't be coherent and able to speak for days." Lupus growled back.

"Good. Columba, how'd Gajeel do?" Lucy said turning to look at the dove hovering by her shoulder.

"I did good. Panther and I each took one. They never saw us coming. Good work Bunny Girl." He said, draping an arm over her shoulder.

She grinned back, and stared sweetly up at him, as he trailed his eyes over her victims.

"Do you still want me to fly back, or can Columba let the other's know to come?" Pantherlily asked.

"You can stay, Columa, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy are waiting just through the woods, can you let them to come?" Lucy asked.

The dove nodded, and a moment later announced they were on their way.

"Perfect, thanks Columba. Hey, can you tell how many people are in the guild over there?" She asked suddenly as the idea came into her mind.

Columba looked at the guild a moment. "51 people. I can not tell what kind of magic they use, they would sense me drawing the information from their minds. I'm sorry." Columba whispered, looking sad.

"That's okay, just knowing how many is enough. Thank you so much Columba, you can return. You too Lupus, thank you." Columba dipped in flight, doing her version of a bow, while Lupus knelt down, starting to disappear mid bow.

Moments later, Gajeel withdrew his arms as the rest of her team showed up. Erza smiled as she looked at the two men on the ground. She then threw Gajeel's two sentries on the ground next to them. "Gray, tie them up." She said.

"I take it there were no issues?" She said looking towards Gajeel and Lucy.

"Everything went smooth." Gajeel muttered, annoyed at being questioned. He was really not used to working with people. Well, Bunny Girl a little bit, but she was different. She fit in with him and his ways. These other ones, while being less annoying then he thought they'd be, were still awkward for him to work with. Still, he planned on getting used to it, for Bunny's sake.

Erza nodded. "Alright, Let's move on then." She then took the lead, Natsu trailing right behind her. Gray hurriedly finished his knot, and then rushed to catch up. Gajeel and Lucy moved more slowly and cautiously. Neither of them really agreed with the course of attack. They had no idea the strength of the guild, but still, they'd support their team. Just before Erza was going to kick the door open, Gajeel laid his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Stay safe, call if you need me. I'll be listening for you, even if I can't watch." He muttered softly, with a slightly urgent look in his eyes.

Lucy smiled up at him quickly. "Don't worry about me Gajeel, you know I can handle it. Just focus on your fight."

He grinned darkly at her, and then the sound of the door crashing in, had them rushing forward. The group barged into the guild, wild matching grins on all their faces.

Everyone in the guild dropped what they were doing, and turned to face the mages who had come barging in. A tall skinny woman hopped down from a balcony.

"Who dares disturb my guild?" She asked threateningly.

Erza smiled and stepped forward. "Are you the master then? I am Erza Scarlet, the Titania. We will be forcibly disbanding your guild today. I will be your opponent." She said, as her sword appeared in her hand.

The Master narrowed her eyes at the scarlet haired mage. "Fairy Tail eh? Marcarov's brats. Hear that everybody? This tiny group of mages think they can defeat us. Let's show them just how strong a dark guild can be!" She screamed, then she lifted her hands, and a chunk of stone flew up from the ground flying at Erza.

With a single slash, the stone shattered. "Is that all you've got?" Erza stated calmly.

The woman looked on enraged. "Attack!" She screeched.

Answering her call, all the guild member's raised their hands, preparing to attack. Lucy was surprised by how smart they acted. Choosing to attack as a group instead of blindly rushing forward. She knew Team Natsu worked better in mayhem, and they'd find this organized attack more difficult. Flipping through her keys, she called Scutum.

Scutum appeared beside her, his eyes scanned the guild, and the oncoming attacks. Immediately a golden glowing shield surrounded them, stopping all attacks. He turned and smiled at Lucy. "I'll keep you safe." He stated with sincerity. Then he faced her friends. "Your attacks will pass through the shield unhindered." He announced.

Erza nodded, and called more swords, sending them flying towards the crowd. Gajeel and Natsu both roared out, while Gray sent ice arrows. Lucy called forth Scorpio, and had him sandbuster everyone.

Within moments everyone was down, except for the Guild Master, and three others. The master looked at her fallen members, and shrieked in anger. She then turned to face the Fairy Tail wizards, who all stood tall, not a single attack having reached them.

"You will pay." She stated. "Allow me to introduce my three strongest members. You stand no chance against them. Even with your stupid shield." With her final word, one of the mages stepped forward, and loosed a single arrow at the shield. It pierced through with a white hot light, and shot Scutum through the stomach.

"Scutum!" Lucy screamed, catching her falling spirit.

He looked up at her in pain. "I'm sorry Lucy. Be careful. He uses accuracy magic. My only weakness. Every shield has a single weak point, and he found mine. So sorry." He muttered faintly, as he faded away.

Lucy glared up angrily at the mage who shot her spirit. "Your going to regret that!" She hissed. Scorpio stood beside her still, his usual happy face now sending a death glare at the man who'd shot his fellow spirit.

Lucy stepped forward to confront the mage, Gray followed her. "I'll fight with you Lucy." He said, striding forward to walk beside her, his hands in making position.

Erza seeing Lucy and Gray ready to engage, stepped forward to take on the master. That left the final two for Natsu and Gajeel. One was a woman wearing extremely revealing clothing. Her boobs were practically falling out of her black lacy bra. The lace covered the side of her torso, leaving her middle bare, the lace then faded into a tight leather mini skirt. The woman was also wear high heeled mid thigh boots. Her hair was silver, though it shined with a slight purple hue. She stepped forward, choosing Natsu as her opponent.

That left Gajeel with a similarly built male. He had brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed in simple shades of brown, and he grinned as he slowly approached Gajeel. The metal slayer watched with a calculating expression as the mage approached him. He read every movement of muscle, noticing the tensing of the man's shoulders. He also noticed the perspiration gathering at his temples. The man was nervous. Gajeel grinned, allowing his sharp canines to graze over his lower lip. He watched as his opponent gulped. Then he opened his mouth, a sharp sound pierced out. Gajeel immediately threw his hands over his ears, as he felt his ear drums popping. He knew he had screamed, only because Lucy turned to look at him worried, he was glad that she didn't rush over to help. He wanted to deal with this guy on his own.

A look of hate and rage settled into his eyes, and he felt his skin changing form. Metal scales lengthened over his skin, protecting him, and adding to his strength. He was pissed. I t had been long a time since a enemy had made him scream in pain. And, he noticed, his hearing was completely gone. He would be off balance if not for his other senses keeping him in place. Drawing in a deep breath, he gathered a massive amount of magic power. Opening his mouth, he let out a single roar. He didn't let up on the roar for a full minute. When he finished, the mage, who apparently used some form of sound magic, lay on the ground. Blood was pouring from his many wounds, and he was very unconscious.

Lucy and Gray approached the accuracy mage. As soon as the man lifted his bow, Gray formed a shield, protecting them from the arrow, aimed directly at Lucy's heart. Scorpio snarled when he saw that, and screaming out "Sandbuster!" Sent a large tornado of sand at the mage. The man tried to dive out of the way, but the attack was wide enough that it managed to clip him, knocking him to the ground. It was then that Lucy heard Gajeel scream in pain. She whipped her head around, as fear clenched her heart. She saw though, that he looked unharmed, other than the fact that he was holding his ears. Scorpio looked too. "Sound magic. Popped his ear drums. He's okay Lucy, focus on our fight." Scorpio said softly, his voice reassuring her. Lucy nodded softly to him, and turned back to her and Gray's enemy.

He was just climbing back to his feet, as soon as he was up, Gray jumped forward, yelling out, "Ice Make: Lance!" The beam of ice shot at the man, who spun away just in time. As he spun, he fired off three arrows in quick succession. One hit Gray's shoulder, another Lucy's foot, and the final, right through Scorpio's thigh, nicking the major arterie. Scorpio winced, and looked at Lucy apologetically. She smiled at him warmly.

"Go rest." She said to her spirit. He nodded and disintegrated into golden sparkles. Lucy turned back just as Gray finished icing his would shut. She drew her mouth into a tight line, seeing him hurt. Bending down, she ripped the arrow out of her foot, wincing as it tore through her flesh. As she straightened, she drew forth another two keys.

"Open, gate of the Ram, Aries!" She yelled. Aries quickly appeared, bowing profusely.

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best." She said pouting, and stuttering. She then created a wool wall, protecting them from the arrows that the man was sending them. Seeing that she was safe for a moment, Lucy roved her eyes. Leo would have been a quicker choice, but she wanted more, she wanted the rage of a angry and over protective girlfriend.

Her eyes found what she was looking for. A pitcher of water. Running forward, which was difficult with her pierced foot, she stuck the key into the glass. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A bright flash of light, and Aquarius appeared, water vase above her head. A look of pure hatred flashed onto her face. "Where is he!" She screamed. Lucy lifted her hand and pointed. Aries, seeing Aquarius, grabbed Gray, and pulled him behind Lucy, and out of the way of Aquarius. "I'll kill you for hurting my boyfriend!" She creamed in a murderous rage.

A giant tsunami of water erupted forth from her, knocking out the mage, and sending him crashing into the far guild wall. The wall then collapsed, wood, stone, debris and human bodies went flying into the surrounding forest, smashing into trees, some trees even being knocked over.

Aries created a wool wall to shield Lucy and gray from any of the repercussions of the attack, her wool easily absorbing the water coming at them. Once the attack was done, and the mage had disappeared from sight, Aquarius turned to look at Lucy. "Thank you. For letting me seek vengeance. I know you had to look for water so I appreciate it. I'm going to care for Scorpio now, you should see to your boyfriend too." Her voice, for the first time, held a slight tint of warmth, and she smiled slightly at Lucy, then disappeared.

~~

Erza faced the guild master. The woman kept throwing large rocks at her, but Erza had no problem either dodging or slashing them apart. This continued for a few moments, until she heard Gajeel yell out painfully. She check the minute she got a chance, and watched as he roared at the man. Seeing him okay, Erza decided enough was enough. Summoning forth 10 of her swords, she yelled out, "Dance my swords." Then they all spun towards the mast, cutting her down. She watched as the woman, slumped, defeated. Erza moved forward and began to tire her up, as well as Gajeel's opponent, and the other mages lying around. She noticed Lucy and Gray finish their fight, and also the water pooling everywhere. Well, she thought, guess that explained where half the mages disappeared too, now that she looked closer, she saw several bodies twisted among the trees.

She walked forward to join Gray and Lucy as they went to check on Gajeel. Just as they reached him though, their attention was draw to Natsu, all of them shocked by what they saw.

~~

Natsu faced the woman walking towards him. He saw a faint trail of pink mist out of her body, and the next thing he noticed was just how amazing she smelled. It was like the sun, and the fire, and warm open flames. It was like she embodied the very heart of his fire. Surely, someone who smelt like this couldn't be bad.

His mouth hung open a but, as she walked closer. A faint trail of drool fell from the corner. She lowered her eyelids demurely at him, and as her cheeks flushed slightly, he felt a hardening in him. He remembered what Lucy said. This happened when his body wanted sex. He grinned eagerly at the woman in now standing right in front of him. He watched, captivated, as she laid a hand on her shoulder. Her fingers left a trail of burning fire, as it slowly descended down his arm. He shivered slightly, as he felt heat pooling into his lower body.

The enemy watched as the pink haired idiots gaze darkened in lust. She noticed the drool seeping out of his mouth, and couldn't help but smirk a bit. Slowly she gather her magic power, and leaned in to kiss him, ready to steal his magic power. Just as her lips were about to hit his, since he had leaned forward to meet her, a flash of blue slammed into her.

"Natsu, snap out of it!" Happy yelled at his friend. Pantherlily brushed past happy, now in his battle form, his sword drawn. He sliced his sword at the woman, who was frantically trying to send pink mist at the cat, her lips curled in disgust at the thought of forcing a cat to fall in love with her. However, her magic failed her, and she watched defenseless as the sword flew at her.

Just as it was about to hit her, Natsu jumped in front of her, shoving her out of the way. She landed on the ground beneath him and stared up incredulous at her pink haired savior. His expression was still darkened, showing that he was still her love slave. She smiled as Natsu leaned down, attacking her lips with his own.

As soon as his lips met hers, he felt the drag of energy leaving him. He quickly tried to pull away, but he was stuck. His eyes opened in horror, and the once beautiful woman was now ugly, and old, her long gnarly fingers reaching to wrap in his hair. He screamed in horror, and quickly blew forth his flame breath right into her mouth.

The seductress eyes widened as her insides were set on fire. She opened her mouth to scream, but just choked as the flames burned her throat. Natsu jumped off, and backed away, wiping at his lips furiously. Hearing laughing, he turned to see Erza, Gajeel, Panther, Happy, Gray and Lucy all laughing hysterically.

"I hope that wasn't your first kiss." Pantherlily stated.

"It was, and he liiiikes her." Happy chimed, giggling.

Lucy shook her head a bit. "Here Natsu." She said, tossing him some tooth paste.

Natsu quickly grabbed it, and dumped the contents into his mouth, ignoring the laughs for the time being. Once his mouth was clean though, he glared angrily. "You could have stopped her." He yelled out furiously.

Everyone laughed again, except Gajeel, who looked troubled. Lucy noticed that Gajeel was no longer laughing, and place her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

He watched her lips move, but heard no sound. He curled his lips angrily, and shook her off, ignoring the look of hurt across her face. He refused to talk, knowing he'd sound weird since he couldn't hear himself. Instead he glanced down at the keys on his girlfriends him. He reached forward and grabbed them. Lucy watched no longer hurt, instead curious. She watched as he flipped through her keys, moving past the gold to the silver. Finding one with wings, he handed in to her.

"Aquila?" She asked confused.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes after watching and reading her lips. Reaching forward he grabbed them again, and flipped to another set with wings, he stopped though when he saw a hoof. Damn, why did she have so many! Finally he found the one he was looking for. He handed it to her again.

She looked at it, but shrugged. "Open, gate of the dove, Columba." The dove came forth, and flew onto her shoulder.

Lucy felt the connection spring into place between her mind and Gajeel's.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" She asked again, this time silently.

"I'm deaf. Can't hear anything." He said. His voice sounded weak, and somewhat scared. Her heart clenched hearing him sound like that. Without thinking she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Don't worry, we'll go to Wendy." Her mind spoke softly to his. She felt him nod against her head, as he hugged her back. He knew Wendy would fix it, but hearing nothing scared him. He was used to listening to everything, but now with that taken away, he felt slightly lost.

"Go back Columba." Lucy ordered. Then she turned to her group. "Gajeel is deaf, the mage did something to his ears. Sicne we're finished here, I''m flying us back to Magnolia. He needs healing. Gray, is your shoulder okay? Pegasus can probably carry you too."

Gray looked at his shoulder which was bleeding again, then down at Lucy's still bleeding foot. "Yea, I better come." He finally said.

Erza looked up, and smiled. "Okay then, Natsu and I will take care of things here." She said.

"Panther will stay too, in case something happens." Lucy announced. The exceed looked at her, and nodded. He knew that was the best course.

"Take care Lucy. See you soon." Erza said.

Natsu pouted again. "I want to ride on your Pegasus." He whined.

"Sorry Natsu, not happening." Lucy grinned.

Then she pulled the key out. She was feeling pretty weak from all her summoning, but knew she had enough to get her back to Magnolia. Once Pegasus appeared, the three of them mounted. Thankfully Pegasus was a large horse, and easily fit the three of them. Lucy whispered the urgency to Pegasus, keeping quiet so Gray couldn't hear. Pegasus, hearing how worried she was for her boyfriend, nodded, and whinnied. Then he took off, flying at his max speed.

**Let me know what you thought. I'm not sure how good I am at writing battles...**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Deaths Embrace**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail **

As soon as Pegasus landed in front of the guild, Lucy flung herself off. Gajeel followed right behind her, and lastly came Gray, wincing as his shoulder jostled. Gajeel was still refusing to speak, and he had his face pulled into a expressionless mask, only broken by the occasional glare at nothing. Lucy was limping forward, her foot burning, and her magical energy now at a low. She now wished she hadn't called Aquarius and allowed her to go full blown, otherwise she might've had the energy to call Phoenix and have him heal them.

The three mages made their way into the guild, their eyes searching out Wendy. Lucy spotted her first, and sent the boys up to the infirmary. Then she walked over to Wendy.

Wendy looked up when she saw Lucy coming, her face etched with concern, "Lucy, are you okay, what happened?"

"I'm fine, just a pierced foot. I need you to come with me to the infirmary. Gajeel is up their, he went up against a sound mage, and now he's deaf. Gray also needs healing. I would have done it myself with one of my spirits, but I don't have the energy for it." Lucy explained, as she led Wendy to the infirmary.

When Wendy heard Lucy tell her of Gajeel's condition, her face went grave. "I'll do my best Lucy, but we might need Porlyusica. Gajeel has special hearing, dragon hearing, and I don't know if I'll be able to heal it." Wendy stated nervously.

"Well, can you try?" Lucy asked desperately.

"I'll be able to tell immediately if I can do it or not." Wendy said.

Lucy nodded, and then opened the door to the infirmary. Gajeel was sitting on a bed, his posture rigid, and a look of pure disdain adorning his face. Gray was on the bed across from him, his shirt and pants lay crumpled at the foot of the bed, so that he was only clad in his boxers. As soon as they walked in both boys turned to look at them. Gajeel must have been watching from the corner of his eyes, since he couldn't have heard them. Lucy smiled encouragingly at them both, and then went to stand between them, reaching out her hand to place on Gajeel's knee.

Wendy stepped up in front of Gajeel, and motioned for him to lean down. Once he complied, she cupped his ears in her hands, and a soft white glow issued forth from her palms. After a minute she stepped back, her face sad.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I can;t do it. Maybe Porlyusica. Or, you said you had a healing spirit. Do you think he could do it?" Wendy asked.

"I can ask, but I'm completely drained. I'd only be able to hold him here for a moment." Lucy answered, trying to ignore the tensing of Gajeel's muscles, and ignore the worry in her own heart.

"Well, that I can definitely help with." Wendy stated solemnly. Then she walked forward and pressed her hand onto Lucy's murmurs a few words.

As Wendy murmured, Lucy felt all her fatigue wash away, and she felt her magical energy swell, and come back. She still wasn't at full power, but she would have enough to take care of Gajeel. "Thank you Wendy." Lucy whispered, then she smiled, and hugged the small girl, who grinned and hugged back.

"Anything I can do to help. Now I will take care of Gray." Wendy said, and then she rushed forward, healing Gray almost as soon as she touched him. Once she was finished though, she felt winded, and decided to sit beside Gray, in order to watch Lucy do her work.

Once Wendy was out of the way, Lucy focused on her task. The first thing she needed to do was make room. She made her way around the other side of Gajeels bed, and pushed the bed on the farside until it was pressed up against the far bed. It left her with a space of about 8 feet, which she figured was enough. Once that was done, she focused her magic, and summoned out the Phoenix.

He appeared quickly and looked over at Lucy, "Hello Princess Lucy. Are you in need of healing?" The spirit asked, as it looked down towards her foot.

"Umm, yes, but first Gajeel. Wendy here can use healing magic, but she was unable to help him. Gajeel uses dragon slaying magic, and therefore has advanced hearing. He was battling a sound mage earlier, and something happened, and now he's deaf. Can you heal it?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Of course I can. I just need to know the right spell. The dragons here all disappeared, correct?" The Phoenix asked.

"That's right, why?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I need to speak with one to get the spell. Can you summon Columba?" The spirit asked.

Lucy nodded her head, and called out Columba. The spirit quickly appeared and settled itself on Lucy's shoulder. Columba made sure to include Lucy, as well as Gajeel in the spirits conversation.

"You called again Princess?" Columba sang.

"Yes, Phoenix needed you. Gajeel, Phoenix says he can heal you, but he has to talk to a dragon, that's why we need Columba. Go ahead Phoenix." Lucy quickly explained. Gajeel, for his part, was being very patient, considering how angry and annoyed and worried he was. Lucy keeping her hand on his leg helped to keep him calm. He knew that she wouldn't give up on him.

"Columba, can you reach Draco in the spirit world?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Columba answered. They all waited a moment and then they heard her voice again. "Draco, it's Columba. I'm here with Phoenix, and Lucy Heartfilia, our master. Phoenix is needed to heal a Dragon slayers hearing, but needs to know the spell used to improve it, in order to understand and heal." Columba explained.

A deep smoky voice filled all of their heads, all them wincing slightly as they felt the power that this voice held. "Greetings, Phoenix, and to you Miss. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm still waiting for the day you find my key." He added.

"I'll be sure to not stop looking till I find it then. Any hints?" Lucy asked with her mind, her voice holding a small amount of amusement.

"It isn't in any stores, the a person does have it. They plan on using it as a reward for a job request. I hate being used as a item. Now, slayer, what happened?" Draco asked.

Gajeel's voice came next. "I was battling a sound mage, he did this high pitched shriek, fucking hurt. Then I couldn't hear anything. Wendy, a sky dragon slayer, tried to heal me, but it wasn't within her power." Gajeel explained. His voice had some pain laced into it, but the utmost emotion it portrayed was anger.

"I see. Well, I do know the spell used, however, because I'm not contracted, I can't be of any help. You know your dragon's name?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's Metalicana. The Iron Dragon." Gajeel answered, his voice somewhat hesitant.

"Do you remember what his magic feels like?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I would never forget that." Gajeel murmured.

"Good. Then call him. I have to go now. I probably said too much already. Good thing I'm almost as powerful as the King, otherwise he;d have my ass." The dragon stated, and then with a faint chuckle, he went off the line.

"Call him?" Gajeel muttered.

"You should be able to. As long as he is somewhere in this world. Just show me what his magic feels like, and a picture of him from your memory." Columba said.

After a moment, they all got the image of powerful, brutal looking Dragon, as well as a feeling of intense magic. After another moment, Columba voice came through. "Found him."

"Dad!?" Gajeel asked, his voice loud in their heads.

A few moments passed and then a deep rumbly voice came over. "Gajeel?" It questioned.

"Yea, it's me." Gajeel whispered, shocked that he was finally talking to his father, who abandoned him.

"How?" Metalicana questioned.

"That would be through me." Lucy answered, somehow finding the courage to speak, since Gajeel looked shell shocked and speechless. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a celestial spirit mage. Draco the Dragon told us to call you. I'm using a telepathic spirit of mine to reach you, her name is Columba. Another spirit, Phoenix is hearing this too. Phoenix is a healing spirit, and he needs help in healing Gajeel." Lucy stated, her voice surprisingly normal, considering she was technically talking to her boyfriend's father for the first time, and maybe only time.

"I see, what happened to Gajeel?" Metalicana growled. They could all feel the anger emanating over the line, filling up their insides with it, until almost all of them had a angry expression on their face, the only one unaffected was Gajeel.

"It seems his hearing is gone. He's deaf right now. I need to know what the spell used to magnify his hearing entails, so that I can heal it. I can assure you confidentiality. Draco himself would have told us, except he's not contracted to my Master, so he wasn't allowed to." Phoenix explained.

"It's simple enough. The spell basically causes a amplifying spell around the drum of their ear. I can fix it from here over this line, if I blend my magic with yours." Metalicana offered.

"Very well. Let's begin then." Phoenix and Columba said together.

Lucy gulped, as she felt a sudden massive drain on her magic. It literally caused her to gasp out. Gajeel quickly caught her as her legs gave out, pulling her onto his lap. She shuddered against him, and struggled to keep her magic flowing. Phoenix had started to glow and the air around Gajeel was shimmering in a blend of metal, gold and pink.

Lucy felt hollow and yet full at the same time, all her magic was going into healing Gajeel and recasting the spell upon his ears. She could feel both Columba, and Phoenix's magic flowing through her, as well as the magic of Metalicana. It felt like electricity coursing through her, except not quite painful, more unpleasant. She could feel herself growing weaker in Gajeel's arms, when suddenly she felt more power coursing into her. Turning her head slightly, she saw Wendy, her glowing hands hovering over Lucy's back. Gray was standing just behind Wendy with a worried, yet awed expression on his face.

Finally it was over. Lucy gasped again as the sudden withdrawal of foreign magic presense within her, left her breathless, and feeling empty.

"I must go back now. Have the sky dragon slayer see to your foot before it gets infected. I'd it, but it would use the rest fo your power, and I believe you still need Columba." Phoenix then cut off from the line, as his body returned to the spirit world.

"Bunny girl, you alright?" Gajeel asked, with both his voice and mind.

Lucy though was too tired to open her mouth. "Yea, just need a few minutes.. or days." She finally whispered with her mind.

"That's some powerful magic you have girl." Metalicana praised her. "Though why does my son call you Bunny Girl, do you have large ears and a tail?" His voice almost sounded amused.

"No!" Lucy mentally shouted, as Gajeel chuckled. "See, Gajeel, now your father thinks I'm ugly." Lucy whined.

Gajeel laughed a bit more. "Wouldn't want him thinking that. She's sexy as fuck." Gajeel said, patting Lucy's head, his voice sounding both reassuring and amused.

Lucy grinned up at him, while Metalicana chuckled in the same way Gajeel does. "It sounds like you two are close?" The dragon questioned.

"She's my girlfriend." Gajeel affirmed.

"Really? Now that's surprising. How did my rude and anti social son get you to date him?" Matelicana questioned Lucy.

"Oh, well, he's sexy as fuck, so why not." Lucy said, mentally jabbing Gajeel with her elbow.

Both Gajeel and Metalicana started laughing, while Lucy giggled a long. Once they finished though, a serious silence settled.

"So, why'd you leave?" Gajeel finally asked.

"I can't answer that. I shouldn't even be talking to you now. Just know that we're working on coming back. I hope to see you soon, find out how strong you've become. I should go now. Lucy, thank you for helping to heal my son. He's lucky to have you. I look forward to meeting you someday." Metalicana finished.

They all felt it as his powerful presence left the line. Once he did, Columba flitted up, and sensing she was no longer needed, disappeared as well.

Lucy was the first to speak, "Gajeel. Are you okay?" She asked, her voice weak.

In answer he pulled her more on top of him, hugging her close and resting his head on her shoulder. She felt a small shake of his head against her neck, and he stayed silent.

"What happened?" Wendy asked timidly.

Lucy sighed, "We had to call Metalicana. Gajeel talked to him. He's all healed now. I think we need to be alone. Though, if you could heal my foot first...?" Lucy trailed off.

Gray and Wendy's eyes both widened. Gray though, nodded and left, giving them their privacy. Wendy bent down and healed Lucy's foot. "Lucy. Did Metalicana say anything about Grandeeny?" She asked quietly.

"No, he wasn't even supposed to talk to us he said. He did say though there there working on coming back, and he said he'd hopefully see Gajeel someday soon." Lucy said, giving Wendy a small smile, and laying a gently hand on the blue haired girls shoulder.

Wendy nodded her head, and tried not to cry. "Thank you Lucy." She whispered. "I'll give you guys some time now." She then turned and left the room, he steps small and tired.

Once she was gone Lucy turned her attention back to Gajeel. She didn't say anything, just kept her arms wrapped tightly around him, and her head rested against his chest. She would wait and stay with him as long as he needed, until he was ready to talk.

After a few more minutes he finally spoke, "So, they didn't have a choice in leaving. That at least, makes me feel better."His voice sounded slightly thick and hoarse, like he was trying to reign in his emotions.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel." Lucy whispered to him.

Gajeel turned to stare at her. He slowly lifted a hand up, and cupped her face gently, his rough fingers lightly caressing her cheek. "Don't be. You let me talk to my Father. You somehow found a way to save me. Breaking the laws of the Celestial world, and then even getting Metalicana to go against what he was supposed to be doing. Your the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you. So don't ever be sorry. Even if I can't have Metalicana right now, I have you, and that's more than enough." Gajeel whispered.

A few tears streaked down Lucy's face, as she tightened her hold on Gajeel. "I just wish I could do more. I promise, I will find Draco, and we will find out what happened to your Father. We will find out whose stopping them from seeing you, and help if we can. And, a stellar spirit mage never breaks her promises." Lucy promised. "Besides. My parents are both dead, I would do anything to see them again, but it's just not possible. But I can get you Metalicana, so I will."

"Lucy." Gajeel whispered. He slowly brought his face to hers, resting his forhead against hers, and looking her in the eyes. She stared back, looking at him, with eyes full of love, and a steel like resolve, her eyes backing up the promises her mouth spoke. "Thank you." He murmured.

She smiled at him. "Don't thank me. You'd do the same for me, if the tables were turned. If you really want to repay me, you can take me home. I honestly don't think i can walk." Lucy said, her expression turning into mock horror.

Gajeel laughed, and stood, carrying her in his arms. "Alright, but let's go to my house. It'll take you a few days to get your magic back, so I can kep an eye on your better there."

"Okay. What about my stuff?" Lucy asked.

"You still have your travel pack. You packed for two weeks, but it's only been a few days." Gajeel said, raising his eyebrows.

"Right, good thinking Dragon Boy." Lucy said, smiling at him.

"Shut it, Bunny Girl." Gajeel growled back, though he smiled, secretly loving the nickname his girlfriend gave him.

**Woo, there it is. Hope you all liked it. I never planned on bringing Metalicana in, but it just happened, and I'm happy it did. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, let me know.**

**Deathsembrace.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

Gajeel lay Lucy down in his bed, drawing the covers up and tucking them around the sleeping girl. She had fallen asleep, as he carried her in his arms, almost as soon as they left the guild. He was actually happy that she was unable to walk herself, because the scent of her, the heat of her body, and the sound of her steadily thrumming heart helped to relax his conflicted emotions.

On the one hand, he was immensely relieved that his hearing had been healed. When Wendy had been unable to do it, his heart had tightened, and he had started to fear. Only the steady presence of his girlfriend had kept him in control. And then the whole thing with Metalicana. The fact that Lucy had been able to allow him to speak with his father, after so long, simply amazed him. And then not only that but being able to channel his magic as well as several of her spirits all at the same time, and when she was not even at full magic capacity astounded him. Every day it seemed this girl did something to make himself fall for her harder.

But the fact that she was able to speak with Metalicana, and that Metalicana had actually complimented her seemed to really cement it in Gajeel's mind that Lucy was the only girl for him. He knew his father disliked humans. He was like Porylusica times one hundred. That was half the reason why Gajeel was so awkward around people. And yet, his Father had liked Lucy. Maybe it was because he had sensed the love she had for Gajeel. Gajeel himself could feel it in a way. The way her skin would glow when she looked at him, and in the sparkle of her eyes, and the skipped beats of her heart. There was no doubt in Gajeel's mind how much the girl loved him. It was proved to him daily through her actions, and through the tell tale signs of her body, though only a dragon or a dragon slayer would be able to pick up on the more subtle signs. And though Metalicana had been far away, through the connection alone, he had probably been able to feel their love.

He was happy that his dad approved. It made it easier for him to decide to take the next stop. When he told Lucy that she would come stay with him while she recovered, he didn't mentioned that he hoped her stay would become permanent. He was ready for her to come live with him, and he only hoped she would agree, because after what she did for him, and the fact that she promised to help reunite him with his father, he couldn't imagine a day or night going by without her.

When Gajeel climbed into bed a little while later, after a quick shower, he was careful not to wake her. He slowly, and carefully moved his body forward until it was pressed against her sleeping form. He then wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, so that he could breathe in her scent, and fell asleep.

It was about 7 in the morning, when Gajeel and Lucy were rudely awakened by a incessant pounding on his front door. Both mages groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling themselves out of the entwined position that their bodies had woven themselves into while they slept. Lucy tried to grab a pillow and cover up her ears, but the pounding was too loud. Finally Gajeel jumped up and stomped downstairs, and Lucy pulled the pillow away to listen and see who it was.

Moments later she heard the over excited voice of her best friend, and the sets of two running feet going up the stares. One anxious to see her, and the other attempting to stop the fire breather from disturbing her. In the end, Natsu won. He came busting into the bedroom, with Gajeel right on his heels. Seeing Lucy in bed, he sprang forward, launching himself onto the bed beside her, causing Gajeel to growl out threateningly.

"Luce! You can talk to the dragons! Quick, let me talk to Igneel!" Natsu yelled, grabbing onto Lucy's shoulders and shaking her semi roughly. As Natsu let Lucy go, she slumped back onto the bed, and scowled as she rubbed her shoulders where he had handled her.

Gajeel sprang forward, and threw Natsu off Lucy and the bed, and into the wall. "You idiot! Can't you see how weak she is right now! She used all her magic yesterday. She won't be able to call him right now. Now get the fuck out of my house!" Gajeel yelled roughly. He was furious that the idiot had disturbed their rest, and invited himself into their bedroom and bed.

"What! No way, come on Lucy, just for a minute?" Natsu begged.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Gajeel's right, I need rest. I don't think I could even summon Plue right now. Having Metalicana's magic flow through me cleaned me out. I think it's like when you ate etherion. It was a foreign magic, so my bodies taking longer to recuperate. Even if I could, I don't know if it would work. Metalicana said he wasn't supposed to talk to us." Lucy said apologetically.

Natsu pouted back at her, "So you'll help Gajeel and not me." He whined.

"I would help if I could, I just can't right now. I'm sorry." Lucy said softly.

"Fine! I'm going looking for him then." Natsu said pouting. "Let's go Happy." He shouted.

Lucy and Gajeel heard an answering 'Aye Sir' coming from his kitchen, as well as Pantherlily calling out goodbye. Lucy shuddered as she felt the door slam shut downstairs. Then she turned to Gajeel. "Do you think he's really mad at me?" She asked, her voice sounding close to tears.

Gajeel sat down on the bed beside her, and rested his hand on her thigh. "Nah, he's just disappointed he couldn't speak with Igneel. He probably got his hopes up again. Go back to sleep and rest, I'll go make you breakfast." He told her.

She nodded to him, and then settled back into the pillow, closing her eyes to rest. She heard Gajeel get up and move downstairs, followed by the banging of pots and the voices of Gajeel and Pantherlily. She lightly dozed off for a bit, and then woke a half hour later to the welcoming smell of breakfast. Her belly grumbled in response, and she sat up, just as Gajeel walked in a metal tray of food for her. Pantherlily flew in behind him.

"Here you go." Gajeel stated, placing the tray over her lap, and then pulling up a chair to sit beside her. The plate held a steaming pile of scrambled eggs, along with way more bacon than any girl watching her figure should eat. Though, thanks to all the missions she had been going on, she didn't have to worry too much about that. There was also some toast with strawberry jam on it.

"Wow, thanks Gajeel." Lucy said smiling widely. He grinned at her, as she dove into her food, somehow still managing to look proper even as she neatly shoveled food into her mouth. Gajeel and Panther kept up a steady conversation about fighting as she ate, and she enjoyed the steady hum of their conversation. Once she was finished, Gajeel took the tray and set it on the ground.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better. Still pretty weak. I don't know if I can move very much. I kind of want a bath though." She told him, glancing down at the dirty mission clothes that she was still dressed in.

"Sure, I'll go run it, and come back for you. We can take one together." Gajeel told her, as he walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Pantherlily sat on top of her. "Thank you Lucy. I heard what you did for Gajeel, and what you promised him. It means a lot to him, and to me." he told her solemnly.

Lucy smiled, and patted his head. "There's no need to thank me. I'd do anything for him." She answered back, her eyes staring wistfully towards the direction that Gajeel had walked.

Pantherlily smiled, and then stood back up, "I know you would. Well, I'm off to the guild. See you later Lucy."

"Bye Pantherlily." Lucy said, smiling after him.

A minute after he left, Gajeel reappeared. He walked over to her, and helped her sit up. Once she was sitting, he helped her out of her clothes, carefully pulling them off of her. He then quickly undressed himself, and grinned when he caught Lucy ogling his body.

"Like what you see?" He couldn't help but tease.

Lucy laughed lightly. "You know I do. I just wish I weren't so weak." She said pouting slightly.

This time he laughed, and then pat her head roughly. "Don't worry, you'll be back to normal before long, and then we can make up for missed time." He told her. Then he leaned forward and lifted her easily into his arms.

Once they were nestled into the bath, Gajeel started washing her hair and body. Lucy started to protest, saying she could do it herself, but Gajeel insisted on doing it for her. So she relented, and instead just leaned into him, and enjoyed the soft caresses of his hands upon her body. Once she was all washed they both leaned back to relax.

After a little while, Gajeel nudged her gently. "Hey Bunny Girl, wanna ask you something." He stated, his voice slightly low.

Lucy tilted her head a bit, so she could look up to his face. She was surprised when she saw that he looked slightly nervous. "What is it dragon boy?" She said with a loving smile, attempting to relax him.

He smiled back, and then rested his chin on her head. "I wanted to know if you'd like to live here. With me.?" He questioned her quietly.

Lucy's eyes opened wide, and she forced her tired body to turn and face him. "Really? You want me to live with you?" She asked, her voice also quiet.

"Yes." Gajeel answered her, his expression turning cautious.

"Oh Gajeel, I'd love to." She said, suddenly finding the energy to throw her arms around his neck, and press her body against him. "Are you sure though? You won't get sick of me, or change your mind." She added after a moments hug.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered, then he pulled away, and looked her in the eyes. "There isn't another girl for me, Lucy. That will never change." He told her, his face and eyes serious.

She blushed under his intense gaze, and nodded her head. "Okay, then, I accept. I can't imagine myself with anyone other than you too." She told him softly.

Gajeel smiled to her, and then leaned down and kissed her softly. Lucy responded with passion, tugging him down towards her, and swirling her tongue into his mouth. After a minute she felt him stirring beneath her, and she grinned, but then he pulled away.

"I don't think so Bunny Girl. It's back to bed for you. And only for more rest." He told her, with his eyes glinting in amusement, as her expression turned sad and pouty,

"But... I feel fine." She whimpered, as she squirmed in his lap.

"We'll see how you feel tonight. You probably only feel fine because your in the bath, your gonna be tired again once you hit the bed." He told her.

She pouted at him, but didn't object when he lifted her out of the tub, and helped her dry off. Turns out he was right too, because once she was back in the bed, she found she couldn't keep her eyes open. She barely managed to mumble a good night before she feel asleep.

After she was asleep Gajeel went downstairs and sat in the living room, pulling out a book to read, while he listened for any sounds from upstairs signaling that she needed him. After about an hour he heard two people walking through the forest to his house. He got up and set the book aside, walking towards the door to meet whomever it was before they knocked. Taking a whiff, he smelt the scent of alcohol, and spicy cologne. Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of Laxus and Cana.

"Hey." He said, stepping aside so they could come in. "Keep quiet, Lucy's sleeping." He told them.

They both nodded, and went to sit on the couch. "How's she doing?" Cana asked.

"She's fine, just wiped out. She should be back up in a day or two." Gajeel answered her.

"Good." Cana said, pulling out a bottle of wine, and taking a swig as she sat back and glanced around admiring the place.

"We just came to tell you that we're heading off on a mission. It's S-class and just came in today. We overheard Wendy mentioning that Draco's key was being given as a reward in a request, and this one has key as part of the reward, so we figured we'd check it out. We'll be back in a few days." Laxus rumbled out.

"Hmm." Gajeel grunted. "That'll make her happy."

"I just hope it's Draco." Cana said.

"Even if it's not she'll be happy." Gajeel said. "She's crazy about her spirits. They're all pretty nice." He added.

"Well we're heading off, we just wanted to stop and tell you. Will you be here or at the guild when we get back?" Laxus asked.

"Probably here. Once Lucy's feeling better, we're going to pack up her apartment, she's moving in here." Gajeel answered, standing up as both Laxus and Cana moved toward the door.

"Seriously, your moving in together, congratulations." Cana slurred. "We will have a party when we get back!" She announced cheerfully.

Laxus and Gajeel both grunted and shook their heads as Cana sashayed out the door, swinging her hips, and drinking her drink.

"Interesting woman you got there." Gajeel stated.

"Mmm. That she is." Laxus agreed, then he gave Gajeel a quick wave, and trailed after the weaving Cana.

Gajeel watched them leave, a small grin on his face. He never imagined he would reach a point in his life where he would not only have a live in girlfriend, but also several close friends. He sure had come a long way since his days at Phantom when he couldn't give a damn about anyone. He finally felt happy, and like his life meant something. For one of the first times in his life, Gajeel found himself looking forward to his future, now that he knew where he wanted it to lead. His thoughts, as he walked back to his couch and discarded book, was full of images of his bunny girl, and all their friends at Fairy Tail. His usual expressionless face held a smile, as the loneliness he felt most of his life, finally slipped away for good.

**Thanks for reading! A little slower than the last one, but Lucy is recovering. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Deathsembrace**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy woke some time in the late evening. She could feel her magic and energy coursing through her veins, though not as strong as it usually does. She figured that by the next day she would be back to normal. Not too bad, she thought. Then she stretched out her arms and legs, and was surprised by just how incredibly sore they felt. She decided that she need a massage, and she just who to ask.

Lucy sat up and bed, and tossed her legs to the side, wincing as her feet hit the cold floor. She then very quietly made her way to the door of the bedroom. Taking a quick peek, she saw the light on in the kitchen, as well as smelling some sort of delicious aroma. She could hear the faint voices of Pantherlily and Gajeel chatting.

With her stomach growling, Lucy quickly made her way downstairs, her bare feet making soft padding sounds on the floor. She heard the conversation stop, and a second later Gajeel was in the doorway staring up at her. She smiled to him from where she was just stepping off the bottom stair.

"Hey Gajeel." She said softly.

"Hey Bunny Girl. Your lookin better." He said back, as he leaned against the doorframe.

Lucy looked down at herself, and realized she was only wearing one of his black tee shirts. Some music groups name she didn't know was plastered across the tee. The tee did nothing to cover her long tan legs, and she knew if she bent down, it'd do nothing to cover her scantily clad ass. She grinned and looked back up at him, striking a cute pose. "You like?" She asked.

Gajeel grunted, and laughed. "Not what I meant, but yes. I meant your color's back. How are you feeling?"

Lucy pouted, and walked forward. "So concerned with my health, how doting of you." She said, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm feeling much better. I think by tomorrow I'll be back to normal. What's cooking, I'm starving and it smells great." Lucy asked, and then, instead of waiting for an answer walked by him and into the kitchen.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed her, smiling as he watched Lucy greet Panther with a ear rub, and hug. Then he watched as Lucy lifted the cover to the pot on the stove.

"Mmm, chicken stew. Smells good." Lucy said, looking up and giving Gajeel a wide smile.

"There's fresh rolls too. Panther picked them up at the bakery." Gajeel told her. He watched Lucy's eyes widen in delight, as she turned and again picked up and squeezed the black cat. Panther smiled, and purred against her.

"So what did you two do all day. I can't believe I slept that long." Lucy said pouting. She hated missing out on things at the guild when she was sick, so she was looking for any information.

"I stayed around here in case you needed me. Cana and Laxus came by, they wanted to see how you were before leaving on their mission. They should be back in a couple days. They want to do a party since your moving in with me." Gajeel mentioned, leaving out the part of the key in order to surprise Lucy.

"Cool, sounds fun. We can move my stuff tomorrow. Virgo can help us pack, and then store it in the spirit realm till we get back, that way we don't have to worry about carrying it all. Should only take the morning, Virgo works fast. What about you Panther, hows things at the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Good, Erza and Natsu got back. Which you know, since Natsu came over. Erza got really mad at him for asking you to get call Igneel. She said to leave you alone till you were well, and he didn't listen so she knocked him up. Then he and Happy left to go search for Igneel. They said they'd be back in a week. Wendy seemed a little distant, I think she was thinking about her dragon. Charle and I tried to cheer her up, but they ended up going home early. Shadowgear came back from a mission just as I was leaving. Oh, and Asuka says she misses Plue, and she wants to ride your horsey. In her words, not mine." Pantherlily finished.

Lucy smiled brightly, "Aww, Asuka is so cute. Maybe tomorrow afternoon I can give her a ride."

After that the trio sat down and ate dinner. Pantherlily and Gajeel did the dishes after, though they first had to forcibly send Lucy out of the kitchen so she didn't try and help. Once they were finished Gajeel joined her in the living room. Pantherlily decided to give them some privacy, and retired to his bedroom.

"So your feeling better?" Gajeel again asked, looking over her with a concerned face.

"Yes, I am. I'm a little sore though. I was hoping you'd give me a massage." She asked, while pouting her lips, and batting her eyelashes.

Gajeel grinned. "No need to beg, turn around." He ordered.

Lucy happily complied, but then sat back up. "Oh, wait, let me get some massage oil from Cancer." She said, as she ran up to get his key.

Gajeel sensed her use her magic in the bedroom, and heard her talk to her spirit for a minute. He decided to get up and follow her to the bedroom, figuring it'd be more comfortable for her to lie on the bed, than sit on the couch. She was just dismissing Cancer when he walked in.

She turned and handed him the bottle, then walked over to the bed, pulling her shirt up off her as she walked. Gajeel immediately felt a twitching and heat in his groin as he watched her naked back muscles coil. He caught a quick glimpse of her chest as she stretched out, and then laid back facing up on the bed. He made sure to keep his eyes up, so that they wouldn't take in the view of her rounded ass, covered only with the smallest set of black lace panties. He inwardly groaned a bit, as he tried to think of less sexual thoughts. They hand't been intimate in a few days, and he was starting to feel it. And now he had to go and rub her sexy body with oil. He had a feeling she planned this.

After climbing on top of the bed, and straddling Lucy's legs, Gajeel squirted a generous amount of oil onto his hand. It smelled slightly minty, so he figured it was something that would help relieve her aching muscles. Maybe she wasn't trying to seduce him after all.

Once his hands were coated in the stuff, he lowered them onto her back. This was another first for Gajeel. Massaging and rubbing a woman's back was something he had never imagined doing, and yet here he was, and he had to admit he loved it. The soft moans and sighs she emitted as he rubbed her aching muscles had his gut clenching as he tried to control his urges. But seeing her practically naked before him, and hearing those sounds was making it very hard for him.

After a little while, Lucy sighed, and rolled over, giving him full view of her chest. "That's enough." She murmured to him.

He barely heard her as his eyes zeroed in on her delectable body. Yup, he thought, definitely trying to seduce him. He glanced up and caught an amused look on her face, as well as a slightly mischievous look in her eye. He grinned darkly back at her.

"You sure your up for this?" He growled deeply.

Lucy squeezed her legs together as heat rushed into her core. She nodded and let a breathy sigh as his head descended towards hers. The minute his lips touched her, she felt a fiery energy surge through her. As his hot tongue entered her mouth, she moaned, and pushed her chest into his, arching her back off the bed. She felt a answering primal growl rumble through Gajeel's throat as he bit her lip and tugged while thrusting his hard member towards her apex.

She let out a soft mewl, and wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her pelvis up to meet his thrusts. Her fingers wound into his thick black hair, and pulled on it slightly, dragging his face from her lips, and directed it towards her neck. She moaned loudly as his teeth grazed harshly across her exposed neck. His hot tongue trailing paths up and down, and over her collarbone. She felt him sucking and biting along the trails, and knew her skin would be showing his marks for days. She didn't care though, in fact, she wanted it. She loved everyone knowing she was his.

Deciding to leave some marks of her own, Lucy pulled away slightly, and tilted her head up to meet his neck, where she mimicked Gajeel's actions. She felt him lay his head on the bed by her shoulder, and his hand make it's way down to her chest. She continued to suck even as he started to fondle and play her with her breasts. When he suddenly pinched her nipple, she let a small yelp, and then bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw a bit of blood. She heard Gajeel growl again, and then suddenly he pulled away, leaving her feeling hot and desperate. She started to sit up to meet his lips again, but he pushed her back on to the bed.

Gajeel quickly pulled his shirt off his body, followed by his pants and boxers, then he turned back to Lucy. She was wiggling slightly in bed, squirming with need, and the sight made him twitch and pulse. He quickly snagged her panties with his hand, and ripped them off of her, then settled himself back over her. As soon as his face was in reach, she pulled him back in for another searing kiss, pausing to gasp as she felt his hot silky member rest against her thigh. As she continues to kiss him, she adjusted her hips so that it was resting over her now wet folds. She began to grind against him, causing him to tense for a second, before meeting her thrusts with his own/ That lasted only a minute, before Gajeel pulled away again, reaching his hand down to guide himself in.

Lucy gasped and stretched, arching her back as he entered her. Seeing her breast pushed out and towards him, Gajeel quickly latched on, swirling his tongue against her perked nipple. She cried out at the sensation, and then cried out even more as he started a fast paced rough thrusting.

She met him thrust for thrust as she felt her body straining, asking, begging for release. With the way his hands, and mouth were working on her chest, and the rough almost frantic pounding way their hips were meeting, she knew it wouldn't be long.

As her coil wound itself tighter, she barely noticed Gajeel shift his mouths attention from her chest to her neck, leaving more marks along the way, Then his mouth was on hers again, and all thought left her, The minute his tongue met hers, she cried out, that brief contact enough to send her over the edge, she felt her body shudder and all her tensed muscles release as she cried out her orgasm,

Gajeel quickened his pace, drawing out and lengthening her orgasm. Her screams and the tightening of her core muscles, and the walls of her insides sent him over the edge, and he let out a loud groan. He could feel her finger nails leave a trail down his back, as he came into her, but the feeling only added to his pleasure. Being a dragon slayer, leaving marks was something he enjoyed, in order to show one's possession, and he loved that Lucy left just as many on him as he did on her.

Once they'd finished riding out their release, Gajeel, lowered himself off to the side of her, where she quickly snuggled into his arms, ignoring the hot sticky mess now on the sheets. She would clean it up tomorrow. Now all she cared about was being in the warm arms of the one she loved.

**Kind of a short one, but the next one should be longer.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel like I hadn't done a lemon in awhile...**

**Deathsembrace. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The next morning Gajeel and Lucy woke up early. Lucy's magic felt completely normal, and her body no longer felt sore. Which was good because they had a busy day planned. The morning would be spent moving Lucy's stuff over to Gajeel's, and Laxus had contacted Gajeel to let them know they'd be having the party that night. And in the afternoon, Lucy planned on taking Asuka for a ride on Pegasus.

After a eating breakfast, french toast prepared by Lucy, they started the walk over to her house. The two held hands as they walked, both enjoying the sunny day, and each others company. As soon as they reached the canal by Lucy's house, she hopped up, and balanced along the ridge. Gajeel kept a firm hold on her hand, and for the first time the fishermen didn't call out to tell her to be careful. Instead they just yelled hello.

Once they reached her house, Gajeel went up to her apartment, while Lucy went to knock on her landlord's door. She heard footsteps coming towards and the grumpy mumblings of her cranky landlord.

"What do you want?" The old woman yelled when she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know that this will be my last month here. I'm moving out today to live with my boyfriend. Thank you so much fro renting to me these past couple years, and while I was away on the island. I really loved this place." Lucy told her.

The woman face softened for a moment, but then turned cranky again. "Well, hurry up and get your stuff out so i can start showing it to people again." She yelled. Then her features softened again, "And good luck Ms. Heartfilia." She said, before slamming the door closed in Lucy's face.

Lucy smiled at the old woman's soft tone, and how she tried to hide her soft side behind rudeness and gruffness. It reminded her of a certain someone she loved very much. Feeling a sudden ache in her heart, Lucy turned and ran up the stairs, bursting into her apartment. The minute she spotted Gajeel, she ran and jumped into his surprised arms. He had just managed to open them in time to receive her.

"I love you Gajeel." She said as she hugged him tightly.

He squeezed his arms tighter around her, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you too Bunny Girl." He mumbled afterwards. "What brought that on?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Lucy answered. "Come on, let's pack." She said. Then she pulled out Virgo's key and called her.

Virgo appeared with a bow "Punishment Princess?" She asked.

"Nope, I was wondering if you could help me pack all my stuff. I'm moving in with Gajeel." Lucy asked.

"Very well then." Virgo said, and suddenly she was gone, only a faint glimpse of pinkish purple hair was seen as things started randomly disappearing in Lucy's room. Within an hour the entire apartment was devoid of all of Lucy's belongings, and Lucy, Gajeel, and Virgo were on their way back to Gajeel's.

Once at his house, Lucy organized all her stuff into his closet. Meanwhile he put her letters to her mom, and her novel, and other writing utensils in their study. Virgo took care of the rest of the stuff. Once they were all finished, Lucy sent Virgo back, and her and Gajeel started for the guild.

The minute they walked through the doors Asuka came running forward.

"Lucy! Lucy! Can I ride on the horsey now?" She yelled, with a crazy happy look on her face.

Lucy grinned and knelt on the ground, catching the girl in her arms. "Sure Asuka. Is it okay with your mommy and daddy first?" Lucy asked and looked up towards her parents. They both nodded their assent. And then with smiles on their faces followed Lucy and Asuka out of the guild.

"Open, Gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus!" Lucy yelled. She heard a whoosh and then the sound of galloping followed by a whinny as the horse reared to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Pegasus. Asuka want to go for a ride with me. Think we can fly around Magnolia." Lucy asked.

"Sure Lucy. Hello Asuka, hop on." The horse said, speaking into their minds.

Lucy pulled herself onto the horse, and than Gajeel handed Asuka up to her, placing her so that she was secured tightly in Lucy's arms.

"Okay, ready Asuka?" Lucy asked.

"Ready!" Asuka shouted. Her hands were twisted tightly in the mane of the Pegasus, and hereyes were wide and shining brightly. A large brilliant toothy smile lit up her face. Master had come to watch along with Bisca and Alzack, and everyone waved to her as the Pegasus took a running leap, and took off into the sky.

Once they were up in the sky, Asuka started yelling and whooping with joy. Pegasus whinnied in laughter, as he started twirling and flying up and down, trying to make the ride fun for the young girl. Lucy laughed along with her spirit, the joy of the girl and the Pegasus infectious.

After an hour of flying around, Lucy signaled to her spirit telepathically to go ahead and land. The spirit started a lazy spiral as he glided back down to land in front of the guild. Before they had even reached the ground, Gajeel had come to stand outside, obviously hearing them return.

He helped them both down from the horse, Asuka immediately taking off to go gush to her parents. Meanwhile Lucy sent her spirit back. Then turned to Gajeel.

"Is Laxus and Cana back?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. The parties all set, we were just waiting for you." Gajeel said.

"Cool. Let's go then." Lucy said.

The two walked into the guild holding hands, and everyone cheered, yelling out their congratulations on moving in together. Their was a table set aside full of housewarming gifts, and the guild was full of different brightly colored lights, the music pumping loudly. Lucy saw Cana and Laxus wave from the bar, and started to make her way over, stopping only to greet and give hugs to Erza and Gray.

"You too have to come over for dinner soon." Lucy told them, to which they both nodded and said they were looking forward to it.

Then Lucy was wrapped in the warm arms of Cana, their chests squeezed tightly together. Once Cana let go of her, Laxus draped an arm over her shoulder.

"We got you something on our mission, I think you'll like it." He said, as he dangled the key in front of Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened as she immediately tried to grab it from him. The minute it was in her hands, she turned to hold it under the light. The key was completely black, reminding her of Ophiuchus key. His was a mixture of black and silver though, while this one was just plain black. She could feel the power of the spirit radiating from the key, though to anyone not a Stellar Spirit Mage it would have felt completely normal.

The next thing she noticed was that instead of the key being silky smooth, it was ridged. Upon further examination she saw that the shapes of scales were etched into the key. The shape at the top of the key was of a dragon chasing it's tale, the middle portion having the sign of a dragon.

It was Draco. Laxus and Cana had gotten her Draco. Lucy clutched the key tightly and again threw her arms around the two of them. Both of them laughed and returned her hug.

Then she turned to Gajeel, "It's Draco." She said happily.

Gajeel smiled. "Good. Can;t wait to meet him. Been a long time since I saw a dragon." Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy smiled and cupped his face in her hand, getting up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. She only meant to give him a quick kiss, but the minute her lips toched his, he snagged his arm around her waist, and pressed her further into him. He tilted his head deepening their kiss, and turning it into a passionate heated affair.

Only the catcalls and whoops of the guild drew them out of it, though they continued to stare heatedly at each other.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, both of them drinking and dancing. Gajeel even willingly followed her to the dancefloor, no begging needed. They opened their presents, Lucy gaining a few more keys in the process, and lots of metal for Gajeel to eat.

They were just getting ready to go home, when Levy pulled Lucy aside, asking to speak to her privately. The two walked outside and went to sit on a bench. Lucy was nervous, not wanting to get into anything with Levy, and ruin an otherwise perfect day.

Once they;d seated themselves, Levy turned and looked at her. "So, I owe you an apology." She started. "I'm sorry for saying the things I said, and for discouraging your relationship with him. It;s obvious you two really love each other. I think I was just worried, that you were using him to get to Natsu, or that he was just using you for sex. And I think that, even though I'm with Jet, and I do love him, a small part of me still liked Gajeel. He;s the bad boy I always wanted to date, and never got a chance too. Either way, I let my jealousy, and worries get in the way of our friendship, so I'm sorry."

"Thanks Levy. That makes me happy to hear. We really do love each other. The stuff you said really hurt me a lot. When you implied I was a whore. I forgive you though. I want us to be friends again. Are you over Gajeel now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Your clearly the girl for him. I couldn't believe when I heard that you got in touch with Metalicana for him, that's incredible. He's been staring at you like your a god since then. Your an amazing person, Lu-Chan. I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself." Levy said. SHe was looking down now, and small tears were running down her face.

"Oh, Levy don't cry. It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry that I started dated him so suddenly without talking to you. The truth is, he told me you were with Jet, and I was annoyed that you didn't tell me, so I didn't want to tell you about us. It was childish of me. We both made mistakes, but let's just try and be better now." Lucy said, hugging her smaller friend.

"Okay, thanks Lucy." Levy said. "I'll head back inside now. Congratulations on moving in with him. I hope the best for you two. I gotta say, it was cute seeing you too with Asuka earlier. I never thought Gajeel would make a good father, but seeing him with you... The idea doesn't seem so far fetched. Good luck Lu-Chan." Levy said, then she turned and walked away, leaving Lucy thinking about Gajeel being a father, and what their kids would like.

Gajeel found her several minutes later with a large smile on her face. "So you and shrimp made up?" He asked.

"Yes. Were you listening?" Lucy asked, curious to see if he had overheard the kids remark.

"Yea." Gajeel answered, sitting down beside her.

"So, what did you think, about what Levy said." Lucy asked.

"About the kids?" Gajeel questioned, turning to fix his sexy red eyes on her.

Lucy only nodded in response, breathless and nervous for his answer.

"Well, I think you'd make a great mother. Do you want kids?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy nodded again. "Yes, someday. In the future. After getting married." She added.

"Married huh? Never thought I'd be talking about having kids and getting married." Gajeel said, shaking his head a bit, and looking off in the distance. Then he turned back to his beautiful girlfriend. "Yes, with you, I would have kids. Some day, after we're married, as many as you want." He promised her.

Lucy smiled widely, and threw her arms around his neck, pulling her body into his lap. "Gajeel, you'll be a great dad. I know it. But first, let's focus on finding your dad. After all, our kids will need a grandparent, since my parents are both gone."

Gajeel grinned at her. "A dragon as a grandparent. our kids will be strong." He said with a grin. "And, if we have daughters, no man will try and fuck around with them." He said, his grin turning evil.

Lucy laughed loudly. "Yup, definitely will make a good father." She said, then she nuzzled into his neck, and he held her close in his arms. Both losing themselves in the happiness of the moment.

**It's a short one, sorry. Next time though we'll meet Draco, and maybe head off to find the dragons?**

**Leave me some reviews! And thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing so far. You guys are great. Definitely make my writing experience so much better. **

**-Deathsembrace.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Gajeel and Lucy walked home slowly that night, both enjoying the fresh night air, and the starry sky. As eager as they were to summon Draco, neither of them felt the need to rush it. As soon as they reached their house, they stopped in the clearing. Gajeel grinned at Lucy as she pulled out the black scaled key.

"Ready to meet meet a dragon, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said, throwing an arm around his girl's shoulder.

Lucy turned to him, and gave him one of her award winning smiles. "Yes. I'm a little nervous though." She murmured, looking at him with wide eyes, the irises glinting with excitement and nervousness.

"It'll be fine. Draco will be your spirit. If he's anything like the other dragons, he'll have a fierce sense of loyalty and honor. Dragons aren't as scary as people think. At least, not to the ones they like, gihi." Gajeel said.

"Well, then let's hope they all like me." Lucy said, then she straightened her arm, thrusting out the key, and spinning it. "Open, Gate of the Dragon, Draco!" She called out.

There was a sudden rush and loss of energy , causing Lucy to bend over, and attempt to catch her breath. Not so much from being winded as being surprised by the sheer amount of power. Though, in hindsight, she should've known, especially after harnessing Metalicana's power.

The glow of her magic circle appeared, and then another circle appeared before her, much much larger. Out of the circle a shape rose. A massive giant shape, that just kept forming, and growing, taller and taller.

Lucy gaped open mouthed at the giant beast now standing before her. She saw glinting silver scales, with sparkles of gold dusting over them. She saw giant ivory white teeth pointing out from the beast's jaw. Triangular ears stuck out just below spiraled ivory horns. The tips looking as though they were dipped in silver. A circlet of golden and silver gems capped it's head. Large sparkling wings sprouted out of his back. Silver circled spikes lined his neck, and the backs of his elbows and knees. Giant claws protruded from each of his large feet.

After taking in the dragon's large body, she finally worked the nerve to look him in the eyes. She gasped as soon as she saw them. Dark, midnight blue orbs stared back at her, and she could see within them the very constellations she'd been staring at all her life.

Lucy stared into his eyes, and slowly without even realizing it, dropped onto her knees, bowing to the massive amounts of power and strength emanating from the dragon. Only when her head was down, did she notice Gajeel doing the same beside her.

Draco chuckled loudly. "Rise, Master. You need not bow to me, just as I know you would refuse to let me bow to you. We're friends, and friends do not bow. I look forward to serving you throughout your life." Draco said, his tone soft, raspy and low.

Lucy and Gajeel both stood back up, and Lucy approached the dragon. She reached up her hand, as the dragon lowered his head to her, then she placed her hand gently on his snout.

"Hello Draco. It's nice to meet you. I too look forward to being your friend. I want to first, thank you. For your help with Gajeel." Lucy said, her tone awed and appreciative.

"No need to thank me. I was pleased to be of service to you and your mate. And I'm happy you found my key so soon. Or was given it. You shall have to thank the Lightning Slayer for me, or call me so I may thank him myself." Draco rumbled.

"Sure, we're good friends of him, so I have no doubt that you will meet him. He will also be happy to meet you. Though he;s a slayer, he's an artificial one, so the only dragon he had ever seen is Acnologia. And that's not exactly the best impression." Lucy answered. "Umm, though I do have to say, Gajeel and I are only dating. We're not mates."

Gajeel scowled slightly behind her. And the dragon cocked his head.

"Not mates? But you sleep together, or so I have been told. Is your relationship not what i had thought?" The dragon asked.

"Um, well. No, we do sleep together, and live together, but we're not marriage mates or anything." Lucy answered, her face confused slightly, and also embarrassed because she was discussing her sex life with a dragon.

"If your sleeping together that makes you mates." The dragon stated bluntly, his tone definitive. "That's how it works with dragons. One mate, for all you life."

"Oh, well humans are different. Gajeel's been with a lot of girls. Though, I guess I've only been with Gajeel." Lucy said. Not noticing Gajeel rapidly shaking his head, trying to tell her to stop.

The dragon growled slightly and turned the full force of his gaze to the iron slayer, who was now looking guiltily at the ground. "You, Dragon Slayer! You were raised by a dragon, and given our powers, and yet you didn't abide by our ways. Explain." The dragon ordered.

Gajeel scowled again, and dug his foot into the ground. "He left me. Metalicana left me, and I thought he abandoned me. Like my real parents before him. He always told me about loyalty, and living with honor, but then he ditched me." Gajeel said quietly. "I lost my way, and joined a guild known for it's cruelty. Living there was harsh, and I adapted, no longer caring for our ways. As soon as I joined Fairy Tail, and met Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, I changed. I stopped screwing around and grew serious. I turned down all girls, until Lucy. And since that day, I have stuck by her every minute. I've tried since then to live as a true dargon would."

Then Gajeel turned to Lucy. "We may be human, but I am a slayer. I should have told you sooner about dragons taking only one mate, but I didn't want to scare you, or make you feel obligated since we already slept together. But I planned from that very first night with you to stand by your side for as long as you would have me." Then Gajeel stepped closer to her, gently cupping her face, and staring into her eyes with ruby red ones. "I see you as my mate Lucy, and I will stand by you forever. Will you be my mate?"

Lucy stared at him wide eyes and shocked. The deep part of her mind reasoned with her, telling her that it all made sense, but the shallower side of her kept butting in to scream out in excitement. Because, at least going by her standards, Gajeel basically just proposed.

Lucy stared up into his eyes, her face unconsciously taking in his strong and angled features, his piercings, the shadow cast upon his face by his dark hair. His nervous, and open expression. Finally, she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll be your mate Gajeel." She answered him softly. Then she stepped forward and plastered her lips against his, as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Their lips moved together, tongues darting in and out, until they heard the gentle clearing of a throat behind them. Both mages immediately split apart, though staying within each others embrace. They both looked surprised, as they realized they somehow managed to forget that a powerful dragon was standing beside them. Before she turned her full attention to the dragon, she gave one last side glance at Gajeel and quickly murmured, "I'll be expecting a ring with that proposal."

Gajeel looked surprised for a second, but then he smirked, and nodded.

"Good, now that that is settled. There is the matter of finding your father, and the other dragons." Dracon said, as he settled down onto his haunches, and nodded to the space in front of him, signaling them to join him.

Lucy and Gajeel walked forward and sat in front of him, Lucy being pulled by Gajeel onto his lap. Once they were settled, they looked up at Draco.

"You know the light and shadow slayers, right?" Draco asked first.

"Yes, we know them." Gajeel answered, while Lucy nodded.

"They've apparently told people they killed their own dragons." Draco stated.

Gajeel and Lucy nodded again.

"Well, that's true, and they've told people it was to assist in ending the dragons life due to illness, which, I suppose is partly true. Skiadrum and Weisslogia were poisoned. The poison caused them to start attacking Sting and Rogue. The boys thought that they were playing, until Sting received the scar on his face. That was when they realized that their dragons were trying to kill them. Seeing the hurt and horror in their sons faces caused a slight lull in the dragons attacks, and that's when Sting and Rogue managed to kill them."

Gajeel growled low in his throat and looked away, while Lucy cried, a few tears making her way down her face.

"How did someone poison them, it shouldn't be possible?" Gajeel asked, his voice gruff as he held back his emotions.

"A group of mages, three to be exact, call themselves Dragonsbane. There not an offical guild, but rather a few independent mages who teamed up when they found they had a common interest. All of them had lost loved ones to Acnologia. Because of this, they decided all dragons must die. They worked for years on a poison able to penetrate the dragon's defenses, and finally found it. Weisslogia and Skiadrum were found first, since they were together, and therefore their magic was easier located. Once they were killed, Metalicana, Igneel and Grandeeny went into hiding. They've been waiting for you guys to grow up and go after the mages who poisoned them. They're unable to do so themselves because just being in the vicinity is enough to overwhelm them, because of their dragon senses. They've been keeping themselves in an almost hibernation like state in order to suppress there magic and keep the mages from finding them. However, after Metalicana's display, they'll have zoned in on his presence. You shall have to move fast to find him. I will give you his location, he is with the others, you two must head there, with the sky slayer, and the fire one. Meanwhile, the lightning one needs to go burn away the rest of the poison. They've stockpiled a large amount in a warehouse." Draco finished his explanation.

Gajeel was on his feet the moment he stopped talking, and Lucy was already pulling out a key. "Open, gate of the Dove, Columba." She called.

The dove appeared on her shoulder, and Lucy focused onto it. "Get me Natsu, Laxus, and Wendy." She asked, or ordered rather.

The dove gave her a small nod after a moment, signaling her to speak. "Guys, this is Lucy and Gajeel. We need your help. Come to Gajeel's house. Now." Lucy ordered.

"We'll be right there Lucy." Wendy said quickly.

"Whaaaa, but I'm looking for Igneel." Natsu whined.

Then they heard a couple of suspicious grunts, and then a sigh. "Good timing, just finished." Laxus spoke, his voice sounding slightly breathless. They heard Wendy squeak in embarrassment, and both Lucy and Gajeel shook their heads.

"See you guys shortly, and Natsu, this concerns Igneel, so hurry." Lucy said, this time to only him.

"What do you mean, do you know where is?" Natsu asked, his voice turning hopeful.

"Yes, but he may be in trouble." Lucy said.

"Yea right. Igneel is the greatest and most powerful dragon. Nothing could trouble him." Natsu bragged.

"Dammit Salamander, get your ass over here, Lucy means it, this is serious, unless you wanna end up like Rogue and Sting." Gajeel growled and yelled.

There was silence for a moment, and then Natsu spoke again, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm on my way."

**And so the rescue begins. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the lack of updates over the weekend. I had a busy one, and then had to plot this out. I'm pretty sure after this rescue the story will be wrapping up, or so I have planned. **

**Let me know what you guy thought of Draco!**

**Deathsembrace137**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

Lucy sat with Gajeel in the clearing, waiting for the others to arrive. She had sent Draco back shortly after she called them, in order to preserve her magical energy. Draco had agreed to carry her, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy to the other dragons, and he said it would use up most of her power. Which meant, she'd be vulnerable if the mages who called themselves Dragons Bane attacked right away.

Her safety though wasn't a high priority for her. Right now, what she truly cared about, was reuniting her friends with their dragon parents. And she'd do anything to insure that. Even if it meant facing down three powerful mages loaded with poison. She figured anyway that she wouldn't be needed much for fighting, seeing as how the three slayers were better at it anyway. She had another idea forming, and she just hoped that after Draco's flight, she'd have enough energy for it. Because, if worst came to worse, she may be the only thing to keep the dragons safe from the poison. Well, her and Scutum.

She was unsure if her shield bearing spirit would be able to keep the poison out, but she hoped so. After all, if the poison could break through the dragon's defenses, it must be magical. So while the dragon slayers concentrated on attacking and bringing down the mages, she would focus on the safety of the dragons. That is assuming, that she would have the energy to hold up the shield.

Her thoughts were broken by Gajeel's low voice telling her that someone was coming. Shortly after a blue haired girl and her white cat came flying down the path.

"Hmph. I hipe you have a good reason for getting poor Wendy out of bed this late at night." Carla said with a scowl and a highly disapproving voice.

"Hush Carla, I'm sure they do, right guys?" Wendy asked. She was dressed in her usual blue and yellow attire, but her hair, which was normally in neat little pigtails, was down and messy from sleep.

"We do. But Laxus, and Natsu are on their way, so we'll wait till they're here to explain. For now come here, and I'll do your hair. It's going to be a long night." Lucy said, patting the ground beside her.

Wendy smiled, and happily skipped over to Lucy, sitting down beside her, and tilting her head to Lucy. She made a gentle noise of approval as Lucy started brushing her fingers through her hair, and wiggled close, causing Lucy to smile, and Gajeel to turn away to hide his smile.

Once Wendy's hair was neatly arranged in the normal style, and once Carla had stopped her annoyed lectures, Pantherlily came out of the house. Gajeel had already filled him in on what was happening, and the two were bringing out food for Wendy and the others to eat, sicne they'd have to leave and fly right through. They had also packed up clothes, and food for the trip, unsure when they'd be back, and knowing the Dragons were hidden far from civilization.

Wendy raised a curious eyebrow when she was presented with the food, but ate it without questioning. She continued to cast curious glances at the bags that Gajeel had placed down. But he remained stoic and unmoving as he leaned against the tree.

The next to appear was Laxus, trudging out of the woods just as Wendy had finished eating. He saw the food and bent to grab a sandwich, and then went to lean against a tree beside Gajeel.

"So what's up? I'm assuming something with Draco?" Laxus asked casually.

Gajeel nodded his head, and Wendy listened intently, her face drawn in concentration.

"Draco, is he that dragon spirit that you talked to in order to heal Gajeel? Is this about the dragons?" Wendy asked, suddenly excited, and nervous for the answer.

Lucy reached over, and rested her arm around Wendy's shoulder supportively as Gajeel nodded his head. Wendy sucked in a sharp breath, and leaned in closer to Lucy, her eyes wide.

"They're okay right?" Wendy asked in a small voice.

"For now, but they need our help. Natsu will be here soon, and we'll explain everything." Lucy said quietly.

All three dragon slayers looked over at her and nodded, and then settled in to wait for Natsu. Time in the clearing seemed to pass by at a slower than normal speed. Every few moments Lucy would rest her hand On Horologium's key, checking the time, and every time less than five minutes will have passed. Laxus and Gajeel, though impatient, kept still and silent, as they waited. Wendy however started fidgeting nervously, and wringing her hands together in worry. Carla seeing this came over and sat in her lip, Wendy's hands immediately finding their way into her fur, and softly stroking it.

An hour passed, and then Gajeel straightened, and Wendy stiffened, "Here he comes." Gajeel stated.

"Good." Lucy said.

A moment later Happy came flying down, Natsu clutched in his paws. The moment Natsu's feet touched the ground, Happy collapsed, panting tiredly, into Natsu's arms.

"Thanks Happy, great job." Natsu said, cradling Happy's body against him. Then he looked up, "We came all the way at max speed, so what's going on?" He asked, with a small growl at the end. His face was completely serious as he held his panting cat, and he had a fire gleaming in his black eyes.

Lucy looked over at Gajeel, wondering if she should explain, or if he would. After sharing a quick look, he cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"So basically, Acnologia did a bunch of shit, killed the wrong people, and now there's some idiots who want vengeance. There's these three mages, they call themselves Dragons Bane, and they decided that since Acnologia is evil, all dragons must be, and therefore they invented a poison that would send the dragons into a bloodlust, and then the poison would kill them. Then using magic, they started their hunting. They found Weisslogia and Skiadrum first. They were together, so their magical energy output was easier to find. They poisoned them, and that's what caused them to turn on their kids. When the blonde one got his scar, and him and Rogue realized that there parents weren't just playing with them, the horror and fear on their faces was enough for the parents to pause, and that's when they were able to slay their parents.

When our parents heard about what happened, for our safety and for their own, they left. They knew someday we would be old enough, and strong enough to take care of the problem. My healing the other day, through Metalicana though, sped up the process. Because of the power that pops had to use, most likely Dragons Bane knows where to find them. So, Draco, Lucy's new dragon spirit is flying us out to them tonight. We should get there before Dragons Bane, but it'll be close. Then we have to kill the mages, and get back our parents." Gajeel finished.

Wendy was crying, and angry that people could b so cruel. Natsu was fuming. Because of three idiots, he had lost his parent for years. He was ready to spill some blood, and the look on his face reflected his bloodlust.

Laxus continued leaning against the tree, unsure where his place was with the others. He was a dragon slayer, but only an artificial one. He would help rescue the others parents, if that's what they needed, but he didn't think he was needed, unless those three other mages were incredibly strong. His unspoken questions were answered when Lucy turned to him.

"Laxus, we were wondering, if while we went to the dragons, you could travel to the town of Westwood. Outside of the town is the house where the mages have been living. Theirs a storage facility there where they've stockpiled the poison. We were hoping you could destroy all the poison, just in case they have some sort of back up plan." Lucy told him.

Laxus nodded his head. "Sure Blondie. I'll head right out then. Maybe grab Cana on the way. We'll let you know if anything comes up, and once it's all destroyed. Cana's got a communication card for you, so we'll use that. Look froward to meeting the dragons, and good luck guys." Laxus said, then he turned and walked away. Just before he disappeared into the darkness of the woods, he raised his hands and gave them the Fairy Tail salute, which caused all of them to smile, determination taking seed in their hearts.

Once he was gone, Lucy stood up from her sitting position. Gajeel also stepped forward, grabbing a pack and shouldering it, while tossing the other to Natsu. Wendy stood by Lucy's side, giving Carla a hug.

"Alright, I'm going to summon Draco now, stand back to give him room." Lucy said as sh pulled his key out again.

Her, the three slayers, and the three cats all stood back, and watched as her golden light gathered, forming into the majestic form of her spirit.

Once Draco appeared, he eyed down all the people and cats in the clearing. Then with a twitch of his nose, he lowered his head, first towards Wendy.

"Hello little Sky Slayer." He rumbled gently, his breath causing her hair to puff out behind her.

Wendy, with tears running down her face threw her arms around the snout of the dragon, hugging it tightly. "Hello Draco, thank you so much, for the help with Gajeel, and also for helping me get Grandeeny back." Wendy cried out.

The dragon's chest rumbled in a silent chuckle, and then he turned to Natsu, "Son of Igneel, you ready for some fighting." He asked, one side of his lip quirking up in a half snarl.

Natsu nodded his head, and then turned to Lucy. "Luce, nice dragon you got. He's almost as big as Igneel." Natsu said with a grin.

Draco suddenly growled. "I'm bigger than that fire dragon, and much older, wiser and stronger, I guarantee it. Show more respect boy."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, as Gajeel snorted. But then they got down to business. "Okay, everyone on." Lucy said, as she made the first move. With Gajeel's help she lifted herself up, and sat herself behind the last of Draco's neck spike. Gajeel settled himself behind her, holding her firmly. Wendy came next, with Natsu behind her, making sure she didn't fall. The exceeds all sat in their respective slayer's laps. Once they were all situated, Lucy told Draco to fly.

His large silver and gold sparkling wings lifted, then with a single downwards sweep, and a powerful lunge, they were lifting up into the air. Lucy watched as the trees brushed past them, and then became further and further away as they flew higher. Draco settled into a powerful glide, fling them over Magnolia, and out towards the sea. Lucy and Gajeel both saw a strike of lightning flash over the town, and smiled at Laxus final goodbye.

Their journey was long, flying all through the night and into the next day. For the first hour or two, everyone enjoyed the flight, happy to be back on the back of a dragon, and feeling on toip of the world. Then they started to shift uncomfortably, as the hardness of the dragons scales began to chafe their thighs. Then, as the flight went longer, their worry for their dragons overtook any residual excitement and thoughts of discomfort from their thoughts.

Finally, at sunset, a island came into view. A tall volcano rose up, a thin trail of smoke rising lazily into the sky. Lucy by this time, was so out of energy that she couldn't even hold herself up. Gajeel had his arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her in place, and his worry for her caused an almost palpable aura in the air. Draco too was worried, but he knew his Master would last just long enough, and he felt immense pride in the power that the young celestial mage showed. She had to be the strongest mage who had ever held his key. After all, keeping a dragon, of his size and magical ability, out for over 24 hours, was a incredible feat.

Once Draco landed, everyone dismounted. Gajeel had to hand Lucy down to Natsu, who sat her gently on the ground, rubbing her back slightly. Wendy, not wanting to waste too much magic, bent over and cast a quick spell to replenish some of Lucy's energy, and get rid of the tremors that were now shaking her body.

Draco's form started to dissipate, but before he disappeared entirely, he leaned towards Lucy and gave her a gentle and proud nuzzle, then reminded her not to call him for the fight, because though he was a celestial spirit, the poison could effect him. And while he would heal, he could also create a lot of havoc before Lucy was able to send him back to the spirit world. He didn't really need to warn her though, because he doubted that she would have the energy to call him anyway.

After he disappeared, Natsu wanted to rush of looking for the dragons, but a loud growl from Gajeel was enough to silence him. The latter reached for his pack, and pulled out an apple and some water. Once Lucy had eaten, he lifted her into his arms, and then nodded to Natsu, signaling it was time to go see their parents. He was just casting another worried look at Lucy, when Wendy gently touched his elbow.

"Grandeeny can replenish Lucy's energy once we find her. It's the least we can do. She's done so much for us, and I doubt my mom would send her into the fight like this." She reassured him.

Gajeel gave her a grateful look, and they quickened their pace, catching up to the eager fire slayer.

After a five minute walk, the opening of a cave into a view. All three slayers could smell the scent of their dragons from inside, and they all started bristling with excitement. Lucy remained almost catatonic state, head rested tiredly against Gajeel's chest.

Once they entered the cave, they all stopped. The opening of the cave, though narrow, widened into a large cavern, with an a large crack in the roof, through which the dragon's had most likely entered. And nestled in the cavern, were three dragons.

Lucy's eyes traveled over the first. Clearly Natsu's father, Igneel. Large red scaled covered his entire upper body, with a tan scarred stomach. His triangular head and yellow eyes regarded them with her with curiosity for a moment, as well as Wendy and Gajeel, then he turned to Natsu, who was now running towards him. Lucy watched as Igneel chuckled, smoke billowing from his nostrils as Natsu pounced onto his extended arm.

A quiet and melodious chuckle captured her attention next, and she turned to Grandeeny. A large white dragon, with odd birdleg material skin covering her body, as well as a fur covered head and chest. Her blue eyes captured Lucy's, and she gasped as energy suddenly coursed through her veins, returning her to full power. She nodded a quick thanks, and then watched as Wendy crying, ran for her mother.

Then, her attention was drawn away again, as Gajeel started walking. She turned her head in the direction he walked and her eyes met the bright red slitted eyes of Metalicana. Her eyes traveled over his shiny platelike scales. Large metallic wings folded on his side, and his metallic body shone in the light filtering through the crack in the ceiling.

Once they reached Metalicana, Gajeel lightly set her down on her feet, but kept his arm tight around her.

"Hey dad. Been a long time. This is Lucy, my mate." Gajeel said, his voice quiet, and rough, his whole body trembling slightly against Lucy, as he held his emotions in check.

**Yay, they finally got to see their parents again. Next time we start the battle. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.**

**Let me know your thoughts. :)**

**Deathsembrace. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Metalicana had just been finishing his afternoon nap, when he heard it. The sound of human footsteps. His giant head lifted from it's perch atop his elbow, and he looked towards the entrance of the cave, taking a deep inhale to try and scent out the newcomers. A quick glance from the corners of his eyes showed Igneel and Grandeeny doing the same. At the same exact time a look of happiness lit up each of their eyes. Even selfish grumpy Metalicana couldn't hide his happiness. Their children had finally come.

"I smell our children, and one other, do you think one has found a mate?" Grandeeny whispered quiet enough so that the slayers wouldn't hear.

"Mmm. It's probably Bunny Girl. My son's girlfriend. Shes the one I told you about, with the powerful spirits and magic." Metalicana rumbled back.

"She's been a good friend to Natsu these past few years. And your daughter too Grandeeny." Igneel added.

Grandeeny nodded, and then all their ears perked again as they listened to Wendy say something about Grandeeny helping Lucy. "Looks like shes not as powerful as you think, Metalicana." Grandeeny muttered, with a faint giggle in her voice.

Metalicana growled. "I know what I felt. She was able to connect with my magic, as well as two of her spirits, and your daughter's all at the same time. She's powerful. efinitely a good match for my son." Metalicana growled back.

"I bet shes ugly. With lots of gross piercings like your metalhead kid." Igneel said with a grin.

Metalicana growled. "Watch yourself. At least my kid doesn't have pink hair."

"It's salmon." Igneel said with a growl, and a annoyed tic.

Grandeeny laughed. "Sorry Igneel, and Metalicana. But, your sons here is pink, and your other does have a little too many piercings. Now, my Wendy is very beautiful, and perfect."

Both male dragons snorted. "Yea, but she's not very powerful, and she has no self confidence. A dragon should have confidence." Igneel said.

Grandeeny glared, and the wind picked up a moment. "She's just young is all. Now hush, here they come."

Again, the three dragons turned to the entrance. First one in was a pink haired boy, who all but burst inside, his head swiveling till it landed on Igneel. Then a look of utter happiness lit up his face, and he was running, and jumping on Igneel, as he and Grandeeny chuckled.

Metalicana despite the running of Nasu and Wendy, kept his attention entirely focused on his son, and the young woman held in his arms. He noticed the tender way she was cradled in his arms, and the way her head stayed tightly against Gajeel's chest, even as she watched the other two slayers reunite with their parents, a tired smile on her face. Then he watched as the color returned to her cheeks, and the girl brightened even further, if it was possible, as she nodded a thanks to Grandeeny. Then, her eyes turned to him, and he watched as the intelligent warm brown eyes focused on him, drawing closer as his son walked to him.

He had to admit, his son looked good. He had grown into a fine young man. He liked the rough appearance, and the way it made him look tough. He smiled in approval noticing the strong muscles, and lean body his son had. Then, he examined the girl closer. Now that they were here, he could smell that they had been intimate, and he couldn't help another twinge of pride knowing his son was the first to find a mate. The girl had beautiful blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. A smiling face, and, like Gajel had told him before, she was sexy as fuck. She had, in his opinion, a smoking rack, a tiny waist, with a nice ass, or at least as far as he could tell. Yes, he defineitly approved of this girl who was both beautiful and powerful.

Then, the two reached him. He watched with pride as Gajeel carefully and gently set the girl down beside him, keeping a possessive, and protective arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Hey dad. Been a long time. This is Lucy, my mate." His son said, standing beside his wman with confidence, daring him to disapprove.

Metalicana grinned, showing off his metal teeth. "Gajeel." He muttered in greeting. Then he lowered his head down, till it was just in front of Lucy's face. Her eyes held no fear, and instead a look of curiosity adorned them. "Your right Gajeel, about her being sexy. But she's smart and capable too. Good catch kid. Lucy, it's nice to meet you in person." He growled out, his voice low and raspy.

Lucy smiled, and her face reddened slightly, embarrassed by the dragon's words. "It's nice to meet you too, Metalicana. Gajeel's told me a lot about you."

"Have you been mates long?" Metalicana asked, curious since his son hadn't mentioned it in their earlier telepathic conversation.

Lucy glanced quickly at Gajeel, who was once again looking slightly ashamed. She quickly wrapped her arm around his waist, and turned back to Metalicana. "I guess technically for awhile now, if we're going by physical connections. Though, he just officially asked me last night." Lucy answered.

Metalicana cast a look over his ashamed looking son, and frowned. "I see."

Lucy felt bad, but she figured Gajeel would want to be honest with Metalicana. Deciding to give them some time alone, she again spoke up, "I'm going to go send Aquila out. I'll be back. You guys catch up." She said softly.

Gajeel turned to her quickly, "What? No, there's dangerous people out there. Your not going alone." He said.

She pouted at him, and quirked an eyebrow. "I have all my energy back, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll scream if anything happens, and you can come save me. I'll really be fine though. And I won't be gone long." She assured him.

After a moment, he nodded his head, ignoring his father who was watching the exchange intently, admiring the way Lucy stood up for herself, but also the protectiveness Gajeel displayed, which was fitting for a dragon to treat his mate. He noticed his father's attention drawn away though, and a look of curiosity cross over it as he noticed Pantherlily and the other cats, who were oddly staying completely quiet. Stifling a grin, he returned his attention to his girlfriend.

Lucy then pulled away, and gave Gajeel a quick peck on the cheek, then made her way out of the cave. Waving and shouting "To scout." To Natsu's question of where she was going.

Once she was outside, she took a deep steadying breath, then hurried away, before her tears could come out. Seeing all the slayers reunite with their parents, while making her extremely happy, also drove it home that her parents were gone forever. There was no coming back, or fighting to rescue them. She hadn't wanted to spoil their reunion though with her tears, and knowing Gajeel needed to talk and explain things to his father, she had excused herself, and left.

Once she had made her way down a few different trails, she found herself on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Deciding that it was as good a spot as any, she called forth her eagle.

Aquille appeared in front of her, landing lightly on a tree branch. Lucy asked him to go scout around, first the island, and then out in the ocean, looking for three mages, while trying to keep out of sight. The eagle nodded, and then left, spiraling out of view. Lucy next called Columba, so that she'd be able to get in touch with Gajeel, or her spirits at a moment's notice.

Then she sat down on the ground, and waited. She kept her focus on the task at hand, instead of continuing to wallow in her self pity. She had had her cry, and now it was time to move on. Besides, she had Gajeel, and he had Metalicana, which meant she did too, not to mention the rest of Fairy Tail. She had no reason to be sad.

A sudden flash in her mind showed her a small ship heading towards the island. She could see three mages on board the ship, and a small crew working the sails, and steering the ship. Aquilla told her the ship was about an hour away.

Lucy was about to tell Gajeel, when she decided to hold off. After all, all she really knew was when they'd be here, and that wasn't much. She had no idea what the mages powers were, but she knew how she could find out.

"Aquila, go back now. I'm gonna send Gemini out." Lucy ordered, as she pulled out her golden key.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" She called. Gemi and Mini appeared, and greeted her happily.

"Hey guys, I need you to go out over the water, stay low, and get me readings for the three mages on the ship. Whatever you do, do not let them see you. Once you know what their powers are, you can o back to the spirit world, I have Columba here, so I can talk to you from there." Lucy told them

The twins nodded, and then took off, gliding easily over the water. About ten minutes later, she felt them return to the spirit world through the key, so she connected with them through Columba.

"What did you find out?" Lucy asked.

"The tall brown haired one, named Yates, uses nature magic. The short green haired woman, Mara, uses cloning magic. She can make up to 50 forms of herself, and he also uses a form of palm magic, and is very adept at fighting. The final one, a tall man known as Lynx, with white hair, uses invisibility magic, and ex-quips rifles." Gemini uttered tonelessy.

"Perfect, thank you guys, anything else?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, they have five doses of the poison. The poison will not effect the dragon slayers. They also do not know of your presence on the Island. Only that a dragon is here." Gemini informed her.

"Oh good, I was worried about that. Thank you." Lucy said.

She felt Gemini leave the connection, and then asked Columba to get Laxus and Cana. While she waited, she stood and started walking back to the cave. Columba nestled closer to her head, and tightened her hold on her shoulder as she walked fast paced.

"Yo." Cana's voice said.

"Hey Blondie." Laxus greeted her.

"Hey guys, just checking in." Lucy said.

"We just finished burning away all the poison. Not a single dose left. They had another person here in the town working with them, so we handed him over to the Rune Knights. How about you guys, find the dragons?" Laxus asked.

"Yup. The mages will be here in thirty minutes, and then we battle. i don't think it'll be hard. The main this is protecting the dragons." Lucy said.

"Alright, good luck then. See ya back at the guild, be careful Lucy." Cana said.

"Bye Blondie." Laxus added, then the connection cut.

"Okay Columba, one more person I need to talk to, can you get me Scutum?" Lucy asked.

Columba cooed, and then nodded at Lucy.

"Scutum, it's Lucy. Are you able to shield against spells and poison?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Princess Lucy. Your powers allow me to shield against almost anything." Scutum answered.

"Great, I'll be calling you out shortly then." Lucy said. Once she finished her conversation, she sent Columba back, and the strode towards the cave.

As soon as she entered Gajeel looked over at her, "What'd you find out Bunny Girl?"

Lucy smirked, and blushed at his use of her nickname in front of the dragons. "Several things, first off, the poison won't effect you, Natsu and Wendy. Secondly, Scutum can protect the cave, the poison won't seep through the shield. Also, the three mages will be here in a half hour, Lynx, the tall white haired one uses invisibility magic and can ex-quip rifles. A green haired woman named Mara, uses cloning magic, can make up to fifty clones, and also uses a form of plam magic like Bacchus, an is a rather adept fighter, and finally, a brown haired guy names Yates, uses Nature magic."

"I'll take the woman." Natsu said. "Then I can take down fifty people at once." Natsu shouted happily.

"I'll take the invisible guy. Wendy can have the nature guy. Will you be able to help her?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Scutum and his shield won't take too much energy, I can keep an eye on you all and send out help when needed. I'll have to stay inside the shield though. If I leave it and accidentally get knocked out, it'd leave your parents vulnerable. Also, Laxus and Cana finished destroying the rest of the poison, and also handed over an accomplice to the authorities, so that's taken care of."

"How do you know all this girl?" Igneel suddenly rumbled.

"I used my telepathic spirit to talk with Laxus and Cana, and then sent out a scouting spirit to find out how far away the mages were, as well as my twin spirits, who can take the form of anyone, and learn their thoughts." Lucy answered with a small smile.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Wendy asked, in a very shy voice.

Natsu grinned. "As soon as we see them, we beat them up!" He yelled happily.

Gajeel scowled. "Idiot. We'll wait till their close to the cave, and then pop out to fight them, surprise them. Wendy, stick close to the cave in case you need Lucy's help." Gajeel ordered, as Natsu pouted.

Wendy nodded her head, as well as Lucy, and then they sat to wait. After about ten minutes, Lucy stood up. "I'm going to call Scutum now, and set up the shield." She said in response to everyone's questioning looks.

"Open, Gate of the Shield, Scutum!" Lucy called. Her spirit appeared immediately by her side, and without needing to be told, and shield went up around the cave, flashing gold once, before turning invisible.

"All set Princess. The shield is in place, and nothing can penetrate it." Scutum said, turning to her with a smile.

"Good, thank you." Lucy said, patting his shoulder, ignoring the annoyed look from Gajeel because she was touching her handsome male spirit.

"They'll be here in a few minutes, we can hear them." Metalicana suddenly said.

All three dragons slayers made their way to the cave entrance, with Lucy following close behind. Wendy and Natsu slipped outside, and behind some bushes by the entrance. Gajeel was about to join them when Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." She whispered to him. She knew everyone could hear her, the dragons and the slayers, but she didn't care. Then, before he could respond or continue on his way she stopp on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly, drawing back only to wrap her arms around him. After a quick tight hug, and a nuzzle into his chest, she let him go.

Gajeel stared down at her for one more moment, and then grinned, ruffling her hair as he walked past her. He walked out, and crouched down by Wendy to wait for the slayers, with Lucy scowling after him, straightening her hair.

Once Lucy felt her hair was okay, she pulled forth another key. Using her summoning incantation, and once her spirit had arrived, she and her wolf Lupus melted into the shadow entrance of the cave. The three slayers had turned to watch what she was doing, and then grinned when she all but disappeared.

After another couple minutes, all were able to hear the coming mages, who didn't seem to be making any attempt to keep quiet. The stomping of their footsteps and meaningless bickering would've alerted any dragon within miles, and Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

As soon as the three appeared and approached the cave, the dragon slayers stood from their hiding places. As one, they stalked forward, with Lucy in the shadows watching.

"What's this, some dragon slayer scum protecting their parents?" Lynx spoke up,his voice deep and gravelly, with an odd accent obscuring his words a bit.

"What'd he say?" Natsu whispered to Wendy really loudly. Gajeel rolled his eyes, and Wendy tried not to giggle.

"I said, that you dragon slayer scum are trying to protect your parents." Lynx repeated, this time trying to enunciate his words better, only to scowl in frustration when his words will still not understood by a confused Natsu.

The green haired woman, Mara, suddenly took a step forward, a sneer on her face. "We wouldn't expect you to understand different accents, after all, you were raised by a beast, and now that beast is going to kill you." She said, lifting a vial into the air and smashing it onto the ground with a crazy smile.

All three slayers watched the fumes disperse, and then stared blankly at the mages. Lucy cast a quick glance back at Scutum, who gave her a nod, indicating the shield stopped the poison.

The mages stood there with the sneers on their face for a full minute, before the first sneer started to fade. Then slowly realization dawned and all their faces paled.

"Why isn't it working?" Mara snarled.

Gajeel stepped forward, a cold glint in his eyes. "I think the better question is how you plan to defend yourself against us dragon slayer scum?" He growled low, his teeth bared slightly.

Wendy stepped up to stand on his right, as Natsu stepped to his left. The three mages glared at them, but then also stepped forward, ready to battle.

With a grin, the green haired woman lifted her arms, and suddenly there was ten of her, all rushing towards the group. Natsu returned her grin and then took a deep breath of air, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

All the clones immediately disappeared, and the woman scowled. Natsu, smiled again, a dark teeth baring smile, and then he ran forward, planning to engage her in close handed combat.

The white haired man, Lynx, suddenly disappeared from view. This would be a problem, if he was up against any normal person. But slayers, with their hearing, smell, and sixth sense had no issues hearing and sensing the man's loud footsteps, as well as the sound of a rifle being cocked.

Gajeel jumped to the side, and with a snarl, extended his arm into a long pole, slamming it into the invisible man's chest. They all heard the gun fire, but the shot went wild, and a pained grunt sounded, again giving away the man's location.

Gajeel was pissed. These idiot people had called their parents a beast, and them scum. These people, these three tiny, inconsequential people had been the reason his parent had to abandon him. And the cause of death for two dragons. Hearing the man's pained grunt, and the shouts from Natsu and Wendy battling, fueled his rage even further, and he realized he didn't want to waste even another minute on the pathetic existence of these mages. So, with a single roar, throwing all his power into, he focused on the location of the man called Lynx, and he let loose.

A massive metal whirlwind flew from his mouth, obliterating everything in it's past. He watched with satisfaction, as the metal spewed from his mouth. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy's smug face, and heard an answering roar from Natsu, and Wendy. But then his eyes focused back on his prey. His prey who, scared out of his mind, dropped his invisibility. A look of utter terror and horror twisted his face, as it opened a silent scream. Or, at least, he couldn't hear the scream, not over the roars of the three slayers.

Wendy had stepped forward to face her opponent as soon as Gajeel left for his. She watched the brown haired man carefully, but forgot that he used nature magic. Thus, she didn't notice the vines as they grew behind her, and lunged at her feet. With a quick call from Lucy, the shadow wolf suddenly jumped forward, joining Wendy and shifting her form to shadow, stopping the vines from encasing her.

Wendy shot Lucy a grateful look, and then hearing the roars of her brothers, she joined them. Opening her mouth and releasing her windstorm. The man tried to jump out of the way of the attack, but with the wolf growling and guarding by Wendy's side, and the range of her attack, and movement would have been hopeless. Throwing up a last minute defense of tree roots, he crouched down, as the attacked washed over him, blasting through his defense, and knocking him to the ground.

Yates got up slowly coughing, and looked over at his companions. Both of them lay on the ground, curled in on themselves and unconscious. The dark haired slayer, and the pink haired one were walking over to join Wendy, who was scowling because her attack hadn't finished him.

Before she could do a final attack though, Natsu stepped forward.

"Why did you try and kill our parents? We know Acnologia killed someone close to you, but why would you take that out on every dragon? That's like trying to kill every human just because one was a murderer." Natsu said with a scowl, trying to understand the reason behind the lengths that these mages had gone.

Yates scowled bitterly, and then starting coughing again. Once he regained his composure he gave them all a hateful look. "You wouldn't understand. You were raised by those beasts, they brainwashed you. Dragon's aren't human, they aren't capable of love, and caring. Look how easily they abandoned you."

Gajeel growled low. "You little fuck. Metalicana cared more for me than any human I'd ever met. My parent's abandoned me when I was four years old. The only thing I remember about them is them beating the shit out of me. Metalicana took me in, raised me, and taught me magic. He fed me, and cared for me, better than any human could. And those other dragons you killed, they loved their kids so much, that even though you fucking poisoned their parents, they were able to fight through it, if only for a moment, and give their kids the chance to kill them and save themselves. You know nothing about dragons, or us."

Natsu stood quietly by Gajeel, having never heard about Gajeel's real parents before. He personally didn't remember his real parents, and neither did Wendy. He had always assumed that Gajeel was the same, but now hearing his past, he understood why the iron dragon slayer kept to himself, and never seemed to trust humans. With a past like that, it'd be hard to.

Wendy looked over at Gajeel and gave him a soft smile. "Well, you didn't just gain a father with Metalicana Gajeel. I'm your sister now, and Natsu's our brother. And Laxus too. We're your family. And you have Lucy now too. Which is maybe the best thing of all." She said quietly.

Gajeel glanced down at her quickly, and then smiled. "Damn right she is." He muttered after a moment.

"Aw, what a lovely little moment. You guys disgust me." Yates yelled vehemently.

"Oh shut up." Wendy yelled, and then opened her mouth, and roared again.

The man wasn't expecting the sudden attack, and with no time to throw up a defense, he was hit full force. His body flew back and slammed into a rock. They all heard the sharp crack of his skull, and cringed.

"Natsu, go and collect all the poison vials and burn them." Lucy called from the cave entrance. She had the shield up still, just in case. After all, it was Natsu she was dealing with.

Natsu quickly gathered up the remaining four vials, and incinerated them in his hands. Once he was done, Lucy checked with Scutum, and with no poison lingering in the air, she sent him back. Then she turned to the dragons.

"All set. Your free." She said softly, with a smile.

As one, the dragons stood up. Lucy watched as they all seemed to glow for a moment, as their hibernation states were broken. She almost gasped as the aura of their power washed over her, but stopped herself just in time.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Wendy said, coming to stand next to her, as Gajeel tossed an arm over her shoulders.

"They're amazing." Lucy agreed.

"Come on, what are you guys waiting for! Let's bring them to Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled as he joined them.

Lucy and Gajeel rolled their eyes, as Wendy giggled.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to take those mages in to the authorities. There's something else I need to do with them." Lucy said.

Everyone looked at her curiously, but she just shook her head, and despite all their prodding, she refused to say a word about it.

"I'll catch up with you at Fairy Tail." Lucy finally said, and then she walked away. Gajeel watched her for a moment, and then followed after her, the others stayed behind, giving them the privacy they needed.

"Bunny Girl, what are you planning?" He asked as he caught up to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her towards him.

"Something I'd rather not talk about, not yet. Go home with your dad, I'll meet you there, and then we can talk about it. Just trust me, okay?" She said, as she gently held his arm.

"Alright, but be careful." He finally relented, with a scowl on his face, that turned into a slight pout at being left out of the loop. The frown lightened considerably when she kissed him passionately before walking away.

He stayed where he was, and watched her as she summoned Draco. The dragon took the still knocked out enemy mages in his claws, and then Lucy clambered on top of him. They were just taking off when the other came out to join them, including the dragons.

"So that's Draco?" Metalicana asked.

"Yup." Gajeel stated.

"He's handsome." Grandeeny murmured, swishing her tail like a cats. The dragon slayers all grinned, and Wendy yelled 'mom' all embarrassed as she blushed red. The dragons did their version of a scowl, and glared after Draco jealously.

"Alright, let's go to Fairy Tail! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, as he jumped onto his father. Happy followed behind him, yelling 'aye.'

Gajeel grinned, and head for his father, picking up Pantherlily on the way. The cats had all stayed with the dragons during the fight, chatting away with them about the slayers. Once they were all mounted on top of their dragons, the the nine of them took off, and head for Fairy Tail.

Draco and Lucy flew over the ocean quickly, their destination, Tenroujima. Once they reached they Island, Draco spiraled down and landed.

"Okay, I'll go back now, keep those magic nullifiers on them." Draco said, then disappeared.

Lucy stared at the empty space that he had once occupied, and then turned back to the mages. She was dreading what she had to do, but knew it was necessary. The mages had committed no major crimes, besides poisoning a dragon, which wasn't exactly illegal. It was more the malicious intent behind it that would have them arrested. But eventually, they'd be released, and then they could remake the cure. And that was something she couldn't allow to happen.

She had mentioned it to Draco through Columba when the thought had presented itself to her, and he had offered a solution. Apparently, using the power of Horologium, and Crux, knowledge and time, she could alter their memories. It wasn't something that was told to Celestial Mages, but with the Spirit King's permission, they had decided to perform the spell. Lucy hadn't wanted to tell the slayers beforehand because she didn't want them to feel guilty about it if the spell went wrong. It was her magic, and she'd be responsible or it.

Pulling out the two needed keys, she called to them. Her spirits appeared beside her, their expressions grim.

"Ready guys?" Lucy asked nervously.

Crux grunted, and Horologium nodded. "Let's do it then."

She watched as the spirits stood on either side of the three mages, and a golden light fused between the two. She listened as they chanted something in a ancient language, and then the glow faded and they stepped back.

"It is done, Princess." Horologium stated.

"Did it work?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes, all memories of dragons, poison, and their loved one who were killed by the dragon have been swept from their mind. All they know now is their names, and their magic. The spell has also altered the memories of anyone else who knows about the facts of the case, and that would inform them. The only people who know the truth are you, and the slayers." Cruz said, then promptly fell asleep, a large snot bubble protuding from his nostril, causing Lucy to grimace.

"So, should I just let them go then, or turn them into the rune knights?" Lucy asked.

"It would be best to let them go. They have a fresh start now. If you turned them in, you'd have to explain their crimes, and then they would learn of them, and may question the memory loss." Horologium stated.

"Very well, thank you." Lucy said. Then she dismissed them, and recalled Draco.

"Come on Draco, let's head home." She climbed back onto Draco, and after he picked up the mages, who were still unconscious, they continued.

Once they reached the mainland, they stopped again. Only long enough for Lucy to deposit the mages, and then her and Draco destroyed the area around them, making it look like a fierce battle had taken place to explain away their memory loss. Once that was done, she took off the magic nullifiers, and again dismissed Draco, since she no longer had the energy to hold him.

Once he had gone, she summoned Pegasus, and the two flew to Fairy Tail at max speed, beating the slayers homes by an hour.

**Alright, here's the next chapter. For all my love of lightning fans, sorry for the lack of update. I've temporarily halted that story, till this one is complete. Which should be next week. I'm planning 37 to be the final chapter. I know it's sad, but I promise to write another GajeelxLucy story soon.**

**Let me know your thoughts, and thanks for reading.**

**Deathsembrace.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

After dismounting from Pegasus and sending him away, Lucy walked through the doors of Fairy Tail. For once she skipped her hellos, and walked briskly to the bar.

"Mira!" She called a few feet away.

The barmaid looked up at her and gave her a wide smile, which faltered when she realized Lucy was alone. "Where's everyone else? Did something happen? Laxus and Cana said you went to bring home the dragons." Mira asked. Concern and worry marred her beautiful facial feature,s an she look on the verge of panic.

Almost as soon as her words were spoken a small crowd surrounded her, consisting of all her and her and the slayer's closest friends. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Laxus and his team, and the Strauss siblings all waited for her answer.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to worry you. I went ahead, they'll be here soon. I was wondering just how fast you could throw a party together?" She questioned, looking towards Mira.

A devious grin crawled across her face, and she nodded, "Oh I think we can manage something. Outside right, for the dragons. So a barbecue. Cana, get together the alcohol. Elfman, go to the market with Evergreen and get burgers and steaks. Lucy, and Lisanna, come help in the kitchen. Laxus, take Freed and Bixlow and set up the grill, and tables. Juvia, there's tableclothes in the one of the closets out back. Gray, there should also be some outdoor lanterns. Erza, watch over everyone and make sure they do their jobs." Mira barked out her orders, and then she spun and walked back into the kitchen, with Lucy and Lisanna on her heels.

For the next hour Fairy Tail was bustling with activity. Every guild member pitched in to help set things up. Soon the outside of the guild had been transformed into the perfect party spot. There was a stage, lit up with lanterns. More lanterns were set around the pool, causing the water to sparkle as evening set in. Tables were piled high with food. Punch bowls, and an outside bar were set up. There was a dance floor constructed in front of the stage. And, a large open meadow had been neatly mowed, and decorated with flowers, thanks to Droy, for the dragons. There was also a Welcome Home banner set up, and plastered over the back of the guild.

Before long, they all heard the wing beats of the dragons. Lucy gave a signal, and every wizard starting shooting their magic into the air, forming a wide array of fire works, while everyone cheered, as the dragons landed.

Lucy smiled as she saw the wide grins on Natsu and Wendys faces, and the subtle grin on Gajeels. The dragons were looking upon the guild with amusement, and happiness. Probably not expecting such a warm welcome.

Once the slayers had hopped off their dragons, the guild swarmed them, rushing forward for introductions, and details on the fight. Lucy hung back, giving everyone the time talk, and also amused by Gajeel having to associate with people. She could see his slightly stiff smiles, as members he didn't know very well surrounded him, asking questions, and some even trying to hug him. She watched as his expression slowly started to shift from his subtle grin, to slight annoyance, to very annoyed, and then an expression bordering hostility and blatant disregard. The thing she found really funny though, was Metalicana's matching expressions, their faces changing and shifting at the same rate.

She laughed out loud though, as suddenly Metalicana launched off the ground, abandoing Gajeel to the crowds. He spread his wings, and tilted, flying over Lucy. Just as he was about to pass her by, his claw reached out and gently hooked around her, tossing her up and onto his back. She had to stifle a tiny squeal of fear, and with a look quick look over at Gajeel, found him now standing in a dark corner by the stage, by himself, watching them go with eyebrows raised.

"Where's your house?" Metalicana asked, his voice carrying over to her through the wind, as his body rumbled slightly.

Lucy directed him to their house, and then once Metalicana had landed, she slid off him, and walked over to stand next to him. "Gajeel said that there's a cave just through the woods there for you." She said, pointing off.

"Yes, he told me about it." Metalicana rumbled. "I wanted to chat with you for a few minutes." He said.

Lucy smiled, "I figured as much." Then she sat down in front of him, watching as the dragon lowered his body to the ground, and curled up into a comfortable position.

"Gajeel told me about his past since I had to leave him. I knew most of it anyways from watching over him. He mentioned that you haven't been with him for that long, and that you only just found out and agreed to be his mate. I wanted to talk to you about what that entails." Metalicana said, as he fixed her in his gaze.

Lucy gave a almost imperceptible nod, and shifted slightly, so she can better look up at him. Inside she was slightly nervous. She had thought it just meant promising to stay with him forever, not knowing that more might possibly be involved.

"First off, you may have noticed that he likes to leave you marks on you when your intimate. Most humans do it anyway, though maybe not as much as Gajeel. It's his way of showing other to stay back. So be patient with that. He can't help. Though, apparently according to him, you leave almost as many." Metalicana said with an amused sparkle in his eyes, causing Lucy to shrug and blush.

"Secondly, know that he would do anything for you. His main concern in life will be seeing that your happy, just as yours will be to see to his happiness. Even putting yourselves in dangerous and life threatening situations for it. Again, something you've already seemed to do, with finding us, and helping to take down the mages." Metalicana paused again, as he noticed a small flicker of understanding, and slight guilt pass over her face.

When Lucy looked up to see why he paused, she noticed the questioning look, and sighed. "I had to let Dragons Bane go. They didn't really do enough to get arrested." Seeing Metalicana's enraged look, she gulped and held up a hand. "I erased their memories first. That's why i went off on my own. The spell used to alter the memories is dangerous, and hadn't been used in a very long time. The spirit king gave me permission though, and the spell was a success. It altered their memories, and anyone they've ever told about the dragons and the poison, even to the point of changing the memory of how they lost their loved ones. Then Draco and I created a battlefield and left them there to wake up, in order to explain some gaps in memory that we had to entirely erase. I didn't tell anyone in case the spell went wrong and I ended up killing them. I didn't want them to feel guilt or feel responsible because of it. What i did bothers me, but I knew I had to do it, because it was the only way to ensure your safety, and therfore Gajeel's happiness, besides outright murdering them." Lucy finished, looking down as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Girl, you did everything right. You have nothing to cry over. The mages will probably be happier for the memory change anyhow." Metalicana said, somewhat gently.

After a small sniffle and nod, Lucy looked back up, "Anything else?" She asked.

Metalicana nodded his head once, "Yes, the longer you are together, the stronger your bond will become. You'll be able to sense when the other needs something, and if apart, will know in which direction your other half is. You'll always be able to find each other, and in some case, may even sense when the other is about to be in danger. You will also grow physically stonger in order to match up to his physical and magical strength. That way you can keep up with him, and stay by his side even during the toughest of battles. Though, your already quite strong on your own, so there might not be that much change in that area. Other than that, the relationship will be as any other. There will be ups and downs, but you'll always come back to each other. And I wish you both happiness. Your a nice girl, and I'm proud my son chose you. Now, we have a party to get back to, before Gajeel comes looking for us." Metalicana said.

Lucy smiled, and stood up, surprising the dragon by attempting to hug his snout. Her arms were just plastered against the side of his face, since she wasn't big enough to reach all the way around. Once she stepped back, he helped her onto his back, and they flew back towards Fairy Tail.

The second Metalicana landed Gajeel was by their side, reaching up to help Lucy off. She happily let herself fall into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck in the process.

"Hey Gajeel." Lucy sang as she hung from his neck.

Gajeel smirked at her, "Hey Bunny Girl."

Lucy smiled widely, "I love you." She purred, nuzzling into his neck. She felt him lower his head into her hair, and heard him take a deep breath.

"I love you too, Lucy." He whispered quietly.

She pulled back in mock shock, "My name!" She gasped. Then she snuggled back in. "I like when you say my name. I like Bunny Girl too though. Back before we were dating, I had this dream and... Well, never mind." She suddenly said, blushing as she remembered Metalicana was still behind her, and listening to their conversation.

"Oh, really? You'll have to tell me about that later." He said, his eyebrows raising, and his face looking extremely interested.

Lucy grinned slyly, "Hmm, I'll do better, I'll show you. Tonight I'll be your Bunny Girl, for real." She said, then with a final eyebrow waggle, she pulled away, and grabbing his hand, led him into the thick of the party.

Gajeel trailed after her, a dark look in his eyes, and smirk on his face, as he imagined what his mate had in store for him that night. He heard a faint chuckle from Metalicana as they walked away, and then the wingbeats as he flew off to join the other two dragons.

Lucy and Gajeel joined the group of people dancing to Mira singing. Gajeel pulled her into a tight embrace, and they started a slow dance, every step flowing and smooth. She couldn't help but be surprised that he was able to dance so well, and their dancing together reminded her of their first date and night together, which drew a smile to her face.

Gajeel smirked down at her. "Thinking about our first night?" He asked softly.

Lucy nodded, and looked up at him with bright eyes. "Yea. That was fun." She whispered.

He grinned again, and pulled her closer, "You were so fucking sexy." He murmured into her ear.

She giggled softly, and then they continued dancing. After a few songs, he led her off the dance floor and to a table at the far end of the yard, where they would have some privacy. Once they were there, he sat down, and pulled her onto his lap, taking the opportunity to enjoy their solitude by kissing and nibbling her neck.

"So, how'd it go with the rune knights?" He asked after a little while. He felt Lucy stiffen, and drew back from her neck, looking at her curiously.

Lucy turned in his lap to face him. "About that. I didn't end up taking them. If I had handed them in to the rune knights, they would have been let out of prison in a few years, and wold've just made more poison. Hearing you guys talk to Yates made me realize how deep their hatred was. So, with Draco's advice, and using an ancient spell performed by Crux and Horologium, I altered their memories. They now think that their loved one died in natural accidents. They have no memories of dragons or the poison. The spell also altered anyone's memories who've ever heard about the poison, or the fact that Acnologia killed their families. I didn;t tell you before in case something went wrong, and they ended up dying. I didn;t want you to feel guilty for it, or to get in trouble for it. i wanted to be solely responsible. Apparently, when I was talking to Metalicana earlier, he said it was a side effect of the mating. Wanting to protect you, and doing anything to keep you happy. Either way, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. And the spell did go smoothly. They won't ever be a bother to you guys again." Lucy finished, and then stared at the ground guiltily, waiting for him to reprimand her.

After a few moment's of silence, she slowly looked up at his face, to see him watching her intently. "You did all that for me?" He asked, his face forming a small smile.

Lucy nodded, "I'd do anything for you Gajeel." She whispered.

Gajeel smiled again, and pulled her in for a long kiss. "So, Metalicana talked to you about the mating stuff. Is that all okay with you?"

"Yes. Though, I do want a real wedding. You may be half dragon, but I'm a girl, and eveby girl wants a wedding." Lucy told him, her eyes hopeful, and pleading.

Gajeel grimaced slightly. "Fine, you can have a wedding. Also, I think you mentioned wanting a ring."

Gajeel lifted her up and deposited her on the ground in front of him, then stood to join her. With a quick glance around, and seeing noone watching, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. "It's not much. I made the band myself, and Metalicana had the diamond. He gave it to me. I don't do romancey shit, so I'm not getting down on one knee." He said, as he thrusted the ring towards her.

Lucy stared at him wide eyed, and then slowly reached out for the ring, which he was holding out in his open palm. His face was turned away, and slightly pink with embarrassment and nervousness.

Taking the ring from his hand, she admired it. The diamond was huge. Bigger than the one her dad had purchased for her mother. The band below it was ridged, like dragon scales. She slipped it onto her ring finger, and smiled when it fit perfectly. Then she looked up to her fiancee, and mate.

"Thank you Gajeel. It's perfect. I love it." She whispered, then she threw her arms around him, and pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately, moving his lips with hers, and kissing her till she was breathless.

Suddenly she pulled away, an excited look in her eyes. "I have to go tell Cana, and Erza!" She squealed as she turned around and darted away.

Lucy hurriedly ran back into the crowd of guild members, seeking out her friends. After a few minutes she saw Cana at the bar. With a grin, she set forth.

"Cana!" Lucy yelled, throwing her arms around Cana's midsection from behind.

"Woah! Hey Lucy, what's up?" Cana asked with a laugh.

"Hmm, Oh not much." Lucy said, then she held up her hand and waggled her fingers.

Cana's mouth dropped open. "No friggin way! Congratulations Lucy!" She yelled, then pulled Lucy in for a tight hug.

"Congratulations? What for?" Mira asked walked over to them. Then she spotted the ring. "Oh My God!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

The next thing Lucy knew, Mira was standing on the bar, yelling to everyone that Lucy and Gajeel were engaged. Everyone started cheering, and running forward to hug her. For the next hour Lucy was swarmed with well wishers, and happy hugs from everyone. Erza had hugged her so tightly that Lucy almost suffocated, and she was pretty sure her ribs were bruised. Natsu had congratulated her, but said he didn't know why they were bothering with a wedding when they were already mates. Gray had hugged her, but forgot that he was naked while hugging her, therefore causing Gajeel to suddenly appear from nowhere and give him a thrashing. Even Levy came up and well wished her, even asking to be a bridesmaid, to which Lucy yelled of course.

Once the crowd had died down, Lucy slowly drew away, looking around for Gajeel. She was tired, and though she had napped on Draco, she was ready to go home, and get to bed. She had just enough energy to give Gajeel his bunny girl time, and then sleep.

Once she spotted Gajeel, on the far side of the party, she lifted her hand and signaled, telling him that she was going home. He nodded, and stood from his spot, drinking at a table, and keeping to the outskirts of the party, joined her.

"Where's your dad?" Lucy asked as they started for home.

"Already left. You know how he is, not exactly fond of humans. Plus, he's been hibernating for years. He's out stretching his wings, and hunting. He'll be back at the end of the week." Gajeel told her.

Once they reached their house, Lucy grinned at him cutely, and told him to give her a few minutes, then ran up to the bedroom.

After a few minutes, once the sounds of her thumping around in the closet were over, he walked up the stairs, grinning in anticipation.

As soon as he opened the door he was presented with his Bunny Girl. Dressed in the suit from the day weekly sorcerer had been there. Lucy winked at him, and twisted her body slightly, so he could get a view of her tail clad ass, before turning back, and gently running a hand down one of her bunny ears. Then, lifting her eyebrows, and blinking coyly she asked, "You like?"

Gajeel just grinned, and then sprang, tackling her to the bed. Within seconds the entire outfit was reduced to shreds, leaving her in only the bunny ears, as he starting biting and sucking his way up her body.

"Mmm, I guess that's a yes, you like it." Lucy breathed as he started attacking her neck.

He growled in answer, and then moved his lips to her mouth, silencing her from any further comments. His body was pressing hers down into the mattress, and his hips grinding against her core as he kissed her, his ears reveling in the sounds of her pleasured moans.

Her hands made their way down his body, gripping the hem of his shirt for a moment, before sliding under, and tracing his muscles, a hum of appreciation escaping. Then, wanting to feel his skin on hers, she starting sliding the shirt off, pulling away from their kiss long enough to pull it over his head.

As soon as it was gone, she pulled him back down, pressing her body tightly into his, and wrapping her arms around his back. His mouth again descended on he neck, and she recalled what Metalicana had said about marking, as she felt him leaving hickeys all over her. She'd have to remember to tell him not to do that the week of their wedding.

With a sudden rough thrust from Gajeel, she was brought back from her inner musings, and rose to meet his next thrust, enjoying the heat spreading across her body. Wanting to feel more of him, she slipped her hands into his pants waistband, and quickly slid them off, grinning as he kicked the pants and boxers to the floor, while maintaining his kissing.

Finished with the marks on her neck, Gajeel moved to her chest. Lifting her mounds into his hands, he squeezed and massaged them, tweaking the nipples and causing her to gasp and moan loudly. She lifted her head and watched as his mouth suddenly covered her nipple, a loud groan escaping her mouth as he sucked on it harshly, then released it with a popping sound. He looked up at her then, and caught her eye, smirking at her quickly.

The next thing she knew, she was flipped over, her chest pressed into the mattress, and her ass raised up in the ear. She felt him position himself at her entrance, and then he was slamming into her, as she screamed in pleasure.

The headboard started slamming against the wall from the force of his thrusting, and she had to grip onto the sheets to try and hold herself in place. His hands suddenly gripped her hips, helping to hold her steady as he continued his relentless thrusting. She could hear his harsh breathing, and her own, mixing together, before being drowned out as her gasps and moans started to raise in volume.

She felt her body tensing, and with a sudden shudder, she screamed, as a wave of pleasure crashed over her body. She felt him tense above her, a loud growl escaping as he came into her, her clenching walls sending him over the edge. Once he'd finished, he pulled out, and gently helped her flip back over, laying down beside her, and pulling her in to cuddle.

"Mm, That was good Gajeel. I love how your rough one minute, and sweet and gentle the next." Lucy whispered, as she snuggled against him.

"Only with you Bunny." He whispered back.

"So, do you think Pantherlily heard all that?" Lucy whispered.

Gajeel chuckled, "He'll pretend he didn't."

**Almost done, one more chapter left. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and have the next chapter up by Sunday, and Love of Lightning by Monday.**

**Deathsembrace**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**6 Months Later. **

The entire clearing behind Fairy Tail was packed full. The entire guild, as well as various wizards from other guilds were packed onto rows of seats. Two dragons sat on either side of the rows. On one side sat Grandeeny and Igneel, and on the other Draco and Metalicana.

Every seat was decorated with white ribbon. Lining the white carpeted aisle were pink and white roses. A large arch stood at the end of the aisle, also decorated with roses. Underneath the arch, stood two dragon slayers. One a tall dark haired man, looking annoyed, and slightly nervous as he stood in front of so many people. His red eyes constantly roved over the large crowd, finally settling on Metalicana, as his piercings glittered in the sun.

Behind him stood a tall spiky blonde haired man with a large scar crossing over his eye. He was smiling as he took in the large crowd, a look a self confidence, bordering on arrogance on his face.

Standing behind a small podium was a even smaller man. This man was looking proudly upon the large crowd, small tears of joy already making their way down his face. His usual odd outfit had been traded in for his white wizard saint robes.

Running around the clearing was a young woman, with long white hair. Her sky blue eyes taking in every detail, and making minor last minute tweaks. Then with a final nod, she turned and hurried back to the into the guild. She nodded at two men standing outside a door waiting, one with raven hair, and the other pink.

They opened the door for her, and she rushed in to check on the bride.

Lucy stood in front of the mirror with Cancer behind her. Her hair was tossed into a beautiful curled updo. A silver tiara decorated with diamonds sat atop her head, and a veil was pinned beneath her updo. A sleeveless dress with a large full skirt, and a train fit for a princess clung to her figure. The chest of her dress was adorned with silver thread, diamonds and pearls. Tiny slippers covered her dainty feet.

Behind her stood Asuka, dressed in pale pink dress, with a basket full of pink and white rose petals. Juvia, Erza and Cana also stood behind her. Cana in a floor length pink gown, while Erza and Juvia had matching knee length pink dresses. All girls wore matching pink heels.

"Are you guys ready? Everything in place out there." Mira asked as tears pricked in her eyes.

"Yes, we're finished. Thanks Cancer, you can go tell the other spirits it's time." Lucy said with a smile.

As Cancer disappeared, Mira suddenly enveloped Lucy a long tight hug. "Lucy, you look so beautiful, and your mother and father would be so proud of you right now." She whispered into the blonde's ear.

Lucy tried to hold in her tears, but to no avail. Erza joined Mira in the hug, while Cana pulled a tissue from a box on the counter. After dabbing her eyes, and making sure her make up was still intact, Lucy turned to Mira.

"Thank you so much for saying that. I'm so happy you guys are hear with me today. We're all ready when you are." Lucy told Mira.

"Okay, I'll go tell them and take my seat." Mira said.

The white haired woman rushed back out of the room, and into the back yard of the guild. The crowd of people were looking with interest over to the silver dragon, Draco. Beside him spirits had begun to appear. The twelve Zodiac spirits, as well as all of Lucy's silver keys. Which now numbered to about 25. One of them, Lyra, was making her way to stand a little behind the men, her harp in hand.

With a nod from Mira, Lyra began to play. Soft music filled the clearing, the notes making everyone's heart burst with romantic thoughts and love. Then the doors of the guild opened.

Asuka walked forth. Her face blushing to match her dress. Her hand dipped into her basket, and she started tossing the petals around as she walked nervously up the aisle. As she passed her parents she began to wave enthusiastically, and then ended up skipping the rest of the way, causing everyone to smile and laugh at her antics.

Next came Gray escorting Juvia. Juvia was a blushing blubbering mess. Dying because her Gray-Sama was walking her down the aisle. And also because of the romanticism of the wedding, and the fact that in her eyes, her love rival was now permanently out of the picture. Meanwhile, Gray was keeping calm and collected, while trying to loosed Juvia's vicelike grip on his arms. Inwardly he was feeling both annoyed and pleased that he got to escort the water mage. He had confessed to Lucy that he did indeed like the girl, but that he was honestly afraid that if he told her his feelings, she would die of a heart attack.

Behind them, a grinning Natsu, escorted a serious Erza. Natsu kept trying to rush ahead, but after a dangerous glare from Erza, stuck to the measured steps that matched the music. His grin fading and a look of terror conforming his face, and his walking partner's threatening aura washed over him. Then Erza's face fell as she walked past Ichiya, and the man tried to latch onto her leg. Suddenly Erza was running the rest of the way down the aisle, with Natsu as her shield, a look of distaste marring her face.

Cana walked next, a smile gracing her features, as she stared down the aisle, her eyes on Laxus. The recently engaged pair kept eye contact as she walked down towards him. For once no liquor was hidden on her figure, and she was completely sober... At least until the reception started.

Once Cana had taken her place, the music changed. The doors of guild reopened, as everyone turned in their seats to watch the bride set forth. A collective gasp was let loose as the beautiful woman stepped forth and into the sunlight.

She slowly made her way down the aisle, her eyes glued to Gajeel's red ones. The smile on her face, and the look in her eyes left no doubt on any of the onlooker's faces of her love for him. As soon as she reached the man she was going to marry, he stepped towards, and gently took her hand. Then the two turned as one, and walked to stand in front of Master Macarov.

After a brief sermon about love, and marriage, the two made their vows. Vowing to stick by each other all their loves. To honor and respect the other. To stay by one's side through sickness and in health. They vowed to love each other. Through better and worse, whether rich or poor.

Every word was spoken with soft, love laced voices. Even Gajeel dropped his usual stoicness in favor of giving Lucy the wedding she deserved. He allowed his emotions, his love for her to show on his face. He allowed everyone to see that his one weakness, would always be her. But even as she was his weakness, and that people could get to him through her, she was also his strength. The person would fuel him to fight harder, and to live better. She was his reason for living.

When Macarov gave the consent to kiss the bride, Gajeel paused. He took in the sight of his mate, his gorgeous bride, forever engraving it in his memory, and then he stepped forward, and sealed his lips over hers. He tried to keep it chaste, he really did. But the scent of her, and the way she looked in that dress, and the realization that this was it, they were officially together for the rest of their lives.. Well, he kind of lost control.

The crowd watched as Gajeel stepped forward and lightly kissed Lucy. A second after their lips met, his hands were suddenly reaching behind her, wrapping around his back, and pressing her into him. His body bent over, forcing her back to arch and bend, the top half of her body supported by the strength of his arms.

They watched as the newlyweds kissed, blushes starting to plaster over their faces as the couple refused to pull apart. Macarov started clearing his throat rather loudly, but still the couple kissed. Lucy's hands were now tangled in Gajeel's hair, while his hands were grasping onto the fabric of her dress tightly, wanting so badly to tear it off of her.

Finally, just before they completely loss control, Laxus stepped forward and clasped Gajeel's shoulder, his deep laugh echoing over the crowd.

"Alright, guys, save it for the honeymoon. Cana needs her drinks now, so let's go." Laxus said, his voice amused.

Gajeel reluctantly pulled away from his bride, and glanced over at Laxus, a smirk on his face. Lucy meanwhile squeaked and started adjusting her dress and hair, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks, as the crowd cheered.

Then Gajeel reached back for Lucy, and lifted her into his arms, carrying her back down the aisle. Laxus, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, and Erza followed, the bridal party leading their way to the reception area.

The night passed by in a blur for Lucy. She had her first dance with Gajeel, which ended in another public make out session. She danced with Natsu, and then Gray. Loke came up and danced with her, but she was pulled away again by Gajeel.

She chatted with Metalicana, and the other dragons for awhile. Metalicana adn Draco got into an argument over who would teach her and Gajeel's children how to be dragon slayers. Lucy finally settled the argument by promising to have two kids, and then they could both teach one. The dragons begrudgingly agreed. But then that led into an argument over which would be more talented. Draco thought that his would be because they would know celestial body, as well as being able to use celestial spirit magic, while Metalicana praised the raw power of a metal battering ram.

Lucy was pulled into endless dances with the girls of the guild, only to be rescued by Cana, and forced to sit for a relaxing drink or two, or three. Then Laxus wanted to dance with her, and made a couple of slightly lecherous jokes about her upcoming honeymoon, which Lucy either ignored, or laughingly smacked him for, while Gajeel smirked as he listened in from the bar.

They cut the cake, and thankfully, neither smashed it in the other's face. Lucy's dress was very expensive, and she wanted to save it for her daughter someday if she had one. And Gajeel didn;t want any to get into his peircings, not to mention looking like an idiot.

They posed for picture after picture, after picture. Smiling until their cheeks ached, and they thought they might go blind from the constant flashing. But finally, the night came to a close.

Everyone screamed their well wishes, and cheered as the couple walked towards Auriga. The charioteer had switched his normal war chariot for a white carriage with decorative silver wings, and his horses were replaced by Lucy's Pegasus spirit. The two sat in the carriage, with the Just Married sign plastered on the back, and waved as the guild disappeared from sight, and the two rode off into the night.

**10 Years Later. **

Lucy and Gajeel escorted their four year old twins to a large valley in the mountains. There, waiting for them were two proud and strong dragons.

The younger twin, a girl named Dahlia was about to start her training with Draco, having already showed an affinity with the celestial spirits by calling out Plue. She had blonde hair like her mother, though hers trailed down her back, untamed and wild like her fathers. Also like her father, bloodred eyes peeked out from below a fringe of bangs. Bangs she'd cut herself, much to her mother's chagrin. She also, despite her young age, already had her ears pierced, as well as a single piercing on her chin.

The boy, named Grimm, had short black hair. His chocolate eyes matched his mothers perfectly, even reflecting the same warmth. His entire right ear was covered in piercings, as well as his arms, but so far, that was it for him. After all, he was only four. The boy would train with Metalicana, and couldn't be happier. He absolutely worshiped his dad, and the power of his father's magic. He also loved Metalicana, and though he had his mother's warm hearted attitude, he wasn't exactly crazy for people, instead preferring the company of his parents, his sister, and Uncle Laxus and Aunt Cana, and their two kids, Licity and Dyon. He also loved Erza, and took sword lessons from her.

Once they reached the clearing, the parents wished their kids luck, and then gave them hugs and kisses goodbye, before leaving them for their training. They had worked out a schedule with the Dragons. The first week of every month the kids would live with the dragons, receiving their training, while the parents worked. The next week was family week. Then the dragons would come to them, and they'd all train together, and then another family week. Draco had received special permission to use his own energy to come out and stay out in order to train Dahlia.

As Gajeel and Lucy walked away, leaving their children for the first time, they reflected on their relationship. It was their ten year wedding anniversary the next day. The two couldn't be happier. Though Gajeel was still pretty rough around the edges, he had become a much bigger part of the guild. Lucy too had ended up getting much stronger. They both achieved S-Class the year after they were married, as well as Cana. The four of them had ended up taking a 100 year mission and completing it in two years. Upon their return, Laxus had been appointed the new Master of Fairy Tail, and Gajeel and Lucy had helped him a lot with running the guild, which was bursting with new and powerful mages now that the dragons frequently visited.

The two really couldn't be happier with how their life had played out so far. They had many friends. They had Metalicana and Draco who ended up being wonderful grandparents. They had their friends at Fairy Tail, including Lucy's former team who had ended up disbanding when Gray eloped with Juvia, and Erza started taking more and more secret crime sorciere missions. Then Natsu had finally worked up the courage to be with Lisanna, and had since worked with her and her family.

Then Lucy had wound up pregnant with twins. It had been their first time trying for a child, and they were ecstatic when they found out there'd be two. Though, Gajeel was still nervous about being a father. It turned out amazing though. As soon as he held his crying son in his hands, all his fears had washed away, and he became the best father imaginable. Always offering to change the diapers, or get up in the middle of the night. He played hide and go seek, and rough housed constantly. He even on occasion played tea party and house with hus young daughter, though he'd kill anyone who dared talk about it.

And now, ten years later, they were on their way back to the place of their honeymoon. It was a small cabin nestled into the woods by a large lake. It was quiet, and peaceful, and they'd spent two months their after they'd gotten married. And now they were on their way back for the first time. Both were looking forward to their alone time, not having had a vacation since the children were born.

As Pegasus landed, and after he was dismissed, the two walked hand in hand, stopping to look over the picturesque setting.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lucy said softly.

"Yea. And it's nice to be alone for a little while. Hope the kids behave though." Gajeel said, grimacing as he imagined the kids with the dragons.

"They'll be fine. Let's think about us now." Lucy sad with a smile, looking up at her husband.

Gajeel grinned and stared back at her, running his hand over her face softly. "Who would've thought that me and you would end up together and with two kids." He said, still smiling.

Lucy nestled her face into his hand. "Hmph, well I always thought you were sexy, I just never had a chance to get to know you till that time when my team left with Lisanna."

Gajeel smirked, "Yea, but even then, when Laxus and I talked to you in the bar, and I walked you home, there was no way you knew then that we'd be here now." He said smugly.

Lucy grinned again, "Oh I knew. Just the fact that you walked me home, and put up with me teasing you, the way you told me to be careful on my mission, the fact that you were worried for me, not to mention that even then I thought you were unbelievably sexy, and couldn't stop blushing and admiring you all night, I knew that we had something serious in store for us."

Gajeel smirked, "Something serious eh?"

Lucy just smiled, and nodded, and then took his hand, and with a saucy wink, led him to the bedroom.

**Okay, so corny ending, I know. But I had to do it.**

**And so it ends. My first fanfiction... So sad. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and supported me. Special thanks to GrimmIchiUlqui21, and Leoslady4ever. They were big supporters of me, and always there when I needed a little help with writer's block, or when I was unsure of a chapter. **

**Also, keep your eyes open. I'll be doing another Gajeel Lucy in the future. **

**Let me know your final thoughts on the story. **

**Until next time, **

**Deaths Embrace. **


End file.
